Dark side of the road
by rainyday-memories
Summary: -Sakura... sabes que las drogas no compensaran el amor que perdiste ¿no?- ella me miro fijamente, quizas solo estaba confundida o muy drogada pero de un momento a otro sentí como sus labios se deslizaban lentamente sobre los mios- ¿tu me lo compensaras?
1. Chapter 1

"**Dark side of the road" **

**Capitulo I**

**Crónica de un suicidio **

Nunca les ha pasado… que sienten que viven en un burbujita y que de vez en cuando esa burbujita hace *plop* y nos muestra el mundo tal y como es? Cruel, frió, desorientado y mal obrado? Mi burbuja se reventó por completo aquel día, casi sentí como caía de ella a una velocidad vertiginosa rumbo a algún lugar desconocido.

Caí en un enorme vacío lleno de tristeza y pesar, se parecía mucho a mi casa pero había algo diferente, y ese algo es que ahora esa casa esta vacía conmigo sola en su interior llorando y lamentándome por haber pedido un tonto regalo de cumpleaños.

Tirada allí en medio de la sala ya no me quedaban fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para emitir un pequeño gemido de angustia, solo quería quedarme allí sin hacer nada mas que pensar en mi hermoso pasado.

No quería vivir este desolador presente…. No más

En la mesa estaba el cuchillo con el que habíamos comenzado a cortar el pastel de cumpleaños que habíamos comprado para mi, lo vi ahí inmóvil esperando a que alguien cortara la primera rebanada del pastel… lo cual obviamente no ocurriría nunca.

Tome un gran impulso, lo tome de la mesa, mire, con dificultad debido a la oscuridad, mi reflejo en él, estaba tan pálida como un fantasma y mis ojos tan hinchados que parecía me hubieran golpeado.

Luego mi mirada se centro en una parte en especial de mi cuerpo, mi muñeca estaba ahí, descubierta sin ninguna protección tal y como yo me sentía, acerque el cuchillo hasta ella, titubee por un momento…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Las lagrimas de nuevo comenzaron a salir aunque pensé que eso seria imposible, mi corazón dolía de nuevo… demasiado

Veía borroso todo a causa de tanta agua en mis ojos, empuñe de nuevo el cuchillo y sin pensármelo dos veces roce suavemente la piel de mi muñeca, se sentía mal, de hecho no tenía el valor suficiente para llegar mas a fondo.

Lo solté rápidamente, este al caer al suelo hizo un estrepitoso sonido, yo por mi parte también caí de rodillas al suelo, no se oyó nada, fue un ruido sordo el que hice al caer y sin embargo yo sentí como si un edificio se hubiera derrumbado sobre mi.

Cubrí mi cara intentando detener el agua que salía por mis ojos, fue inútil, al contrario sentir mi propio tacto me volvía mas sensible… a mi mente vino la cara de mi madre… ella estaba

Muerta….

No regresaría nunca mas a casa, recordé la cara de papá cuando se lo habían informado hacía apenas una hora, estaba completamente destrozado, Touya estaba perplejo y yo no pude hacer nada más que llorar, por eso me habían dejado aquí para que no llorara mas pero al contrario…

Me dolía mas estar sola, me dolía mas el saber que había muerto enfrente de aquella tienda donde había visto esa chaqueta.

¡¡¿Por qué!?? Si tan solo no hubiera querido la chaqueta ella… ella

Mi frustración subió a un nivel insospechado, tome el arma de nuevo y esta vez sin siquiera parpadear hundí el filo de aquel objeto en mi piel, reí cuando sentí la sangre correr, una pequeña risa tras otra afloraba de mis labios…. Probé de nuevo… esta vez un poco mas abajo

Igual que la vez anterior sonreí, mi nariz goteaba como siempre que uno llora, aspire fuerte y me dispuse de nuevo a hacer aquello que me traía placer ¿Por qué? No lo se, solo sabía que en ese momento al hacerme daño el dolor de mi corazón desaparecía.

Corte… mas arriba…. Mi mano derecha tembló, el cuchillo calló al suelo, mire por un momento toda esa sangre que brotaba ahora de mi muñeca.

En cualquier otro momento me hubiera desmayado de solo verla pero ahora…

Ahora me producía satisfacción verla, sentirla correr por mi piel

Mis ojos se sintieron pesados, me recosté en el frió piso, con mis cuatro extremidades separadas, se sentía tan extraño…

Di un último vistazo a mi alrededor y luego mis ojos se cerraron….

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, pues estaba ahí enfrente de la computadora, un poco deprimida debo añadir, cuando de pronto se me ocurrió esta idea, nunca me había planteado a una Sakura así ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera tomado tan bien lo de su mamá? ¿y si su familia no la hubiera apoyado? Pues de eso trata esta pequeña historia….. claro, si quieren que continue, si no pues simplemente sera una "cronica de un suicidio" XD

Ok espero que les guste y dejen muchos comentarios!!!!

Bye….


	2. Resucitando

**Dark side of the road**

**Capitulo II **

"**Resucitando****"**

Siempre olvido esto en el primer capitulo ¬¬

**Declaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tomó prestados para crear una historia alterna y no quebrarme la cabeza inventando otros XD**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

-Ya es muy tarde

-Creo que lo mejor es irnos a casa

-No, yo me quedo un rato

-Como quieras, toma… que lo disfrutes

Tome el cigarro entre mis dedos, con la otra mano me despedí de mis acompañantes

Me quede ahí sentada un rato mas, dándole las ultimas caladas al cigarro, miraba las esponjosas nubes pasar volando por el cielo, al parecer hoy había demasiadas y cuando chocaban unas con otras se perdían entre ellas formando una sola nube.

Que vida tan inútil la de ellas, vivían solo para flotar y luego desaparecer al chocar…

Dieron las doce, el reloj del parque comenzó a sonar sin cesar…

Comencé a caminar rumbo a casa, a esta hora lo mas seguro es que estuviera vacía, de seguro mi padre estaba absorto en su trabajo como siempre y Touya ni imaginarse que estaba haciendo, desde la muerte de mamá que solo se dedica a echarse a su novio cada noche sin volver a casa…

Y si, no lo dije mal, es NOVIO ¿Por qué? Bueno, pues después de aquello por alguna razón inexplicable él se volvió gay, mi padre un adicto al trabajo y yo… bueno, se podría decir que soy una persona normal

Jaja ¿se lo creyeron? Ojala y no o serían muy ingenuos, yo soy la peor de todos, a veces me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor morir aquella noche, así no estaría sufriendo ahora y malgastando mi vida en cualquier tontería …

Odio mi vida, es como si la única que viviera en la casa fuera yo, no hay nadie nunca.

Llegue a casa como en diez minutos, Tomoeda no era el lugar mas grande en la historia del mundo… de hecho me parece una tontería habernos mudado aquí, como si con eso todo lo ocurrido pudiera olvidarse.

-Ya llegue!!- una carcajada salió de mi boca al comprobar que en efecto la casa estaba completamente vacía, no había nadie todo estaba silencioso y mi grito retumbo en la casa, la cual casi no tenía muebles.

Subí a mi habitación y me tire en la cama a dormir, tenía demasiado sueño…

0o0o0o0o0o0

El sol golpeo mi rostro sin piedad a través de las delgadas cortinas que cubrían la ventana, me voltee en un esfuerzo por seguir dormida pero… mi espalda se calentó tanto que tuve que levantarme por fin.

Maldito sol!! Camine rumbo al baño, abrí el agua caliente y me metí en la bañera para sentir como el agua relajaba cada uno de mis músculos. Cuando salí me puse lo primero que encontré, una falda negra a cuadros, una blusa blanca de tirantes y encima una chaqueta de mezclilla, no me apetecía mucho peinarme por lo que ate mi cabello en una coleta.

Baje las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, prepare un cereal y me senté en el sofá de la sala a ver las noticias, o al menos eso intentaba porque la verdad no me interesaban mucho, metí un poco de cereal a mi boca y luego lo puse en la mesita de centro, apague el televisor y tome mi mochila para salir rumbo a la escuela.

Eran cinco cuadras exactamente las que me separaban del instituto, cuando llegue me dirigí a mi salón inmediatamente, desde que había llegado ahí no muchas personas me notaban, era como una sombra en la escuela y las pocas personas que conocía eran igual o mas raras que yo, entre ellas estaba

-Hola- Tomoyo, la chica pálida que se acaba de sentar junto a mi es Tomoyo Daidouji es, se podría decir que es mi "amiga", recordé en ese momento que tenía una tarea no muy difícil, saque mi cuaderno y trate de hacerla, no era la persona mas estudiosa del mundo pero tampoco tenía muchos ánimos para escuchar el relato matutino de mi amiga sobre como había tenido sexo la noche anterior.

-No se porque te molestas haciendo eso- escuche que me decía

-Porque no quiero ir a segunda vuelta- fue la explicación que se me ocurrió y que le di en ese momento, no quería parecer una nerd o algo parecido por lo que no seguí defendiendo mi punto.

-No se porque no quieres- se acerco a mi asiento, se recargo en mi paleta y me miro directo a los ojos como solía hacerlo siempre- me harías compañía

Lo dijo con ese tono juguetón y sugerente que usaba con los chicos, odiaba cuando lo hacía conmigo, inclusive llegue a sospechar de sus preferencias sexuales en algún punto de nuestra amistad. Rió jocosamente y se fue a sentar en su propia banca recostándose para echar una siesta. Al menos ya no me molestaba…

El profesor Terada entró en el salón unos minutos después, era un hombre bastante apuesto según todas las chicas del colegió, el lo sabía y lo usaba muy bien a su favor. Comenzó a explicar "Estadística" la verdad no me gustaba mucho esa clase, era tan complicado entenderla… pensándolo bien ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora mi hermano? Tal vez en la universidad, tal vez en la casa aprovechando que no había nadie, lo extraño… nunca imagine extrañar tanto sus "monstruo" es una pena que igual que yo el piense que es mi culpa, desearía simplemente desaparecer.

La campana del descanso suena antes de que me diera cuenta, rápido me dirijo a mi lugar favorito, debajo de aquel árbol de cerezos plantado a un lado del edificio principal.

Dicen que debajo de cada árbol de cerezo hay un cadáver, el color rosado de sus flores se debe a la sangre del cuerpo, escalofriante ¿no? A mi me parece interesante, si las flores aprovechan su sangre para colorearse tan bellamente son inteligentes, como yo, yo soy una sakura jaja irónico ¿no?

-Te estaba buscando- Tomoyo aparece de repente, con un sándwich en la mano a medio comer- ¿Dónde estabas?

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo- se pone de cuclillas frente a mi, me mira con esos ojos maternales que de ves en cuando muestra y acerca su comida a mi.

-¿No quieres?- niego levemente con la cabeza, no es que no me apetezca de hecho desde mi perspectiva se ve bastante delicioso pero no tengo hambre.- a este paso te volverás una asquerosa anoréxica

-Claro que no- hago un puchero, solo ella me hace hacer esas caras con sus comentarios- el que no tenga hambre no quiere decir nada

-Como quieras- vuelve a su comida y un silencio sepulcral se forma entre las dos, solo cuando come se calla.

¿En que estaba? No recuerdo pero da igual, no debía ser nada importante o lo recordaría, comienzo a divagar de nuevo sobre lo extraña que es la vida, inclusive cierro los ojos tratando de dormir un rato. Las hojas de los árboles al moverse con el viento producen un hermoso sonido… una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

-Es hermoso no- mi amiga al igual que yo sonríe, tal vez es eso lo que nos hace amigas mas que nada, la forma en como vemos el mundo. Esa forma un poco gris y apagada que tenemos en la mente sobre la elipse en la que vivimos.- por cierto, anoche te estuve tratando de localizar

-¿para que? – la chica se sentó en el pasto a mi lado

-Hubo una enorme fiesta, con todo lo que te puedas imaginar y te la perdiste!!

-Estaba con Chiharu y Naoko, no tenía ganas de salir- la chica me miro asombrada

-¿Saliste con esas dos?- me zarandeo un poco tratando de hacerme reaccionar, ellas eran las góticas de la escuela, pantalones negros, blusa negra, gabardinas negras hasta el piso y botas negras, Tomoyo siempre decía que era malo abusar del negro y ellas lo usaban hasta en la ropa interior…

-Pues si, me las encontré en el parque

-Van a pensar que eres una gótica- Lo se, yo uso negro y se podría pensar que soy parte de ese movimiento pero la verdad es que no, soy solo una chica depresiva sin mucho que decir al mundo… me acerco mas a la definición de emo, bueno pensándolo bien a quien diablos le importaba eso de las "tribus urbanas" eran solo etiquetas tontas y superficiales.

-No importa, creo que ya lo piensan- la morena rió fuerte, siempre que usaba mi tono burlón lo hacía

-De acuerdo- la campana sonó de nuevo y nuestra interesante platica termino, a mi me tocaba historia y a ella matemáticas, no se en que momento decidí tomar esa clase, después de todo no me gustaba.

A la salida pensaba irme directamente a casa pero justo en el camino me la encontré de nuevo, como si me hubiera estado esperando dio un salto del muro en el que se encontraba y comenzó a caminar hacía mi.

-¿Adivina que?

-¿Ahora que?- siempre que usaba ese tono jovial indicaba dos cosas, una se había encontrado con su nuevo "gran amor" o dos había droga implicada en ello, con suerte sería la segunda opción.

-Esta noche abra una fiesta, tenemos que ir

-No lo se, es jueves y… me toca limpiar

-Vamos sakura, en tu casa nunca nadie nota si limpias o no y en la fiesta abra de todo!!

-Bueno yo…- antes de poder terminar mi frase ella ya se estaba yendo

-Paso por ti a las ocho- tal vez era eso lo que más odiaba de ella, era como su muñeca, desde que me había mudado a esta ciudad y la conocí no sentía que pensaba por mi misma, todas o casi todas mis decisiones eran tomadas por ella y aunque no es que me apeteciera mucho manejar mi vida, me molestaba mucho.

Llegue a casa, tire mi mochila en un costado y me dirigí a mi habitación, ahí me quede un rato pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo hasta que mis ojos se cerraron pesadamente. Después de un rato escuche un ruido proveniente de abajo, asustada me levante de un solo impulso y tome la primera cosa que vi, desgraciadamente eso era un peluche. Para cuando me di cuenta de lo que era ya estaba bajando por las escaleras, demasiado tarde para regresar por algo menos… suave.

Trate de ver que era desde donde estaba pero fue imposible, baje mas y me di cuenta de que el sonido venía de la cocina, silenciosamente me dirigí hasta allí, se oía el sonido de cosas cayendo al suelo y de algo chocando contra algún mueble.

Alce el oso y mire rápido, las luces estaban apagadas… no vi nada mas que sombras moviéndose extrañamente cerca del refrigerador. ¡rayos! A este paso robarían todo lo que había en mi casa y yo no vería si quiera el rostro de los ladrones.

Me arme de valor, entre sin hacer mucho ruido y me escabullí hasta el botón de la luz, lo subí rápido para que nadie me viera, cerré los ojos al hacerlo… muy tonto de mi parte, cuando los abrí quede azorada, abrí tanto los ojos que me dolieron y di un grito tan fuerte que casi me quedo sorda yo misma.

Frente a mi estaba mi hermano, haciendo…. Me puse roja de solo pensarlo y verlo.

-¡Por Dios sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-E… e… yo- no pude formar una frase completa y coherente teniendo enfrente lo que tenía, dos hombres teniendo sexo sobre la encimera, ¡genial! Ahora si nunca mas en mi vida cocinaría en ese lugar. Pero esperen el hombre debajo de el era- ¿Yukito?

-Hola Sakura- me saludo y luego hizo una mueca de dolor- ¿podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión Touya? Esto es incomodo

-Ya que

Definitivamente la cosa mas horrorosa que he visto en mi vida…

* * *

**Notas de Rainy:**

Después de leer y releer los muchos comentarios que dejaron (nótese el sarcasmo) entendí el mensaje oculto- Rainy por favor deja de escribir que no te sale- y lo entiendo u_u soy pésima pero aun así seguiré aquí aburriéndolos con mis aburridas y depresivas historias.

Pasando a nuestro argumento, no tuve mucha inspiración y me quedo mas corto que los mensajes del carlos V, pero al menos es un avance no jeje al menos sabemos que nuestra querida protagonista no murió esa horrible noche, ahora que la vida le ha dado una segunda oportunidad quien sabe que cosas le puedan pasar. Dicen que las segundas oportunidades son las mejores… aunque por ahora sakurita no es el mejor ejemplo de eso jaja.

Los dejo…..

Y gracias a las personas que agregaron la historia a alguna de sus listas n_n es un bonito detalle.

PD: Nunca había pensado en si en la noche había nubes, cuando leí lo que había escrito la duda me invadió XD así que subí a mi techo y felizmente (así no tendría que escribirlo de nuevo) me encontré con que si había nubes =)

Bye


	3. Diferente

**Dark side of the road**

**Capitulo III**

"**Diferente"**

**Declaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tomó prestados para crear una historia alterna y no quebrarme la cabeza inventando otros XD**

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

¿Por donde empezar? Toda esta situación me parecía patética en si y el hecho de que yo estuviera ahí parada con la cara tan roja como un semáforo era la prueba perfecta de que mi mala suerte nunca llegaba a su fin.

El timbre ya había sonado un millón de veces… el fuerte de Tomoyo no era la paciencia.

Trate de moverme de mi lugar y dejar de observar como los dos hombres frente a mi se subían los pantalones pero era como si tuviera chicle en los pies o algo parecido.

Mire a mi derecha, podía ver desde mi lugar la sombra de mi amiga en el umbral, mi salvación de esta embarazosa situación estaba a menos de cinco metros de mi!!

Como si con una catapulta me hubieran lanzado corrí hacía la puerta, comencé a abrirla lo mas rápido posible….

-Hasta que…-escuche decir a la morena

no pudo terminar porque la puerta azoto contra la nariz de esta, mi hermano estaba apoyando toda su masa corporal en ella y me veía desafiantemente directamente a los ojos. Nunca pude sostenerle la mirada por lo que baje la mía y me dedique a observar el piso.

-Sakura… no digas nada de lo de hoy

-¡¿A quien quieres que le cuente?! A Kero??

-Eso es un peluche!

-Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte

Su mirada seguía acusándome, tome una gran bocanada de aire y después de pensármelo por un largo rato me decidí, jale la puerta con una fuerza descomunal y la abrí para salir corriendo.

-¿¿Qué sucede??

-¡Tu corre!!- la chica no dudo en hacer lo que le decía y se apresuro a alcanzarme.

Me detuve cuando vi la camioneta gris estacionada, de seguro quien nos llevaría estaba en ese lugar. Mi amiga llego hasta donde yo estaba respirando con dificultad.

-Odio… correr- dijo jadeando, luego se recargo en mi- él… él es Takahiro

Lo mire detenidamente, cara pálida, ojos cafés, cuerpo esbelto (sin músculos), sonrisa tonta, lo único rescatable en el eran tal vez los lentes de diseñador que traía puestos, en conclusión… mi amiga lo estaba usando. Otro tonto que agregar a la lista.

Salude con un ademán al pobre chico, él hizo lo mismo y me indico que me subiera en la parte de atrás, ¿Por qué los chicos eran tan tontos? Es decir estoy segura de que Tomoyo no hizo mas allá de rozar un poco sus labios con los de el y aun así el estaba ahí embobado viendo como se subía al auto luciendo sus piernas las cuales la falda no cubría mucho que digamos.

El coche arranco después de que ella le dedicara una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora si cuéntame ¿Qué paso? – se volteo a verme, yo no tenía muchas ganas de contar lo sucedido y menos de recordarlo.

-Vi a mi hermano cogerse a su novio- lo solté, luego mire hacía la ventana tratando de olvidar aquello

-¿¡¡que??! Pero tu hermano…. Pensé que había esperanzas de que volviera a batear para nuestro equipo

-Pues no, es un maldito gay amargado

-Que mal- se encogió de hombros y volvió a ver al frente, se que dije que no le contaría a nadie pero… ¡me hacía enojar tanto que me tratara así!!! El resto del camino Takahiro trato de hacer la platica con la morena, se esforzaba por encontrar algún tema de interés y que tuvieran en común, no tenía mucho éxito por el modo en que Tomoyo cortaba la conversación. Estoy segura de que el chico se sintió aliviado una vez llegamos a nuestro destino.

Era una casa enorme, con esas rejas negras y enredaderas, me parecía levemente conocido el lugar pero… ¡no sabía donde estaba! Comencé a preguntarme ¿Qué iba a hacer para regresar a mi hogar?

Nos bajamos del coche y nuestro acompañante se despidió. Al parecer la fiesta ya había empezado por el punchis que se escuchaba en el exterior y las luces que sobresalían de la oscuridad de la noche.

-Esto será divertido

-Eso espero- debo confesar que Tomoyo me daba miedo algunas veces, sobre todo cuando entraba en su faceta de loca maniática celebracionista, siempre me arrastraba a estos lugares, me abandonaba y yo terminaba por ahí votada platicando con gente que ni siquiera conocía. Excepto cuando ella estaba de buenas y me invitaba (claro que yo le pago mi parte) un poco de aquel polvo blanco que me hacía enloquecer.

Nos metimos en todo aquel bullicio, era como si en cualquier momento la casa fuera a escupir gente de tan lleno que estaba, no vi a nadie remotamente conocido o que al menos hubiera visto en alguna de mis clases. Solo había gente mayor que yo… de último año.

-Voy a buscar….

-¿A quien?- me gire para preguntar pero la chica ya había desaparecido de mi lado (como en cada maldita fiesta), golpee mi frente con mi mano, ¡¡¿en que estupido momento había aceptado venir aquí?! ¡¡¿Cómo diablos iba a regresar esta vez?!!

Camine sin rumbo por un rato viendo parejas haciéndose inspecciones bucales a fondo, chavas bailando sensualmente con otras pegando sus pechos las unas con otras, hombres bebiendo de los usuales vasitos rojos y algunos otros fumando algo que olía horrible.

Cuando llegue a la parte mas concurrida pensé que moriría asfixiada, no fue así y gracias a un milagro llegue sana y salva hasta la razón de tanto alboroto ¡¡la divina barra!!

Y lo mejor era gratis!! Me acerque al barman y en cuando uno de los tantos borrachos ahí presentes se levanto de su lugar corrí a sentarme en él.

-Un midnight- no tardo mucho en llegar mi bebida, se deslizo por la barra tan fría y refrescante que no pude esperar para tomar su contenido… ¡¡delicioso!!- otro por favor

mi segunda copa paso sin remordimientos por mi garganta, era el paraíso estar sentada en ese lugar bebiendo, cuando pedí la tercera ya comenzaba a tener esa sensación extraña por todo mi cuerpo, como si yo fuera ajena a mi… sentía que era ligera como una pluma, hermosa como una flor y tan feliz como un payaso.

Inclusive las luces parpadeantes del lugar me hacían reír sin parar, no me gustaba esto… siempre que tomaba comenzaba a parecerme mas a mi antiguo yo… odiaba esa parte de mi.

-¡Sakura!- deje de beber de la copa cuando escuche mi nombre como un eco entre toda la gente

-Hola Tomoyo, ¿Dónde estabas?

-¡Vamos! Te tengo una sorpresa

-Te quiero amiga, eres genial!!

-¿Bebiste mucho eh?

-Solo un poquitito- reí despacio y ella rolo los ojos, sabía que había tomado mucho…

Subimos por las hermosas escaleras de marfil, eran como esas de las películas con un barandal brillante (aunque ahora estaba lleno de quien sabe que cochinada) y esos escalones amplios.

Caminamos por tres puertas y en la última nos metimos, mire a mi alrededor y todo parecía extrañamente brillante, era como si fuera un lugar hecho de oro y plata!! O… estaba alucinando.

-Eriol!! Ella es Sakura

-¿Tu amiga?- el hombre que estaba sentado en la mesita de centro se levanto, era ¡guapo!... con un cuerpo bien formado, piel tersa (parecía hecha de leche), ojos azules como el mismo mar, labios delineados…

-¿Te puedo comer?- las palabras salían de mi boca sin ser procesadas por mi cerebro, al parecer cada vez que ingería alcohol él aprovechaba para tomarse un descanso ¡tonto cerebro!

Ambos me miraron preguntándose de que manicomio había salido, solo sonreí y comencé a jugar con mis dedos.

-Bueno… porque no prueban lo que pedí, cortesía de la casa

-¡Que bien!- grite a todo pulmón, no todos los días te regalaban esa preciosa maravilla y menos con la inflación y todas esas cosas.

Me acerque a la mesita donde estaban ellos hincados ahora, el chico movía con agilidad una tarjeta platino del banco luego comenzó a separar las pequeñas rayitas que nos tocarían a cada uno.

-¿Te gusta la coca sakura? – me miro con un cierto toque enigmático

-¿Qué si le gusta?- mi amiga rió- creo que con un poco mas de trabajo será la cocainómana modelo

Los dos rieron como si de un chiste muy bueno se tratara, no entendí pero igual me reí… no quería desentonar.

-Bueno, aquí tienen señoritas- nos entrego un billete hecho rollito a ambas, ¿este tipo cagaba dinero? Digo… bebidas gratis, coca gratis y un billete!!! Este era mi hombre!!

Sin dudarlo mas comencé a aspirar de aquel polvito, se termino rápido pero hizo que el mundo brillara con un inusual resplandor de optimismo a su alrededor, me recosté en el piso sintiendo las vibraciones de este alrededor de mi cuerpo, se sentía tan relajante y lindo.

Ahora si todos podían irse mucho a…. volar, ya no me importaba ni la indiferencia de Touya o la ausencia de mi padre y mucho menos el vació que había dejado mi madre en mi vida ¡¡bola de idiotas!!

-Oye- alguien me pico en el estomago, cuando abrí los ojos y deje de pensar y divagar me encontré con dos ojos color chocolate que me miraban extrañamente, cuando me incorpore pude observar perfectamente sus formados bíceps, su cabello chocolate, sus espesas y delineadas cejas, sus carnosos labios, su piel bronceada…

_¡para sakura! Vas a babear todo el piso!!_

Mi cerebro al fin hacía acto de aparición, aunque al parecer aun no por completo porque no podía dejar de mirar a aquel chico como si del último refresco en el planeta se tratara.

-¿A ti si puedo comerte?- justo cuando pensé que mi cordura volvía las palabras se deslizaron por mi lengua, pensé en correr y estampar mi cabeza contra una pared pero… no, hoy no tenía fuerzas para maltratarme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Shaoran P.O.V **

Llevaba dos horas tratando de localizar a Eriol para matarlo, ¿Qué creía que con decirme "feliz bienvenida" iba a pasar por alto esto?, lo se debería disfrutarlo pero sabiendo que mi tía podía llegar y ver todo eso me ponía nervioso.

¿Por qué? Simple, soy el niñero de mi primito y eso automáticamente me hace responsable de esta maldita fiesta!!  
Entre a su habitación esperando encontrarlo y lo único que encontré fue una chica tirada en el piso sosteniendo un billete como si en eso se le fuera la vida, estaba riendo sola!! Me dio miedo así que me acerque y la pique un poco haber si reaccionaba o al menos no me golpeaba.

-Oye- era como la milésima vez que la llamaba, esta vez pareció darse cuenta de que alguien la picaba en el estomago. Abrió los ojos y en cuanto lo hizo un extraño sentimiento me sobrecogió. Sus ojos eran verdes, tenían cierto brillo que me hizo preguntarme ¿Qué hace aquí esta chica?

-¿A ti si puedo comerte? – cuando escuche eso creo que mi cara se desfiguro de impresión ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?!, ya estaba sentada viéndome insistentemente para cuando dijo esto, por lo que me acerque un poco y comprobé que en efecto había estado tomando.

-¿Estas bien?

-Perfecta!!, me siento feliz!!- comenzó a reír al igual que hacía unos mementos- Eriol es muy bueno

-¡¡Eriol!! ¿sabes donde esta??

-Hmm estaba aquí pero ahora que lo dices… ¡estoy sola!- pareció darse cuenta de una importante revelación, ¡era obvio que estaba sola!

-Creo que deberías irte a casa

-No… me aburro allí, hablar con kero no es divertido

-¿Kero?

-Si, ese tonto peluche que me regalo mi hermano

-¿¡Hablas con un peluche?!- bien, comenzaba a sospechar de la salud mental de esta chica, mire a nuestro alrededor, en la mesa estaba la tarjeta de eriol, unos pequeños rastros de algún polvo blanco y dos billetes enrollados… eso solo podía significar que mi primo andaba por ahí drogado.

-Yo… no es que quiera hablar con el pero nunca hay nadie en casa- tomó sus piernas entre sus brazos y metió su rostro en el hueco que esto dejaba

-Oye…

-¿Qué?- alzó de nuevo su rostro, tenía los ojos extrañamente mas brillantes de lo normal ¿estaba llorando?

-Tengo que buscar a Eriol, ¿quieres algo?

-No, estoy bien

-Bueno me voy- me levante del suelo y salí de allí, no quería dejarla ahí pero no podía arriesgarme a morir en manos de mi tía.

Busque en cada rincón de la casa, encontré de todo… personas vomitando (asqueroso), personas teniendo sexo (aun mas asqueroso) y personas haciendo cosas que superaban mi imaginación.

Para cuando encontré al ingles me arrepentí de buscarlo, cerré la puerta de un golpe y apenas me recupere de la impresión me regrese a su cuarto…

La castaña ya no estaba, solo quedaba el tubito tirado en medio del lugar; baje a donde estaba el centro de la fiesta, si iba a morir en un rato a manos de mi tía prefería hacerlo feliz y un poco ebrio para no sentir tanto dolor.

-Déme un…- deje en el aire mi pedido y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba aquella peculiar chica, en ese momento pedía otro trago y reía sin para por cosas que le susurraba un chico en el oído, estaba casi seguro que no entendía el 50% de lo que él decía y sin embargo reía como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana.

Me acerque y escuche claramente lo que decía, su aliento alcohólico me hastió y aun mas sus tontas y depravadas palabras, jale a la chica del brazo y la lleve lejos de ese idiota.

-¿Qué..? – se sorprendió bastante pero… algo en ella me decía que (a diferencia de todos esos descerebrados de adentro) aun tenía esperanzas de cambiar el rumbo de su vida.

-Te llevo a tu casa

-Oye ¡suéltame!

-No, ya es hora de que regreses ¡¿Qué diría tu madre?!

-No diría nada idiota, ella no se va a levantar de su tumba y a venir

-Lo siento

-No lo sientas, de todas formas fue mi culpa, la única que lo debe sentir soy yo

-No creo que haya sido tu culpa- la chica rió de nuevo, luego se sentó en el cofre del coche, la falda a cuadros que traía se alzo un poco y pude apreciar un tramo mas de sus piernas.

Calma, calma!! Tuve que repetirme para recordar que de ahora en adelante había prometido ser una buena persona.

-Tu no me conoces

-No importa, no creo que fueras capaz y ahora ¡vamos a tu casa!

La cargue como si de un costal de papas se tratara y la subí en el siento del copiloto, una vez dentro le pregunte su dirección, ella me fue dando indicaciones pero mas allá de eso no quiso hablar.

Su casa era normal, una pequeña casa que se parecía demasiado a las casas de al lado y el frente, eran como una perfecta formación de casas parecidas una tras otra… le daba al lugar un aire acogedor por alguna razón.

-Te lo dije no hay nadie- era cierto, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y no había señales de vida en la casa, sus ojos se nublaron con algo parecido a un manto de agua, aun así ni una lagrima corrió por sus rosadas mejillas.

-Te acompaño dentro

-No, así esta bien. Eres algo lindo ¿sabes?

-¿lindo?

-Si también guapo pero mas lindo

-Tu eres extraña

-Es lo mejor que puedes decirme?- alzo una ceja y se volteo tratando de encontrar el seguro del coche, el cual por supuesto no iba a encontrar.- ¿Dónde esta el maldito seguro cuando lo necesitas?

Oprimí el botón que liberaba todos los seguros, ella me miro con cara de "muérete" y luego bajo del coche a toda prisa en busca de sus llaves, cuando las encontró intento torpemente atinarle al hoyo de la cerradura, no pude evitar reírme por tanto malabarismo.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- le grite, ella volteo y frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no- luego simplemente pateo la puerta y esta con un chirrido se abrió lentamente… extraño.

Se metió en aquel lugar oscuro y detrás de su sombra la puerta se cerró sin hacer ruido esta vez, puse el carro en marcha y salí de allí. Esa chica definitivamente tenía algo especial, algo que me hacía querer ayudarla aun si eso me llevaba a cavar mi propia tumba.

Esperen…. ¡no había preguntado su nombre! Y ella… tampoco se veía muy interesada en saber el mío, por ahora la llamaría "la pequeña tonta"

* * *

**Notas de rainy:**

Ok este capitulo igual que los anteriores esta algo corto y ahora si que me tarde u_u pero lo hice!!! Jejeje la verdad ya tenía otro escrito pero no convencia nada asi que aquí tienen uno que me pareció mucho mejor ;)

Pasando a la historia, pobre saku con su hermano que aquí es 0% amoroso bueno… aunque con Yuki si que es amoroso jojojo, gracias a un milagro Tomoyo llego al rescate de la pobre chica si a eso puede llamarsele rescate porque como podran notar la morena no es el mejor ejemplo de lo que una amiga debe hacer ¬.¬

Pero aun asi se le agradece que la lleve a esas fiestas donde por fin conocio a nuestro querido Shao *u*, por ahora no sabemos mucho de él pero mas adelante…. Jojojo esperemos que algo mas pase con nuestra linda parejita.

Me despido… con un agradecimiento enorme

Asi de ENORME!!!! Para Ifanycka, Ashaki y La criticona (XD ese nombre se me hizo extraño) muchas gracias por ser mis primeros tres comentarios para esta pobre historia =) espero sigan leyendo!!!!!


	4. Tu sonrisa

**Dark side of the road**

**Capitulo**** IV**

"**Tu ****sonrisa****" **

**Declaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tomó prestados para crear una historia alterna y no quebrarme la cabeza inventando otros XD…. Además de que estos me gustan mucho jeje**

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

Mientras trataba inútilmente de que mi cabello se quedara un poco quieto aquellos momentos de tristeza y soledad se agolparon en mi memoria, cada lagrima que había derramado en mi vida se descompuso en montones de horrendos recuerdos.

Solté el peine que sostenía en las manos y con un forzado movimiento intente sonreírle a mi imagen en el espejo, no pude… ¿Cómo sonreírle a esa chica parada ahí?

Estaba pálida como un fantasma, parecía que no tenía vida como si en sus pálidas mejillas se hubiera escondido su sonrisa para nunca mas salir, los ojos verdes que antes me parecía dos ranitas saltarinas ahora no eran mas que un pantano sucio y desgastado por el tiempo. ¿Cómo sonreírle a ella?

Algo comenzó a picarme los ojos, lo cual me saco de mis pensamientos… ese algo era mi fleco, estaba largo muy largo y hasta ahora lo estaba notando, trate de arreglarlo pero no pude por mas que lo puse de mil y un formas, por último opte por amarrarlo hacía atrás junto con el resto de mi cabello.

Mire el reloj ¡mierda!

Era tan tarde que de seguro la primera hora de clase ya estaba por la mitad… ¿Qué me tocaba hoy? Rebusque en mi mochila aquel horario arrugado….

Calculo… y… ¡mas mierda!

Tome mi mochila y salí corriendo de casa, la profesora Mizuki no era una persona paciente y mucho menos compasiva a la hora de calificar, ya me había reprobado varias veces y estaba casi segura de que esta sería la definitiva. ¿Qué porque me odia? No creo que me odia mas bien pienso que se rindió y es comprensible, después de casi recurrir a la psicología inversa para enseñarme y que yo no allá aprendido nada.

Cuando llegue a la puerta del salón, me detuve para recobrar el aliento que había perdido, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y de allí salió aquella temible mujer, me miro por el rabillo del ojo y luego rozo su hombro con el mío al pasar.

Esto estaba mal… esa definitivamente era una advertencia, una del tipo "llega tarde una vez mas y tu cabeza rodara"

Entre al salón arrastrando los pies, ya que mas daba si mis días estaban contados y si no podía entrar a la universidad… bueno, si importaba ¡y mucho!

Cuando me senté en mi lugar note que la silla a mi lado estaba vacía, abrí los ojos como platos y sentí correr dentro de mi el aire de la paz ¡al fin, algo de silen…!

-¡Sakura!- creo que tarde mas en darme cuenta de su ausencia que ella en llegar corriendo

-¿Qué pasa?

-A..d…a…d..- de acuerdo, sabía de formas de hablar diferentes pero esto era demasiado, ni Chubaca le hubiera entendido

-No entiendo nada- puso las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento

-¡Adivina que!- dijo después de que se reincorporo y pudo decir algo que no sonara como la primera palabra de un bebe

-¿Encontraste dinero en el suelo?

-¡No!

-¿Viste un fantasma?

-Ya cállate- esto comenzaba a preocuparme, si no era ninguna de las anteriores….. por favor que no fuera otro de sus "amor a primera vista" o juro que me cortaba las venas ahí mismo

-Entonces…

-¡Es perfecto!- ¿Dónde esta la navaja?- es guapo, amable, guapo, generoso, sensible, guapo, atlético, inteligente, humilde, ¿ya te dije que es guapo?

-Como cinco veces

-Es que es…

-¿Amor a primera vista?

-¡Exacto!

-Tomoyo, si me describes al chico así, yo diría que es gay

Y era la verdad, los chicos guapos, con buen cuerpo y un rostro de envidia siempre son gays o viven en alguna de las historias de walt disney.

-¡Gay! El no es gay

-No importa

-Te probare que no lo es- iba a tomarme de la mano y llevarme a algún lado pero en ese momento entró el profesor e hizo que nos sentáramos, el resto de la mañana transcurrió normal, yo pensando en lo peligroso que era pararse en el barandal de un puente y el profesor dando su "entretenida" clase.

Cuando la campana del receso sonó me encontré siendo arrastrada rumbo a algún lugar, por un momento pensé que había aprendido a volar pero cuando vi a mi amiga jalándome del brazo descarte la idea.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A desmentir lo que dijiste

-Fue una broma, por favor solo quiero dormir un poco

-No- divise las canchas de basketball a lo lejos… eso significaba que ¿nos dirigíamos al patio trasero?

-No creo que ir allí sea buena idea

-Nadie nos va a ver además es solo un momento- bien, ese lugar era como el lugar donde la mafia se reúne, solo había alumnos de último año y una que otra chica con mala fama, yo y la morena no teníamos por supuesto ninguna facilidad para entrar allí y salir sin algún perjuicio.

Cuando nos encontrábamos lo suficientemente cerca nos escondimos detrás de uno de los árboles.

Mire hacia el patio, estaban todos los chicos grandes allí, desde el faltista sin remedio hasta el inteligente que hacía otro tipo de trabajos para costearse la vida, a lo lejos me encontré con Rika Sasaki (zozorra le quedaría mejor) esa chica si que era extraña, se le conocía por andar con los profesores, nunca lo comprobé con mis propios ojos pero se rumoraba que su última adquisición era el mismo profesor Terada.

-Mira ¿ves esa bola de chicos allí?

Enfoque la mirada hacía donde estaba una bolita jugando con un pedazo de cartón, lo primero que vi fue a Eriol, estaba tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Eriol? Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto

-Sakura que tu te lo quieras comer no implica que me guste- me puse roja de solo escuchar aquello ¿Por qué tenía que recordármelo? Eso definitivamente era un touché.

-Si no es el, entonces ¿Quién?

-Detrás de el

Mire de nuevo, detrás de el estaba… un chico con cabello castaño ¡esperen! Yo conocía a ese chico de cabello castaño, ¿de donde diablos había sacado que era amable, caballeroso y todo lo demás? Lo único en lo que concordaba era en que era bastante guapo.

-¿El?

-¿No es un adonis?

-Es un tonto- masculle, que tan mal gusto podía llegar a tener la chica??

-Te dije que no era gay

-No es gay pero… pensé que tu estilo era mas… eriol

-Lo es, pero no me perdería un bombón así

Lo sabía, ella solo quería experimentar con el pobre chico y lo peor era que yo me vería implicada en el proceso, tendría que escuchar sus largas y extensas descripciones del chico, sus relatos matutinos de encuentro y lo mas preocupante tendría que ayudar a que convivieran, como si con mi falta de vida amorosa no fuera suficiente los vería compartir saliva y abrazarse hasta casi explotar.

Empalagoso…moriré de diabetes si veo eso de nuevo.

En cuanto sonó la campana salí corriendo rumbo a mi clase dejándola allí planeando como atraparía al pobre individuo en sus redes.

Mis clases como siempre no eran la cosa mas interesante en mi cabeza, lo mismo de siempre, profesores intentando callar a la clase, niños que se creen muy inteligentes y la típica discusión:

-Profesora ¿para que me sirve esto en el futuro?

-Para el futuro no lo se pero por ahora para reprobarte- siempre la misma respuesta, nada creativa y mucho menos satisfactoria.

La campana de la salida sonó después de una eternidad, como siempre fui la última en salir sin saber que esta vez lamentaría haber permanecido allí hasta el final.

Apenas me levante de mi banca me encontré con la sonrisa picara de Tomoyo y uno de sus coloridos listones.

Esto…. Se veía mal.

-¿Estas lista?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Las chicas son algo indescifrable para mi, como un mapa con demasiados caminos el cual tal vez ni siquiera tenía una salida. Nunca entendí porque gritaban por cosas que a mi me parecían de lo mas simple y sencillo, por ejemplo ver un lindo perrito ¿Qué tenía eso de especial? Es solo ¡un perro! Hay cientos en las calles. Como dije antes un acertijo que tal vez nunca tenga una respuesta coherente.

-¡Shaoran! ¿Qué tal la escuela?- Eriol estaba en la clase de al lado por lo que no tardo mucho en llegar a mi salón y acosarme con preguntas- Hay un buen surtido rico ¿no?

-Me parece lo mismo en todos lados- me envió una mirada reprobatoria y luego acomodo sus lentes, ¿Qué quería que dijera? No me gustaba nada que las chicas me vieran como si fuera comida y menos que se colgaran de mi cuello o pidieran cosas tontas con tal de tocarme…

-¿Eres gay?

La pregunta hizo que me detuviera en seco y me volteara a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos digo que las chicas molestas y ruidosas no me atrajeran… ¡no quería decir que fuera gay!

-No

-Espero que no primito, no me gustaría encontrarme una mañana contigo en la cama- hizo un puchero al decir esto último.

-No te preocupes, no tengo tan mal gusto

Comencé a andar de nuevo esta vez mas apresurado tratando de que su risita no llegara a mis oídos.

-Disculpa- escuche una vocecita que me llamaba, cuando me voltee a ver de quien se trataba me encontré con una chica, tenía el pelo castaño amarrado con un listón, se me hacía levemente conocida… ¿de donde?

-¿si?

-Acabas de pisar mi león- ¿su leo…? Mire debajo de mi pie, en efecto al quitarlo note aquel colgadijo con forma de león, ahora estaba sucio y pisado pero ¿en que momento había llegado ahí?

-Lo siento

-No importa- la chica sonrió, era una sonrisa bonita pero sentí que le faltaba algo

-Vaya te dejo un minuto solo y ya estas ligando- que inoportuno- Te conozco?

-Soy sakura, nos conocimos el jueves- el ojiazul se lo pensó un momento, luego dio un pequeño salto

-¡La amiga de Tomoyo!

-¡Si!- sakura…. A mi mente vino el recuerdo de aquella chica a la que había sacado de allí, tenía un leve parecido con ella pero…. Era muy diferente a la vez, esta chica sonreía y parecía feliz de la vida, la otra tenía un aura mas fúnebre a su alrededor, no podía ser la pequeña tonta. No sin fleco.

-¿Y donde esta tu amiga?

-Esta en la biblioteca, la estoy esperando- de nuevo esa sonrisa

Tan pronto como estas dos palabras brotaron de su boca la otra chica llego corriendo.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar

-No importa

-¡Shaoran, que bien que nos volvemos a encontrar!- ignoro a todos los demás a nuestro alrededor y solo se concentro en mi, aparto a la chica y a mi primo de la conversación para comenzar a parlotear cosas de las cuales la mitad no escuche.- ¿tu que opinas?

-Esta…. Bien- ¿Qué estaba bien? No lo se pero pareció feliz con la respuesta, en un movimiento cauteloso la castaña pellizco a la morena.

-Shaoran estaba pensando ¿crees que podrías acercarnos a mi casa?

-Pues…- para empezar ni coche tenía, Eriol era quien me llevaba y traía de la escuela, iba a responder eso cuando el otro chico se me adelanto.

-Será un placer llevarlas señoritas

-Gracias- ambos se adelantaron dejándome ahí con Sakura, esta suspiro y luego se quito el listón que traía amarrado, cuando hizo esto aquella chica apareció frente a mis ojos.

-¡La pequeña tonta!

-¿pequeña que?- me miro enojada al mismo tiempo que torcía la boca graciosamente.

-¡No tenemos todo el día!- gritaron desde afuera, la castaña comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí. Y pensar que no había reconocido a esa persona, ¿sería esa su verdadera personalidad? Es decir, se veía tan colorida y alegre….

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento ya casi no había coches, en el deportivo de mi primo estaban recargados dos chicos, uno de ellos era Yamasaki y el otro debía ser el amigo que no pudo presentarme ya que estaba en detención.

-Pensamos que te habías perdido- dijo Yamasaki en cuento nos vio llegar

-Estábamos ocupados- miro sobre el hombro del ojiazul y al ver a las chicas asintió.

-Se nota

-¿Quién es, eriol?- pregunto al fin el sujeto que hasta ahora había estado impasible recargado sobre la puerta del auto, tenía una mirada bastante intimidadora, era como ver un iceberg antes de estrellarse contra él.

-Es mi primo, Shaoran

Me miro de arriba abajo, al parecer no le caí bien pues al final solo bufó y siguió viendo hacía la nada. Que tipo tan molesto. Sabía que mi primito tenía malos gustos para sus amistades pero escoger a un témpano de hielo… eso era demasiado.

Como si no fuera para nada tarde Yamasaki, Eriol y Tomoyo se pusieron a platicar sobre algo que no entendí en lo mas mínimo. El témpano camino hacía mi de un momento a otro, me prepare para golpearlo si era necesario, apreté los dientes dispuesto a detenerlo.

-Sakura- paso de largo de donde yo estaba y se dirigió a la chica que hasta ahora había permanecido oculta tras de mi.

-Yue, no sabía que eran amigos- no contesto nada, solo acerco su gélida mano al rostro de la chica y aparto varios mechones de pelo cuidadosamente.

-Te falta un corte

-Iba a pasar hoy pero… no tengo tiempo

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

Por alguna razón pensar en él y ella solos en un auto me hacía sentirme enfermo, imaginar que ese retorcido sujeto tomara la poca esperanza que había en sakura era….

-Vamonos

-Oigan…- hablo la ojiverde- creo que iré con Yue

¡¡¡¡No!!!

Juro que casi grito de solo escuchar esas palabras, fue raro como si un montón de aire se juntara en mis pulmones para salir en esa palabra, por suerte no tuve que gritar pues Tomoyo interfirió.

-Sakura, prometiste ir a mi casa- puso ojos de cachorro y la otra simplemente bajo la cabeza y asintió para luego subirse al coche sin decir nada mas.

Todos nos subimos, yo aliviado por que esta vez se había salvado de las garras de ese iceberg caminante.

¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto esa chica? Es decir había tenido amigos que amaban la droga aun mas y nunca había querido sacarlos de ese hoyo tanto como ahora lo quería hacer con ella; la mire por el espejo, estaba callada y solo veía de modo indiferente por la ventana, tal como la recordaba, ese aire ausente la envolvía.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de la morena note que no quedaba muy lejos de la de Eriol, ellas se bajaron, agradecieron y luego se adentraron en la enorme casa.

-Bien Shao, ¿quieres alegrarte un poco la vista?

-¿Alegrarme?

-Tengo una variada colección de películas- puso esa mirada extraña de nuevo, con colección de películas se refería a….??

-Creo q paso

-Tu te lo pierdes- me baje del coche, en ese momento iban llegando Yue y Yamasaki con varias cervezas frías y listas para ser tomadas, me hubiera gustado quedarme a tomar una pero no soportaría tener que verle la cara al iceberg por mas de tres minutos.

El aire comenzó a tornarse frió, mire al cielo y en efecto parecía que las nubes habían conspirado para cubrir el sol. Era de esos días en los que el aire soplaba metiéndose por cada pequeño hoyo que encontraba en tu ropa, en días así un cigarro era la gloria, sabia mejor así por alguna razón… tal vez era porque calentaba tu interior lentamente o porque el aire hacía que el humo flotara lejos formando a veces espirales bastante curiosas.

Continué caminando en busca de algún lugar donde los vendieran y encontré uno, era una pequeña tienda en la que pendía de un oxidado alambre el letrero "se venden cigarros sueltos", me acerque y encontré a un anciano viendo la televisión.

-Disculpe…- pensé que no me había escuchado y que tendría que gritarle como en la mayoría de los casos pero se paro y se dirigió hacía mi en seguida.- quiero un cigarro

Caminó de regreso y sacó de la cajita un tubito el cual bailo en sus dedos y luego llego a la palma de su mano.

Me lo entrego con manos temblorosas y cuando recibió el dinero paso lo mismo.

Salí de allí y comencé a fumar, era tal como lo recordaba, tan reconfortante que me recordaba un poco a China. Me senté en una banca que estaba allí y seguí con mi vicio.

-Oye- esa voz se me hacía conocida, di una larga calada y luego mire hacía arriba, era sakura… me alegraba verla.- ¿tienes otro?

Frotaba sus manos tratando de que el frío no la congelara ¿si decía que no tenía otro se iría?

-No, ¿quieres terminar este?

Asintió levemente y se sentó a mi lado, le entregue el tubo y comenzó en seguida a fumar.

-Pensé que estarías con Tomoyo

-Estaba pero… no tengo ganas de que su madre me trate como a un perro

-¿Cómo un perro?- Reí ante la comparación

-Siempre me da comida y me acaricia la cabeza, eso es tratarme como perro

Un poco de humo salió de su boca, por un momento me detuve a mirar sus labios, eran rosados, no tenían esa forma de corazón pero aun así tenían una bonita forma.

-Eres rara

-Ya me lo habías dicho, ¿es lo mejor que puedes decirme?- termino el cigarro y lo piso, luego me miro y sonrió ligeramente.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Sakura P.O.V**

-Hace rato, parecías diferente

-Si…- y como no ser diferente, si la chica prácticamente me había obligado a parecer una chica moe, siendo que yo soy 0% moe

-¿Conoces a Yue desde hace mucho?

-No, lo conocí cuando llegue aquí, su madre es amiga de mi papá, a veces me da miedo

-Con esos ojos le daría miedo hasta a su madre

-Lo se, Yukito es mas lindo- de solo recordar al hermano de Yue mi corazón se estrujo, pensé que el me rodearía algún día con sus brazos y me protegería del tonto mundo pero no fue así, termino rodeando con su calidez a mi hermano, ¡¿Por qué a él?! ¿no era buena para Yuki? Yo… era…

Antes de que me diera cuenta mis ojos comenzaron a sacar agua, sentí el calido tacto de la mano del chico limpiando estas lagrimas, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con dos chocolates mirándome fijamente mientras tocaba con la palma de la mano una de mis mejillas.

-Lo siento… recordé algo

-Siempre estás triste, te haré sonreír

-¿me harás sonreír?- curve mis labios en una mueca, era parecido a lo que me había dicho Tsukishiro en aquella ocasión y ¿Qué paso? Nada, mas bien paso a ser gay.

-No quiero que llores- sus ojos se iluminaron como si todo el chocolate dentro de ellos se hubiera derretido y quisiera deslizarse hasta mi con su dulce sabor.

Desvié la mirada, era demasiado para mi…

-En este maldito mundo lleno de tristeza no hay razón para sonreír

-Las hay solo hay que saber reconocerlas- de nuevo sus ojos…

-Eres lindo

-Ya me lo habías dicho ¿es lo mejor que puedes decirme?

Una involuntaria sonrisa escapó de mis labios a pesar de que aun lloraba, era como si mi pecho doliera y palpitara excitado a la vez, quizás esta era una de esas razones para sonreír…

-Te dije que sonreirías

Muy dentro de mi quizás agradecí en ese momento que él estuviera ahí para darme un cálido rayo de luz. Limpie con mis manos las lagrimas que aun quedaban y me levante de allí para mirar al cielo, ya no estaba tan nublado al contrario se veía perfectamente el firmamento nocturno con cada una de sus estrellas y la brillante luna alumbraba el centro.

-Bueno… me tengo que ir

Sin esperar respuesta alguna comencé a andar, estaba algo asustada de lo bien que me sentía, estar feliz era malo… ¿Cómo podía estar feliz llevando a cuestas la muerte de mi madre? Era una descarada…

Cuando llegue a casa mire a mi alrededor, nada había cambiado… yo tampoco debía cambiar, así debía ser.

-Pensé que tendrías una cara así

Me asuste al escucharlo a mis espaldas, ¡¿Cómo diablos…?!  
-¡¡¿Qué haces aquí?!!

-No me apetece mucho ver a mi primo y a sus amigos viendo porno

-Demasiada información para mi

-Por eso estoy aquí, siendo nuevo en la ciudad no conozco mucha gente

-Supongo que… un poco de compañía no me hará mal

Abrí la puerta, se sintió extraño entrar acompañada tan tarde y lo fue aun mas escuchar resonar otra voz que no fuera la mía en las paredes de aquel lugar.

-Imagine un lugar lleno de ataúdes o algo así

-No soy un vampiro

Él solo rió, me gustaba su sonrisa, era como una gran avalancha de crema batida, esa que solo engorda mientras mas la comas. Sabía que entre más viera aquella sonrisa lo único que conseguiría era hundirme en mi propio deseo…. Y aun así continué admirándola como si de un hermoso rubí se tratara.

* * *

**Notas de rainy n_n:**

Al fin lo termine !!! jajaja lamento haber tardado siglos…. Ya saben, esto de estar a un paso de entrar a la universidad es bastante complicado pero aun así ¡¡aquí esta!! El cuarto capitulo de esta historia.

Ahora si no dire mucho… solo muchas gracias a los que dejaron comentario y a los que agregaron a alguna de sus listas!!!! Muchas gracias!! Espero les siga gustando y como ya viene semana santa espero esta vez no tardar mucho!!

Bye ;D


	5. no somos amigos

**Dark side of the road**

**Capitulo V**

"**No somos amigos" **

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Entramos en la casa y en cuanto encendió la luz lo primero que note fue la falta de color y creatividad que inundaba el lugar, las paredes eran en su mayoría de un color crema y en la sala había solo dos sillones, una mesita de centro de madera y una televisión. No era un lugar ostentoso y mucho menos lujoso, ni siquiera tenía un aire familiar ¿en serio ella vivía aquí?

Me recordó un poco a mi departamento en Hong Kong, siempre estaba solo y vació además de que en la noche hacía más frío de lo normal sin tener más cuerpos humanos de los cuales aprovechar su calor corporal.

En cuanto entramos contrario a lo que había pensado, las nubes comenzaron a juntarse de nuevo para comenzar a dejar caer al suelo pequeñas gotas, poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso hasta que la calle quedo cubierta y el insistente sonido se volvió permanente.

-¿No hay nadie?- sabía que no debía preguntar lo obvio pero el silencio en el que nos hundíamos mas rápido que el titanic me llevo a preguntar lo que nunca hubiera preguntado.

-Como podrás notar….. no

Me envió una mirada sarcástica y luego se tiró en el sofá, comenzó a cambiar uno tras otro el canal sin parar, decidí mejor dejar de ver el televisor o acabaría con un severo dolor de cabeza de solo ver como movía el dedo pulgar.

Entre en la cocina, parecía casi nueva!

Como si la hubieran puesto de adorno en una casa de muñecas, mi estomago gruñía por lo que eche un vistazo y comprobé que contrario a lo que me imagine la despensa estaba repleta de comida.

Bien… si iba a estar aquí por mis tontos impulsos entonces al menos debía obedecer a mi estomago y darle algo de comer ¿no? Nunca fui excelente cocinado pero comencé a calentar un poco de agua para hacer al menos un tazón de ramen.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Cocino, parece que no lo hacen muy a menudo por aquí- alzó una ceja y luego hecho un vistazo a la olla donde el agua hervía ahora.

-Hay una buena razón para eso- sus palabras eran serias y frías pero en su rostro el hambre se dibujaba así que seguí con mi labor. Saqué algunas verduras del refrigerador.

-Ayúdame y deja de quejarte- Lance una zanahoria hacía ella contando con que la atrapara pero… pareció reaccionar una hora después de que esta fuera aventada haciendo que los malabarismos que hizo por tratar de retenerla en sus manos fueran inútiles.

Su cara se torno rosa cuando escucho a esta caer al suelo para luego pasar al enojo y recogerla. Bien era mi turno de continuar…

-¡No lo pongas ahí!

-¿Por qué no?- arquee una ceja, parecía una encimera común y corriente. Ella se mordió el labio inferior como librando una lucha por decirme la verdad o no.

-Solo no lo hagas

-Como quieras, rara- se giró y comenzó a picar verduras a toda prisa, de ese modo se veía un poco… digamos un poco menos fría, era como si su capa se derritiera lentamente permitiéndome ver aquella hermosa sakura que aguardaba en el centro.

-¿vas a comer o no?- pregunté al ver como movía la cuchara por milésima vez alrededor del plato ¡era desesperante!

Contrarió a lo que la gente normal haría, osea comer, continuó con su tarea esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción… pequeña hija de…!

Me levante de mi asiento, ella pareció asustarse, tomé su cuchara y puse un poco de sopa en ella.

-Bien, aquí va el tren- aun recordaba cuando Wey hacía eso por mi, no se cuando dejo de hacerlo pero cada vez que mi apetito se iba él se encargaba de hacer algo así para que lo recuperara- abre grande

-Li… eres un idiota

-Y tu eres desesperante, supongo que eso es un empate

-Si soy tan desesperante- prácticamente mordió la cuchara en mis manos y luego me la quitó- ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?

-Ya te lo dije- rodé los ojos, ella pareció recordarlo porque su rostro se torno extraño, un poco chistoso. Alejó el plato para después levantarse y prácticamente salir huyendo hacía la planta alta.

Escuche sus pasos subir la escalera mientras lavaba los platos, en cuanto termine me tendí en el sillón ¿debía subir y comprobar que aun seguí viva? Es decir, no quería invadir su privacidad y me echara a la calle en medio de la lluvia.

Subí sigilosamente, la encontré recostada en la cama mirando el techo sin siquiera parpadear. Junto a ella había muchos peluches pero parecía como si todos hubieran sido olvidados por ella hacía mucho tiempo.

Me recosté junto a ella con cautela, no quería parecer un acosador pero me pareció irresistible la idea de estar acostado ahí mirando el mismo punto que ella encontraba tan interesante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pareció al fin darse cuenta de mi presencia, su voz se oía cansada.

-Kinomoto…- tantee el terreno antes de meterme en su vida privada- ¿Por qué te drogas?

-Sabes Li- dio un largo suspiro y luego se giro para verme a los ojos- no quiero ni pretendo ganar tu amistad

Bien… eso dolía…. Mucho ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan fría? No era como si yo la estuviera acosando con preguntas todo el tiempo ¿no? Era mera curiosidad por las cosas desconocidas para mi. Los problemas nunca se resuelven con drogas y esas cosas, eso lo sabía muy bien y no deseaba ver a alguien aprender eso por las malas.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta- me gire yo también, ella se sorprendió bastante al notarme tan cerca, su respiración… podía oírla desde donde estaba y sentir su calor.

Se levantó casi inmediatamente, tomó un sobre con un polvo blanco de la mesa y puso un poco de eso en su dedo indice, luego inhalo. ¡No! ¡no! ¡no!

Me acerqué amenazante hasta ella, me ponía furioso que hiciera esas cosas, tomé el sobre en mis manos y luego de unos segundos de meditarlo en silencio lo tiré por la ventana, ella me veía perpleja quizás no quería aceptar que acababa de tirar su preciado polvo por la ventana… pensándolo bien había sido una mala idea.

-Eres un….- estaba a punto de soltarme una cachetada, retuve su mano. Luego la atraje hacía mi y la abrace, podía sentir el latido de su corazón claramente y también su agitada respiración contra mi pecho.

Permaneció en silencio, era como una pequeña muñeca viviente sacada de su caja.

-Kinomoto, dañándote no solucionaras nada, deja de hacerlo- susurre en su oído logrando que su temperatura corporal se elevara, bien… después de todo no le era del todo indiferente a la chica. La idea me entusiasmaba… solo un poco.

-Li…- habló después de varios segundos- ¿podrías alejar tus bíceps de mi? Se que las chicas mueren por sentirlos pero… ese no es mi caso.

Esta vez fui yo quien se sintió un poco avergonzado, ella me empujo un poco hacía atrás sin que yo me diera cuenta y disimuladamente salió de mi encierro.

Por supuesto se hecho a correr y busco la dichosa bolsa después de que la dejara libre pero no volvió a tomar de su contenido, tal vez tenía miedo de lo que hiciera esta vez… o ya tenía suficiente por el día de hoy.

Luego de eso vimos una película, estaba enojada lo sabía y fue por eso que esta transcurrió en silencio, solo interactuábamos para pedir las palomitas y reír en alguna parte chistosa. Me retiré ya entrada la noche seguro de que no habría mas adolescentes llenos de hormonas allí. Antes de irme mire una última vez la casa, me daba la impresión de que la castaña estaría sola esta noche… me hubiera gustado permanecer con ella.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Sakura P.O.V**

Esa noche me dormí con el sonido de la lluvia arrullándome, soñé con cierta persona de cabellos chocolates, por muy raro que parezca, aun podía recordar aquel cálido abrazo que me había dado ¿Cómo enojarme con semejante bombón? Si, debo aceptarlo Tomoyo tenía muy buen gusto pero yo no quería meterme en ese terreno, sabía que los chicos guapos no eran para mi ni yo para ellos, era una repelencia mutua entre ambos.

Tal vez lo que Li veía en mi no era más que una chica triste y un poco gótica, a cualquiera le daría curiosidad saber que tipo de mujer puede ser así… simple curiosidad. Más me valía no enredarme mucho con ese chico.

Desperté con la sensación de no haber dormido nada durante la noche, como si acabara de acostarme ¿a quien no le ha pasado eso? Sin ganas me puse las pantuflas y baje a la cocina para encontrarme con la pulcritud de siempre a excepción de los platos que yacían sobre el escurridor…

Desayuno un cereal y me vestí para ir directo a la estetica, mi problema con el fleco empeoraba cada vez más, si seguía así quedaría ciega en algún punto.

Cuando llegue la pequeña campanilla sonó y la señora Tsukishiro me miro de reojo para luego enviarme una de sus esplendorosas sonrisas.

-Casi termino aquí ¿me das unos minutos?

-Claro- asentí y me senté en una de las sillas, hojee varias revistas, siempre era lo mismo, cantantes metidos en drogas, modelos anorexicas, actores divorciados, ¿Cómo podía importarme eso? No es como si no tuviera mis propios problemas y cosas por resolver, a veces la vida de las personas era aun más complicada que eso y no por eso aparecía en una portada de revista.

-Sakura ven aquí

-Si- me levante y moví mi masa corporal hasta la silla giratoria

-¿Solo el fleco?

-Si… dejare crecer un poco mi pelo

-¡Maravilloso! Promete que dejaras que le de forma!- se emociono tanto… que asentí un poco apenada.

-Madre!

Un suave grito surgió de las escaleras, aquella fría voz debía ser de Yue y dicho y hecho, en breve el susodicho apareció.

-Voy a salir

-Bien, regresa temprano- si claro… como si Yue fuera a hacerle caso, no comprendía como él y Yuki podían ser tan diferentes.

Yuki era caballeroso, alegre, lindo, espontáneo, inteligente, en pocas palabras el mayor de los hermanos era ¡perfecto! Y Yue… bueno digamos que una paleta de hielo lo asemejaba muy bien, sobre todo por aquella sensación de frialdad que lo rodeaba la mayoría del tiempo.

-Si, nos vemos

Se detuvo un momento, por el espejo observe su mirada clavada en mi cara ¿qué? Me dieron escalofríos por el milisegundo que se digno a examinarme, luego como si nada siguió su camino y se fue. Nuestros efusivos encuentros eran dignos de entrar en los records guiness es decir ¿Cuántas palabras intercambiábamos en ellos? 2 si estaba de buenas?

-Y como esta Fujitaka?

-Bien, supongo

-Hace mucho que no le corto el cabello, deberías ver que cabellera tiene, ya quisiera mi esposo tener todo ese montón pero….- y hablaba y hablaba, era como una maquina parlanchina palabra tras palabra salía atropelladamente de su boca, asentía de vez en cuando y sonreía cuando creía que era lo mejor.

Cuando terminó el corte agradecí y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, apenas había puesto medio pie fuera del lugar cuando fui prácticamente tacleada por alguien, ella se abrazo a mi y comenzó a quejarse.

-¡Sakura! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¿Qué pasa?- se separó de mi

-¡Ni siquiera sabia que se conocían!- esperen… estaba hablando de… ¿Cómo lo sabía? Oh no… estaba en problemas muy graves.

-¡No! Eso no es así

-Digo ¿Qué les pasa?

-No fue planeado, solo se metió en mi casa y después…

Me miro perspicaz y luego entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¿De que estas hablando tú?- me envió otra mirada astuta pero su preocupación pudo más

-De Eriol! Peleamos y el idiota desapareció, ahora Yamasaki organizó una fiesta y adivina con quien va a ir

-Con… ¿Yoko?

-Si, así que será mejor que vayamos

No me dejó decir nada más, me arrastró a casa y de pronto ya estaba tirando ropa por doquier quejándose porque no tenía nada lindo, era siempre la misma cantaleta.

Igual que cada vez que esculcaba mi closet termino poniéndome uno de sus conjuntos y maquillándome como si fuera a dar un concierto en vivo o algo parecido.

-Tomoyo… creo que no tengo muchas ganas de salir hoy- me queje un poco con la esperanza de que me dejara sola en casa.

-Sakurita- se agacho hasta mi altura, ya que estaba sentada mientras me peinaba- esta fiesta es importante y no me gustaría ir sola

Puso ojos de cachorro y me desarmo por completo, asentí y después de que la peinara y arreglara como ella hizo conmigo tomamos un taxi rumbo a la casa de Yamazaki, al llegar aquel extraño olor, que oscilaba entre marihuana y humo de cigarrillo, inundo mis pulmones haciendo que estos se irritaran y comenzara a toser.

-Es el olor de la libertad Sakurita

Entramos en la casa, no era tan grande como la de Eriol pero tenía su encanto, claro que no había barra libre lo cual descubrí al ver un barman que cobraba un vodka… esto no sería divertido.

-Tomoyo… ¿Tomoyo?

Bien, estaba sola… y esta vez ¡sobria!

Camine sin rumbo hasta encontrarme con un extraño hombre que inhalaba de lo que parecía un gran bote, mas bien era como la lámpara mágica de un genio gigante. Mire el objeto con detenimiento hasta que el hombre rubio se compadeció de mi y dejó de fumar para explicarme lo que era aquel maravilloso artefacto.

-Se llama pipa árabe- dijo en un tono sumamente calmado- narguile, sisha o como le quieras llamar

-¿Es como un cigarrillo gigante? – Él rió, una serie de perfectos dientes se mostraron ante mi, aparto varios mechones de su rubio cabello de su frente y luego dio una larga fumada a la manguerita que acababa de llegar hasta sus manos.

-No, esto contiene otra esencia, es como fumar algo mucho más ligero y vaporoso que el tabaco, deberías intentarlo

Era como la mirada tentadora del demonio, sus ojos azul cielo por alguna razón se tornaron, al menos para mi, de un carmesí intenso y profundo. La manguera pasaba lentamente de una mano en otra hasta que llegó a las suyas, estiro esta hacía mi… estire la mano para tomarla y probar aquella innovadora experiencia que sugería el hombre.

-No deberías probar eso

Me gire, esperaba encontrarme con aquella chocolatosa mirada acusándome de estar drogada de nuevo pero solo encontré dos plateados orbes que me estudiaban cuidadosamente, escudriñaba cada parte de mi cuerpo inclusive aquella mueca de fastidio aparecía ahora en su rostro.

Me asuste ¿desde cuando le importaba lo que hacían los demás?, gire sobre mis talones para seguir en lo que estaba… pero la oportunidad ya había pasado, el circulo se había cerrado de nuevo y ahora la boquilla estaba en manos de alguien más. ¡Genial! Maldito Yue.

De nuevo lo mire, esta vez lo aparte de aquel bullicio.

-Eres un tonto

-Solo cuido tu salud

-¿Desde cuando cuidas la salud de los demás?

-Desde hoy

Tan parco como siempre, contestaba casi con monosílabos y ninguna de sus oraciones abarcaba más de un renglón, si saben a lo que me refiero, es decir, escribir sus memorias debía ser la cosa más sencilla del mundo…. Tres palabras… casi no hablo.

-Yue, deja de preocuparte por los demás, apuesto a que ya has fumado de eso

Se encogió de hombros, ¿eso significaba que si?

-¡Lo ves!

-¿quieres bailar?

De pronto fui arrastrada por el chico hasta la pista de baile, pero en lugar de hacer el tipico pasito de saltar, arriba, abajo, derecha, y ya no se que más….

Bailar nunca se me dio muy bien.

En lugar de eso, me encontré bailando al ritmo de algún vals imaginario, su plateado cabello pendía de una cola de caballo que ahora se movía ligeramente con nosotros. Siempre me pregunte el motivo de dejar tan largo su pelo, ahora me parecía que era para diferenciarse de su hermano mayor, es decir teniendo un hermano perfecto el pobre debía sentirse agobiado.

Era tan anticuado bailar de este modo, aun así me deje llevar por él, note que nos miraban extraño las pocas personas que aun conservaban sus cinco sentidos pero cuando intente detenerme no pude, aquel enigmático chico se aferro a mi como si de el tubo del subterráneo se tratara.

Bien… ¿Quién era yo para oponerme a bailar? ¿Quién era yo para rechazar lo que ahora me ofrecía?

Mi sonrisa se ensancho cuando deslizo hasta mi mano una pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco, esta vez fui yo quien se aferró a él mientras aspiraba una pequeña cantidad, luego de unos momentos me sentí flotando entre un mar de sensaciones, reía y bailaba a gusto a pesar de que la música era inaudible, al menos la que marcaba nuestro ritmo.

-Yue…. Desde este ángulo, te pareces a Yuki

Fue lo último que pude decir, me soltó en ese instante y retiro de mis manos el sobrecito que hasta ahora había guardado con tanto recelo.

¡Que había hecho! Hacia unos minutos que pensaba lo difícil que debía ser… y ahora… ahora ¡no había droga en mis manos! ¡Diablos!

-¡Yue! ¡Espera!- corrí detrás de él… no podía quedarme así- ¡YUE!

o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Cambié el canal del televisor de nuevo, la paz en la casa era abrumadora ahora que me detenía a pensar en eso, demasiado como para ser verdad. Me levanté de aquel mullido sillón y apenas roce el pomo de la puerta esta se abrió con una fuerza descomunal.

-¡¿Dónde esta Eriol!- mi tía grito esto sin mas, estaba poniéndose unos aretes dorados e intentando meter su pie en el zapato.

-No lo se

-Shaoran, no te traje aquí para que viveras en paz y feliz, te traje porque creí que ayudarías a mi descarriado hijo

-Lo buscare- puse cara de fastidió, venir aquí había sido mi idea, en un principio pareció lindo vivir con mi primo y tener a mis tíos cerca, además claro del pago que recibiría por cuidar de Eriol. Un negocio perfecto, claro que no contaba con el pésimo comportamiento del ingles y menos con que ya no fuera aquel niño con el que jugaba play station.

-Cuando lo encuentres dile que prometió traer a su novia mañana, estoy ansiosa de conocer a la agraciada criatura

Una risita falsa invadió su rostro y luego tan rápido como entró desapreció. Cogí mi chaqueta y encendí el coche, si había tanta paz en casa eso solo podía significar que el chico no estaba en ella.

Deambule por todos lados en busca de alguna pista, no encontré nada en el parque Pingüino y menos en alguno de los restaurantes aledaños, al final me decidí por ir a casa del cubo de hielo y Yamazaki, por suerte en la primera aquel estruendoso sonido me dio la respuesta.

Estacione el coche…. Mal, pero lo hice.

Entre en la casa, era como meterse dentro de una masa de gente, me sentía asfixiado de solo caminar y mucho más en la pista de baile donde varias chicas se pegaron a mi intentando bailar sensualmente, lo se… soy irresistible pero ¿Diablos! Mi cuello esta a punto de ser cortado! Salí de aquel bullicio, en el patio trasero a pesar de haber algunas personas estaba mucho más solitario. Me senté en una de las pequeñas bancas y saque un cigarrillo, encontrar a ese chico sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Expulse el humo de mi boca y mire al cielo como si este pudiera darme la respuesta. Frente a mi, de pronto, aparecieron dos pupilas color rubí, me miraban con curiosidad, baje la mirada para contemplar a aquella persona.

Era hermosa… piernas largas, cabello negro, cintura pequeña, el sueño de cualquier hombre, claro si las Tsundere son tu estilo, estiro la mano hacía mi, la tome y esta la estrecho para sacudirla energéticamente.

-Hola, soy Meiling

-Shaoran

-¿Por qué aquí afuera tan solito?

Se sentó a mi lado y removió de entre mis dedos el humeante tubito, dio una fumada y luego expulso al aire un poco de humo en pequeños aros.

-Estoy buscando a Eriol

-No creo que lo encuentres por aquí, la última vez que lo vi peleaba con Daidouji

-¿Crees que sigan ahí?

-Creo que están allá- señalo hacía arriba- solucionando sus problemas

Hizo un movimiento de caderas… vaya… con que así resolvían sus problemas. No quería saber eso, borre aquella imagen de mi cabeza y me concentre en la chica a mi lado.

-¿Estudias en Seijo?

Ella negó con la cabeza- soy amiga de Yamasaki, esta noche soy la invitada especial

Guiño un ojo como termino para esa frase, ¿Por qué me parecía demasiado sexy para ser verdad? Es decir dentro había varias chicas igual de sexy pero ninguna tenía aquella aura de superioridad que la envolvía a ella.

-Gracias por el cigarro

-Cuando quieras

Rebusco en su bolso por un rato, luego saco un pequeño bolígrafo con forma de ranita, tomó mi mano y comenzó a anotar algo.

-Si algún día, estas aburridito…

Terminó de anotar y se metió en la casa, por un rato me quede observando la ruta que había recorrido, luego mire mi mano y en ella estaba un numero telefónico… bien… ahora podía agradecer a Eriol por meterme en estos malditos problemas.

Me puse de pie y estaba dispuesto a interrumpir a mi primito en lo que estuviera haciendo cuando escuche que dos personas caían al suelo no muy lejos de ahí, corrí para ver de que se trataba pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me detuve, no se porque lo hice, solo se que mis pasos no siguieron y disimule mi respiración en un acto involuntario.

-Te alcance, eres lento

Era Yue que estaba tirado junto a alguien más en el suelo, a él lo podía distinguir porque su larga cola era alumbrada por una farola pero su acompañante permanecía oculta en la oscuridad, supe que era mujer por la voz que había escuchado hacía unos segundos.

-Vamos, no quise decir eso, no debí… es más, tu tienes algo que Yuki no tiene

-Aja

-En serio, a ti… te gustan las mujeres ¿o no?

Yue se reincorporo, ahora podía verlo completamente, su compañera lo hizo igual y pude notar aquel cabello castaño. ¡la pequeña tonta! ¿Por qué estaba con ese cubo de hielo? Se suponía que ella estaría en casa. Mi pequeño proyecto de caridad social no podía ser arruinado, no por algo tan frío como un hielo.

-No me vas a convencer de darte más

-Vamos, se que tu quieres darme más ¿quieres bailar?

-No

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero probar lo que Yuki no quiso – acercó su asquerosa boca a la de ella, estaba a punto de ir y golpearlo pero cinco centímetros antes se detuvo, la miro detenidamente, luego se alejo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo demasiado importante.

-Sabes, mejor juguemos otro juego

-¿Espiando a mi amigo?- Escuche aquella ladina voz a mis espaldas- hay diversión dentro, no te conformes con ver

-Eriol, mi tía esta como loca, se supone que soy tu niñero ¿recuerdas?

El susodicho me palmeo la espalda, luego se puso frente a mi y suspiro.

-Relájate, mi madre puede acordarse cinco segundos de mi y luego olvidarse por completo solo porque no encuentra su collar

-Pero…

No me dejo continuar, me pidió silencio y luego se giro sobre sus talones para observar lo mismo que yo había estado mirando hacia escasos minutos.

-¿no vas a ir por ella?- enarque una ceja y el me miró perspicaz

-No

-Entonces permite que te presente unas cuantas personas

Me rodeo con su brazo y me llevó dentro, eche un último vistazo a las personas en el suelo, él ponía un poco de droga muy cerca del ombligo de Sakura y esta reía porque le hacía cosquillas, no… mañana, esa pequeña idiota de seguro lamentaría lo que estaba haciendo.

Y si no, yo haría que lo lamentara.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Notas de rainy:**

Lamento mucho la demora! u.u quien dijo q los finales son la parte mas fácil de la escuela? Jajaja pues estaba muy equivocado!

Bueno ¿Qué les parece el capi? se que parece que no avanza mucho y que queda todo casi igual pero tengan paciencia jajaja todo a su tiempo =) bueno no comentare mucho porque si no, no subo este capitulo ni hoy ni mañana ni pasado jajaja agradezco a las personas que leen la historia y también a las que dejan sus hermosos comentaros y agregan a alguna de sus listas.

3

Ok los dejo ;D no prometeré nada porque muchas veces no cumplo así que solo diré ¡hasta la próxima!

P.D: esta vez contestare todos los comentarios del capitulo 3 para arriba… que creo no he respondido =) las contestaciones en mi profile, besitos!


	6. Angel guardian

**Dark side of the road**

**Capitulo V****I**

"**Angel guardian"**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tomó prestados para crear una historia alterna y no quebrarme la cabeza inventando otros XD…. Además de que estos me gustan mucho jeje**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Las hojas de cerezo caían con gracia rozando mi hombro, como me hubiera gustado ser una de ellas y caer con gracia hasta el suelo solo para marchitarme o ser pisoteada. Llevada por el viento hasta lugares lejanos y conocer tantas ciudades que me fuera imposible recordarlas todas.

Mi cabeza comenzó a sentirse pesada, por lo que me recosté en el tronco del árbol y comencé a cantar la canción que alguna vez le escuche cantar a Tomoyo.

La campana que anunciaba el comienzo del descanso sonó con insistencia e hizo que mi cabeza doliera aun más, ¡que alguien la callara!

Como si mis suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas esta se detuvo pero fue reemplazada por los gritos y conversaciones de mis compañeros, resignada cerré los ojos y me concentre en la suave brisa que pasaba a través de las flores de cerezo.

-No te ves muy bien

-Y no me siento bien

Abrí con lentitud los ojos y me encontré con aquellos ojos castaños mirándome con curiosidad, tocó mi frente con la palma de su mano para con la otra tocar la suya.

-No parece que tengas fiebre

De nuevo cerré los ojos y me concentre en tratar de olvidar el terrible dolor que ahora me atacaba, era como tener migraña pero un poco más soportable, cuando los volví a abrir el rostro del chico estaba tan cerca que no pude evitar que el sonrojo en mis mejillas apareciera instantáneamente.

-¿Qué haces?- Lo empuje de inmediato y este cayó sentado

-Parecías muerta

-Muerto vas a estar tú si vuelves a hacer eso

Alzó los hombros, ¿Quién diablos se creía?

Es decir, mi corazón latía rápido y mis manos tenían un ligero temblor, sentí un ligero escalofrió recorrerme por completo y por un momento pensé que el chico que ahora me miraba con desdén era realmente un ángel.

-Kinomoto

Tan pronto como el chico de cabellos plateados se sentó junto a mi e ignoro por completo a Shaoran este último frunció el ceño, bufó y se retiro diciendo quien sabe cuantas maldiciones al aire.

-Sabes Yue, no debí aceptar eso último, me siento fatal

-Toma

Puso en mis manos una pequeña bolsita con polvo blanco, la mire por un rato y luego desvié la mirada hacia el patio.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Eres tonta?, te hará sentir mejor

Mi propio demonio personal, estoy segura de que de haber sido cualquier otra persona me hubiera dado un analgésico o algo que fuera aprobado por la ley, pero claro este chico maquiavélico me traía una porción de coca para amortiguar los efectos de lo que había consumido ayer. De alguna forma, se preocupaba por mí ¿de donde surgía este renovado interés? ¿Renovado? ¿Cómo se puede renovar algo que nunca existió?

Antes de preguntar cualquier cosa puse un poco en mi dedo e inhale, pasaron quizás dos minutos antes de que me sintiera completamente renovada, buen remedio el que este diablito tenía.

-Gracias- le devolví la bolsita- ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

-¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo a cambio?

Me incline hacía él, este dio un respingo y me apartó.

-Bueno, puede que necesite convencer a alguien de algo y necesite tu ayuda

-Dilo ya, antes de que vuelva a mis cabales

-Bien, invita a Yuki a cenar hoy

-¡¿Qué?- ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo lo iba a invitar? Después de ver lo que había visto me sería imposible ver al chico sin imaginarlo… de solo recordarlo mi cara se puso de mil colores, definitivamente ¡no!- No lo haré

-¿Por?- alzó una ceja, con gusto le devolvía la droga si eso implicaba no tener que pasar esa bochornosa situación

-No lo haré y punto, piensa en otra cosa

Por un momento se lo pensó y luego sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño papel, lo desarrugo y después me lo dio.

-Entonces ve a esa dirección

Esto era completamente fuera de lo normal, ¿Por qué me pedía ir a ese lugar? ¿Por qué no iba él? Oh! En mi cabeza se unieron los pequeños puntos y formaron un foquito, Yue no podía ir porque Yuki estaría en casa esa era la razón por la que debía sacarlo de allí y ya que me rehusaba….

¿Qué era peor… ver a Yuki e imaginármelo tendido allí en la encimera donde debía cocinar o ir a un lugar que no conocía y hacer algo que tampoco sabía?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Shaoran P.O.V**

La campana de salida me sacó de mi ensoñación, era raro la clase de matemáticas siempre había sido la única clase en la que no demostraba desinterés pero esta vez no lograba concentrarme por más que lo intentara por lo que opte por soñar despierto.

Todos salieron con prisa de sus aulas, camine despacio hasta el estacionamiento solo para notar que el coche de Eriol ya no estaba allí, seguramente algo "importante" se le habría presentado. Sería la primera vez a pie desde que había llegado a esta pequeña ciudad, eran varias cuadras antes de ingresar al vecindario que me correspondía.

Una de las tantas calles por las que pase estaba repleta de negocios: restaurantes, florerías, zapaterías, reposterías y librerías, además de otros que ya no recorrí.

Entre en una surtida librería, tenían libros bastante viejos en la sección izquierda que fue a donde me dirigí inmediatamente, tomé varios del estante y todos ellos llamaron mi atención siempre tuve una debilidad por los libros con portadas gruesas en vez de aquellos que se podían cargar con mucha más facilidad. Dos de ellos llamaron mi atención más que los otros, los tome y los lleve a la caja listo para hacer una excelente inversión.

Me detuve a cinco pasos de la caja, un brillante libro de portada amarilla capto mi interés, me acerque y lo hojee por un rato, luego lo cerré y releí aquel titulo que me había hecho girar sobre mis pasos.

"Mascotas en casa"

Nunca tuve una mascota y tampoco planeaba tenerla pero por alguna razón el perrito en la portada me recordaba a alguien, aquellos dos ojos que parecían gritar "¡ Estoy perdido!" y esa colita que revoloteaba por doquier, no me lo pensé más y lo puse con mis otros dos tesoros.

-¿Su pago será en efectivo o tarjeta?

-Efectivo

Puse los tres en el mostrador mientras buscaba en mi mochila el dinero.

-¿No cree que debió llamar a la linda chica que conoció la noche anterior?

Me sorprendí por lo que abandone la búsqueda y miré al frente con mi mejor cara "WTF!"

Tan pronto como lo hice me encontré con dos colitas de caballo negras y dos ojos color rubí, me lo pensé por un momento y luego aquella sonrisa seductora apareció en mis labios.

-¿Trabajas aquí?

-Mi tío es el dueño, ya sabes… debes ayudar y todo lo demás

Suspiro y luego puso todos mis libros en una bolsa para luego detenerse en el amarillo.

-¿Estas planeando comprar una mascota?

Reí en mi interior- Algo así

Ella arqueo una ceja y después guardo el libro con los demás en la bolsa. Le di el dinero y ella acarició con delicadeza mi mano mientras lo tomaba. No pude evitar sonreírle a modo de coqueteo después de que me guiñara el ojo.

-Mi hora de comer es ahora, ¿ya comiste?

-No, ¿quieres ir al restaurante de enfrente?

Asintió y tan pronto como lo hizo se encaramo en el mostrador y se subió para poder pasar de mi lado, a pesar de que traía jeans debo admitir que el modo en como lo realizó fue sensual. Trague pesado, ella se quito la gorra que traía puesta y después caminamos hasta donde se presumía vendían la mejor pizza en todo Tomoeda.

En cuanto entramos aquel calor que emana de los hornos nos envolvió, el olor a tomate estaba en el aire, ambos aspiramos fuerte y sonreímos al notar que lo habíamos hecho al mismo tiempo.

-Bienvenidos!- Una extremadamente feliz chica nos recibió y casi nos carga hasta la mesa donde debíamos sentarnos.

Cuando se fue canturreando Meiling y yo nos carcajeamos, ¿Quién era esta chica? Parecía demasiado simpática como para trabajar por el sueldo de una mesera.

-¿Ya quieren ordenar?

-Lasagna con poco queso por favor

-Creo que yo si iré por la pizza- cerré la carta luego de decir esto y la mesera reventó la bomba de chicle que había estado inflando hasta ahora.

-Ah ya entendí- guiño un ojo- platillos diferentes para compartir

La morena rió, yo trate de no hacerlo y la otra chica nos miró pensativa.

-¿No son novios?

-Nop- respondimos ambos dejando de reír

-¿No te gustaría ser novia de este galán?- la chica pellizco mis cachetes y luego se abrazo a mi tan fuerte que sentí sus dos… amigas pegarse a mi cabeza.

-¡Nakuru! ¡Ya te dije que no molestes a los clientes!

Un hombre con un gran rodillo salió para regañar a la chica que ahora me asfixiaba y esta como impulsada por un resorte se separó y siguió "anotando" la orden.

-¿Qué mas iba a ser?

En cuanto el gordito se metió ella suspiro y metió la libreta en su bolsillo.

-Lo siento tanto!, es solo que eres realmente lindo

-Mas que lindo – intervino Meiling que hasta ahora había observado en silencio mientras contenía la risa.

-Amiga, tienes suerte, cuídalo bien

Se fue de nuevo brincoteando por ahí, la morena y yo platicamos un rato sobre diferentes cosas, era una de esas ocasiones en que hablas demasiado y al final simplemente te das cuenta de que nada era realmente relevante.

Nuestra comida llegó y en cuanto terminamos mi acompañante salió corriendo a su trabajo, me dirigí a casa de Eriol, todo estaba tan silencioso que imagine no había nadie en casa, me tendí en la cama y tire la bolsa que traía en la mano.

Los libros salieron volando y el de portada amarilla fue el que calló a los pies de la cama, lo recogí y comencé a leerlo, no fue hasta el quinto capitulo cuando de verdad capto mi atención y me detuve a leerlo con cuidado.

"¿Qué hacer si desea ayudar a un animal lastimado?"

Tan pronto como terminé la lectura di un brinco de la cama y me puse mi chaqueta, salí de la casa y me encontré caminando rumbo a la casa de los Kinomoto, me detuve cerca de esta y pensé en regresar, ¿Qué loco salía a las ocho de su casa solo para ir a visitar a alguien que de seguro le cerrará la puerta en la cara?

Si, soy un demente total, me recargue detrás de un árbol cercano y estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche aquel rechinido tan molesto, la puerta de su casa se abrió y ella salió enfundada en una gigantesca chamarra, aunque esta le llegaba hasta el muslo la chica seguía tiritando de frío.

Cerró de un golpe la puerta y luego se sentó en el escalón, puso la cabeza entre sus manos y se balanceo un rato como buscando ayuda divina en el suelo.

En el tiempo en que hizo esto me debatí entre ir o no, ¿verme como un acosador o no?, una parte de mi gritaba que debía ayudarla pero otra parecía mantenerme unido al piso con toda la fuerza de la gravedad.

Al final se lo deje al azar, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y como recordaba tenía dos dulces en la bolsa.

Menta-. Iba a ayudar

Cualquier otro sabor me iba a casa a leer un rato.

La última me sonaba mucho más razonable, considerando lo loco y psicópata que me vería haciendo eso. En cualquier caso el destino haría su trabajo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Sakura P.O.V**

Sí, sentada en el escalón me preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por qué le dije a Tsukishiro que iría a ese lugar?, ahora ni siquiera sabía si tiritaba de frío o de miedo, no soy una persona temeraria, una chica mala que hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere, me gustaría ser así pero… el punto es que ¡no lo soy!

Ni siquiera Tomoyo ha podido enseñarme las artes de hacer lo que quiera siendo que ella es una experta desafiando a su madre.

¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!

Bueno… insultarme yo misma no estaba funcionando, ni siquiera me hacía sentir mejor, solo me abatía más. Qué debía hacer.

-Te ves más fúnebre que de costumbre

Salté en mi lugar y luego di un grito ahogado, escuche esas palabras tan cerca de mi oído que no pude evitarlo, acaso este chico era un gato o algo parecido, ni siquiera había oído sus pasos.

-¿Acaso eres el hijo de algún fantasma?

-¿Te doy miedo?- arqueo su espesa ceja y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, ahhh debo admitir que esa sonrisa burlona me encantaba por alguna razón.

-La verdad, no

-Entonces quizá soy hijo de gasparin

Sin querer reí, fue una pequeña risa pero aun así sentí como mi rostro se estiraba y algo en mi pecho dolía. ¿De donde sacaba esos malos chistes?

-Me gustas cuando sonríes- sin más soltó eso… yo deje de reír por obvias razones y quede prácticamente en shock, bien… no me esperaba que eso saliera de su boca.

_Sabes que te encanta_

Si, lo aceptó el chico estaba como para envolverlo y llevarlo a casa, ¿estaría soñando?

Mis mejillas ardían demasiado como para que fuera un sueño, además de que mi corazón palpitaba a un ritmo singular, ¡Qué diablos era esto!

-Hueles a anis- fue lo único que pude decir con un tono medio robotico, fue una suerte que mi voz saliera como algo más que un carraspeo.

-¿Quieres un dulce?

Sacudí la cabeza, los volvió a guardar en su bolsa.

-¿Me vas a decir porque estas aquí toda preocupada?

-Verás, Yue- al mencionar este nombre su ceño se frunció varios centímetros más- me pidió que fuera a este lugar

Estiré la mano y le mostré el papel con la dirección, él lo leyó unas tres veces y luego una sonrisa con un toque de superioridad y triunfo invadió sus labios. Cuantos tipos de sonrisa tenía, ¿alguno de ellos me haría sentir que no se burlaba de mi?

-Sabía que te ibas a arrepentir

-¿De que?

-Nada- palmeo mi hombro y solo con ese pequeño tacto me volví a sonrojar- tienes miedo ¿eh?

-No, claro que no

¿Recuerdan lo que dije de la chica mala? Bien no lo soy pero creo que soy buena fingiendo que es así y aunque quizás la gente no lo crea del todo, se que en el fondo aun se preguntan qué clase de chica soy.

-Tonta

Me enoje, qué le daba el derecho a decirme eso, me levante de ahí y comencé a caminar rumbo a la parada de taxis, ¿Por qué me habían mandado un ángel guardián tan burlón? No podían mandar uno más normal… o quizás menos… guapo. Con esa persona cerca era difícil concentrarse en las cosas buenas y evadir los pecados.

_Lujuriosa, piensa que es tu ángel, ¿viste lo que paso en un ángel enamorado? _

No, la verdad es que no se.

_Bueno tampoco yo pero… debió ser algo malo_

Bien, debía ver completa esa película para darle un buen ¡ja! A mi conciencia y demostrarle que nada malo había pasado en esa película y que todos habían vivido felices por siempre.

-No pensaras ir sola ¿o si?

-¿Qué crees que hago?

-No te dejaré ir sola- esta faceta de caballero me estaba gustando, y me gusto aun más cuando tomó mi mano, mis congelados dedos agradecieron ese gesto , intente apartarla contra mi propia voluntad, mi orgullo era bastante altanero. Él la apretó aun más y con la otra detuvo un taxi que pasaba a baja velocidad por ahí.

Nos metimos en él y en cuanto le dijo la dirección no se volvió a escuchar ningún otro sonido dentro del auto.

No era que no quisiera platicar con él pero no encontré que decirle, ensaye varias veces en mi cabeza pero ninguna salió de mi boca.

Cuando bajamos me encontré frente a un viejo edificio del que salían destellos multicolores, en lo más alto estaba aquel letrero con letras doradas en él se leía una sola palabra "Edén", trague saliva con dificultad y respire hondo unas cinco veces.

-¿Vas a entrar?

Solo asentí en silencio, me quite la chamarra y se la entregue a mi acompañante, debajo traía el vestido azul cielo que Tomoyo había insistido que usara, tenía dos pequeños tirantes y me llegaba un poco debajo de media pierna, me sentía como si estuviera medio desnuda o algo parecido, por más que lo jalaba no se bajaba más.

-No se va a hacer más grande aunque lo estires un millón de veces

-Cállate- me sonroje de nuevo y deje de estirar, maldito hombre con sonrisa burlona.

Entre al edificio y me encontré envuelta por un montón de gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música, divise la barra y allí sentada tal como me la había descrito Yue estaba Noe, pantalones ajustados de cuero, top verde, cabello negro y atado en una coleta… esa era la chica que buscaba!

Me acerque, para mi suerte había un puesto vacío a su lado, tome aire de nuevo ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya? A este paso mis pulmones podían explotar en cualquier momento.

-Disculpe, Yue me mandó por algo

-Claro- tuve que decirlo muy cerca de su oreja, para cuando me despegue de ella ya tenía las manos metidas en las bolsas buscando algo, tomé el dinero, me dio un fuerte apretón de manos y el intercambio estaba echo, metí con cuidado el sobre en mi ropa interior ¿porque los vestidos no tienen bolsas? ¿no piensan en la mujer que necesita una bolsa en situaciones como esta?

En seguida Noe se levanto y comenzó a bailar en el centro de la pista de baile, no tardaron varios chicos en acercarse y tratar de cortejar a la dama…

_Te gustaría ser como ella _

Claro, esta vez no lo negaría, yo nunca fui demasiado atractiva para los chicos ni siquiera mi primer beso había sido con un chico guapo de esos que salen en los dramas coreanos, aquella chica se veía….

_Espectacular, confiada, elegante, hermosa?_

Todo eso combinado, a mi mente llegó el recuerdo de Tomoyo, la primera vez que la vi fue en una fiesta donde no conocía a nadie, había ido porque mi padre quería que me "adaptara" y me había llevado sin que yo quisiera, ese fue el primer y último intento de ayudar a su hija. Claro que me senté en un rincón y espere pacientemente a que mi padre volviera, pasaron varias horas y cuando todos estaban ebrios y más allá que acá apareció la morena bailando, tenía un vestido lleno de lentejuelas y unas botas de diseñador que hasta una persona sin sentido de la moda como yo envidio. Bailaba con un chico guapisimo, no le importaba que las otras chicas la llamaran "zorra", "ramera" y todos aquellos insultos que flotaban en el aire.

Ella se veía feliz, autentica y llena de aquella energía que yo había perdido. En aquel momento mi corazón se estrujo y regrese a la realidad, Noe había desaparecido, me dirigí a la salida.

Afuera estaba Shaoran fumando un poco, conversaba con varias chicas, todas parecían emocionadas tratando de captar su atención pero una en especial parecía lograrlo con más éxito que las otras… bien… el reía mucho, conmigo no lo hacía.

No soy divertida, no soy bonita… quizás esa es la razón por la que prefiero aislarme de todas esas tonterías y pensar que no sirven de nada.

_Lo malo es que si te preocupan en el fondo, tonta!_

Maldita conciencia, comencé a caminar para tomar un taxi, ¿para que arruinar su felicidad? Se veía feliz ahí con su harem personal, maldito mujeriego… ¿me gustas cuando sonríes? ¿de que galleta de la fortuna había sacado eso?

Esperen… porqué dejarlo ser feliz cuando podía molestarlo.

Di media vuelta y corrí a pesar de que con esos tacones me era casi imposible, llegue y me colgué a su brazo como si de un peluche se tratara.

-Estoy lista ¿nos vamos?... corazón

Y la palabra mágica estaba dicha, las chicas lo miraron con cara de disgusto y se retiraron lanzando maldiciones al aire. ¡Éxito!

-¿Qué crees que haces?- me miro molesto y frunció de nuevo aquel ceño que parecía nunca subir.

-Te dará una enfermedad, te estoy protegiendo

Quité mi chamarra de sus brazos, me la puse y esta vez si comencé a caminar lejos de él.

-Sabes, la próxima vez dejaré que vengas sola a hacer estas cosas

-Bien, no te pedí que lo hicieras

Subí al taxi que acababa de detenerse, él estaba furioso inclusive podía imaginar humo saliendo de sus orejas. Bien, al menos me divertía viendo aquellas expresiones en su cara…

-Pequeña tonta, eres todo un caso…

**Notas de rainy: **

Wow ahora si no tarde una eternidad! Feliz año nuevo! n_n espero que este año este lleno de sorpresas y cosas lindas, además de que les deseo éxito en todo lo que hagan y que cumplan todas las metas que se propongan.

Jajaja si… de nuevo no se avanzo mucho pero creo que en la vida es así, uno siente las cosas pero no avanza a pasos agigantados ni apresura las cosas jaja bien… como siempre tengo poco tiempo para escribir las notas jajaja pero espero disfruten los capitulos.

Mis agradecimientos especiales para:

**Moonlight-Li, Soley, Gatita vsb, suanko-koike, nathii07.**

De verdad muchas gracias por esos hermosos comentarios :)

Ahora las contestaciones a los comentarios de este capitulo:

**Moonlight-Li: **way! Que bien que te guste el fic y u.u lo se… viví mi vida quejandome jaja y cuando llegue a la uni lo lamente n_n jajaja y pues tratare de que vaya un poco más rápido jejeje espero sigas leyendo!

**Soley: **jajaja extraño? Supongo jajaja pero la parte importante es que te gusta! Y espero te siga gustando eh! Jaja ya sabes cualquier comentario es aceptado y a seguir leyendo!

**Gatita vsb: **yay! Son muchos comentarios! Millones de gracias! Jajaja y pues contestaría a todos pero u.u el tiempo me come así que solo diré n_n gracias por el apoyo! Y espero te siga gustando y cualquier comentario publicalo que lo leeré y tomare en cuenta n_n gracias!

**Sunako-koike: **n_n me gusta mucho tu nick jaja sunako me encanto en cuanto la vi! Jajaja y pues si ahora si continué más rápido para mis fabulosas lectoras, sigue leyendo eh! Y cualquier comentario será bienvenido.

**Nathii07: **gracias! Ahhh! Jajaja a mi me gusta mucho leer fics y si no fuera porque la escuela me quita el tiempo demasiado juró que haría lo mismo que tú, n_n me alegra que te guste tanto y espero que lo siga haciendo! n_n un millón de gracias! Y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo!

P.D: Feliz Navidad, Año nuevo y Día de reyes para todas! Ahhh son las mejores :3


	7. Discusiones, peleas y otras tonterías

**Dark side of the road**

**Capitulo VII**

"**Discusiones, peleas y otras tonterías"**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tomó prestados para crear una historia alterna y no quebrarme la cabeza inventando otros XD…. Además de que estos me gustan mucho jeje**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Recostada en el césped mirando las estrellas nocturnas aun me preguntaba "¿Por qué este niño idiota me trajo aquí?" Tan solo había dicho al conductor que nos dejara allí, en medio de la carretera donde lo único que se escuchaba era el ir y venir de los coches y el riachuelo que pasaba por debajo de un pequeño puente.

Giré mi cabeza para exigirle una respuesta pero sólo me encontré con sus asombrados chocolates que centelleaban como el cielo que ahora miraba. Parecía un niño pequeño que veía por primera vez una dulcería o algo parecido, sin darme cuenta… sonreí en silencio.

-Tienes una linda sonrisa- en automático deje de sonreír cuando escuche esto, en cambio, fruncí el ceño y volví a mirar hacía arriba, un poco sonrojada aun.

-Li…- llevaba pensando bastante sobre lo que había hecho y cada vez terminaba regañándome a mi misma por haber arruinado la diversión de un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas, debía disculparme… ¿Por qué no se notaba enojado?- lo siento

-¿Por qué?- me miro de reojo, yo seguía enrojeciendo cada vez más….

-Por arruinar tu noche

-No es tu culpa estar celosa

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que incluso asentí y por poco no respondo nada, pasaron varios segundos antes de que comprendiera lo que eso significaba y varios minutos para que mi cerebro diera la orden de ponerme furiosa.

-¡Oye! Te estaba protegiendo de una enfermedad de esas

-¿De esas?- arqueó una de sus pobladas cejas y sonrió dándome a entender que se burlaría fuera cual fuera mi respuesta.

-¿Qué, no tuviste educación sexual?

Y la risa no se hizo esperar más, se carcajeo hasta que al parecer le dolió el estomago ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Muchas personas mueren de SIDA en un día y él se reía por mi preocupación!

-Sakura- dijo aun con un poco de risa rezagada- ¿Qué clase de concepto tienes sobre mi?

-Obviamente, el correcto, eres un mujeriego… creo que la canción de Womanizer te quedaría muy bien

Apenas terminé de decir lo último y su risa se detuvo por completo, un extraño brillo achocolatado surgió de sus orbes, no se notaba molesto… tampoco feliz…

Acercó su mano a mi mejilla, la acarició despacio, con delicadeza como si quisiera guardar el recuerdo, luego la dejó ahí inmóvil y sólo se dedicó a mirarme como si de una estatua o pintura se tratara.

Para mi sorpresa me encontré hundiéndome con facilidad en aquellas lagunas de chocolate, cuando volví a tener conciencia de el lugar en el que me encontraba él estaba aun más cerca de mi, su mirada era decidida … se acercaba más y más, hasta el punto en el que debí cerrar los ojos para no hacer algo estupido, ¿me iba a besar? ¿Por qué?

_Y tu bien dejadita _

¡No! Es decir… no era mi primer beso… pero… aun así este chico, él no quería besar a una persona como yo ¿Por qué querría hacerlo? Él besaba super modelos y chicas de portada, yo no encajaba en ninguna de las descripciones anteriores, ¿se estaba burlando de mi?

Sentí su respiración cerca de mi rostro, intente apartarlo ¡no se burlaría de mi! Pero… tantos días de ayuno me habían dejado sin fuerzas para luchar, me rendí y solo apreté los ojos y los puños.

-No seas tonta Kinomoto, no soy ese tipo de persona

-¡¿Por qué….- apenas podía hablar, era como si mi garganta se hubiera cerrado- por-po- porque hiciste eso?

-Porque sí

-Eso no es una respuesta!

-¿Por qué te drogas?

-Porque se me da la gana

Alzó la ceja derecha, bien… estaba enojada pero noté el jueguito en el que estaba metida en estos momentos.

Bien… no iba a continuar con la cadena de preguntas, respiré hondo y volví mi vista al cielo, el resto de la noche permanecimos en silencio contemplando aquel mar de puntos brillantes, entre más oscuro se ponía la chamarra de mi hermano parecía menos efectiva.

Por un buen rato tirité en silencio, él se percató de esto y de pronto me encontré con su cuerpo rodeándome en un abrazo, se sentía tan cálido y reconfortante….

_Sólo espero que no te derritas niña!_

Dejé de respirar, estaba subiendo mi temperatura poco a poco no sabía si por mi nerviosismo o por aquel reconfortante calor que emanaba de él.

-¿No crees que ya es algo tarde?

-Tal vez- miró el reloj en su muñeca, abrió los ojos como platos, yo me acerque y mire también… ¡Las tres de la mañana!

Ambos abrimos la boca con asombro, luego él se levanto de un salto y me ayudo a hacer lo mismo. Por la carretera ya no pasaban coches y encontrar un taxi era peor que la misión imposible, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-¿sabes que en los pueblos la gente se duerme más temprano?

-Obviamente, no

-¿De donde eres?

Suspiro, se veía extenuado… pero ¿de quien había sido la idea de mirar las estrellas? Jaja tonto.

-De Hong Kong

-En… ¿China? - ¿Por qué estaba en este lugar? Bueno, vivía en una capital donde la vida transcurre a la velocidad de un rayo y ahora estaba en este lugar donde las hormigas viven más a prisa que los propios humanos.

-Vaya, sabes geografía

Maldito sarcástico.

-Bien "genio" dime ¿Cómo regresaremos a casa?

Revolvió sus alocados cabellos y maldijo por lo bajo, se veía bastante sexy desesperado… debía hacerlo enojar más seguido, solo por el gusto de ver como su cabello se movía entre sus dedos.

-Caminando

Bufé y él comenzó a andar. Caminamos tanto que llegó un punto en que el pequeño tacón de mis zapatos se quebró, sentí como perdía el equilibrio y pronto sentí el golpe contra el piso, una de mis rodillas sangraba un poco así que le puse saliva.

Como tres metros adelante pareció oír el golpe y se detuvo para mirarme con burla y regresar con cara de satisfacción.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¿No es obvio? - ¿Qué clase de estupida pregunta era esa? Mi rodilla sangraba, mi zapato estaba tirado por ahí… si unía las piezas no era difícil adivinar. Se sentó a mi lado y examino mi raspón, luego metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó un pañuelo con el que limpio la sangre con cuidado. Se levantó y camino unos pasos, se puso en cuclillas y me indico que subiera.

-Ven- ¡Dios! ¿de que drama sacaron a este chico? Estoy segura de que si estuviéramos en un anime mi nariz sangraría en grandes cantidades.

-Peso mucho

-Considerando que no comes mucho- se acercó a mi y me levanto como si yo fuera una novia en su noche de bodas, me aferré a su cuello temiendo caer. Su colonia olía delicioso… tan masculino como siempre me había parecido, comenzamos a andar de nuevo.

Por un rato permanecimos en silencio, lo único que escuchaba a lo lejos era el cantar de los grillos y uno que otro animalejo que no podía distinguir.

-Si pudieras pedir algo a cambio de un poco de coca ¿Qué pedirías?

Me tomó por sorpresa escuchar su voz de nuevo, la pregunta me desconcertó por completo, ¿en serio, creía que contestaría?

-Contesta o te tiro

-No te atreves- quitó uno de sus brazos y sentí como mi trasero empezaba a perder el balance- de acuerdo- volvió a poner su brazo debajo- pero tu me contestas una a mi

-Creo que puedo hacerlo

-Bien… pues….pediría que mi madre volviera a vivir- si… lo que yo daría porque ella regresara a mi vida y me mirara con esa mirada cargada de amor, pero aquello era imposible.

-¿Tu pregunta?- se dio cuenta de que me había ido a otro mundo y me trajo de vuelta.

-Ammm si te dijeran que puedes volver a China ¿lo harías?

-No

-¿Por qué no?

Divisé las primeras luces del pueblo, a menos de diez pasos estaba la tienda de la señora Yoshita, ahí comenzaba Tomoeda.

-Porque me gusta este lugar

-¿te… gusta?- eso si que era raro- ¿Por qué te mudaste aquí?

-Eso es… algo complicado

Las primeras casas de mi colonia ya estaban muy cerca de nosotros, cuando llegamos a la mía noté en seguida las luces encendidas en el interior, la puerta se abrió en el momento en el que pisamos la calle y mi hermano furioso salió y me quitó de los brazos del castaño.

A nuestro lado llegaron más personas, estaban Yuki y Yue a cada lado de mi hermano y Shaoran frente a ellos como si fuera el culpable de todo el enredo.

-¿Sabes que hora es? ¿Quién es este mocoso?

-Llamamos a tu padre- Yukito intervino

Esperen… ¡pausa!, ¿mi padre? ¿Yukito? ¿Mi hermano preocupado?

-Bájame en este instante

Patalee hasta que Toya se cansó y decidió bajarme, estaba coja porque un pie estaba más alto que otro, con torpeza retrocedí y choque con mi acompañante que me retuvo por los hombros.

-Lo siento, no sabía que Sakura tenía hora de llegada

Esperen… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

_Te salva el pellejo tonta, ahora le debes 3 meses de esclavitud_

¡No! ¿Si? Ahhh de dónde sacaba tanta imaginación para describir el concierto al que según habíamos ido.

-Mira pequeño mocoso a mi no me importa si fueron a China- oh es adivino!- o a la esquina, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana

-No creo que puedas prohibirle nada a ella

-Si quiero puedo prohibirle que respire ¿te importa?

-Claro que si!

-Basta!- interferí ya que estaban acercándose demasiado, no quería una pelea en la puerta de mi casa sólo para que los vecinos cuchichearan sobre ello el resto de la semana.

-Toya, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es mi casa

-No me refiero a eso, ¡tu nunca estas aquí!

-Se me dio la gana venir

Yuki se acercó y abrazo por detrás a mi hermano, fue gracioso ver la cara de desconcierto de Yue y Li, sobretodo porque ambos me miraron como si yo les tuviera que explicar aquel comportamiento tan sospechoso.

-Sakura- esta vez habló Yuki, como si con ese abrazo mi hermano le transfiriera lo que quería decir- nos asustamos cuando vimos a Yue entrar aquí y mucho más cuando nos encontramos con la casa vacía.

Le envié a Tsukishiro una mirada asesina pero él solo alzó los hombros unos milímetros, Toya pareció calmarse.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- luego metió las manos en sus bolsillos, quitó la alarma del coche y se dispuso a irse- ah! Por cierto papá te llamara mañana- se metió por completo en el coche.

-Nos vemos pequeña Sakura- Yuki acarició mi cabeza y luego corrió hacia el auto que no tardó en arrancar e irse por la pequeña calle que llevaba a la carretera. Mi corazón latió aun más rápido cuando él tocó mis cabellos y una tonta sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro, me giré aun con aquella expresión y los dos chicos que aun permanecían en la acera me miraron extrañados.

-No me vean así

Li estaba a punto de protestar cuando Yue se adelantó y estiró su mano.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Sí, espera- me metí a toda prisa en la casa, subí y me puse lo primero que vi, era imposible soportar un minuto más aquel atuendo tan complicado, prefería mil veces mi pantalón afelpado y mi blusa amplia.

Bajé, ambos estaban en la sala donde el ambiente estaba lleno de hostilidad, estoy segura de que si las miradas mataran uno de ellos ya estría tirado en el suelo seriamente herido.

Ok.., demasiada acción para mi en una madrugada, le avente a Yue la bolsita, él sin siquiera pestañear la atrapó y luego como si de un gato de verdad se tratara reto a Li con la mirada. Podía fácilmente imaginar como se erizaba el pelo de su espalda mientras el perrito color chocolate enseñaba sus colmillos.

-Debo irme- Tsukishiro se acercó e intento hacer lo mismo que su hermano había hecho hacía escasos minutos, y digo intento porque aunque cerré los ojos y espere el contacto este nunca llegó. Cuando miré de nuevo Shaoran retenía la mano del otro.

En cuanto lo soltó, sin ninguna delicadeza debo agregar, me tomó por los hombros y me rodeó, Shaoran… él, ¡me estaba abrazando!

¡Ah! Pero me gustaba tanto su colonia, me atonté y no opuse la menor resistencia a aquel acto, volví al mundo real por unos minutos, Yue… ¿tenía el ceño fruncido!

¿El ceño! ¿Qué eso no pasaba una vez cada mil años? Él ¿podía hacer eso?

Ok, algo muy extraño pasaba ahí.

Punto uno: Shaoran me abrazaba

Punto dos: Yue estaba… furioso

Conclusión:

_Le gustas al hermano de Yuki_

¡No!, esta vez no concedería la razón a mi conciencia, eso era ridículo, imposible, extraño, irreal…

-¿Qué pasa Yue?- La voz del castaño me devolvió a la realidad

-Suelta a Sakura

-¿Por qué? – la voz del chico sonaba ingenua al preguntar pero él sabia muy bien lo que hacía, me pegó aun más a su cuerpo, y… vaya yo había dicho lo de los bíceps como burla pero era cierto, aquel duro y formado pecho merecía un monumento.

-Que una basura como tu la abrace es repulsivo

Parecía estar un poco más calmado, ahora su voz sonaba tan plana como siempre, sin un toque de emoción o ironía.

-Maldito cubo de hielo

Shaoran me soltó y se desafiaron con la mirada una vez más.

-Esperen, ¿Por qué están peleando en primer lugar?

Ambos bufaron pero ninguno respondió, Tsukishiro golpeó su hombro con el del castaño y salió del lugar casi corriendo, bien… ¿podía estar más confundida esta noche?

De pronto Li comenzó a reír, al principio era una risa leve que apenas llegaba a mis oídos pero luego se convirtió en una carcajada que me fue imposible ignorar.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Eres bastante desafortunada Kinomoto

Alcé una ceja, ¿Qué le daba derecho a decir semejante barbaridad?

-Creo… que le gustas a la paleta- me palmeó el hombro- ¿Viste su cara cuando te abrace?

¡Claro que la vi! Y claro que quería golpearlo por hacer eso, yo no soy un juguete y menos un sujeto de pruebas. Maldito inútil.

Tomé vuelo y le asesté un buen golpe en la pierna, él, obviamente, dejó de reír y se puso en cuclillas tan pronto como sintió el dolor extenderse por su espinilla. Bien… revancha personal completada.

-Ya, vete de mi casa, me voy a dormir

Parecía que protestaría pero solo me envió una mirada rencorosa y salió tallándose. Subí a mi habitación y en cuanto entre en ella me tiré en la cama, este había sido uno de mis días más pesados… pero, por alguna razón me sentía extrañamente feliz.

Como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo aquella noche soñé con mamá, en aquellos días en que solíamos hojear revistas de moda juntas, aun tenía en mi memoria la primera revista que me había comprado "vogue", al principio no le preste atención pero solo escucharla hablar de lo maravilloso que era el vestido confeccionado aquella temporada me enamore de la portada.

¿Dónde estaba ahora esa revista?

El molesto sonido del teléfono me despertó, aun algo adormilada contesté.

-Diga

-¿Sakura? – aquella voz familiar me hizo despertar por completo y volver a la realidad, sí… mi felicidad ahora ya no existía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu hermano me contó lo de ayer, ¿estas bien?

-Si

-Que alivio- de todas las facetas de mi padre esta era la peor, ahora me diría su monologo sobre el mal padre que era y debía compensarme- me gustaría estar ahí para poder cuidarlos pero tu sabes como es la arqueología, hace poco una trabe se calló y tuvimos que….

Si, no presté atención a lo demás, la parpadeante luz del reloj me distrajo… no la veía del todo, cuando la mire bien me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde como para llegar a mi primer clase, ¡Que no fuera matemáticas!

-Escucha- interrumpí su precioso monólogo- se me hace tarde

-Oh cierto, olvide el cambio de horario

-Bueno, me voy

-Espera- estaba a punto de colgar, volví a poner el auricular en mi oreja- la próxima semana iré a casa

Me quede muda, apenas nos mudamos a Tomoeda él tomó sus maletas y partió, ahora ¿la llamaba casa? ¿al lugar donde nunca había dormido o comido?

-Me tengo que ir- fue lo único que dije y colgué.

Me vestí y corrí rumbo a la escuela, al menos ahí todo era normal…. Hasta el descanso.

El resto de la semana durante los descansos Li se sentó con nosotras, quizás se debía a su pequeña enemistad con Yue. Tomoyo estaba más que complacida con la situación por lo que no protestó cuando el chico comenzó con aquel habito.

Yo… me resigne, ¿Quién podía negarle algo a la mirada de cachorrito de mi amiga?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Y así, el primer capítulo del libro parecía casi completo, mi pequeño cachorrito parecía haberse habituado a mi presencia, inclusive su amiga me trataba como si hubiéramos sido amigos de la infancia.

¿Quién decía que los humanos éramos completamente diferentes a los animales?

-Hola Shao- la morena se acercó y me dio el habitual beso en la mejilla

-Hola Daidouji

-Ya te dije que me llames Tomoyo

Hizo un puchero de aquellos que me ponía cada vez que la llamaba por su apellido, era gracioso verla de ese modo, muy diferente a lo que me habían contado sobre la chica que tenía enfrente. Sobre ella había millones de rumores por todos lados, buenos, malos… pero cada persona a la que le preguntabas sabía algo sobre esta chica.

En cambio sobre Kinomoto….

-De acuerdo, Tomoyo- le sonreí, quizás de ese modo me diría más de lo que quería saber- Kinomoto… es algo rara no?

-¿Algo? Creo que lo que nos une es simple fuerza de gravedad- dio una larga carcajada después

-Cuéntame algo

-Bien- se rasco la barbilla y luego abrió los ojos demasiado- Una vez, creo que no debí darle tanto vodka, me contó algo. Su madre murió hace unos años en un accidente de tráfico, intentaron seguir viviendo en Hokkaido por un tiempo pero no funcionó. Hace un año vinieron aquí pero como podrás notar, la situación no mejoró.

-Y menos cuando alguien le ofrece cosas como… drogas- Estaba casi seguro de que ella había sido la persona que la había metido en esas cosas, ella no trató de negarlo y una sonrisa ladina invadió sus labios carmín.

-Sólo aliviane su vida, además cuando esta en ese trance… puede ser una persona completamente diferente a la persona que conocemos tú y yo.

-¿Diferente?- ella puso una mirada suspicaz, luego sonrió y se levantó del pasto.

-Tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos- se fue bailoteando, la campana del descanso no tardo en sonar. Mis clases transcurrieron con la habitual lentitud y a la hora de salida no encontré a ninguna de las dos chicas. Estaba a punto de irme a casa caminando, tomando en cuenta que Eriol no estaba por ningún lado tampoco.

En la enorme puerta divise una chica con dos coletas, miraba en todas direcciones. Me acerque y comprobé que en efecto aquellos dos ojos rubí eran de la chica alegre.

-¡Meiling!

-Shao!- se alegró tanto de verme que se colgó de mi brazo provocando que varios chicos y chicas nos miraran.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar a Yamasaki pero al parecer no esta aquí

-¿Tampoco?- bien, ya eran demasiadas personas desaparecidas.

-No, fue con unos amigos a comprar algo, su dichosa "mercancía"

-Con razón- la pequeña tonta quizás andaba por ahí con ellos, curioseando, tratando de imitar algo que nunca llegaría a perfeccionar.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?- la pregunta llegó flotando a mis oídos, la verdad estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era ir a casa y leer un poco.

-Hoy no tengo muchos ánimos

-Podemos ir al parque, a comer o, ¡ya se!, a los bolos

-Yo… no estoy de humor

-¡Vamos!- no me estaba escuchando, estoy seguro de que lo único que oía en su cabeza era "estas aburrida, convence al chico" genial, si no fuera porque adoraba la librería donde trabajaba…. Y porque era bastante simpática, estoy seguro de que la hubiera dejado botada.

-Bien

-¡Si!- fuimos a la misma pizzería de antes, Nakuru nos recibió feliz y quiso confirmar una vez más que no éramos novios. Fue difícil pero al final asintió y tomó nuestra orden. Después de eso fuimos al parque pingüino , a esa hora no había muchos niños por ahí, así que nos montamos en los columpios e hicimos una competencia para ver quien llegaba más alto (obviamente, gane yo), era divertido estar con Meiling, era como si su sonrisa me diera ganas de sonreír también y como si nunca se le terminaran las ideas sobre que hacer. En cierto modo se parecía a mi, quizás por eso… no la veía como una mujer del todo, me gustaba (a quien no?) pero… no sentía algo que fuera especial.

Cuando la energía se nos terminó nos columpiamos tan lento que casi nos quedábamos sin mover.

-Sé que Yamasaki consume drogas

De repente lo soltó, no me lo esperaba por lo que hice alto total a mi columpio, ella no lo hizo y siguió meciéndose a baja velocidad.

-Hoy fui a buscarlo porque no quería que fuera a ese lugar

-Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?

-Sí, nos conocimos desde antes de que Chiharu entrara en su vida, fue el primer amigo que hice cuando llegue de China, siempre me contaba sus tontas historias

Sus ojos se tornaron un poco llorosos, esta vez si se detuvo al igual que yo, su voz se entrecortaba.

-¿Chiharu?- la chica dark de la escuela? ¿yamasaki?

-Ellos eran novios hace un año, Chiharu es una buena chica, me caía muy bien. Siempre regañaba a Yamasaki cuando se acercaba a Eriol. Pero luego- guardó silencio quizá no le parecía bien contar la vida de los demás, luego tomó aire y prosiguió- cuando ella quedó embarazada él no sabía que hacer, primero fue el alcohol, luego maria y al final… bueno eso tú lo sabes.

-¡Embarazada! No sabía que Chiharu tenía un hijo

-No lo tiene- negó con la cabeza- ella abortó, resultó que Yamasaki no era más que un idiota irresponsable. Naoko la ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba pero a cambio la volvió como ella.

Esta vez una lagrima escurrió por su mejilla, antes de que llegara al suelo la atrape en mi mano y seque con mi dedo índice las que aun estaban por salir. Se levantó de su asiento, yo hice lo mismo. De pronto se abrazó a mi y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, acaricié su cabeza durante el rato en que estuvimos ahí. Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse sus lágrimas parecieron cesar.

-Estoy seguro de que podrás hacer algo

-Gracias

Se separó, intentó secar el agua de mi camisa pero eso era imposible. Después de disculparse un millón de veces vio su reloj y salió corriendo. Sólo recuerdo un "Mi trabajo" al aire y luego vi sus coletas volando por tan rápido que corría.

Regresé a casa a paso lento, cuando llegue las luces de la calle estaban todas encendidas. Al entrar me encontré con toda la familia sentada en el comedor. Bien… esto debía ser importante para ameritar una reunión familiar.

Miré bien y, en efecto, a la derecha de Eriol estaba sentada Tomoyo, tenía puesto un vestido azul con la falda esponjada y su pelo se veía aun más lacio de lo normal.

-Que bueno que regresas Shaoran, ven acá- mi tía me llamó

-Pasa hijo- mi tío se levantó y me dio un abrazo de bienvenida. Fue una de las pocas veces que lo vi. Me indicó un asiento, lo ocupé y en seguida la chica que habían contratado puso un plato con comida frente a mí.

-¿No es adorable la novia de Eriol? – la mujer se veía entusiasmada con su prospecto de nuera por lo que sonreí e hice como que los examinaba por un momento.

-Bastante- me salió con un toque de sarcasmo, no era bueno actuando y menos cuando no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que sucedía. ¿en verdad eran novios? Esos dos eran peligrosos juntos, podían fácilmente dominar la mente de los demás y juntos, no podía ni imaginar que harían.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Tomoyo mientras miraba su reloj- miren la hora, debo ir a casa

Todos se levantaron y se despidieron entre si. En cuanto la chica salió de la casa todo volvió a la normalidad. Mi tía subió diciendo que le dolía la cabeza y mi tío recibió una llamada en la que le informaron que había surgido un problema en la embajada.

Al final, en el comedor sólo quedamos Eriol, yo y la chica que ahora recogía todo.

-No sabía que era tu novia

-No lo es, me debía algunos favores

Eso parecía un poco más sensato pero aun así, todo aquel que sabía de Tomoyo la relacionaba con Eriol. "Amigovios" era la palabra que usaban para describirlos. ¿Por qué no ser novios simplemente?

-Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Por qué inducir a la gente a recorrer el mismo camino que tú?

-¿Disculpa?

Como buen caballero ingles puso su mejor cara de "yo no hice nada" y me miró con apatía. La verdad no me importaba lo que hiciera con su vida pero llevarse de paso otras vidas, eso… era algo despreciable.

-No puedes dañarlos de esa forma, las drogas no son la respuesta

-¿Dañarlos? El hombre debe ser adicto a algo, es su naturaleza. Es más, tú ¡eres anormal! ¿Qué le da sentido a tu vida? ¿Crees que por no tener vicios eres mejor que los demás?

-¡No creó eso! Pero al menos…

-O es que no tienes vicios porque así lo marca la sociedad. Ser un niño bueno no te traerá ninguna satisfacción.

Por un momento, sentí una necesidad imperiosa de destapar una botella de whisky, tequila o vodka y bebérmela hasta ver el fondo. Oh si, aun tenía fresco en la mente el recuerdo de un buen vaso de vodka, aquella sensación de bienestar y desenvoltura que tanto me había gustado en aquel entonces.

-Pero claro- continuó- tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ya veremos cuanto tiempo soportas llevar esa linda mascara

-No sabes de lo que hablas

Eriol era de las pocas personas que lograban sacarme de mis casillas a pesar de actuar aparentemente cortés. Ahora lo único en lo que pensaba era en golpearlo si decía una palabra más.

-Mi madre es ingenua y cree en tu buena voluntad. Pero yo no soy tan tonto- acomodó sus lentes- se porque viniste a este lugar

-Y según tú ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- lo reté, después de todo…. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

-Simple, eres un cobarde, abandonaste a tu madre en China, todos los problemas que tenían los dejaste en sus manos y huiste, sólo eres un niño de papi asustado que busca independizarse

Mi rostro se desencajó, ¡lo sabía! ¿Por qué?

Traté de controlar mi rabia pero aquella sonrisa ladina que aun conservaba me convenció de lo contrario. No me lo pensé más, apreté el puño hasta que la palma me dolió y luego aseste un duro golpe contra su rostro, no se en que parte fue o si hice un gran daño. Sólo lo golpee y luego, antes de que pudiera responder o que mi tía bajara a ver porque había caído aquel tonto florero al piso, salí corriendo. Corrí hasta que el frío viento de la noche congeló mis pies y me hizo detenerme, respiraba con dificultad. Cuando alcé la vista me di cuenta del lugar a donde me había llevado mi subconsciente, era aquella serie de casas parecidas entre si. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Tomoeda me di cuenta de que ese lugar me agradaba. También me asuste al pensar esto, ¿Quién necesitaba más de quien? ¿yo de sakura, o ella de mi?

**Notas de rainy:**

Ahhh! Lo se… tardé horrores en subir este capitulo y ustedes fueron buens y dejaron muchos lindos comentarios. Wow! Amé cada uno de ellos lo juro =) y si no fuera por la escuela hubiera subido el capi ese mismo mes….

Bien… disculpen jeje espero les haya agradado! Jojojo no es un comienzo en si pero al menos estamos entrando en esa parte en donde uno se pregunta ¿Por qué necesito de esa persona? Oh si, a veces pensamos en eso demasiado tarde… para fortuna de esta chica él lo piensa antes de cualquier cosa.

Bien sigan leyendo! Jajaja esa es la parte más importante y esta vez no prometeré nada pero el capitulo ya lo tengo escrito si! Solo falta pasarlo a la comp. Y listo!

En verdad muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios que contestaré a continuación yay! Nos leemos!

**moonlight-Li****: **Jajaja me encanto la conversación interior (a veces yo también las tengo xD) y me recontraencanto que te esté gustando el fic :3 jajaja si Yue es un personaje confuso que representa a las personas que no queremos admitir lo que sentimos pero lo sentimos, tú me entiendes jaja bueno espero que te haya agradado este capitulo!

**XxconixX: **Si… lo se… creo que esa parte de cuando ve a la otra chica si se parece un poco a mi también jaja pero aun así nosotras sabemos que ella es preciosa ;) y en este capi aunque ella no lo note jaja es así

**gatita vsb****: **Algo romántico? Pues no se si sea muy romántico pero algo va a pasar en el próximo capi jojojo oh no! Spoiler! Jajaja pero si y que bien que te guste la historia jaja sigue leyendo! =)

**Lunat: **Pues puede ser pero a mi me parece una Sakura más real, las personas que siempre están sonrientes y parecen nunca tener problemas como que me parecen… irreales jajaja es mi punto de vista. Pero que bueno que te gustó y que dejaste tres hermosos comentarios! =) nos seguimos leyendo!

**sunako-koike****: **Uffff lo se… la uni me mata jajaja yay! Pero que bien que te gusta. Pobre saku… esperemos que su ángel personal la ayude a salir de ese pequeño hoyo que se cabo ella misma =)

**izaku-chan****: **=) Que bien que te guste y pues ya ese fue el capi con el que tanto me tarde u.u espero que me tengas paciencia jejeje

**ceciazul****: **Wow, me halagas jejeje que lindo comentario y pues si fue "pronto" jajaja espero el próximo tenerlo más rápido para que puedan seguir leyendo =) nos estamos leyendo!


	8. Me gustas

**Dark side of the road**

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Me gustas"**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tomó prestados para crear una historia alterna y no quebrarme la cabeza inventando otros XD…. Además de que estos me gustan mucho jeje**

**Sakura P.O.V**

En la semana que Shaoran se había sentado con nosotras no pude evitar notar ciertas cosas de él: la forma en que le quitaba las orillas al sándwich, la sexy colonia que usaba y me encantaba oler cuando se acercaba (si, eso hagan como que no lo escucharon), la manera en que fruncía el ceño cada dos segundos, el modo en que sus ojos castaños se tornaban chocolate cuando le daba sueño, lo bien marcado que sus bíceps estaban (no es que yo anduviera viendo esas cosas) y, sobretodo, lo popular que era entre las chicas y los chicos, con las chicas por obvias razones y con los chicos porque al parecer tenía un aire de liderazgo innegable. No es que lo mire todo el tiempo o algo parecido…

_Claro niégalo ahora que puedes_

Bueno puede ser que sí pero no con los mismos ojos que sus molestas acosadoras. Yo lo veo porque me intriga demasiado su comportamiento ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio se sienta con dos chicas si tiene tantas personas de donde elegir?

_Y tú feliz por eso…._

Platicar conmigo misma no es divertido, solo logro evidenciar lo que ya sé.

Bien, era una linda noche con luna llena y yo no tenía ganas de salir. Me recosté en el piso, aún pensaba en Li ¿Por qué? Era interesante hablar con él y a veces me divertía escuchar sus tonterías pero pensar en él era terrible.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a divagar un poco, no había droga en casa ni siquiera una pizca, divagar no era tan divertido así. Si llamaba a Tomoyo ahora, no, de seguro me colgaba por molestarla mientras estaba por ahí haciendo sus cosas misteriosas. Mi única opción era tirarme en el piso y tratar de hacer un viaje astral pacifico. Estaba en eso cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, no es que la idea de un viaje astral no me atrajera pero prácticamente corrí a abrir.

En cuanto la puerta cedió un poco me encontré con dos chocolates que me miraban suplicantes. Como un gatito empapado por la lluvia que pedía refugio. Tan… lindo y sexy, ¿Quién dijo que la luz nocturna desfavorecía?

-¿Qué?- desafortunadamente no podía expresar aquella admiración mía en palabras.

-Pasaba por aquí y pensé en pasar para asegurarme de que no estuvieras con ese mal hábito tuyo

-¿Mal hábito?

-Las drogas, no son un buen hábito

-Es algo ocasional- él sonrió de aquella forma tan especial que me hacía sentir que el mundo giraba más rápido- ya que lo comprobaste, adiós

Estaba por cerrar la puerta, él puso su pie entre el marco y esta. Lo miré.

-Está bien, pelee con Eriol y no puedo volver a casa

Lo sabía, como si mi salud le importara tanto.

-Eso hubieras dicho- volví a abrir, él me indico con la mirada que deseaba pasar así que me aparte de la puerta.

-¿De nuevo estás sola?

-Sí, estamos Kero y yo

-¿Kero?- oh sí, me gustaba ver esas reacciones de confusión.

-Te lo voy a presentar- subí corriendo a mi habitación en busca de él.

Cuando bajé el chico ya estaba sentado en uno de los sofás mirando con indiferencia hacia la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Me sentí estúpida por querer presentarle un peluche, me arrepentí y quise volver el tiempo atrás pero para cuando me di cuenta de esto él ya me estaba mirando con curiosidad.

-¿Eso es… Kero?

-Sí- se lo entregué, él lo examinó por un momento y luego comenzó a mover sus alitas como si quisiera que volara en ese momento.

-Es un peluche muy extraño

-Lo sé- lo quité de sus manos y lo abracé. Me miró con ternura o algo similar. Era como si viera en sus ojos aquel amor con el que mi hermano me lo había entregado en aquella ocasión. Me sentí triste y nostálgica a la vez, solo retrocedí unos pasos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- se acercó a mí, yo choque contra la pared muy cerca de la puerta, aún abrazaba a kero por lo que lo apreté con más fuerza al sentir a esa persona tan cerca.

-¿Tienes miedo?- al principio una risita burlona se dibujó en sus labios pero la contuvo y en su lugar una mirada intimidante dominó sus orbes castañas.

Se acercó tanto que de nuevo aquella colonia embriagadora invadió mis sentidos. Tomó mi barbilla con su mano derecha, yo estaba tan aturdida que no opuse resistencia alguna. Su aliento era suave y cálido, estábamos tan cerca que mi corazón no dejaba de bombear sangre como loco. Quizás hasta un paro cardiaco me podía dar!

Calma Sakura, no te va a besar… ¿Quién querría besarte?

_Yo lo veo demasiado cerca, es más ¿Qué hace acariciando tu mejilla con su pulgar?_

No sé, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo tonta que me sentía deseando que me besara. Tan pronto como esta idea cruzó por mi mente él me soltó, se dio media vuelta rápido y comenzó a andar rumbo a la cocina. Mis piernas temblaban y no pude moverme hasta unos minutos después.

En cuanto pude moverme salí casi corriendo de la casa. No me importó que estuviera helando afuera y yo solo llevara puestos unos jeans delgados y una blusa ancha. Caminé tan rápido que pronto me encontré en la esquina de mi calle pidiendo un cigarro en la tienda del señor Feng. Le pedí prestado su encendedor y comencé a fumar, el cigarro se consumía tan rápido que me detuve en la segunda calada.

Me senté en la banqueta, era terrible sentir este vacío en el estómago y lo peor…sin razón alguna.

-Que tonta soy

Algo cayó sobre mis hombros. Me asusté e instantáneamente me levanté de mi asiento. No pude girarme y ver de quien se trataba porque me abrazo por detrás.

-Ahhhhhhhh- grite a todo pulmón- no tengo dinero, soy pobre

-Sí, eres una pequeña tonta

Tan solo con escuchar su voz mi corazón se aceleró aún más que sí de un ladrón se hubiera tratado. El calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío, era como una enorme manta, inclusive dejé caer el cigarrillo al piso sin darme cuenta.

Sin querer comencé a llorar ¿hacia cuanto que nadie me abrazaba de esa forma? Dolía demasiado recordar esa clase de abrazos y peor experimentarlos. Mi corazón ya no latía acelerado, ahora su palpitar era lento como si en verdad no quisiera latir ya.

En seguida me hizo dar la vuelta a pesar de que intenté resistirme. Agaché la cabeza para que no viera esas tontas lágrimas brotar de mis ojos pero al igual que antes alzó mi barbilla y las secó con su mano libre. Mis mejillas no podían estar más ruborizadas lo único bueno era que podía atribuirlo al frío.

Una vez más estaba tan cerca de él que podía apreciar aquel mar de chocolate que emanaba de sus pupilas.

_Bésalo! Bésalo! Está muy cerca, no pasa nada…_

Pero mi parte racional seguía dominando, solo era curiosidad por saber que se sentía besar un chico guapo, no era nada importante que no pudiera dominar.

Pero aún él me miraba fijamente y de un momento a otro sentí como sus labios chocaban con los míos, al principio me quede inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos como dos platos pero luego me relajé y bajé los brazos. Fueron quizás veinte segundos pero a mí me pareció toda una eternidad entre el tiempo que hizo eso y se separó. Estaba en shock. Ni siquiera podía pensar con cordura.

Mi corazón latía más y más aprisa cada vez y mí estomago tenía vértigo. Cuando se apartó no supe que hacer. De nuevo temblaba y mi voz de seguro sonaría extraña.

-Idiota, no ju…egues conmigo

Me limpié con el dorso de la mano los labios. Él sonrió y luego volvió a acariciar mi mejilla.

-Solo así dejaste de llorar. Eres un bebe

Aquel embriagador sabor aún estaba en mis labios, no podía pensar con claridad debido a eso… por lo que no di una repuesta coherente. Solo balbuce cosas sin sentido y me enfurruñe. Él se rió bastante y luego acarició mi cabeza. Quizás yo solo era un juguete, uno que no funcionaba muy bien pero el tenerlo cerca me hacía feliz…

_Al fin lo admitiste…._

Y no fue tan difícil, ahora solo debía cuidar no echar todo a perder… era suficiente con tenerlo cerca de esta forma.

-Vamos a cenar algo- de repente soltó esto- vi un lugar donde venden ramen, yo invito

-Claro

Caminamos hasta el pequeño local, no había mucha gente pero el amable hombre con lentes detrás del mostrador hacía sentir cálido aquel lugar.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?

Miré la carta por un momento, todo me parecía delicioso y aunque ni yo misma lo creía sentía unas ganas enormes de comer un poco de ramen. Oh no… demasiada felicidad para mí. Estaba por desechar la idea de ordenar cuando su sonrisa llena de ánimo iluminó de nuevo mi interior.

-Yo una ramen sencilla

-Yo quiero una con carne y naruto

El hombre apuntó eso en su libreta y luego se metió tras una cortina para dejarlo en donde la comida sería preparada. Shaoran y yo estábamos prácticamente solos en aquel lugar, por un rato reinó un silencio incómodo.

-¿Piensas salir de casa de tu tía?

Me atreví a preguntar al fin.

-Sí, se supone que soy el niñero de Eriol, pero si lo golpee no soy bueno en eso. Creo que mi tía debe pensar igual

Dio un largo suspiro y luego se quedó mirando algún punto en el espacio.

-¿A dónde iras?

-Quizás vuelva a China, no lo sé

-Ya veo- la comida llegó a donde estábamos

-¡Que lo disfruten!- dijo el hombre y luego se retiró a tomar la orden de una pareja que acababa de llegar. Al mirar la comida todo rastro del hambre que sentía desapareció, por un rato me dediqué a jugar con los fideos.

Shaoran a mi lado comía con mucho gusto… inclusive se me antojó su comida.

-¿No vas a comer?

Me avergoncé de que me viera viéndolo por lo que agache la mirada y asentí. Cogí los palillos de nuevo, enrollé un poco de ramen y lo metí a mi boca. Mastique… y volví a masticar pero no era agradable hacerlo, cuando pasé la comida un desagradable sentimiento se apoderó de mí. Era como tener nauseas, tan horrible e incómodo como eso, cubrí mi boca con una mano y con la otra aparté el plato.

El castaño me miró confuso. Yo solo me levanté del asiento y salí del local para que el aire fresco me hiciera sentir mejor.

Que horrible sensación… ¿así se sentiría una embarazada? ¿estaría embarazada?

_Claro, serías la nueva virgen de este siglo ¿no? _

Cierto, pero entonces…. ¿Por qué?

Comencé a entrar en pánico. Li salió de la tienda, lo miré pero al parecer mi cara de pánico lo asustó. Él solo palmeó mi cabeza y después me despeinó.

-Tonta, de seguro no has comido bien desde hace mucho tiempo

-Claro que…- me lo pensé antes de responder, quizás solo quizás el cereal no era el alimento más completo del mundo.

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que unos bocados más y esa sensación desaparecerá

Entramos de nuevo en el local, yo intente comer la sopa pero por más que me esforcé no pude ingerir más de la mitad. Cuando salimos la luna seguía brillando en el cielo. Caí en la cuenta de que traía aun mi blusa enorme y los jeans medio rotos ¿Cómo había salido así?

Algo en mi cabeza no andaba bien, caminar tomada de la mano de Li tampoco estaba bien… ¿dije… tomada de la mano?

Miré mi mano, en efecto, mi mano y la de él estaban entrelazadas. Oh no… se sentía tan cálido que mi cuerpo se rehusó a apartarla, mi corazón latía muy rápido de nuevo y ni siquiera la brisa nocturna podía hacer que mis mejillas se enfriaran. Caminábamos despacio, no hablábamos pero me daba la sensación de que a través de aquel contacto estábamos charlando.

-Li...- al fin me atreví a susurrar- si tu tía te hecha de casa… podrías usar el cuarto de Toya

-No gracias, no quiero amanecer muerto un día

-Toya nunca viene a casa en la noche, ni en el día… creo que rentó un cuarto en la facultad o algo así

-¿en serio?

-Sí, pero si no quieres entonces haz lo que quieras

Solté su mano y comencé a andar delante de él, escuche su risita malévola detrás pero no me giré. Cuando volvimos a casa unas extrañas luces se veían. Eran luces de colores, la puerta estaba abierta… esto… no se veía nada bien.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Shaoran P.O.V**

En cuanto entramos varias personas nos miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó la castaña en un tono poco amigable

-Estamos organizando pero esta casa es algo pequeña- contesto una de las chicas que antes parecían medir una de las paredes.

-¿Tomoyo tiene algo que ver con esto?- las chicas asintieron

-Está atrás

En cuanto escuchó esto se fue refunfuñando, quizás estaba acostumbrada a que la morena le hiciera estas cosas o, tal vez, era la primera vez y por eso estaba tan enojada. Me tiré en uno de los sillones, varias chicas me miraban y cuchicheaban cosas, hasta que una se acercó.

-Li-kun, no sabíamos que vendrías, Yuka te invitó esta tarde pero dijiste que tenías algo que hacer

-¿Eres Mayuri?- la chica asintió- bien, pensé que la fiesta sería en casa de Rei

-Sus padres volvieron de sus vacaciones antes, pobre Rei, ni siquiera pudo venir a la fiesta, aunque no se de quien es esta casa, está algo desordenada y pequeña

-Ya veo, es la casa de Kinomoto

-¿Quién es Kinomoto?

La típica reacción que obtuve cuando hice mi encuesta la semana pasada. Si mencionabas su nombre parecía que mencionabas un fantasma y no una persona. Inclusive ahora que Tomoyo la había metido en estos problemas seguía en el anonimato.

-Ella- señale la puerta que daba al patio trasero donde la castaña gritaba y hacia ademanes exagerados. Tomoyo la tomó por los hombros y luego hizo un extraño movimiento, la ojiverde se calmó en seguida, como si le hubieran mencionado la palabra mágica. Me imaginaba que sería eso…

Diablos!

Mayuri seguía hablando no sé de qué, pero sin importar eso me levanté del asiento y me dirigí discretamente a la cocina para poder escuchar la plática.

-Sakurita ya verás que te la pasarás genial, Yue dijo que tenía una sorpresa

-Yue… ¿una sorpresa?, no pensé que ambas palabras se pudieran juntar- su cara de asombro por poco me hace reír pero si no quería ser descubierto más me valía guardar silencio.

-Cuando se trata de ti se puede, tú sabes que le gustas ¿Por qué no le dices que sí y ya?

-Porque el día que lo haga me voy a volver una adicta seriamente

-Si con eso te relajas, me parece perfecto. Hoy estarás con Yue y ¿vi entrar a Shaoran?

Oh! Me habían mencionado. Me acerqué aún más.

-Ah sí…

-¿Qué hacía aquí?

-No sé, supongo que alguien le dijo del cambio de planes, quizás Eriol

-Sí, bueno como decía, tú estarás con Yue y yo con el bombón de Li, ya le advertí a esa bola de zorras que no se acerquen

-Claro

-Eso te incluye a ti Saku, aunque yo sé que esa clase de chicos no te gustan

-Sí, bueno pero no quiero que dejen un desastre, por favor

-No, no te preocupes

Ambas asintieron, me aparte de la puerta para que ambas entraran sin notarme, Sakura lo hizo pero Tomoyo sí me vio. En seguida me vi envuelto en una de sus charlas sobre lo linda que era la noche y lo mucho que le alegraba tenerme en su fiesta. En cuanto pude me escabullí, cada vez llegaba más gente, traían cajas con cerveza, algunos cargaban botellas de vodka y tequila… era como ver una licorería ahí dentro. Subí las escaleras, arriba de seguro estaba la pequeña tonta viendo el techo de nuevo. Empujé un poco la puerta pero me detuve en seco al escuchar una voz masculina dentro.

No tuve que especular de quien se trataba pues en seguida Yue salió de allí, golpeó su hombro con el mío y me miró desafiante, hice lo mismo y en cuanto bajó el primer escalón entré en la habitación. Sakura estaba hincada guardando algo en uno de los cajones, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí se sobresaltó.

-Deberías estar abajo-dijo un poco más relajada

-No quiero, las fiestas salvajes no me van

-Aguado

Resopló y cerró por completo el cajón. Luego se puso de pie y me encaró.

-Li- dijo tan seria que no parecía la pequeña tonta- ¿podrías no seguirme?

-No te sigo- oh claro que lo hacía, la razón… no la sabía. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba meterla en una burbuja y luego reír como el maniático que debía parecer acosándola.

-Bueno, entonces deja de hacer lo que sea que hagas, Tomoyo…

-¿Le temes a Tomoyo?

-Claro que le temo, ella es mi amiga y sé que cuando quiere algo no tendrá contemplaciones

-Pero eres su amiga

-Pero tú eres su "bombón"- esto último lo aderezó con comillas aéreas, de este modo se parecía más a la Sakura que conocía.

-Bien, pero creo que no deberías temerle, eso no es un amigo

-Claro

En el piso de abajo la música comenzó a sonar a todo volumen, sonaba música electrónica para encender los ánimos de los asistentes. Era muy común… y quizás se pregunten ¿Por qué odio las fiestas? Bien, quizás sea porque en alguna época de mi vida asistí a tantas que terminé por cansarme. Sí, cuando superé esa etapa fue cuando decidí enderezar mi vida. Aunque con esta chica parecía que estaba volviendo a caer en aquella clase de lugares…

-Será mejor que bajemos, quiero supervisar que nadie rompa las pocas pertenecías que tengo aquí

Bajamos, ella se perdió entre la multitud y yo me quede allí solo, al menos así era hasta que Mayuri y sus amigas se acercaron a bailar, acepté más por cortesía que por gusto, a ellas esto les complació bastante.

Bailábamos al ritmo de algún dj que no conozco cuando todas se apartaron de pronto. Frente a mí, con un vestido bastante revelador y unas orejas de gato apareció Tomoyo. Me daba miedo que tuviera tanto poder sobre la gente y aún más que yo fuera su objetivo.

-Bailas bien para alguien que dice odiar las fiestas

Oh sí, también me molestaba bastante su extrema habilidad de notar lo que no era del todo evidente. Opté por ignorar la pregunta y solo sonreír, ella me dio una sonrisa de lado y no volvió a preguntar nada sobre el tema.

-¿Eriol no vendrá?- intenté distraerla en cuanto una canción lenta comenzó a sonar.

-Está en el patio trasero con Yue

-Creo que iré a verlo

Y de nuevo mi camino parecía cruzarse con el de Yue pero debía saber sí me echarían de casa o que tan mal había quedado mi adorado primo. Ya eran cerca de la media noche, en el camino ya había varias personas desvariando, amigos que se abrazaban y cosas así. Una de las chicas se acercó hasta a mí, tenía un vaso rojo en las manos y olía como a marihuana… se apoyó en mi hombro, dio un sorbo a su bebida y luego me miró desafiante.

-Shaoran Li- dijo en un tono alto que hizo que más de uno se girará para ver lo que pasaría a continuación- ¿Quién te crees que eres? Acabas de llegar a esta maldita escuela y ya eres el centro de atención, tu p… club de fans está al tope, eres un cretino y aun así está al tope.

Parecía que en cualquier momento se caería así que traté de sostenerla.

-¿Alguien de aquí la conoce?- pero todos se hicieron los sordos, tuve que llevarla hasta una de las sillas del comedor, se quedó allí quieta como si hubiera olvidado lo que acababa de decir. Seguí mi camino hacia el patio trasero pero entonces otra persona cayó encima de mí.

¡Genial! ¿era el día de caerle encima a Li? Estaba a punto de empujarla cuando aquellos dos jades se toparon con mis ojos cafés. Estaba ebria y quizás algo más, con cuidado la cargue y la lleve escaleras arriba para ponerla en la cama.

En su cuarto había dos chicos besándose… tal vez algo más que eso, pero en cuanto escucharon entrar más gente salieron huyendo. Recosté a la castaña en su cama, parecía dormida, su respiración era acompasada y estaba tan relajada que podía asegurar lo anterior.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella, estar a su lado me hacía perder la cabeza… hacía unas horas no había podido controlarlo más y mis impulsos me habían traicionado al besarla. No podía olvidar aún aquel dulce sabor… no quería olvidar aquel sabor. Solo era la pequeña tonta, pero aun así verla me producía una extraña sensación de ansiedad.

Me incliné un poco más y rocé un poco sus labios con los míos. Estaba por apartarme cuando sus manos atraparon mi nuca y pegaron de nuevo mis labios a los suyos. Esta vez su boca se entreabrió y comenzó a lamer mis labios con dulzura, traté de no seguir su juego pero al final acabé introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, de un momento a otro eso se convirtió en un beso apasionado, era como tener un hambre insaciable. Hambre de aquella chica, exploré cada parte de su boca y ella hizo lo mismo, aquel seductor sabor se apoderaba de mí.

No quería dejar de besarla, deseaba que nuestras lenguas danzaran eternamente y hacerla mía en aquel momento. Me detuve al pensar en aquello…

Me separé lentamente de ella, me miró confundida y luego solo giró la cabeza para no tener que mirarme.

-Sé lo que debes estar pensando- dijo con un tono suave y un poco quebrado- no importa, no espero nada de eso

-¿Nada?

-No, solo quería saber que se siente besar a un chico guapo- rió un poco después de tal afirmación.

-¿Se siente bien? – intenté bromear

-Claro que sí, creo que nunca volveré a sentir eso, eres bueno besando Li, de seguro has besado a muchas chicas

-Algunas, no tantas como piensas

Ella se levantó de la cama, me dio la espalda.

-¿Qué se siente besar a alguien como yo?

-Terrible- de nuevo quise bromear, ella solo rió un poco y luego se estiró.

-Lo sabía, parece que lo único que hay para mí es eso

-¿A qué te refieres? Sakura era una…- broma, eso iba a decir pero me interrumpió

-Nada - dijo, luego me sonrió- gracias Li

Salió del cuarto saltando y tarareando alguna canción que no conocía. Esperen Sakura… ¿A qué se refería? Salí del cuarto a toda prisa, la llamé por su nombre pero ella ya estaba tan lejos que la perdí de vista, atropellé personas borrachas en las escaleras pero con ese grado de confusión apenas podían quejarse, una vez abajo busqué en todas partes hasta que al fin en la parte de enfrente divisé a lo lejos su figura. Estaba la castaña tirada en el pasto mirando aquella hermosa luna, estaba por acercarme cuando Yue apareció con una bolsa sospechosa entre las manos. Ella sonrió, no era una sonrisa como la que me había dado a mí, esta sonrisa tenía algo escalofriante en ella.

El chico vació un poco del polvo en su mano y la chica lo inhaló con rapidez. Unos minutos más tarde él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el chico pálido

-Creo que no perderé nada por intentarlo

Tsukishiro ensancho aún más la mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa y luego acorraló a Sakura entre el pasto y él.

-Perfecto

Estaba por acercar sus labios a los de ella, estaba peligrosamente cerca de esos rojos labios que había besado apenas unos minutos atrás. De solo pensar en eso sentí asco, no dejaría que aquel cubo de hielo mancillara mi propiedad. No sé cuando lo decidí pero nadie más tenía derecho a besar a esa chica que no sabía defenderse.

SOLO YO

Dispuesto a golpear a ese sujeto me encaminé con paso decidido aún más cerca. Lo tomé de la camisa y este se levantó sin mucho ánimo.

-Eres un idiota- dije tratando de sonar calmado y casual

-¿Por qué te metes entre mi novia y yo?

-¿Novia?- dije mecánicamente, ¿Qué?

-Li-intervino Sakura- por favor, no armes escándalos

Estaba perdida, la droga había hecho efecto en ella y apenas podía mantenerse de pie. No sabía lo que decía.

-Te aprovechaste de las drogas para hacer eso- le reclamé y no esperé más para lanzarme contra él, ambos caímos al pasto, yo tratando de golpearlo y él cubriendo su rostro.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?

Nos detuvimos al escuchar aquella voz. Miré arriba y me encontré con un hombre de pelo castaño, tenía puesto un traje gris y por el brillo de sus lentes no se podía distinguir el color de sus ojos.

-Sakura ¿Qué pasa aquí?- replicó, la chica se puso aún más pálida y parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar. Detrás del hombre llegó corriendo el hermano de sakura…

-¿Papá?- dijo la chica, ¿su padre?

**Notas de rainy:**

I just came to say hello! Ok tengo esa canción en la cabeza…. ¿la escucharon? Sí, demasiado pegajosa jajajaja

Bien comenzando con las notas, siento no haber actualizado antes con todos esos lindos comentarios que dejaron ufff ¿Quién dijo que el fin de semestre es fácil? Espero que nadie jajaja porque me dejó hecha papilla x_X y hablando de escuela este capítulo fue un regalo para todas aquellas personas que estén por salir y aún estén atascadas con exámenes finales y también para los que tengan cuatrimestres y estén entrando apenas :3

Hubo avances, retrocesos, confesiones, tonterías ¬¬ sí, cuando escribí la parte en que Shaoran le dice que sintió terrible yo también lo quería matar pero ¿Quién no ha bromeado con una "amiga" sobre esas cosas? ¿Son amigos? Oh sí, ¿Cómo defines cuando alguien comienza a ser tu amigo? Eso es algo que siempre he querido saber si alguien lo sabe ¡por favor que me lo diga! Jajaja bien…. ¿Qué le propuso Yue a Sakura? ¿en verdad son novios?

Sí, he hecho un lío de nuevo jajaja pero si han leído mi otra historia sabrán que nunca dejo las cosas sin algún problema de por medio =( y hablando de mi otra historia, la he dejado un poco colgada y ahora que revisé mi correo me di cuenta de que aún hay personas que la leen (sí, autoestima baja es lo mío xD) así que creo que terminaré esa y luego seguiré con esta.

Espero seguirls leyendo! Y que dejen esos hermosos comentarios que hacen que a pesar de la montaña de obligaciones que hay exista esa motivación para hacer lo que realmente me gusta.

Bye bye

**Contestaciones a los comentarios:  
Moonlight-Li: **Jajaja muy divertido el comentario aayyy si yo amo a los animalitos! Jajaja sobretodo a los perritos :3 creo que si Li me viera como un perrito no me importaría jajaja ok espero te sigan agradando los capis =) wow y gracias por tus buenos deseos! Igual te deseo lo mejor en este mundo!

**Ookami IveMendoza****: **wow gracias por los cumplidos… sabes yo también creo que esta sakura tiene un poco de mí, claro que no todo -.- porque sería super aburrida jajaja pero pues sí… la vida no es rosa como en las películas de Hollywood. Espero que la espera no haya sido tan larga y prometo apurarme para sacar capítulos este verano =)

**gatita vsb****: **Bueno… deseo cumplido jajaja Shao y Yue se pelearon, no fue una pelea larga porque va contra mis principios pacifistas (ajá claro) pero algo es algo jajaja pues ahí estuvo el capi espero te haya gustado y que dejes más de esos hermosos comentarios! =) aahhh cierto u.u sí, lo de necesitar más a alguien… ;-; ¿es horrible no? Depender de alguien sin saberlo, darse cuenta cuando ya se ha perdido a esa persona es lo peor… ya, no saco mi trauma aquí xD

**Katari-chan****: **Pues sí, las drogas son pésimas pero pues siempre hay una etapa en que se busca esa salida fácil del mundo =) esperemos que Shao salve la mente de Saku y le enseñe que el mundo no es como ella cree. Saludos!

**sunako-koike****: **Lo sé, Shaoran es sexy en todas sus presentaciones xD bueno aquí hay más espero te haya agradado! =)

**Sakura Li Kou****: **Una lectora más! Bienvenida a este fic… oh sí, a veces me hubiera gustado estudiar psicología para comprender mejor esa clase de problemas u.u pero ya que no estoy en eso =) pues trato de hacer lo mejor jejeje espero te siga agradando el fic! Y que no te desespere esperar =( jajaja

**ngel en discordia: **Pues no fue pronto pero… ese fue el capítulo jajaja ¿lo imaginaste así? jajaja quizás sí, soy predecible. Aun así espero te agrade mucho este fic! =)

**rocio e-chan: **Pues sí, no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad jajaja además él ya sabe que aunque la chica es huraña no le negaría un refugio ¿o sí? Jajaja con eso de que casi le cierra la puerta en la cara… pero en fin, espero te haya agradado el capi =)

**Mony**: Bienvenida también a este fic! Pues sí, la vida da miedo pero siempre habrá alguien que la ilumine, en este caso ese es Shaoran jajaja bueno espero que continúes leyendo! =) y que te agrade sobre todo.


	9. Falso

**Dark side of the road**

**Capítulo IX**

"**Falso"**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tomó prestados para crear una historia alterna y no quebrarme la cabeza inventando otros XD…. Además de que estos me gustan mucho jeje**

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Tengamos sexo, te prometo que tendré algo grandioso para la próxima vez que nos veamos, es como un pago"

Después de escuchar semejante propuesta por parte de Yue mi cara ardió alrededor de media hora, ¿Cómo pago? ¿creía que yo necesitaba dinero? Yo misma podía costearme mis placeres… que él me los invitara era un extra que ayudaba a mi bolsillo.

Me indigné y me fui tratando de no llorar. Busqué por todas partes a Tomoyo y a Li pero cuando los encontré bailando recordé aquellas terribles amenazas de parte de mi amiga. Sola fui donde un chico tenía una botella de vodka, se la quité de las manos y llené mi vaso con eso y un poco de refresco. No sé cuántos tomé solo sé que acabé charlando con él como si nos conociéramos desde el jardín de niños y, luego, yo cayendo sobre alguien.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo estaba en mi cama con algunos mechones marrones haciéndome cosquillas, me imaginé a Li… oh terrible subconsciente, sentí el suave tacto de los labios de aquella persona con los míos, al principio cerré los ojos con fuerza pero cuando aquella persona se separó de mí no pude evitar sentir que necesitaba más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo jalé y lo besé como si de verdad se tratara de aquella persona, al principio se resistió y sólo me dediqué a lamer sus labios con paciencia pronto el individuo siguió el juego e introdujo su lengua, era tan bueno besando que sentí como me deshacía entre sus brazos, literalmente estaba tan llena de deseos de desnudarlo que cuando se detuvo el cosquilleo en mis labios aún estaba allí.

Estaba confundida pero aun así me di cuenta de que en verdad se trataba de Shaoran, al darme cuenta giré la cabeza… que vergüenza. Ahora pensaría que estaba loca por él tal como todas las chicas y me dejaría allí porque nunca más le parecería una chica interesante.

Antes de que me categorizara en ese bloque… debía hacer algo.

-Sé lo que debes estar pensando- fue lo primero que vino a mi mente- no importa, no espero nada de eso

Por un momento se quedó pensativo. Luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Nada?

-No, solo quería saber que se siente besar a un chico guapo- Reí tratando de sonar más convincente, lo único que pensaba era en que lo quería cerca… como amigo, como la persona molesta que tiraba mi droga por la ventana… como fuera.

-¿Se siente bien?- genial, ahora había levantado su ego hasta las nubes. Bien, si eso hacía que olvidara la tontería que acababa de cometer…

-Claro que sí, creo que nunca volveré a sentir eso, eres bueno besando Li, de seguro has besado a muchas chicas- claro Sakura sigue elevando su ego y pronto se sentirá Hércules y te dejará aquí por ir con su novia. Pero en mi nerviosismo no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Algunas, no tantas como piensas

Al menos era modesto, me levanté de la cama y le di la espalda, sino seguiría diciendo tonterías o acabaría por decirle que tenía ganas de comérmelo…. Otra vez.

-¿Qué se siente besar a alguien como yo?

-Terrible- Oh sí, yo lo halagaba y ahora él decía eso. No hace falta decir que mi autoestima estaba tirada en el suelo siendo pisoteada por el recuerdo de esas palabras. Desprecié en aquel momento aquella sonrisa socarrona que ahora se dibujaba en aquellos deliciosos labios.

_¿Puedes decir despreciar y deliciosos en la misma oración? _

¡Maldición! Mi cabeza era todo un desastre.

-Lo sabía- Sí, no quise externar mi inconformidad y mucho menos hacer evidente que mi corazón estaba a punto de caerse en pedazos- parece que lo único que hay para mí es eso

La única forma de recuperar mi autoestima era acostarme con el chico que parecía desearme, no sé cómo llegue tan pronto a esa conclusión pero en mi cabeza solo sonaba una cosa:

_Yue te quiere, te desea… habla contigo! ¿Qué más quieres? Además la droga… sería gratis_

-¿A qué te refieres?

Escuché eso como un lejano eco en mi mente. Como zombi respondí.

-Nada- sonreí, ahí tenía mi respuesta- gracias Li

No soporté más, salí de ahí tarareando quien sabe que tonta canción, cuando bajé me bebí 3 cervezas… quizás más, estaba charlando con Chiharu cuando Yue me tomó del brazo y sin decir nada me llevó afuera, el aire hizo que mi ebriedad aumentara, no pude sostenerme en pie y caí al piso llevándome a Yue que aún me sostenía.

Yo me reí mucho porque todo me daba vueltas pero él solo resopló un poco y se quedó mirando la luna. Hice lo mismo, la luna resplandecía como si se tratara de un diamante, era hermosa. El chico a mi lado comenzó a acariciar uno de los mechones de mi pelo.

-Sakura, eres preciosa- justo lo que necesitaba escuchar para que mi autoestima diera un salto.

Sacó de su chamarra una bolsita con un polvo, yo le sonreí, Yue no provocaba en mí toda esa tensión sexual, solo sentía un cariño especial hacia él por llenarme de todas esas atenciones.

Vació un poco del polvo en mi mano y mi sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia. Inhalé aquel polvo como si lo hubiera esperado toda la noche.

_Y no me digas que no fue así._

Pronto te callarás!

Después Yue hizo lo mismo, estaba soñando… me sentía tan feliz que casi podía asegurar que Tsukishiro se me hacía atractivo.

¡Cielos! El mundo era tan bello…

-¿Entonces?- sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, estaba tan cerca de mí, aún tenía a Li en mi mente, sus besos, sus labios… su cuerpo y , sobretodo, sus crueles palabras.

-Creo que no perderé nada por intentarlo

Él pareció sonreír, luego pasó sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza y se inclinó sobre mí.

Este era un lado de Yue que jamás me había imaginado conocer, ni siquiera cuando inhalaba cosas raras visualizaba cosas tan imposibles ¿sería una alucinación?

Pero bueno… alucinación o no se estaba acercando demasiado, no traté de impedirlo, estaba demasiado feliz como para negarme. ¡Maldito Li! Ya no quería tener su embriagante sabor en mi ser, lo único que quería era olvidar que lo había besado…

Cerré los ojos y me hundí en aquel mar de felicidad, esperé sentir el húmedo beso pero nada ocurrió. Volví a abrir mis ojos y lo único que pude ver fue a Yue siendo sostenido de la camisa por Li.

-¿Por qué te metes entre mi novia y yo? – ¿Yue acababa de decir novia? ¿Novia! Ok yo no era su novia, él lo había llamado sexo sin compromiso y ahora le cambiaba el nombre.

-¿Novia?

-Li, por favor no armes escándalos- y justo cuando me paraba me mareé tanto que por poco me caigo, afortunadamente me mantuve en pie y, aunque con algo de dificultad, me acerqué a ellos.

-Te aprovechaste de las drogas para hacer eso

Y de un momento a otro Li se fue sobre Yue asestando varios puñetazos que el otro trataba de amortiguar cubriendo su rostro.

¡Oh no! Yo miraba horrorizada aquello pero no hacía nada ¿en verdad esto estaba sucediendo?

Estaba tan mareada que sentía que el mundo me daba vueltas, quizás entre la bebida y lo que había inhalado estaban actuando sobre mí. Apenas y percibía lo que estaba pasando, estaba feliz pero demasiado aturdida como para detener la pequeña pelea que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?- los chicos se detuvieron al instante y yo como por inercia volteé hacia arriba para ver por qué lo habían hecho. En cuanto vi a aquella persona parada frente a mí sentí que el corazón se me detenía, intenté hacerme a la idea de que no era más que una alucinación pero en cuanto me nombró supe que en verdad estaba en serios problemas.

-Sakura ¿Qué pasa aquí?- sentí escalofríos en cuanto escuché mi nombre

-¿Papá?- el mundo se detuvo para mí en aquel momento, aún no me explicaba porque mi padre estaba ahí con una mirada asesina. En aquel momento estaba desconectada del mundo y naturalmente no recordé la llamada que había recibido una semana atrás.

Toya apareció enseguida y mi pánico no hizo más que aumentar, mi padre se veía furioso, mi hermano se veía asombrado… el cielo no estaba de mi lado aquella noche.

-Sakura ¿Qué tomaste?- Toya se acercó y comenzó a zarandearme, esto solo logró aturdirme más, tenía ganas de vomitar y me sentía tan débil que pensé que en una de esas sacudidas iba a terminar en el suelo.

Mi padre solo permanecía inmóvil y eso me preocupaba demasiado era como si le pudiera dar un paro cardiaco en cualquier minuto. No nos llevábamos bien pero no deseaba sufrir la perdida de alguien más.

Mi hermano dejó de agitarme y se fue al interior de la casa.

-¡Salgan todos de mi maldita casa!

Y pronto una avalancha de gente comenzó a salir huyendo de la vivienda. Yue y Shaoran permanecían inmóviles a mi lado, el primero no tardó en irse entre la multitud, el segundo me miró asustado y tomó mi mano. Mi mano…

Me quedé contemplando nuestras manos unidas por un rato, mi padre se acercó sin que yo me diera cuenta y posó su mano en mi hombro.

-Así que esto es lo que haces ahora

-¿Eh?- ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

-Primero intentas suicidarte, luego te echan de la escuela y ahora esto….

Su cara de preocupación me hizo sentirme tan culpable que me mareé aún más, no sé qué pasó después… porque todo se nubló y mi mente buscó refugio en el pequeño rincón que aún permanecía bajo las influencias de la droga.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Toya P.O.V**

Entré a la casa en cuanto vi a la castaña en ese estado, había gente igual o peor dentro, me enfureció tanto ver aquello que me dirigí al estéreo de donde la música procedía y lo pateé. Este quedó hecho pedazos, la tapa por un lado, una de las bocinas por otro…

Varios chicos se acercaron disgustados.

-¡Salgan todos de mi maldita casa!- estaba tan enojado que ninguno se animó a seguir con su plan de hacerme frente, como ratas escurridizas salieron corriendo de allí. Poco a poco la casa se fue vaciando, lo único que quedó fueron personas tiradas en el piso y un desastre terrible.

Cuando salí el mocoso molesto tenía cargando a la chica, mi padre permanecía inmóvil y sólo miraba sus manos.

-Llevaré a Sakura a su cama

-Haz lo que quieras mocoso, solo no la toques

Ambos entraron en la casa.

-¿Qué sucede padre?

-Sakura, ella…- estaba impresionado lo sabía, él no se imaginaba que mi hermana hiciera estas cosas… y no lo culpaba, tenía una cara tan inocente aún…

-Padre será mejor que entres a descansar, mañana hablarás con ella

-Sí- lo llevé a su habitación, luego de cerrar la puerta de esta… fui a ver al otro cuarto, al parecer el mocoso se había quedado dormido al pie de la cama, no lo desperté simplemente lo dejé ahí. Salí al patio a tomar un poco de aire.

-Toya- escuché aquella voz tan conocida decir mi nombre

-¿Qué pasa Yuki, qué haces tan tarde aquí?

-Yue acaba de llegar, me imaginé que tendrías una cara así

Él me conocía bien, por eso era mi amante… nadie sabía tanto de mí como él, quizás ahora ni siquiera mi familia. Lo conocí hace poco al llegar a Tomoeda pero desde el momento en que nos conocimos… fue como… como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde hacía mucho.

Pasó una de sus blancas manos por mi hombro.

-¿Estás muy enojado?

-Claro, esa chica hará que le dé un paro cardiaco a mi padre

-No te preocupes, tu hermana es solo una adolescente

Me miró preocupado y luego me abrazó por detrás. En medio del frío de la madrugada era acogedor sentirlo tan cerca. Tomé su mano entre las mías…

-Yuki, ella no es mi hermana…

-Vamos Toya, aquella vez la llamaste por su nombre, sé que en el fondo sabes que ella es Sakura

-Yuki- de nuevo la desesperación me invadía ¿Por qué no podía comprender esto? – Sakura está muerta

Lo único que hizo fue abrazarme más fuerte, yo apreté la mano que estaba entre las mías y solté un suspiro largo… él no lo comprendía… nadie nunca comprendería lo que para mí era tan obvio.

-Toya, vamos a pasear…

-Claro

Lo tomé de la mano, nos alejamos lentamente de aquella casa en donde aún quedaban restos de la fiesta… cada noche Yuki pacientemente me llevaba a dar un paseo, donde fuera que estuviera, siempre estaba allí para mí…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Cuando desperté la luz del sol ya se comenzaba a filtrar por la ventana. No recordaba muy bien donde estaba lo único que tenía claro era que me dolía demasiado la espalda, miré a mi alrededor, todo estaba tan… desordenado.

Mi brazo dolía tanto como el resto de mi cuerpo, lo miré, estaba sosteniendo una mano, esta estaba aferrada con fuerza a la mía… me reincorporé, cuando lo hice el dolor aumentó… ¡diablos! ¿Cómo había acabado en el suelo?

Recordé la noche anterior, después de ser agitada por su hermano y más tarde por su padre sakura se había desmayado. El hombre no parecía reaccionar por lo que tuve que llevarla yo mismo a su habitación, lo más seguro era que mientras la miraba dormir yo mismo me hubiera quedado dormido.

Miré el reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana.

Mi primer clase de seguro ya estaría comenzando… no había faltado a ninguna clase desde que había llegado aquí. Solté con delicadeza la mano de la chica y salí del cuarto. Afuera se parecía a lo que había presenciado la otra vez en casa de Eriol, personas inconscientes aún estaban recobrándose de todo aquello, otras buscaban en el refrigerador algo que digerir y muchos más buscaban su ropa por todos lados.

Tomoyo no había cumplido su promesa pues en el piso había pedazos de vidrio pertenecientes a algún objeto ahora irreconocible.

En cuanto salí a la calle me dirigí a casa de mi primo, al parecer todos seguían dormidos, entré sin hacer mucho ruido, tomé una ducha corta y luego me fui directo a la escuela. Una vez allí noté que Eriol estaba en su salón tan fresco como una lechuga, como si nada hubiera sucedido la noche anterior… excepto quizás por el leve hinchamiento en su labio.

Tomé la segunda clase con tranquilidad, le pedí los apuntes a una de mis compañeras la cual encantada me dijo que si quería me regalaba su cuaderno.

-No es necesario Tsukimi, así está bien

-Ok, úsalo todo el tiempo que necesites

Luego se volteó y continuó poniendo atención a la clase. El resto de mis clases fueron tan aburridas como esa, no me tuvieron que avisar dos veces que ya era el descanso pues salí corriendo en cuanto el profesor se retiró.

La castaña estaba ahí sentada con un semblante de preocupación que hizo que yo sintiera lo mismo, estaba por acercarme y preguntar cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro y me tomó por sorpresa.

-Shaoran, mi madre está muy enfadada- sabía que Eriol no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, me giré para encararlo y traté de disimular el coraje que aún le tenía.

-Me lo imaginaba

-Escucha, lo de tu madre…- el tono de su voz indicaba arrepentimiento- sabes que solo estaba provocándote un poco

Y era lo más parecido a una disculpa que obtendría de él, palmeó mi espalda y con eso quiso darme a entender que estaba arrepentido.

-No importa

-Bien, creo que mi madre te echará de casa, Yamasaki tiene una habitación libre le dije que tú necesitabas un lugar, dijo que te espera esta tarde

-Entonces es algo seguro que mi tía no quiere verme

-Sí, no debiste golpear al heredero de la familia Hiragizawa

Ambos reímos, a pesar de que era un maldito cabrón, aún era bueno en el fondo, muy en el fondo…

Cuando Eriol me dejó y se fue a "charlar" con unos chicos de primer año seguí mi camino hacia el árbol de cerezos, pero ella ya no estaba allí… al parecer, por lo que me dijeron unos chicos que comían ahora allí, ella se había marchado hacía varios minutos con un chico de cabello plateado.

Yue…

Fue la única palabra que vino a mi mente en cuanto escuché aquella descripción. Una chica deprimida más un adicto y proveedor de coca… lo más seguro era que ella estuviera por ahí inhalando algún polvo con la esperanza de olvidar todo lo que su padre le había dicho… fuera lo que fuera.

Busqué a ambos en lo que quedaba del descanso pero no logré dar con su paradero. Volví al salón y el resto de la tarde no hice más que mirar por la ventana.

-Señor Li, ¿se encuentra bien?

El profesor me miraba con preocupación, no era normal que no le pusiera atención y menos que no participara en aquella clase ¿estaba bien?

-No, creo que debo ir a la enfermería

-Vaya por favor

Me levanté de mi asiento y salí del salón de clases. En el camino no sabía a donde ir por lo que terminé yendo a la piscina, quizás ver el agua moverse me calmaría. Estaba ansioso y ni siquiera sabía la razón. Una vez allí me dirigí a los vestidores, estaba por entrar a los baños de hombres cuando un ligero sollozo llamó mi atención.

Me acerqué para ver de quien se trataba y para mi sorpresa hecha un ovillo en una esquina estaba la pequeña tonta, estaba llorando…

-¿Sakura?- dije como si no la hubiera reconocido a pesar de que sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba

-¿Li?- alzó la mirada y pude contemplar dos lagunas verdes, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo llorando.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- trató de ocultar su rostro de nuevo entre sus piernas, lo impedí. Tomé su barbilla e hice que alzara su cabeza.

-Dime

-No pasa nada- gritó, no tuve opción, la abracé y tan solo este acto hizo que rompiera a llorar a mares. Cuando se calmó un poco se separó de mí y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos infantilmente.

-¿Me vas a contar?

-No te he agradecido, por llevarme a mi cuarto… siento que hayas tenido que ver eso

-No es nada, tu padre parecía muy asustado cuando te desmayaste

La sola mención de su padre hizo que diera un respingo.

-¿Él te regaño? – ella mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que pensé sangraría en cualquier momento.

-Algo así, él me dijo lo decepcionado que está por las cosas que hago, me dijo que el próximo año nos mudaremos a Italia…. Porque le ofrecieron un trabajo fijo

-¿A Italia!- sí, grité, ¿tan repentinamente?

-Sí, solo esperará a que terminé mi ciclo escolar

-¿Qué hay de tu hermano?

-Él se quedará aquí, con Yuki, ya que aquí está su universidad y él es independiente

Su mirada se tornaba más y más triste a cada palabra, era como ver a mi pequeño cachorrito mojado por la lluvia de nuevo. ¿Acaso su padre no se daba cuenta de que eso solo la dañaría más?

-Dice que una vez allá estará conmigo más tiempo y…- su voz se entrecortó- que podrá vigilarme para que no haga cosas como las de la otra noche. Inclusive tiró todo lo que le pareció sospechoso en mi cuarto.

-Eso es perfecto pero… ¡no te puedes ir!

-Li yo…- estaba por decir algo cuando una molesta voz interfirió con la conversación.

-Sakura, aquí está el jugo- al verme el gato ese se quedó estático y me echó una de esas miraditas que asemejaban muy bien a un crudo invierno.

Yo igual casi lo asesino con la mirada, no… definitivamente no quería compartir pero para mi desgracia al parecer él me llevaba ventaja en este maldito juego. Me acerqué a la castaña hasta que mi boca quedó a la altura de su oído, Yue estaba aún lejos pero preferí susurrar.

-¿En verdad es tu novio? – ella se estremeció.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Mi novio?

Y solo estas palabras me bastaron para volver a tener aquel estúpido deseo que me corroía el alma. La tomé de su pequeña mano y apenas sentí ella se levantó corrí como si no hubiera un mañana, no dejaría que Yue la tuviera y ahora que sabía que su supuesta ventaja no era más que una fachada estaba de nuevo en el juego.

-¡Oye Li!- me detuve en seco al escuchar su vocecita llamándome-¿Qué te sucede?

-Lo siento- dije mientras me acercaba a ella, en efecto había sentido tanta felicidad que mi energía había aumentado demasiado, estaba claro que la de ella estaba igual que antes por lo que mi carrera la había cansado de sobremanera.

-Estás loco, me gustaban los deportes pero ¡ahora fumo!

-Y te drogas- dije con pesar ¿Cómo sería la Sakura Kinomoto feliz de aquel entonces?

-Si también eso… ¿A dónde me llevabas?

-No lo sé, estaba tan feliz que lo olvidé

-¿Feliz? Querrás decir loco- ella sonrió, era una preciosa sonrisa que empalagó cada uno de mis sentidos.

-Sí, podría decirse ¿Me ayudas a mudarme?

-¡Mudarte!

-Sí, mi tía me corrió de la casa pero Eriol me dijo que Yamasaki me aceptará en la suya

-Al final él no es tan bastardo

Me reí al escuchar aquella expresión brotar de sus labios carmín. Dios sí que me estaba poniendo cursi, pero claro en aquel momento sentía como aquel sentimiento se desbordaba por mi ser, ¿Por qué quería tanto a este pequeño cachorro que no hacía más que causarme problemas y preocupaciones?

-Creo que te ayudaré, pero a cambio debes prometer que dejarás que te visite en las tardes

-¿Tanto te gusto?- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas…

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que no soporto estar mucho tiempo con mi padre y Tomoyo parece muy ocupada estos días

-Bien- comencé a andar de nuevo, esta vez con más calma- creo que puedo hacerte un hueco en mi agenda

-Perfecto, vamos por tus cosas

No había nadie en casa cuando llegamos, ni siquiera Eriol merodeaba por ahí.

Subimos hasta mi habitación, afortunadamente la había limpiado no hacía mucho, había ya varias cajas en la entrada, mi tía no quería que perdiera tiempo buscándolas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Nada, siéntate ahí- de hecho no sabía la verdadera razón para traerla aquí pero mientras eso la mantuviera lejos de Yue era bueno para mí.

Comencé a meter mi ropa en una de las grandes maletas que había traído conmigo, ella comenzó a husmear por ahí hasta que oí varios de mis libros caer al piso.

-Auch- se quejó debajo de una pequeña pila de libros ahora abiertos y maltrechos.

-Ves, por eso dije que te quedaras quieta- recogí varios de los dañados textos y los comencé a meter en una caja.

-¿Tenías mascota en China?

Miré en su dirección, entre sus manos estaba aquel libro amarillo que había comprado recientemente, sentí mis mejillas arder al verla sostenerlo y hojearlo con tanta curiosidad. ¿Si le pedía que pusiera la portada a la altura de su cara lo haría?

-No, es de un amigo

-¿Y esta foto? Estabas muy lindo de niño ¿es tu madre?

-Sí- seguí guardando mis cosas en las cajas mientras ella desordenaba y seguía mirando por ahí, a decir verdad no me molestaba que las mirara, me preocupaba lo que fuera a preguntar al ver todas esas cosas.

-Oye Li, nunca me has contado sobre tu familia y yo sí, cuéntame ¿Por qué tu mamá no está contigo?

Dejé de amontonar objetos y me paralicé, no sabía si contar la verdad o simplemente inventar algo sencillo sin mucha relevancia.

-Y ni se te ocurra mentir, se supone que somos amigos ¿no?

Y me gustaría ser más que eso, sí, ya lo dije.

-Pues mi madre era una poderosa mujer en China- sus ojos se abrieron como platos- hasta que mi padre murió

-Vaya, así que eres rico…

-No, la verdad perdimos todo poco después de la muerte de mi padre- seguí metiendo zapatos en una de las valijas.

-¿Por qué? Oye, siéntate conmigo

-Verás Sakura, eso es algo que no me gusta recordar

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó por detrás, me sorprendió bastante aquel acto y cualquier barrera que pudiera haber comenzado a construir se destruyó.

-Li, tú sabes mucho de mí pero yo nada de ti, eso es injusto

-Bien- ella se soltó de mí y se sentó de nuevo en la cama mientras me indicaba un lugar a su lado- cuando mi padre murió varios de sus parientes aparecieron reclamando parte de la empresa que él había construido. Mi madre luchó por mantener la mayor parte pero al final gastó tanto en abogados y esas cosas que quebraron y quedamos en la calle.

-Debió ser terrible

-Sí, no me gusta que la gente sienta lastima por mí

-A mí tampoco, pero no siento lastima… siento, simpatía por ti Li, al parecer no eres un hijo de papi como creí

-¿Creíste qué?

-Bueno, ¿Qué paso después?

-Mi madre consiguió varios empleos para subsidiar mi educación pero me desesperé y al final me salí de la escuela para ayudarla- reí irónicamente- luego me di cuenta de que nadie contrataría a un inútil sin experiencia. Perdí dos años en la escuela y…- hora de omitir cosas- por eso vine aquí, para no ser una carga para ella.

-¿Eres mayor que Eriol?- se notaba sorprendida por descubrir esto.

-Sí, no se nota ¿verdad?

-No, parece como si tuvieras la misma edad que él- luego de decir eso acarició mi mejilla como queriendo comprobar que era real.

-Sakura, si me tocas de ese modo me temo que tendré que robarte un beso

Pero ella se acercó aún más. Y habló tan cerca de mí que pude sentir su calor a escasos centímetros.

-No lo harás, dijiste que mis besos son terribles

-¿Quieres apostar?- y sin decir nada más atrapé sus labios en un corto beso, bueno era corto hasta que de nuevo aquel sabor me enloqueció, no pude soportar más y la recosté en el piso mientras mi lengua entraba en su boca, y vaya que no era buena besando, se movía torpemente de un lado para otro pero que más daba, yo le enseñaría lo que debía saber.

Lo importante era que… al besarla era como si el mundo desapareciera y solo quedáramos nosotros dos flotando en el espacio. No quería parar, quería tener esos dulces labios tocando los míos toda la tarde si era posible pero, para mi desgracia, el aire era necesario para vivir.

Nos separamos, su respiración era agitada igual que la mía y su rostro estaba tan rojo como un semáforo.

-¿Entonces era mentira?

-Sí, estamos a mano

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo mentí?

-Dijiste que salías con Yue

-¡Yo nunca dije eso! Él fue… yo solo iba a tener sexo con él- lo último lo dijo tan bajo que por poco y me quedo con la duda de lo que había murmurado, pero para su desgracia alcancé a escuchar claramente su "lamento" comenzaba a preguntarme si a sakura en verdad no le gustaba la paleta de hielo.

-Entonces si te gusta Tsukishiro- me levanté, ella quedó libre e hizo lo mismo

-No, me gusta alguien más pero esa persona solo me usa como su juguete personal

-No deberías permitir eso

-Es un idiota, pero temo que si le digo algo se alejará de mí

La miré un rato, ella no me miraba pero parecía intentar hacerlo. Su juguete personal ¿Qué clase de persona tan horrible haría algo así? Esta chica si que tenía problemas con sus relaciones con los demás.

-Tonta- acaricié su cabeza y la despeiné un poco –deberías buscar alguien que te convenga, como yo

-En verdad debería hacerlo

Y sin decir más se levantó y siguió metiendo varias cosas en las cajas.

¿La había hecho enojar? Vaya, como dije antes nunca comprenderé a las mujeres….

**Notas de rainy:**

Awwwww wow! Jajaja estoy muy contenta porque recibí muchos comentarios! Jajaja por eso decidí hacer este capítulo lo más rápido posible jaja ¡amo a mis lectoras/es! Bien, sé que dije que continuaría la otra pero como dijeron en un comentario, ya lleva mucho tiempo sin actualizarse, mejor sigo por ahora con esta que está más fresca en la memoria :3

Bien regresando a la historia pues como verán es más que obvio que ambos se gustan pero vaya que han enredado las cosas jajaja sakura hablándole del patán que la hace sufrir (él mismo) y él ni en cuenta, pero bueno al menos ya sabemos una parte de su historia jejeje ya se imaginaran lo que paso entre el momento en que no encontraba trabajo y cuando decidió irse a Japón.

Y al fin el POV de Toya! Jajaja sí, creo que meteré más de esos ya que quizás necesitemos un punto de vista diferente, quizás también uno de Tomoyo y Eriol… pero eso es menos probable :D bueno aquí le corto jajaja felices vacaciones! :D :D :D

**Contestaciones a los cometarios:**

**Moonlight-Li: **Jajaja lo sé pero a veces los hombres como que no notan que estamos pendiendo de un hilo y se hacen esa clase de cosas jajaja pero ya lo arregló! Jajaja es Li se le perdona xD ufff la escuela a mi igual me fue normal… u.u lloraré contigo jajaja gracias por seguir leyendo! Y dejando comentarios!

**Sakura Li Kou: **Te comprendo yo también cuando pasa mucho tiempo y vuelvo a leer una historia ya no me acuerdo de que se trataba o la mezclo con otras jajaja pero por eso ahora si me apuré y terminé este capítulo más pronto =) espero lo hayas disfrutado!

**Sunako-koike:** Que bien! Espero y hayas acabado súper bien el semestre =D y pues ya ves lo que pasó u.u y todo por la fiestecita de su amiga pero bueno espero te agrade y sigas dejando lindos comentarios!

**Rocio e-chan: **Me alegra que te guste! Jajaja y que te emocione y a petición de todos esos hermosos comentarios subí el capítulo en un tiempo record, espero te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora y que dejes un lindo y apapachable comentario :D Uuuyy sí y Tomoyo ni sus luces … que buena amiga ¿no?

**Ookami IveMendoza**: Pues jejeje decidí aplazar un poquito más aquella y continuar esta pero prometo que en cuanto regrese la inspiración termino la otra :D y gracias por comentar! Jajaja sí, extraño la adolescencia xD

**Gatita vsb: **Bueno jajaja no es mi intención dejar la duda u.u así que mejor me sigo con este jajajaja y si! Gracias a todos esos comentarios mi inspiración llegó y se quedó :D y pues no, desgraciadamente con su padre ahí y con lo shockeado que estaba es difícil que vivan juntos u.u jejeje espero que lo sigas disfrutando tanto como hasta ahora!

**Cainat06: **Sí! Yo me pregunto lo mismo ¡cómo pudiste! Jajaja pero gracias por dejar un comentario :3 y pues sí está en problemas pero hay muchas clases de papá y el de Sakura no se me hace del tipo agresivo. Espero te siga gustando la historia.

**Angel en discordia: **Hmmmm no tan terrorífico pero pobre saku, capaz y se trauma más con esto de su cambio de residencia pero bueno jejeje escuche sus peticiones y ya ahora sí subí esto más rápido, mucho más rápido! Así que sigue leyendo! :D

**Katari-chan: **Bueno, Yue como personaje me gusta mucho jajaja y en mis dos fics tiene un protagónico xD así que no lo dañé tanto jajaja pero sí Shao se está esforzando mucho aunque todavía se le escapan varias cositas. Vamos Shao! Jajaja espero te siga agradando!

**Chabescctsh****: **jajaja no, sin tortura esta vez u.u lamentablemente Shaoran solo es de Sakura jajaja pero al menos hacen linda pareja :3 y Eriol y Tomoyo… quizás… jajaja no sé porque pero nunca he podido describir muy bien a esa pareja :D espero sigas comentando y que la historia siga pareciéndote interesante! :D

**the mystic poetry**: jajajaja si no te preocupes jejeje fue un lapso extraño de mi existencia xD pero vaya que sirvió de inspiración jajaja y si! Recomiendala! A todos! Jajaja y sigue comentando plis! :D y leyendo sobre todo! Ufff si Sakura no se lo tomó tan bien pero bueno siempre hay un rayo de sol (Shaoran) xD

**Mony: **Matemáticas siempre es difícil pero aayy da tanto gusto cuando la pasas jajaja pero bueno espero no hayas reprobado nada :S jajaja y pues no, su padre no quiere más muertos en la familia :D yay! Jajaja prometo actualizar más seguido. Espero sigas disfrutando del fic! Y dejes lindos y hermosos comentarios jajaja

Bueno, esos fueron todos de nuevo muchas gracias por todos esos lindos comentarios que hacen que mi inspiración viva :3 nos leemos pronto


	10. Quizás

** Dark side of the road**

**Capítulo X**

"**Quizás"**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tomó prestados para crear una historia alterna y no quebrarme la cabeza inventando otros XD…. Además de que estos me gustan mucho jeje**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Tomoyo parecía drogada todo el maldito tiempo, cuando no miraba la pizarra como si se tratara de un terrible programa de televisión estaba dibujando cosas en su cuaderno, inclusive en clase de arte, que era su favorita, dejó de hacer los preciosos dibujos de siempre y los reemplazó con muñecos deformes parecidos a los que yo hacía en kínder en la clase de palitos y tijeritas uno.

Aquel día después de observarla toda la mañana realmente estaba preocupada y pensaba irme sin decir nada pero con solo verla ahí recostada en la banca sin ganas de salir de la "prisión", como ella llamaba a la escuela, mi alarma sonó.

-Tomoyo ¿estás bien?

Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró, sus ojos estaban hinchados y debajo de ellos unas ojeras dignas de un adicto a los videojuegos me asustaron, algo debía estar muy mal para que la princesita estuviera en aquel estado tan deplorable.

-No, estoy jodida- luego de decir eso dejó caer su cabeza haciendo que esta se golpeara contra la paleta de la banca al caer, el sonido hizo que hasta a mí me doliera aquello.

-No creo que sea tan malo- traté de acariciar su cabeza con delicadeza pero la verdad solo se me enredó uno de mis dedos en su cabello, era pésima consolando.

-Lo es, además no tengo una fiesta para ti déjame sola- y sí, estaba por irme… que ella se hiciera bolas con sus problemas, de seguro sus uñas se habían quebrado o algo así… ¡que más daba!

Pero mis dedos seguían enredados y no podía hacer una salida digna de ese modo, así que solo respiré hondo y me calmé.

-No vine por eso a verte

-Lo sé, es solo que…- levantó de nuevo la cabeza por suerte estaba tan deprimida que no notó mis dedos en su cabello- creo que alguien me gusta demasiado, más de lo que querría

-¿Li?- estaba aterrada de que mi suposición fuera real, es decir… cómo competir con una amiga con un empaque tan llamativo, al fin mi dedo se liberó de su cabellera.

-No, si fuera Li no estaría aquí en este estado, ya habría hecho algún movimiento

Al escuchar estas palabras no pude evitar sentirme aliviada, al menos ahora sabía que a Tomoyo ya no le interesaba Li, ahora que tenía el camino libre… ¿Qué haría yo?

-¿Entonces?- no me imaginaba quien podría ser… ella no tomaba muy en serio a los chicos y verla así de preocupada por algo quería decir que tenía un crush demasiado intenso.

-Eriol- apenas pude oír aquel nombre ¿en serio? ¿El chico con el que había tonteado desde hacía un año… el chico con el que tenía una larga lista de cosas bizarras hechas?

Es decir, varias veces los habían encontrado fajando en lugares públicos como las canchas de futbol o los baños y en una ocasión se llegó a esparcir el rumor de que el carro de Eriol les servía para algo más que transportarse.

-¿desde cuándo?

-Hace una semana fingí ser su prometida y nunca había notado lo caballeroso y lindo que puede llegar a ser- sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas y su voz se escuchaba tan dulce que no dudé en ningún momento de sus sentimientos.

-Pues díselo y ya- la chica me miró aterrorizada y luego, demostrando su bipolaridad, soltó una carcajada que resonó en las paredes del salón vacío.

-Él nunca me tomaría en serio… hemos hecho tantas cosas que…- esta vez su cara parecía afiebrada de tanto color rojo. Ella tenía un punto en su contra y uno enorme… eso es lo que sucede cuando tonteas con alguien por mucho tiempo sin pensar en que algún día puedas desarrollar algún sentimiento más profundo.

Y sí, mi amiga Tomoyo estaba en el hoyo y yo con mi enorme experiencia en relaciones no podía proporcionarle algún consejo útil, así que solo le di algunas palmadas en la espalda y, me sorprendí al hacer eso, la abracé.

-Lo siento Tommy- ese día inventé aquel apodo para mi amiga, nunca la había llamado así y no sentía la necesidad de llamarla de una forma especial pero por alguna razón el compartir secretos con alguien hace que te sientas más cercana a ella.

-No importa, ya pensaré en algo para olvidarme de todo esto

Estuve con ella unos minutos más, luego la puerta se abrió y cuando ambas volteamos para ver de quien se trataba aquel caballero con porte inglés nos sonrió. Mi amiga estaba petrificada, arregló un poco su pelo y con la mirada me pidió que los dejara solos. Yo me despedí y al salir Eriol solo me envió una pequeña y ladeada sonrisa.

-Pequeña zafiro necesito un favor más

Fue lo último que escuché antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Comencé a andar rápido por la acera a pesar de que no tenía prisa por llegar a casa para ver la cara de perro de mi padre. Estaba enojado y decepcionado, aún peor ahora si estaba segura de que me odiaba… más.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido- escuché que alguien decía a mis espaldas, reconocí la voz en un instante… Shaoran…

-Yo debería decir eso- me detuve en seco con el corazón acelerado y no precisamente por haber corrido minutos antes.

-Te estaba esperando- lo dijo sin más, no titubeó ni nada por el estilo, solo se plantó frente a mí y lo dijo ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas con tanta seguridad?

-¿Para qué?- traté de sonar tan segura como él, no sé si salió bien pero al menos lo intenté.

-Dijiste que no querías ir a casa así que te haré compañía

-Creo que los extraterrestres abdujeron a Li… ¿Quién eres? – el comenzó a reír, inclusive se agarró la panza mientras lo hacía.

-Y yo creo que tú sigues siendo una pequeña tonta- solo hice un puchero que al parecer lo hizo reír más, vaya… yo era su payaso personal.

-Anda, te invito un helado en el parque pingüino

-Eso suena bien, invitar quiere decir que tú pagarás ¿no?

-Claro

-¡Perfecto!

Volvimos a reanudar la marcha, en el camino conversamos sobre cosas que no tenían una verdadera importancia pero que en aquel momento hacían que me sintiera extrañamente feliz y en confianza. Cuando llegamos al parque no había ningún vendedor de helados a la vista a pesar de que por ahí rondaban como veinte todos los días.

-Parece que no hay helado por aquí

-Y yo que ya me había emocionado- dije tratando de sonar lo más teatral posible.

-Pues, debemos conseguirlo entonces- su sonrisa hizo que me derritiera como helado en verano, de todas sus facetas la que más amaba era esta… en la que para mí era como un hermoso atardecer, me llenaba de esperanza y sobretodo me hacía pensar que el mundo era un lugar que valía la pena conocer.

Anduvimos por medio Tomoeda buscando el famoso helado hasta que llegamos a una pizzería donde se anunciaban helados de todos los sabores en el mundo. Malditos exagerados más les valía tener queso con cereza en ese caso.

-No puedo creer que haya terminado en este lugar- se lamentó Shaoran en cuanto vio el local.

-¿Por qué?

-No es nada, entremos- en cuanto entramos una chica se abalanzó sobre él.

-Mi cliente favorito, hacía varios días que no te veía por aquí

-Nakuru puedes quitarte, tu tío se enfadará de nuevo- de solo escuchar la mención del familiar ella se retiró. Luego de acomodar su ropa reparó en mí y me miró de los pies a la cabeza como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Oye, tú si cambias rápido de novia

-Ella no es mi novia, deja de inventar historias

-Entonces Meiling se enfadará, no es bueno que traigas a otras chicas tan cerca de su trabajo

-¡Que no es mi novia!

-Como tú digas, pasen- nos guió a una mesa y nos entregó dos menús, traté de concentrarme en los sabores de helado pero seguía rondando por mi cabeza aquel nombre, lo había escuchado en algún lugar antes.

-Li…- él dijo ¿uhm? Pero no despegó la mirada de la carta- ¿Quién es Meiling?

-Meiling…- esta vez bajó el papel y me miró- ¿estás celosa?

-¡Claro que no! Solo tengo curiosidad- bueno… quizás un poquito celosa, pero estarlo sería absurdo, había tantas chicas babeando por él que su pobre novia se volvería loca.

-Es una amiga con la que he venido aquí algunas veces, es amiga de Yamasaki

-Ah, en ese caso creo que ya sé de quién se trata- era ella… una chica tan bonita como Tomoyo… maldito Li, ¿Por qué tenía que conocer chicas así? Junto a ellas yo no era más que el pequeño punto en la acera de la vida.

-Chicos ¿ya decidieron lo que van a pedir?

-Quiero un banana Split

-Yo…- dudé por un momento, luego se me ocurrió una forma de sentirme mejor- quiero una montaña de queso con cereza con doble chocolate

-Entendido- ella saludó al estilo militar y luego se fue saltando hacía la cocina

-¿Comerás todo eso?- el chico me miró incrédulo

-Claro, he estado comiendo más desde aquel día

Y era verdad, ahora mi cereal no se ponía aguado en las mañanas y a veces me daba por picar una manzana… en parte era porque mi padre me observaba y en parte porque quería sentirme llena de energía para poder disfrutar de momentos como este.

-Eso es genial- su sonrisa me contagiaba, era como sí viera un bombillo encenderse y aunque al principio me hubiera gustado darle una patada y apagarlo… ahora me gustaba bastante el calor que emanaba.

Trajeron nuestros helados y cuando vi el mío la sonrisa burlona de Shaoran me hizo enfadar, por más que traté de comer aquel monstruo que se hacía llamar helado montaña no pude. Al final Li terminó ayudándome y entre los dos acabamos aquella enorme bola.

-Te dije que no lo comerías

-Cállate, ahora solo quiero vomitar

-Oye, yo comí más que tú…

-Pero tú eres un tragón- ambos reímos, me agradaba estar con él… demasiado.

Toda la semana fue igual llena de sorpresas y lugares a los que nunca había pensado ir en Tomoeda, inclusive llegué a ir a la biblioteca, en donde para mi sorpresa me aburrí menos de lo que esperaba, al parecer a él le gustaba mucho leer y varios de los libros que puso en mis manos eran interesantes.

Su mundo era interesante y aunque esa semana no volvimos a besarnos o algo parecido sentía como si un lazo se estuviera formando… ¿lazo? Bien me estaba volviendo cursi, más cursi que Tomoyo cuando veía "Titanic".

El viernes estaba tan feliz que no me reconocía yo misma ¿Dónde había quedado mi lado pesimista y lleno de oscuridad? Ni siquiera los sermones diarios de mi padre por llegar tarde me hacían perder el optimismo que traía.

En cuanto sonó la campana de salida guardé mis cosas, estaba por salir corriendo cuando escuché la voz de aquella chica llamándome.

-Sakurita… ven

Me debatí entre mi egoísmo y la amistad, ya sabrán cual ganó…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podrías decirle a Eriol que no podré verlo está noche?

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? – sus ojos de pronto parecían más llorosos de lo normal y aunque ya no tenía aquellas ojeras de panda permanecían unas delgadas líneas cerca del lagrimal.

-Llevo días evitándolo, no puedo verlo ahora

Tragué saliva, bien… era mi amiga y no podía dejarla así, no podía darle un buen consejo pero al menos podía ayudar a hacer lo que tenía planeado.

-Bien, ¿sabes dónde está?

-Obviamente no

-Ok- luego de eso me sonrió, últimamente las personas me sonreían bastante debía estar haciendo algo bien.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Y efectivamente, llevaba más de una hora esperando a que la chica saliera y ella no daba señales de vida. Aun así, aquella estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro no desaparecía era la misma sonrisa que había tenido en los labios toda la semana, esa chica tonta y torpe me hacía sentir feliz, en Tomoeda las chicas se emocionaban fácilmente con los chicos y comenzaban a gritar como locas en cuanto alguno les decía algo fuera de lo normal.

Pero ella, parecía tan desconectada del mundo que ni siquiera notaba esas cosas y mucho menos que de alguna forma me atraía más de lo normal. Sí, no olía a rosas ni tenía pies de bailarina de ballet pero era linda, caprichosa, testaruda… solo era ella.

Miré el reloj de nuevo… las manecillas se habían movido un poco, pero a mi me seguía pareciendo una eternidad.

-¡Hola Li!

-Hola Izumi- saludé a la chica con un rápido movimiento de mi mano derecha. Izumi era una mujer a pesar de su corta edad, tenía unos pechos bien formados, unas piernas largas como una azafata y, sobretodo, un cabello que parecía hecho de seda. Era todo un espectáculo a la vista.

-Te vimos muy solito así que vinimos a hacerte compañía

-¿Vimos?- fue hasta entonces que noté detrás de ella a dos chicas, una era Hitomi y la otra… en verdad no recuerdo su nombre, ambas eran preciosas pero no hacían más que resaltar la belleza de la que parecía su líder- Hola chicas

-Hola Shao- contestaron ambas al unísono

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-Sí, a una pequeña tonta para irnos a casa

-¡Te acompañamos nosotras!

-No… creo que voy a esperar

Las tres intercambiaron una rápida mirada y luego sonrieron.

-¿Estás esperando a Sakura?

-Sí, pensé que no la conocían

-Sabes… últimamente se rumora que tú pasas mucho tiempo con ella

-Sí- las tres me acorralaron contra la pared, ok… no estaba dentro de mis fantasías que tres chicas me acorralaran contra una pared pero ya que estaba sucediendo…

-No debes Shao-dijo Izumi con un tono de preocupación que por poco me hace reír- cualquier chica de tu club de fans estaría encantada de ser tu novia pero no esa…punk, dark, emo… lo que sea. Tú puedes aspirar a algo mejor, déjale eso a otros… ¡como Yue!

-Creo que los vi juntos en el aula- la chica del nombre desconocido le susurró eso a Hitomi y aunque Izumi seguía hablando toda mi atención se centró en ellas.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- aparté a Izumi y tomé a la chica por los hombros- ¿Dónde?

-En el salón cinco

¿Había dejado esperando al Shaoran Li por ir a ver a ese cubo de hielo? Apenas escuché el número salí a toda prisa hacia la escuela. Recorrí los salones furioso, estaba enojado con ella y juraba que si la paleta decía algo lo golpearía tan fuerte que no saldría del hospital en una buena temporada. Le había dado todo a esa pequeña tonta, era hora de ser rudo y mostrar lo que en verdad sucedía.

En cuanto llegué al salón cinco abrí la puerta de un solo golpe, pero ahí no había nadie, solo un salón vacío en donde el viento corría por la ventana abierta. Me asomé por ahí, afuera había algunos alumnos conversando y otros practicaban alguna de las actividades de su club. Divisé a Tomoyo a lo lejos, ella agitó su mano… quizás me estaba saludando, no lo sé… solo cerré la maldita ventana y me fui enfurruñado a seguir buscando.

Estaba por darme por vencido, cuando de la nada aparecieron ambos caminando mientras conversaban un poco. Él revolvía su pelo como si de un perrito se tratara y ella solo se quejaba y trataba de golpearlo, bien solo yo podía tratar a Sakura como una mascota… SOLO YO.

Me acerqué y tomé a Sakura de la muñeca, Yue me miró burlón sabía que estaba en desventaja por estar haciendo una patética escena en el estacionamiento.

-Parece que aquí hay una señorita celosa- murmuró, no estaba para sus malditos comentarios así que solo me di la vuelta y con la mano libre le di un golpe que lo tiró al piso. Sakura gritó e intentó hacer algo pero solo la jalé y seguí caminando.

No sé cuánto caminé o si ella forcejeó todo el camino, solo me detuve cuando divisé el parque pingüino a menos de diez pasos de mí. Ella me miraba furiosa y en el momento en que me detuve jaló su mano y se alejó un poco de mí.

-Eres un psicópata Li

-Tú eres la loca, no tienes derecho a decir eso

-¿Yo? Yo no ando golpeando personas ni arrastrando gente hasta el parque contra su voluntad

-Es que no puedo creer que estuvieras hablando con él

-¿Por qué no? Sé que es un poco extraño pero… tenía que encontrar a Eriol

-No importa- me di media vuelta, debía calmarme, no podía perder los estribos por algo así…

_Como si no los hubieras perdido ya_

Respiré hondo e inclusive conté hasta diez como decía el comercial pero… solo seguía en mi mente la loca idea de que Yue y Sakura se querían y yo estaba en el medio de aquella historia. Yo ¿un extra?

-Li, estás más raro de lo normal, ¿fumaste algo que te dio Eriol?

Ella me apoyó sus manos en mi espalda y con solo eso hizo que mi mente entrara en un modo distinto al loco asesino de hacía unos minutos.

-No- me giré y tomé sus manos entre las mías- no lo he visto

-Ok- intentó soltar mi agarre pero no se lo permití ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente huraña? Si intentaba besarla ¿huiría cual gatito mojado?

-¿Te molesta que haga eso?

-No es que me moleste, es solo que… - pero no dijo nada más, solo seguía con esa cara de preocupación que me hacía creer que nunca llegaría a gustarle como algo más que un amigo… raro, nunca me había preocupado por algo así y ahora esta niña parecía tan vulnerable como un cachorrito en una caja y tan huraña como un doberman.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Sakura P.O.V **

Y no es que me molestara, es decir ¿a quién le molestaría que un chico tan sexy como Li le tomara la mano? Pero simplemente no podía moverme cuando lo hacía, era como si me intimidara el hecho de que un chico estuviera prestándome tanta atención ¡a mí!

Sakura Kinomoto, sombra oficial de la preparatoria de Tomoeda. Sí, esto era raro más bizarro que lo que veía cuando fumaba marihuana.

-Bueno, siento lo que pasó hace rato

-No importa, no es como si Yue fuera una de mis personas favoritas

-¿No lo es?

-No- dije con un tono de sarcasmo- ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?

-No importa- solo sonrió y tomó mi mano aún con más fuerza- vamos al templo Tsukihime

-Bueno- y me hubiera gustado decirle que yo adoraba que hiciera esas cosas y abrazarlo solo para comerle la boca a besos pero algo me lo impedía, mi estúpida personalidad o mis genes… no sé lo que era pero me era imposible ser igual de empalagosa que otras chicas, no podía abrazarlo espontáneamente y menos besarlo de pronto.

Esa tarde caminamos por el templo tomados de la mano y aunque hubiera deseado que el tiempo se detuviera fue imposible.

-Creo que debería llevarte a casa

-Sí- esa tarde me sentía incapaz de hablar demasiado, contrario a lo que le pasaba a muchas personas al ponerse nerviosas yo no hablaba de tontería y media, más bien perdía la capacidad para decir cosas que no fueran monosílabos.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la mitad del camino, ahí empezó a llover.

-Parece que va a llover- dije cuando cayó la primera gota en mi hombro

-Entonces debemos apresurarnos

-¿No te gusta mojarte?- él me miró con cara de "no entiendo lo que dices"

-Nada- reí, me gustaba esa cara suya de desconcierto y sonreí aún más cuando la lluvia se hizo más intensa y él no hizo nada para evitar mojarse, quizás vio mi locura de querer mojarme y siguió mi juego. – se siente bien ¿no?

-Un poco

-Debería gustarte mucho- esta vez no sé de dónde saqué valor, pero lo tomé de la mano y me eche a correr como sí alguien me persiguiera, hasta salté en algunos charcos como si tuviera cinco años una vez más.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa él parecía feliz, al parecer entendía el sentimiento que ahora me llenaba y lo compartía. ¡Diablos! Este chico comenzaba a gustarme demasiado.

-Creo que hice que mojaras tu linda chaqueta

Sí, la culpa me invadía ahora quizás solo era risa por compromiso… o… risa histérica de "maldita niña loca"

¿Por qué pensaba en las peores cosas? ¿Por qué él no contestaba nada? ¿estaría tan enfadado?

-Li… lo siento- pero antes de que pudiera si quiera terminar de decirlo él me tomó por los hombros y acercó su frente a la mía.

-Creo que me voy a arrepentir por hacer esto pero…

Y entonces sus labios se pegaron a los míos, vaya en verdad había extrañado ese fascinante tacto, no quería dejar de sentir esa cercanía con él así que cuando nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire me sentí… incompleta.

-Li, por qué no vemos una película

-¿Y tu padre?

-Fue a un congreso, regresará tarde

¡genial! Era lo más audaz que había hecho desde que había llegado a Tomoeda, y debo decir que besar a un chico sexy bajo la lluvia me hacía sentir en la cima del universo. Estaba totalmente inmersa en las redes del amor y si lo sabía o no solo me dejé llevar por lo que en ese momento sucedía sin importarme el futuro, el pasado o cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Ponemos a Sherlock Holmes?

-Si quieres- fue la única respuesta que obtuve de su parte

-Creo que deberías cambiarte, estás empapado

-No importa, mejor cámbiate tú

-Vamos, creo que Toya aún tiene algo de ropa aquí- y en efecto mi hermano aún conservaba algo de su vieja ropa en el armario- toma, creo que esto está bien

-Solo me pondré la camisa- estaba quitándose la camisa ¡enfrente de mí! Y por kami-sama vaya que tenía un cuerpo bien formado, alguna vez le dije que no me gustaba sentir sus bíceps pero vaya que en aquel momento deseaba hacerlo.

-Cla..cla..ro- me giré, no era tan descarada como para mirarlo de aquella forma todo el rato- iré a cambiarme

Solo me puse unos jeans rotos y una blusa ancha, adoraba esas blusas, sobretodo porque aunque me quedaban enormes eran tan cómodas como usar una oveja encima… ¿eso sería cómodo?

Cuando bajé un delicioso aroma invadió mis sentidos, era como… chocolate, cada vez más me parecía que Shaoran era tan cálido como aquel dulce. Llegué a la cocina y lo encontré de espaldas sirviendo dos tazas de aquel humeante brebaje.

-Toma, encontré un poco en aquel mueble

-Gracias- tomé un poco y aunque me quemé la boca por golosa me supo extrañamente nostálgico… si es que eso era un sabor.

Fuimos a la sala, puse a andar el dvd y aunque la película era bastante buena no puedo dar una reseña exacta de ella ya que me perdí más de la mitad.

No tardó mucho en comenzar a jugar con mi cabello y luego trazar pequeños círculos con su dedo en mi cuello, juro que por poco me derrito y no pude resistir mucho antes de darme cuenta de que de nuevo me estaba besando, sabía delicioso… eran… besos de chocolate.

¿Habría hecho eso la persona que inventó los kisses? Es decir, era bastante romántico pensar en algo así… y mucho más experimentarlo.

Su lengua era tan escurridiza que me costaba trabajo seguirle el paso o al menos intentarlo, era como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo, no quería que parara no deseaba dejar de saborear su boca ni dejar de revolver su cabello. Adoraba ese cabello rebelde, era tan… Shaoran.

Por aquella tarde, mientras la lluvia caía con una fuerza impresionante, me olvidé de mis temores y solo me dediqué a vivir aquella dulce fantasía llamada "amor", nos besamos hasta que mis labios se hincharon y aunque no dijimos mucho nada podía ser igual después de eso.

-Sakura, eres mía

-¿Qué?- él se acercó a mí y besó dulcemente mi cuello, vaya que eso me volvía loca, el suave tacto de su lengua en la sensible piel, era delirante- espera, no…

Me estaba haciendo cosquillas así que no paraba de reír, pero de pronto un jalón en mi piel hizo que dejara de hacerlo, él se separó de mi cuello con un sonrisa bastante diabólica surcando sus labios.

-Listo, ahora todos sabrán que eres mía

-¿Qué?- corrí a mirar en el espejo, una enorme mancha morada sobresalía de mi cuello- ¡Li!

Pero para cuando volteé él ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, la lluvia seguía pero aun así se fue dejándome con una sola pregunta ¿Qué pasaría la próxima vez que nos viéramos?

Luego pensé en muchas más, ¿sería en serio todo esto? ¿Por qué teniendo un club de fans me escogió a mí?

Aquella noche no dormí, lo único que hice fue revolverme en mi cama mientras le daba mil vueltas al asunto, estaba feliz demasiado feliz y al mismo tiempo asustada… mucho. Maldito Li.

**Notas de rainy:**

Ok, sé que hace milenios que no publicaba pero espero que ahora que lo hice haya sido del agrado de todos :D

Bueno, creo que la historia se perfila para dar paso a la parte romántica! Y yeah! Si la parte favorita de todos jajaja pero si han leído "La joya del convento" sabrán que no me gusta que la cosa acabe así de fácil digo no es como película de Steven Spilberg donde el niño habla con el extraterrestre y este de repente dice "es cierto, he sido muy malo" ( lo sé me traumé con super 8 lo siento u.u) no!, la vida no es así… jajaja ok más adelante quizás entiendan de lo que hablo xD.

Bien, son las 11 de la noche en un domingo e_e mañana tengo escuela y entro a las 7 am D: god! Espero que a alguien le haya alegrado el lunes poder leer un fic =)

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**The mystic poetry: **Jajaja nada es en vano en esta vida y que Shao se haya quedado sin casa tampoco jajaja y en este capítulo creo que le fue mejor así que no se puede quejar ;) pero bueno... hmmm no la verdad quizás leí algún libro sobre adicciones o algo así pero no recuerdo uno en específico pero si recuerdo alguno te diré =) jajaja espero que sigas leyendo con gusto y pues cualquier comentario es leído con mucho entusiasmo! Créeme yay!

**Ookami IveMendoza:** _ demasiadas preguntas jajaja y aawww! Que emoción que te guste tanto la historia! Ammm si más mal no recuerdo en algún capítulo él le dijo a ella que era su juguete… fue solo una vez pero para desgracia de nuestra historia muchas veces esas cosas son las que más recordamos las chicas por alguna razón :'( jajaja y pues espero que hayas llegado bien a tu reunión jajaja ahora es lunes… o domingo o.O depende… así que supongo que podrás leerla sin compromisos =) bueno espero te haya gustado este capi y que comentes mucho mucho xD no respondo todas las preguntas porque… e_e tengo sueño jajajaja

**Cata06:** aaahhh lo sé el papá de Saku se parece al de la historia original jajaja pero pues ya veremos si cumple su promesa de llevarla lejos =) y sobre lo de saku pues si lo sé pero el personaje en si es una chica depresiva que no tiene muchas expectativas así que imagínate escuchar que le gustas a semejante persona o.o que shock jajaja bueno… espero te guste la historia =) y que dejes otro lindo y hermoso comentario!

**Sunako-koike: **Bueno… le confió su historia a medias jajaja porque como te podrás imaginar entre el tiempo en que dejó de buscar trabajo y decidió irse a Tomoeda pasaron varias cosas… ya veremos más adelante y pues si y más en este capi donde definitivamente este arroz ya se coció xD espero te haya gustado y que comentes mucho mucho mucho… jajaja

**Gatita vsb:** Bueno… ya están progresando! Jajaja y sí, Toya tiene algunos problemitas con su hermana r_r pero ya veremos que pasa con él jaja por ahora nos centramos en Saku y Shao… jajaja y que bien que te guste! Eso hace que los escritores se inspiren jajaja espero te siga agradando y que comentes lo que quieras!

**Rocio e-chan: **Lo sé Tomoyo no es de las amigas ejemplo jajaja pero bueno… al parecer en este capi necesito bastante de su amiga… esperemos que la aprecie más que antes :D y pues si espero que sigas disfrutando de este fic y si se la llevará a Italia… eso ya lo veremos jojojo

**Angel en discordia:** Sí, y en este capi se admitieron demasiadas cosas :D que pasará? Pues muchas cosas… tengo planes para esta historia xD espero te haya agradado y que comentes para saber que todo va bien… o mal jajaja

**Katari-chan: **Lo sé adoro a los chicos que son así! y aunque parece un angelito de vez en cuando se le sale la colita jajaja pero bueno… y Yue aawww yo amo a Yue pero creo que su personalidad no ayuda mucho jajaja así que por qué no darle un toque interesante :D espero que te siga gustando y ufff espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez!

**blossXbrick:** jajaja que padre que lo hayas leído tan rápido :O y pues bueno… u.u si terminar algo es terrible pero lo bueno es que se puede comenzar algo mejor! ;) sino dile a sakura jajajaja que acabó con su vida anterior pero conoció al precioso de Li! Ammm sobre lo del sexo… voy a ser franca jajaja soy pésima describiendo esas cosas… alguna idea? Ayuda? xD ok… pero si se me ocurre algo bueno lo intentaré! Lo prometo.

**Amu824:** Bueno no fue pronto pero actualicé xD espero te haya gustado tanto como todo lo anterior y que sigas leyendo y dejando lindos comentarios!

Bueno, esos son todos, no saben lo feliz que me hace recibir estos comentarios así que si alguien por ahí está leyendo y no ha dejado pues dejen! Que yo lo respondo con mucho gusto así me duerma a las dos de la mañana jajaja besos! Nos leemos!


	11. Cardioide

**Dark side of the road**

**Capítulo XI**

"**Cardioide"**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tomó prestados para crear una historia alterna y no quebrarme la cabeza inventando otros XD…. Además de que estos me gustan mucho jeje**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Solo necesitaba una bufanda y todo aquel asunto quedaría encubierto por ahora, lamentablemente al parecer ese no era mi día de suerte porque por más que rebusqué en todas las cajas apiladas en mi habitación no encontré ni un pedazo de tela que se pareciera a lo que buscaba.

¡Me lleva! Maldije mentalmente y luego con un rápido vistazo al reloj volví a maldecir, al parecer la primera hora de clase ya había pasado y ahora no tenía una buena excusa para el señor Ishida, quizás mi única opción era recurrir a la maniobra número tres de salvación: rogar por mi calificación.

-Sakura ya es tarde, ¿no vas a desayunar?

Era mi padre desde la planta baja que estaba tan o más preocupado que yo… eso o ya le urgía por que saliera de casa. Me asomé por el barandal y noté que se había introducido en su estudio de donde, por lo general, no saldría en varias horas.

Corrí escaleras abajo, cabe aclarar que por poco me caigo en el tercer escalón, y tan pronto como me hallé en piso firme tomé mi mochila, una cosa que adornaba una mesita y salí de allí.

Aún respiraba con dificultad, miré la cosa en mi mano… era un trapo con flores de colores apagados, pero ya que era lo único que tenía… lo anudé en mi cuello, me miré en la ventana y parecía una azafata.

Bueno hubiera sido que así fuera pero la verdad parecía más demente que de costumbre con esa cosa en el cuello. Además de que en Tomoeda no había ni siquiera aeropuerto…

Pero dadas las circunstancias mejor que trataran de adivinar a que vieran esa cosa morada, aún mis mejillas ardían cada vez que recordaba la noche anterior, es decir, Shaoran Li había… había… ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta. Bien, después de todo quizás este era el año del panda en donde mi suerte mejoraría según la profecía de Tutancamón. Sí, eso fue un sarcasmo por si no fui lo suficientemente clara.

Al llegar a la escuela noté que mi segunda clase ya iba por la mitad, genial ahora si la señorita Misuki me reprobaría por exceso de faltas. Me senté debajo de aquel árbol que tanto me gustaba y comencé a divagar como era mi costumbre en aquellos años de mi juventud. Escuchaba el viento soplar entre las hojas e imaginaba lo lindo que sería poder viajar así de fácil, volar… volar era mi sueño, quizás si tenía alma de azafata.

-Pensé que te habían abducido los extraterrestres o algo así

Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz, Tomoyo tenía una extraña manía de aparecer de la nada en algunas ocasiones.

-¿por qué no estás en clase?- la miré con preocupación, no era la alumna modelo pero si ella había huido de clase era porque el apocalipsis se aproximaba.

-La señorita Misuki se ausentó

-¿No vino?- ¡vaya!¡ Bendito el año del panda!

-Y supongo que la razón por la que traes eso en el cuello es…- si esperaba que le diera una explicación no la obtendría así usara psicología y tratara de entrar en mi inconsciente.

-Ayer no encontré a Eriol por ningún lado- dije tratando de evadir la pregunta

-No te preocupes, Shaoran le dijo por mí… al parecer ayer pasó algún tiempo con la persona a la que se lo había pedido, tiempo que quizás aprovecho para…- no me di cuenta de en qué momento se acercó tanto, pero de pronto el trapo en mi cuello cayó bruscamente dejando al descubierto lo que intentaba ocultar- ¡lo sabía!

Mi cara se puso tan roja que podría haber pasado por un semáforo. Tomoyo comenzó a reír tanto que tuvo que sentarse a mi lado para no caer.

-No te rías!

-Es solo que… me parece de lo más extraño, Li y tú son como el agua y el aceite- y era verdad él y yo no nos parecíamos en nada excepto quizás en que nos defendíamos bien el uno del otro- mejor cubre eso o las fan girls comerán tu cabeza

-¿crees que ese idiota vaya en serio? – pregunté mientras anudaba aquella cosa

-No lo sé, lo conozco tanto como tú, pero… estoy segura de que no es una blanca palomita tampoco, es lindo y amable contigo, pero varias chicas que planeaban confesarse salieron corriendo con solo ver su ceño fruncido

Era escalofriante y, para mi desgracia, cierto. Era extraño que él fuera así de amable conmigo pero… aun así no podía evitar sentirme como volando sobre una nube. Me sentía especial como sí de pronto fuera la chica más afortunada en este contaminado planeta.

-Vaya Sakura, pensé que no te encontraría- una voz detrás del árbol apareció ante nosotros, era Chiharu, venía con Naoko ambas con su siempre lúgubre atuendo. Se sentaron a mi lado y aunque la ojiazul les envió una mirada asesina la ignoraron por completo como solo ellas sabían hacerlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- ambas esbozaron una sonrisa diabólica que no me estaba gustando nada

-Creo que ese pañuelo no evitará que la gente sospeche lo que ya se rumora

-¡¿Qué?- me faltaba el aire y sentía como si de pronto fuera claustrofóbica ¡y estaba en el exterior! ¿exteriofóbica?

-Al parecer ayer Izumi se enfadó un poco con Li y comenzó un extraño rumor- ¡diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser uno de esas semanas en las que debíamos venir los sábados para no atrasarnos con el estúpido programa? Es decir ahora sería feliz en mi cama sin tener que ver a nadie, quizás el lunes esa cosa pareciera una mancha.

¡Pero no! El karma me perseguía… creo que aún lo hace

-Dicen que…- Naoko comenzó a reír mientras intentaba completar la frase- que estás saliendo con él, que le debes dinero y se lo estás pagando…

Luego de eso rompió a reír con más intensidad, pero yo me puse blanca como una hoja de papel y aunque trataba de decir algo coherente nada salía más que aire.

-Vaya, al parecer los chismes en esta escuela tienen tanto sentido como el maestro de química tratando de enseñar inglés- Tomoyo se veía enfadada y no era porque aquellas dos estuvieran ahí… ¿acaso estaba viendo el lado amable de mi amiga?

-Yo…- al fin pude decir algo, pero estaba asustada tanto que sentía un sabor amargo en la boca mientras intentaba hallar una salida a todo esto.

-Vamos Sakura no puede ser tan malo- Chiharu acarició mi hombro y trató de calmarme- solo debes desmentir todo esto, diles que tú y Li no se llevan bien

Y eso era lo peor que los rumores no eran mentira… no sabía por qué ese idiota estaba empeñado en salir conmigo pero me gustaba y decir que las cosas no eran así era como engañarme a mí misma con algo que en verdad odiaría de ser así.

-No puede hacer eso- dijo Tomoyo- porque ella y Li sí están saliendo

-¿¡qué?

-No se impresionen tanto, ella también tiene sus encantos

-Pero- Chiharu dejó de acariciar mi brazo y comenzó a agitarme- Sakura ni siquiera sabes de donde viene ese chico, él es…

-¿Sabes algo Chiharu?- ella dejó de agitarme y se puso tan seria que me temí lo peor

-Eriol le contó a Yamasaki lo que sabía y…- calló y por un momento todas quedamos en suspenso- no sé si debería decirte esto Sakura, lo mejor es que se lo preguntes a él si es verdad que están saliendo

-Bueno, no es como si fuera algo formal- me atreví a intervenir en aquella conversación- solo hemos estado yendo a algunos lugares

-¡Vamos Sakura!- exclamó Tomoyo- se han besado, inclusive te hizo eso en el cuello ¿quieres una notificación por escrito?

Chiharu y Naoko se sorprendieron y al parecer notaron la cosa de flores en mi cuello. Lo retiré y ambas abrieron tanto la boca que pensé se quedarían sin la parte inferior de esta.

-Vaya, viendo esto creo que Izumi te meterá a uno de los lockers y tirará la llave a un precipicio- vaya Naoko si sabía como asustarme…

Todas permanecimos en silencio un momento, ¿qué sería eso que Chiharu sabía pero no debía contarme… por qué no podía contarme?

-Bien, iré a buscarlo- de pronto una oleada de valentía me invadió.

-Creo que estaba con Eriol en una de las bancas junto al gimnasio

-Gracias- Esta vez si era verdad aquella estúpida fantasía en la que me había sumido la última semana todo el mundo sería participe de ella sino… bueno, quizás volvería a ser la sombra de la escuela y a "vivir" mi vida como de costumbre.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Shaoran P.O.V**

-Te lo digo, las mujeres dan miedo cuando no consiguen lo que quieren

-Pensé que Izumi era una chica linda

-Shaoran- Eriol puso su mano en mi hombro- es la líder de tu club de fans, no puede ser una persona normal

Y sí, tenía un punto a su favor a pesar de que odiaba admitirlo. Había escuchado aquellos rumores muy temprano y aunque había ido a buscar a Sakura a su salón me habían dicho que había faltado a clases. Y bien esperaba que no viniera o de seguro querría matarme por todo este maldito lio que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-¿En verdad te gusta Sakura?

-Pues…- bien, era una pregunta demasiado directa y a veces pensaba que la deseaba con demasiada intensidad pero otras solo quería cuidarla como si se tratara de una hermana pequeña o algo parecido ¿a eso se le podía llamar amor?- creo que sí

-Vaya- él pasó la mano por su cabello- es decir, la chica está buena pero… pensé que te acostarías con más chicas antes de enamorarte

-Tú sabes que nunca será así

-Primo, ¿Qué pasó con el Shaoran de antes?

-Está de vacaciones, la verdad me siento mejor así

-Pues ahí viene la razón de que te sientas mejor, creo que mejor me voy

-¿Qué?- me giré para ver a que se refería y me encontré con la castaña que venía caminando hacia nosotros, tenía algo extraño en el cuello, de solo ver eso aquella sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-Parece que sí amigo, estás en el hoyo

-¿Por qué?

Pero solo me palmeó la espalda como siempre y le dirigió una sonrisa a la chica, luego se marchó hacía el lado contrario. Sakura se veía linda, era como si sus mejillas estuvieran teñidas de rosa y sus labios rojos como una manzana.

-¡Li!- gritó a diez pasos de mí- necesito…- y entonces tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. Al principio me reí pero al ver que no se levantaba me asusté. Corrí y le ayudé a levantarse, sus manos estaban raspadas y la punta de su nariz estaba manchada con algo de tierra, se veía bastante graciosa pero estaba seguro de que si me reía ella comenzaría a llorar o quizás me patearía hasta que mis piernas dolieran.

-Vamos a los bebederos, necesitas que limpie tu cara

-Estoy bien- dijo tan testaruda como siempre, ella tallaba su cara pero su nariz no hacía más que ponerse roja con cada tallón.

-Vamos- la tomé de la mano y la llevé allí. Estaba desierto a esa hora, nadie rondaba ya que en sábado nunca había clases de deportes, solo los clubes practicaban en las tardes de vez en cuando. Abrí el grifo un poco y el agua empezó a correr.

-Préstame eso- quité el ridículo trapo de su cuello y lo mojé con un poco de líquido- bien, quizás te duela un poco

Sus manos estaban en el cuello, su cara estaba tan sonrojada que pensé le había dado alguna enfermedad extraña… limpié su nariz con el pañuelo y ella dio un respingo pero las manos no se movieron de su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Con qué? – hizo la contrapregunta como si en verdad no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Por qué te cubres?

Ella me miró furiosa.

-Porque un idiota me dejo una cosa morada enorme en el cuello- quitó las manos de allí y en un instante aquello apareció ante mis ojos

-Deberías estar feliz- me acerqué a su oído- eso significa que tú y yo estamos unidos por el lazo rojo del destino.

La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó en un instante, me gustaba hacerla sentir de ese modo. Si ella podía hacerme perder el control ¿Por qué yo no podía hacerlo? La noche anterior había disfrutado demasiado besando aquellos hermosos labios, de hecho ahora estaba seguro de desearla más de lo normal… no sabía si la amaba pero estaba seguro de que quería tenerla.

-Escucha Li, yo… estoy demasiado asustada con todo esto ¿podríamos dejarlo? Digo, somos amigos ¿no?

Y con solo escuchar eso me enfurecí, los amigos no se besaban, los amigos no salían todas las tardes, los amigos no se tomaban de la mano… ¿Qué clase de concepto de amigo tenía?

-¿Tú besas a tus amigos normalmente?

-¡Claro que no! Solo un play boy como tú podría pensar en eso- me llamó play boy ¿era ese el concepto que tenía sobre mí?

-Escucha Sakura, voy a decir esto solo una vez- bajé la vista, ¿estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer en ese momento? No, la respuesta siempre estuvo clara para mí, lo que no estaba claro era cuándo tendría una oportunidad como esa de nuevo. Así que tomé valor y me propuse alcanzar eso que deseaba con tanta fuerza- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Digo… formalmente

Su cara se paralizó al escuchar mi pregunta y de inmediato retrocedió algunos pasos.

-Li, tú y yo… ¿salir?

-Sí, creo que…- me tomé varios segundos para escoger la palabra adecuada pero solo había una que iba y venía con frecuencia- me gustas

Sentí mi rostro encenderse como nunca antes, era como sí… por primera vez le hubiera dicho eso de manera sincera a una chica. Nunca antes mi corazón había latido de aquella forma, siempre era adrenalina lo que sentía pero jamás ese vértigo que ahora me producía tener que esperar una respuesta.

-Yo,yo…- su mirada se dirigió al pasto que por ahora parecía más interesante que yo, no podía ver sus ojos y mucho menos descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente o qué clase de respuesta recibiría.

-No tienes que decirme ahora- ella asintió

-Debo… volver a clase-dijo con un hilo de voz y luego salió corriendo. Se veía como un pequeño corderito asustado al ver las fauces del lobo tan cerca, quizás eso era yo, solo un pequeño lobo curioso que deseaba quitar un poco de la lana que impedía ver a la pequeña Sakura.

La noche anterior sus labios habían sido tan suaves y dulces que por poco terminaba acostándola en el piso mientras quitaba aquella blusa ancha que tanto le gustaba, había tenido que huir para no hacer aquello. En el pasado tener relaciones con alguien no era algo que debiera pensarme mucho, las palabras "abstinencia" o "esperar" no estaban en mi vocabulario ¿tanto apreciaba lo que ella pudiera darme?

Ahora solo era una espera constante… vaya, en verdad mi antiguo yo estaba jodido y más enterrado de lo que había imaginado.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Sakura P.O.V**

A pesar de que ya estaba en clase mirando el pizarrón atentamente mi mente no dejaba de repetir lo que había ocurrido hacía unos minutos. Estaba en shock y más que eso, no sabía si estaba drogada sin saber y todo esto no era más que un sueño o había cruzado alguna puerta que me conducía a otra dimensión.

Ni siquiera noté cuando la clase concluyó y eso que había un gran barullo por ser el final de un torturoso sábado.

-Tierra llamando a Sakura ¿estás ahí?- la blanca mano de Tomoyo pasó frente a mí

-¿Qué?

-Vaya, pensé que te habíamos perdido, llevo cinco minutos agitando mi mano, hasta me duele

-Que exagerada

-Es cierto, la clase ya terminó-miré a mi alrededor y me asombré al notar que no quedaba nadie allí aparte de nosotras- ¿en qué piensas?

-En que mi vida es un desastre

Mi amiga suspiró y tomó asiento a mi lado.

-Dímelo a mí, ¿quieres ir por un café?

Me tomó del brazo y me llevó fuera del salón casi arrastrando. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Tomoyo como una buena amiga, una dispuesta a escucharme y no solo hablar sobre fiestas o drogas. Me gustaba ese lado suyo…

Al llegar al lugar nos sentamos frente a frente solo con dos rebanadas de pastel y dos cafés en medio.

-Bien, dime lo que sucedió- dijo mientras introducía un pedazo de pastel en su boca.

-Pues…- de solo tratar de decirlo mis mejillas se encendieron- Li me dijo que le gusto- ella tomó el aza de la taza y bebió un poco de café.

-Creo que lo sabía- diciendo eso tan tranquila mientras bebía café me hizo imaginarla en una historia de detectives muy al estilo Sherlock Holmes, tenía el perfil adecuado para ello.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué no me advertiste que esto pasaría?

-Porque no soy yo la que debía decírtelo, además era más que obvio, no me digas que no hizo nada más que ese chupetón en tu cuello

Y claro que sí, digo nos habíamos besado varias veces, habíamos tenido esas como citas, habíamos dormido en la misma habitación… de solo pensar en todo aquello mi cara se puso tan roja como un semáforo.

-Pues…-pero estaba tan roja que dijera lo que dijera no serviría de nada

-Ahí lo tienes

-Pero yo pensé que no era nada serio, tú sabes como en esas películas americanas donde el chico se lía con todas

-No estamos en América, además el ya aclaró las cosas ¿no te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta, digo ¡es Li!

-¿Entonces?

-No sé, siento que estoy soñando

-¡Por Dios Sakura!- por poco y se pone de pie para regañarme mejor, pero inclusive sin hacer eso varias personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraron con curiosidad.

-Cálmate Tomoyo, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilar toda esta mierda- ella se calmó un poco y metió el último pedazo de pay en su boca.

-Más te vale

-Sí- miré mi pastel , ni siquiera tenía ánimos para comerlo, sentía como un millón de mariposas en el estómago, náuseas era lo único que tenía en aquel momento, así que lo alejé de mí y bebí de mi taza.

-Vaya, olvidaba que estoy con la anoréxica de Tomoeda- tan sarcástica como siempre mi amiga no tenía escrúpulos para decir aquello en voz alta.

-No es eso, solo estoy mareada con todo esto

-Ajá

-Y ¿Qué me dices tú?

-Pues…- su sonrisa dejo de adornar su rostro y la mirada triste volvió a llenar sus ojos- no lo sé, no he visto a Eriol, por lo que me contaron estaba muy entretenido con una Rusa, dime ¿Qué diablos hace una Rusa en Tomoeda?

-¿Un intercambio?

-Siempre me pide que visité a su madre, la señora me adora pero su estúpido hijo no

¿Qué tan doloroso podía ser querer a alguien y que esa persona pensara en ti como en una mujer más en su camino (por no decir cama)? Pensándolo de ese modo, mi situación no era tan dramática dado que Li no estaba en esa clase de situación. Pero claro, yo y mis películas mentales no dejábamos de pensar cosas malas.

-Yo creo que él te quiere, pudo haberle pedido fingir a cualquiera, pero a ti te aprecia más que a todas ellas

Wow, aquello me había levantado el ánimo incluso a mí.

-Quizás- su cara se alumbró un poco- pero por ahora solo quiero encontrar a alguien más y olvidar todo esto- es más quiero olvidar ahora

-¿Ahora?

-Sí- pagamos la cuenta y en cuanto salimos de allí ella comenzó a usar su celular como una poseída. Luego de unas veinte llamadas al fin me miró de nuevo- perfecto, ya tengo el lugar perfecto

Fuimos a mi casa y como era costumbre yo no tenía idea de donde iríamos o si era una fiesta con gente conocida. Mi ropa fue arrojada al suelo como siempre y maquillaje que parecía de un profesional apareció de la nada en mi tocador.

Una vez lista no me podía reconocer al mirarme en el espejo, era como una yo mejorada. Una yo zorra se podría pensar.

-Bueno, estamos listas solo debo llamar el taxi

En una hora llegamos al lugar, si más mal no recordaba esa era la casa de Rika… de seguro habría muchos hombres allí dentro conociendo la reputación de esa chica. La parte buena de Tomoyo se esfumó en cuanto entró allí, como siempre me encontré sola entre varios chicos que hacían slam, por poco muero aplastada pero por suerte en una de las oleadas fui arrojada lejos. Caí sobre dos chicos que se besaban y aunque gritaron y me reclamaron me paré sin responder nada.

Caminé como zombie como por treinta minutos sin encontrar nada bueno que hacer. Luego llegué al patio trasero, todo estaba como en cualquier fiesta, varios chicos por ahí fumando y otros ligando, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Amiga, ¿quieres un poco?- un chico con un churro en la mano se acercó y me ofreció una pequeña bolsita de hierba. Bien… no podía pasar nada fuera de lo normal y esto no podía ponerse más aburrido así que…

-¿Cuánto?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Shaoran P.O.V**

-¿en serio crees que Yamasaki esté aquí?

-Sí, dijo que tenía algo importante que recoger y debo detenerlo

¿Que como había terminado aquí? No lo sé, Meiling de pronto había irrumpido en mi habitación sumamente exaltada, me había dicho algunas cosas sobre Yamasaki, rescatarlo o algo así, solo recordaba haber salido corriendo ahí y llegar a esa casa.

-¿Quieres que nos dividamos?

-Sí, hace bastante que se fue quizás esté arriba

-Yo iré por acá- nos dividimos, busqué por todos lados pero había tanta gente que apenas podía caminar entre ella.

-Hola Li- me saludó Izumi como si nada hubiera pasado en la mañana.

-Izumi, eres una perra- su cara se desfiguró y por poco me da una cachetada

-Eres un insensible Li, pensé que eras tan lindo

-Creo que ambos estamos decepcionados- luego de eso ella me dio un pisotón y se alejó furiosa, ¿en qué momento había visto a esa chica como una cosita indefensa?

Salí al patio adolorido, al parecer que te pisaran con un tacón de aguja no era para nada placentero y mucho menos lindo.

Estaba ahí sentado tallando mi pie cuando un extraño olor llegó hasta mí… vaya así que aquí era donde estaban fumado, me dieron ganas de fumar pero un cigarro normal. Busqué en mis bolsas pero no había nada… solo quedaba ir a la tienda.

Estaba por entrar a la casa de nuevo pero de pronto una melena castaña recargada sobre una de las paredes llamó mi atención.

-¿Sakura?- ella se tambaleó un poco y luego la luz la iluminó completamente.

-Li, que bien que estás aquí- se acercó a mí y de tan mareada que estaba tropezó con sus propios pies y por poco cae al suelo. La detuve y aunque me costó trabajo la apoyé contra mi pecho.

-Sabes Li, prefiero la coca… esta cosa huele horrible y de seguro me hace más daño

-No deberías preferir ninguna de las dos

Ella se incorporó y me miró con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Eres lindo y guapo, la combinación perfecta, le encantarías a mi madre- al mencionar está última palabra sus ojos se tornaron ligeramente rojos, pensé que iba a llorar pero solo dio una última calada al rollito y luego tiró al piso lo que sobraba.

-Sakura… sabes que las drogas no compensaran el amor que perdiste ¿no?- ella me miró fijamente, quizás solo estaba confundida o muy drogada, ¡qué sé yo! Con ella las cosas nunca eran lo que parecían, pero de un momento a otro sentí como sus labios se deslizaban lentamente sobre los míos- ¿tú me lo compensarás?

Dijo aún cerca de mi boca, sentir su cálido aliento me hizo enloquecer, quizás lo había hecho apropósito o quizás solo era algo espontaneo.

-Es lo que intento- fue lo último que pude decir antes de que el deseo se apoderara de mí. Atrape sus labios y la besé con la misma intensidad que aquel día en su casa, mordí su labio inferior con suavidad y luego lo atrapé entre mis labios, al parecer aquello le gustaba porque empezó a juguetear con su lengua mientras sonreía tímidamente.

-Li…-fue lo único que dijo después de que deje libres sus labios

-¿Qué?

-Creo que me gustas- sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par como si de pronto una premonición le hubiera llegado de alguna parte. Luego de eso se dejó caer sobre mi pecho y solo se dedicó a escuchar los latidos de mi corazón… era incómodo, es decir, mi corazón bombeaba sangre como loco, no era fácil parecer tranquilo en una situación como esta.

Aquel día comenzamos a salir o al menos comenzamos a tratarnos de un modo diferente, podía besarla todas las veces que quisiera y aunque a veces se enfurruñaba por tomarla desprevenida, muchas veces aparecía en su rostro una sonrisa tonta que no había visto en ella días atrás. Poco a poco comencé a dejarme llevar y cuando menos me di cuenta aquella pequeña tonta se había convertido en algo indispensable en mi vida.

**Notas de rainy: **

Hola! :D Creo que esta vez tarde menos jejeje no fue tiempo record pero al menos no pasó medio año yay! Jajaja bueno… que puedo decir la uni me está matando lentamente, de hecho el título hace referencia a las ecuaciones polares que vi en geometría, se ven lindas pero dibujarlas con precisión da bastante trabajo xD como Sakura jajaja.

Bueno pasando a la historia si! Al fin! Sakura admitió que le gusta y él lo admitió y todos somos felices wiiii jajaja no hay mucho que decir, solo que la situación de la castaña mejora mientras la de Tomoyo se va al caño, ¿un clavo saca otro clavo? ¿alguna vez lo han intentado? Bueno veremos como le va a nuestra chica con esa táctica secreta.

Bien muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, cuando veo esos lindos comentarios me dan ganas de escribir jajaja si, inclusive en clases a veces prefiero escribir un rato =) así que no dejen de comentar por fis! Los/las amo!

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**Cata06: **Pues si yo también tengo ganas de escribir un capítulo de esos que derraman miel sobre el teclado :3 pero hasta ahora no se me ha hecho u.u aunque creo que el próximo podría tener algo así awwww sí, Tomoyo sufre por Eriol pero pues como ves creo que ella es una chica fuerte que a pesar de llorar un rato no se estanca jajajaja ya veremos que sucede =) espero te siga gustando! Yay!

**Ceciali: **Si ya sé n/n yo también quiero encontrar un chico así de lindo jajaja no me importa si su club de fans se me va encima xD

**Amu824: **Adoro que te gusten las actualizaciones :D y pues esta espero no haya sido la excepción, sobre la joya del convento… seré sincera u.u he perdido la inspiración pero espero retomarlo en Diciembre cuando tenga tiempo de releerla y más en esas fechas tan lindas =) así que por ahora espero te siga gustando este!

**Gatita vsb: **Bueno no paré pero aun así me tarde jejeje espero te haya gustado este también ufff porque a Sakura si que le gustó lo que sucedió jajaja bueno… creo que el lazo rojo del destino hizo bien su trabajo ahora con esos dos ;) nos leemos!

**Stellar BS: **Jejeje bueno la tentación de volver promiscuos a los personajes es grande jajaja pero pues en la vida real las chicas como sakura no son así aunque quizás les gustaría para "vivir la vida más fácil" digo con un ejemplo como el de Tomoyo no es muy difícil querer xD pero ya que encontró a su conciencia (Shaoran) la balanza se inclinó al otro lado :D espero sigas disfrutando! Y pues ya veremos que sucede más adelante =)

**LiitahAika: **Sí, yo también quiero uno así =( bu! Porqué en el mundo no hay chicos con al menos el 5% de Li xD ok pues espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también! :D

**The mistyc poetry: **Bueno, no fue exactamente que él relatara lo que sucedió :D pero si dijo algunas cosas jejeje espero y hayas notado su pobre corazón confundido jajaja sí ya no es un niño, pero creo que es lindo que tenga esos sentimientos que ni él comprende =) bueno espero te haya gustado! :D

**Truthliar: **Pues no importa deja todos los comentarios que quieras jajaja y pues aawww gracias gracias jeje espero que Sakura cambie r_r podría volverse una amargada a temprana edad xD y Tomoyo =( bueno… hoy fue una mejor amiga :D jajaja ya veremos que sucede con esos dos =) les tengo planes para el próximo capítulo pero bueno espero sigas disfrutando :D oh! Y sobre lo del fic claro que lo leeré :D ahora que pasen mis exámenes prometo que lo haré

**Fer Kim: **Bueno pero te ahorraste el tener que esperar :D jajaja así que espero que ahora no te haya parecido eterno :S jejeje espero que lo sigas disfrutando :D

**Sunako-koike: **Jajaja bueno, tratándose de Sakura sabíamos que al querer esconder eso quizás lo haría notarse más xD awwww esa chica es tan… ella o.O pero bueno :9 espero hayas tomado cchocolate y si no pues ahora! Hazlo ahora! :D

**Nattaly: **Bien jejeje seguiré así solo porque me lo pides :D y pues actualicé más pronto! Yay! Espero te haya gustado ammm no es el desenlace pero fue lindo… creo xD

**Yuri: **Sí, el amor a veces no es un sentimiento que se espera pero awww :3 que lindo que llegue así sin avisar, yo sí le abriría la puerta :D espero te haya gustado este también!

**Cuttie: **Sip sip prometo no dejarla colgada sobre todo por todos esos lindos comentarios :3 así que espero sigas leyendo y que te agrade mucho mucho!

**Takasshi-say: **Pues espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo :D gracias por comentar!

**Katari-chan: **:3 es que con un rival como Yue cualquiera! 3 la verdad Yue me encanta jajaja pero aunque me gustaría no puedo verlo como novio de Sakurita, mi favorito siempre es y será Li yay! Jajaja este fue más tranquilo así que espero lo hayas disfrutado!

**Eliza-UchihaLi: **Bueno no me tardé tanto jejeje n_nu y me alegra demasiado que te guste! Espero lo siga haciendo o.o

**Tsuki-chan IV: **Sí, yo quiero una conciencia así! :3 pero bueno ya que solo Sakura tiene tanta suerte u.u sigamos siendo diablitos =) jejejeje

**Yees: **Fue más pronto que otras veces… creo… jejeje espero te haya gustado :D yay!

Bueno solo queda decir muchas gracias por todos esos comentarios :') me hace feliz saber que hay muchas personas que leen esta historia.


	12. Pasado

**Dark side of the road**

**Capítulo XII**

"**Pasado"**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tomó prestados para crear una historia alterna y no quebrarme la cabeza inventando otros XD…. Además de que estos me gustan mucho jeje**

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Encontrar trabajo no era nada fácil, tal como la vez anterior el siempre molesto "nosotros te llamamos" me resultaba desalentador. En una comunidad tan pequeña como Tomoeda ni siquiera podía aspirar a algo importante pues, por lo general, aquellos puestos eran dados a gente conocida que inclusive habían visto crecer.

Saliendo de mi cuarta entrevista ese día el celular comenzó a sonar, contesté con desgane, solo había una persona que podía alegrar mi día, pero dudaba que ella se tomara la molestia de llamar. Puse el auricular en mi oreja y del otro lado una animada voz me saludó.

-¡Li! ¿Cómo estás?- era Meiling que como siempre parecía no tener límite para su alegría.

-Bien, supongo

-Eso no suena bien ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo trato de encontrar empleo en este pequeño pueblo

Ella permaneció callada por unos minutos, cosa rara, y luego soltó un grito que por poco me deja sordo.

-Ven a la tienda de libros, esta sorpresa te encantará

-No puedo, aún tengo una entrevista

-Te espero en diez minutos- luego de eso colgó, como siempre no me había escuchado y al parecer no le importaba. Pensé por un rato lo que debía hacer, estaba cansado de ser rechazado así que decidí ir y relajarme un poco antes de recibir otra patada.

Al llegar Meiling salió corriendo para recibirme, se abrazó a mí y comenzó a tallar su cara contra mi pecho.

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

-Vamos adentro- dejó de hacer lo anterior y tomó mi mano para guiarme hasta el lugar donde se cobraban los libros. Se metió detrás del mostrador y luego se agachó para buscar algo. Tardó bastante por lo que me puse a examinar los libros que estaban colocados en el estante que decía "nuevas adquisiciones".

-Li, ¡piensa rápido!- apenas volteé una cosa blanca ya venía en mi dirección, lo atrapé en el aire y luego lo estiré. Se trataba de un mandil blanco, enfrente tenía el nombre del lugar.

-¿Y esto?

-¿Tengo que explicarlo con peras y manzanas? Te estoy contratando, la paga no es mucha pero creo que podrás sobrevivir.

Abrí los ojos como plato al escuchar aquello, luego corrí hacia ella y la abracé, la elevé en el aire y di dos vueltas, todo fue tan espontaneo que hasta yo me sorprendí cuando la bajé y tomé conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Lo siento- mis mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas de vergüenza- pero en verdad ¡gracias! Prometo ser el empleado del mes

-Bueno…- ella miró sus uñas restándole importancia al asunto- no es como que tengas mucha competencia.

-Menos mal

Aquella tarde después de mi primer día de trabajo corrí a la casa de aquella tonta, toqué el timbre varias veces, pero hasta la décima vez me pareció ver señales de vida en el interior.

-¿Qué sucede?- la chica salió en pijama, tenía dos colitas bajas pendiendo en su pecho y un pantalón con círculos de colores.

-¿No es un poco tarde para traer pijama? – ella frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero bastante infantil

-¿No es un poco tarde para hacer una visita?- contra atacó

-Quería verte- cuando se trataba de contestar sus preguntas había algo que me hacía decir lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, era "don sinceridad" en esos momentos.

Tan solo con ver sus mejillas coloradas al escuchar esto me alegré de poder decir aquellas cosas.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-Claro- ella se apartó de la puerta y me dejó entrar en aquella casa que ahora me parecía tan familiar. Me senté en el sillón y ella no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo.

Permanecimos en silencio varios segundos hasta que no pude más y me tiré sobre ella como un león a su presa. Había extrañado aquellos dulces labios, tanto que disfrute besándolos una y otra vez. Cuando tomamos un respiro su cara estaba completamente roja y al parecer estábamos a punto de caer del sillón.

Hice el intento por levantarme pero ella se abrazó aún más a mí.

-No te levantes- dijo suavemente

-Pero nos vamos a caer- ella rió

-Si nos caemos juntos no dolerá- acaricié su mejilla, ¿Cómo podía decir eso cuando antes ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos? - ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

-Trabajando, el tío de Meiling me dio empleo en la librería

Ella hizo otro puchero y luego hizo el intento por levantarse. Obviamente yo pesaba demasiado por lo que tuve que quitarme para que ella pudiera hacerlo.

-¿No dijiste que no te importaba caerte?

-No me importa- se fue caminando a la cocina, ¿Qué sucedía? Acababa de decirme una de las cosas más lindas que había oído de ella y ahora se iba enfurruñada a la cocina, lugar que no era precisamente su favorito.

Solo había dicho que había conseguido empleo en la librería de… oooohhh.

¿Celos?

Caminé a la cocina, ella estaba sirviendo leche en un vaso, me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y la observe un rato esperando que ella volteara.

-¿Estás celosa? – me atreví a preguntar cuando me di cuenta de que no voltearía aunque me pasara toda la noche recargado allí. Por poco escupe la leche que tomaba en ese momento al escucharme.

Tocía demasiado por lo que acudí a ayudarla, al parecer no había sido un buen momento para preguntar. Golpeé su espalda varias veces hasta que dejó de toser y pudo recargarse en la encimera para tomar aire.

-Claro que no- respondió cuando al fin recobró el aliento- puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana

-¿Segura?

-Claro que sí, si quieres estar con la resbalosa de Meiling allá tú

-No es una resbalosa, es una buena chica además creo que tanto ella como yo nos vemos como amigos- ella roló los ojos.

-Claro, si quieres defenderla puedo escucharte toda la noche- no había pensado que Sakura se pusiera celosa, pero por muy masoquista que se escuchara me hacía feliz el saber que tenía esos sentimientos.

-¿Y tienes toda la noche para otra cosa?- sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-Pervertido- aproveché para besar lentamente su cuello, ella se revolvía inquieta entre mis brazos, al parecer le gustaba aquello. Comencé a lamer suavemente su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

-Basta- trató de apartarme pero temblaba tanto que le fue imposible

-¿No te gusta?

-No es eso- siempre respondía de aquel modo cuando no sabía que decir. Me aparté un poco, aún sostenía su pequeña cintura entre mis brazos.

-¿Yue lo hacía mejor?

-¿Yue? No, era demasiado inexperto para lograr eso- mi ceño se frunció al escuchar aquello ¿en verdad Yue había hecho esto? ¿Cuándo? Estaba por preguntar cuando ella volvió a hablar- eso me recuerda, Li pareces un experto en esto ¿lo has hecho muchas veces antes, no?

La solté en aquel momento ¿Eriol le habría dicho algo? Entré en pánico al pensar que ella pudiera saber algo sobre el pasado que tanto quería olvidar.

-¿Hablaste con Eriol?

-No, quería saber si tú me lo vas a decir o debo preguntarle a él

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Sakura P.O.V**

Li se puso blanco como el papel al escucharme decir esto, al parecer lo que debía averiguar era realmente malo ¿habría asesinado a alguien en China y por eso había huido a Tomoeda? ¿Su familia en verdad era parte de la mafia china y él quería escapar? En verdad sentía mucha curiosidad por averiguar lo que no debía saber.

-Creo que mejor me voy a casa- dio media vuelta, lo tomé por la chaqueta y le impedí dar siquiera un paso.

-Vamos, tú sabes todo de mí, sabes que mi madre murió, que mi padre es un adicto al trabajo, que mi hermano parece creer que morí ese día con mi madre, hasta sabes que esta cicatriz es el resultado de mi propia estupidez ¿por qué yo no tengo derecho a saber tu pasado?

Él dio media vuelta y me tomó por los hombros.

-No es que no debas saberlo, no quiero que lo sepas, quizás si lo sabes… pienses que el yo de ahora no es más que un farsante, pero no lo es.

-No me importa, solo quiero conocerte ¿acaso crees que seré tu chica sin saber eso?

Vaya que me estaba poniendo audaz en estos días, era como si mi antiguo yo resurgiera de las profundidades ya sin toda esa estupidez e ingenuidad que solía caracterizarme. Shaoran había dicho mi otro yo…

-¿Qué?

-Además- continué sin hacer caso a su pregunta- yo también tuve otro yo, uno más animado e ingenuo, la tonta creyó que el mundo era lindo y amigable, que la popularidad la llevaría a la felicidad y que con una vida perfecta nada podía salir mal, pero se equivocó y ahora esta que conoces no es más que el resultado de ese pasado. Nunca pensaría que eres un impostor

Acaricié su mejilla, él se recargó en mi mano como si de un pequeño perrito se tratara.

-Bien, creo que deberías saberlo…- me tomó de la mano y me llevó al sillón, él se sentó en el pequeño y yo en la esquina del más grande, lo veía de frente así que tomó mi mano y respiró hondo.

-Te dije que me desesperé y me salí de la escuela para encontrar trabajo, pero que nadie me quiso ya que era muy joven- yo asentí- bueno, tardé en venir a Japón porque en el tiempo en que no encontraba empleo me dediqué a perderme en varios vicios, ya nada me importaba, solo quería disfrutar el presente.

-¿Vicios? ¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí, yo también consumía drogas, inclusive peores que la cocaína o la marihuana, también fumaba más de una cajetilla de cigarros al día y bebía como si la sed no se me quitara nunca

-Y supongo que en ese estado hacías…- esta vez bajó la mirada y soltó mi mano

-Sí, creo que hacerle eso a alguien y no amarla me convierte en un bastardo, pero me arrepentí y ahora estoy aquí tratando de enmendar todo eso y regresar a China para restaurar el orgullo de mi familia.

Sospechaba que Li no era un ángel guardián desde hacía mucho, pero había sido exactamente lo que yo trataba de ser, él había podido olvidar todo y solo entregarse al vicio que lo apaciguara. ¿Por qué a mí me resultaba tan difícil hacer aquello?

Me acerqué a él y abracé su cabeza.

-No puedo juzgarte porque creo que estoy en el mismo hoyo, quizás hasta podrías enseñarme algunos trucos

-¡Claro que no!, planeo sacarte de él

-¿Cómo saliste tú?

-No lo sé, un día desperté en una cama que no era mía… vi a uno de mis amigos tirado en el piso- entonces se calló y sentí como sus manos, que ahora rodeaban mis piernas, comenzaban a temblar

-¿Sucedió algo muy malo?- me agaché y levanté su cabeza, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte.

-Estaba muerto, él… murió de una sobredosis

Lo abracé, no sé de dónde salían aquellos impulsos, pero verlo tan asustado me hacía querer protegerlo a pesar de que no podía protegerme ni siquiera a mí misma.

Él me devolvió el abrazo, se agarró con fuerza a mí y pronto dejó de temblar con tanta intensidad.

-No quiero que te suceda lo mismo Sakura

-Soy una cobarde, dudo mucho que pase algo así

Me apartó un poco y luego besó con dulzura mis labios, empezaba a gustarme demasiado ese chico, podía fácilmente imaginarme con él el resto de mi estúpida vida, caminar a su lado parecía mucho más alentador que hacerlo sola.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Al día siguiente llegué a mi empleo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, era la primera vez que era feliz sin haber tenido sexo casual. Se sentía mucho mejor y presentía que sería más duradero que la efímera felicidad que daba el placer.

-Buenas tardes Li- contrario a mí, Meiling parecía estar de muy mal humor y yo que pensaba que eso era imposible.

-¿Mala mañana?- ella se dejó caer sobre el mostrador

-Pésima, me acabo de enterar que la zorrita de Tomoyo tiene ondas con Yamasaki

-¿Tomoyo?

-Sí, pensé que ella y el inglés terminarían juntos después de todo lo que hacen, pero al parecer tu primo no está interesado en cosas serias con nadie

El resto de la tarde ella siguió enojada maldiciendo cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente.

-Bueno, me voy- ella asintió y agitó un poco la mano a modo de despedida. Me puse la chaqueta y salí por la puerta principal, apenas había dado un paso cuando choque con una pequeña cosa y retrocedí algunos pasos.

-Auch- se quejó ella

-¿Sakura?- ella se sonrojó y talló su nariz que aún estaba roja por el golpe.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo, bueno… pasaba por aquí y vine a comer un helado…

Pero yo sabía que había venido a buscarme, la abracé y a pesar de que ella trataba de decirme que no me imaginara cosas extrañas ya era demasiado tarde.

-Bueno, te acompaño a comer tu helado ya que estás aquí

Entramos en aquel lugar, Akisuki como siempre llegó en un segundo a la entrada para recibirnos.

-Vaya, ahora sí te quedaste con esta- luego se acercó a mí y susurró a mi oído- sabes, tú y Meiling se ven un poco mejor

Yo sonreí y luego susurré en su oído- Pero esta es a la que quiero

-¿Qué tanto dicen?- Sakura nos miraba confundida

-Nada- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Ella dio un respingo, Akisuki para aliviar el ambiente nos guió a una mesa y nos dio dos cartas.- ya vuelvo para tomar su orden

Todo quedó en silencio luego de que ella se fue.

-Vaya, estos pasteles se ven realmente buenos- traté de romper aquel silencio abrumador

-Sabía que la chica que fuera tu novia se volvería loca- Sakura bajó su carta

-¿De qué hablas?

-De nada- luego volvió a su carta, pidió una crepa de cajeta y yo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-Si tuviera que describirte en una palabra creo que sería chocolate- dijo ella- sí, definitivamente sería chocolate

-¿Café y delicioso? – ella sonrió, adoraba verla sonreír de aquella manera tan especial.- creo que yo usaría… tonta

La sonrisa se desvaneció en menos de dos segundos y en su lugar un puchero infantil se apoderó de su pequeño rostro.

Me aventó un pedazo de crepa y mi chaqueta quedó arruinada, tenía una mancha enorme de cajeta en la solapa. Ella sonrió de manera pícara y, a pesar de que no estaba del todo enojado, yo fruncí el ceño aún más de lo normal.

-Señorita, creo que me debe una chaqueta

-No lo sé señor- ella jugueteó con su cuchara mientras comía un pedazo de crepa- usted me provocó

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Toya P.O.V**

Seguía caminando sin rumbo como solía hacer cada noche, no estudiaba, tampoco iba a ver a nadie en especial, tan solo salía a mirar las estrellas ¿estaría ella ahí mirándome también?

Esta vez llevaba horas sin saber en dónde estaba, no había llegado, como casi siempre, a casa de Yuki y tampoco había ido al panteón más cercano… a pesar de que sabía que su tumba no estaba ahí.

Miré alrededor como despertando de un largo sueño, había pasto, la luna que me alumbraba desde el horizonte y una lejana luz que parpadeaba iluminando un letrero que decía "abierto las 24 horas".

Me dirigí hacia allí, entré y lo primero que vi fueron luces rojas que me deslumbraron por un momento. Chicas con poca ropa bailaban sobre una tarima y varios hombres sacaban importantes cantidades de dinero y lo introducían en la lencería de las bailarinas.

-Hola guapo, ¿quieres un baile? ¿un trabajito?

-No, gracias- aparte a la chica suavemente y seguí avanzando hasta la barra donde otra chica hacía malabares con algunas botellas.

-¿te sirvo algo?- preguntó en cuanto terminó con esto. Solo asentí, al parecer lo tomó como un "sorpréndeme" porque se metió detrás y comenzó a mezclar varias bebidas en un vaso- disfrútalo

-Gracias- miré el vaso, ¿esto era lo que tanto le gustaba a ella? Varias veces había visto a la castaña beber como desesperada de las botellas en casa, no le veía sentido ni siquiera a intentarlo. No me produciría placer hacerlo ¿satisfacción?

Si en verdad esa era mi… hermana ¿Qué había sucedido con ella? Era tan diferente a la chica con la que crecí.

-¿Qué pasa chico, no te gustó?- la mujer detrás de la barra se inclinó un poco hacia mí, sus senos sobresalieron un poco más, al parecer premeditadamente. Estaba tratando de ser sexy eso lo sabía, aun así mi cuerpo seguía sin responder al estímulo que antes me hubiera vuelto loco. Acarició mi barbilla, yo solo me limité a sonreír de forma sínica y apartar su mano.

-Parece que te gusta jugar…- mojó sus labios- por qué no me esperas y…

Entonces unos brazos me rodearon por detrás. Se aferraron a mí y me asieron como si fuera la única cosa a la cual agarrarse.

-Lo siento, él es mío- miré detrás de mí, era Yuki que tenía esa sonrisa dulce e ingenua a pesar de haber dicho eso.

-Todos los buenos lo son- refunfuñó la chica y luego se alejó, inclusive se llevó la bebida que me había servido antes.

-Toya- Yuki apoyó su cabeza en mi espalda sin dejar de rodearme con sus brazos- ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer esto?

-No lo sé- fue lo único que pude responder

-¿Qué pasó esta vez? Vamos afuera

Salimos y el aire frío me hizo dar un respingo.

-Cuéntame

-No pasó nada, solo tenía ganas de…

-¿De recuperar tu hombría y seducir algunas mujeres?- bajé la vista, quizás eso era lo que deseaba en el fondo.

-No lo sé

-Nunca lo sabes- volvió a aferrarse a mi espalda- pero está bien, lo único que debes saber es que eres mío. Nadie podrá robarte mientras yo esté contigo.

Ese era mi pecado, haberme enamorado de un hombre que me consideraba una propiedad, el único que podía hacerme sentir cálido y a salvo era él, pero también era el único que me tenía bajo control como el bastardo inútil que no era ni deseaba ser.

-Vamos a casa- dijo y luego me extendió su mano. La tomé, no quería hacerlo y, sin embargo, era una decisión que mi cuerpo parecía tomar sin consultar a mi mente.

Caminando rumbo a casa de Yuki el viento golpeaba suavemente mi rostro, como aquel día… aún recordaba el día que conocí a esta persona.

…o…O…o…O…o…O…

Había llegado a Tomoeda apenas hacía unos días, me había retrasado en la universidad, pero solo me faltaban dos semestres para concluir… claro, si decidían revalidar mis materias.

Entré en la universidad de Tokio sin muchas dificultades y aunque el viaje desde Tomoeda me tomaba bastante tiempo no me causaba tanta molestia hacerlo como había pensado.

Revalidaron la mayoría de mis materias, pero aun así debía hacer tres semestres en vez de dos, casi la mitad de mi carrera de nuevo. Bien, ya podía culpar a mi padre por tener la loca idea de mudarse a un pueblo tranquilo para despejar la mente, él nunca estaba en ese pueblo así que ¡cual era el maldito punto!

Pero en fin, entré a la universidad y en mi primer semana me sentí tan incómodo que lo que único que deseaba era salir de allí.

-Hola- eso fue antes de que lo conociera a él- me llamo Yukito Tsukishiro

Lo miré tan hostilmente como veía a todos los demás en aquel lugar, pero él sonrió y me tendió su mano amablemente. Yo lo aparté de mil y un formas durante lo que quedaba de la semana y el último día desapareció. Pensé que había logrado un poco de paz y me alegré, al principio en verdad me alegré y luego… me di cuenta de que la soledad estaba empezando a volverme un ser demasiado absurdo.

Me fui a casa como cada tarde, no quería llegar, no quería ver a esa chica drogada que decía ser mi hermana. Estaba seguro de que algo había salido mal en el hospital y en el cuerpo de Sakura había entrado el alma de otra persona. Busqué por meses en libros, pero ninguno parecía tan confiable como para tomarlo en serio.

Esa tarde cambié de rumbo y terminé en la biblioteca de Tokio buscando más sobre aquel tema. El sol se estaba ocultando y no encontré lo que deseaba. Salí de allí más pesimista que de costumbre, doblé en la esquina para subirme al coche, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera meter la llave alguien me tacleó.

Pensé que sería asaltado y golpeé al tipo, luego comencé a correr.

-Toya ¡espera!- esa voz era familiar. Me detuve en seco y él comenzó a reír.- fue gracioso ¿no?

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y luego volví a intentar meterme al auto. Él me jaló del brazo y logró que perdiera el equilibrio, acabé contra una pared, él puso sus brazos a los lados impidiendo que pudiera irme.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Estoy cansado de que me ignores

-Pues deja de intentar si ya te cansaste- su rostro se enfureció, esa es una expresión de Yuki que jamás quisiera volver a ver, en verdad cuando una cara linda se enfurece da mucho miedo.

-No lo voy a hacer, no quiero

-¿Eres masoquista acaso?- él se carcajeó y luego acarició mi rostro con aquellas suaves y angelicales manos.

-Creo que sí- luego de eso se recargó en mi pecho, estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso.- ¿vives en Tomoeda, no?

-Sí, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Yo también, vamos juntos a casa- durante varios días continuamos la misma rutina de ir juntos a casa, me sentía cada vez más cómodo a su lado y aunque a veces parecía demasiado angelical para ser real, estaba ahí, junto a mí riendo y tratando de ser mi amigo.

Fue una de tantas noches en que salí a caminar sin rumbo que lo encontré sentado en los columpios del parque pingüino alimentando a varios gatos callejeros.

-¿Yuki? – él giró la cabeza y me sonrió.

-Toya, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Solo estaba… paseando- él asintió y luego siguió acariciando a uno de los gatos- creo que mejor me voy

Di media vuelta y estaba por reanudar el paso cuando volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo va todo con Nakuru?

Nakuru era la chica que en las últimas semanas se había pegado a mí como chicle, se colgaba de mi cuello y a veces, casi siempre, me pedía que le hiciera caballito como si tuviera dos años. El día anterior me había confesado sus sentimientos y aunque me hubiera gustado corresponderle yo no quería enredarme con nadie en ese momento.

-No hay un todo, se acabó

-¿Vas a rechazarla?- él se levantó del columpio y se acercó a mí

-Ya lo hice- Yuki acortó la distancia y me abrazó como si llevara días sin hacerlo. Nunca me había abrazado así eso era extraño si me ponía a pesarlo.- ¿Te sucede algo?

-Estoy feliz- cuando me miró noté que estaba llorando y lo único que pensé fue ¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí!

-Yuki, estás actuando como un marica- él sonrió y luego tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?

**Notas de rainy:**

Es viernes! :D y mañana no tengo examen jajaja si están en exámenes finales como yo, ánimo! Sé que podemos con ellos… espero jajaja bueno, creo que ahora si estuvo mucho más rápido, aunque solo fue para mostrar un poco de la linda parejita que oficialmente es una pareja jajaja y un extra de Toya =) jajaja pobre él también se merece su parte, quizás en el próximo ponga uno de Tomoyo… no lo sé jajaja me sería un poco difícil pensar en mentalidad bitch xD pero creo que lo intentaré.

Espero que su viernes sea genial y el sábado también porque…. ¡ya casi son vacaciones! Yay!

Jajaja Bueno creo que no debí comer tantos dulces… oohhh pero debo abrazar a todos! No puedo creer que haya 101 comentarios, en verdad gracias! Gracias por el apoyo a la historia aunque Sakura se deprima de vez en cuando jajaja y le haga escenitas a Shaoran aun cuando llevan muy poco saliendo jajaja espero sigan disfrutando de esto =) y que comenten todo lo que quieran todo todo yo lo responderé.

**GRACIAS! =U=**

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**StellarBS: **Pues espero que esta vez también haya sido una grata sorpresa :D jajaja y pues no era tan grave… dependiendo del punto de vista jajaja pero para Sakura no fue tan malo, por ahora… y bueno Tomoyo es un caso especial quizás ahora esté toda hecha bolas pero en este capítulo solo aparecieron nuestros chocolates :3 espero te siga gustando la historia :D

**Mininahermosa29: **No sé si yo me lo había preguntado… pero escribirlo salió muy natural jajaja y pues sí u.u hay cosas que no deberían verse en la vida jajaja espero hayas seguido leyendo y te hayan gustado los demás capítulos igual :D

**Anaiza18: **No era tan malo… bueno sí lo era pero jajaja no tiene caso discutir eso… por ahora xD bueno y sí! Aunque a Sakurita le está costando esto de ser tierna parece que cuando le sale es bastante natural jajaja

**Cata06: **Lo sé u.u jajaja pero yo también me sentiría como en otra dimensión si de pronto llegara un hombre guapísimo y me dijera que si quiero salir con él jajajaja pero bueno :D sí, Tomoyo anda en cosas en las que no debería andar, ya el próximo capi veremos más de ella jojojo… espero… xD

**Amu824: **Pues creo que esta vez tardé mucho menos ¡yay! Jajaja espero haya valido la pena la espera :D y sobre la joya del convento, espero estas vacaciones poder continuarla =) prometo intentarlo jejeje

**Kathykinomoto: **jejeje sé que me tardo mucho TT_TT prometo intentar tardar menos waaa pero espero que te siga agradando :D

**Ceciali: **:3 es que si los hombres fueran al menos el 5% así el mundo sería un lugar muy lindo jajaja pero bueno jejeje espero sigas disfrutando de la parejita jejeje

**YaniVQ: ** =n_n= aawww me sonrojo jejeje me alegra demasiado que te haya gustado tanto! :D espero que te siga gustando jejeje ahora me apresure más sí! :D

**Rocio e-chan: **Jajajaja no mueras! Por eso este capítulo estuvo más rápido :3 y pues no te preocupes la uni no es tan mala… solo es diferente jejeje aawww espero te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora :D

**Yess: **Espero que este también te haya gustado mucho :3 jejeje tardé menos según mis cuentas jajaja :D

**Mony: **o.o omg que situación jajaja no te preocupes, lo importante es que volviste a comentar :D espero que todo ya esté mejor :S jajaja quizás para ahora ya hasta te haya gustado el chico :D jejeje sé que todo saldrá bien =) saluditos

**Ely-destiny: **Sí, quede con cara de o.o pero sí fue un buen comentario jajaja espero que este capi haya tenido un efecto así de bueno jejeje :D

**The mystic poetry: **Pues no me va tan bien… pero se hace lo que se puede jajaja y pues sí, de hecho la historia está narrada en pasado por una buena razón =) jejeje pronto lo sabrás :D espero te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora :3

**Gatita vsb: **AAAAAhhhhh me encanta que te guste tanto el fic :3 y espero que este capi también te haya gustado jejeje sí, me llegó mucho más rápido gracias a todos esos lindos comentarios :D y pues ya casi es navidad supongo que me pondré a trabajar duro para que tengan un lindo capi antes de esas fechas jejeje

**Katari-chan: **TT_TT yo realmente amo a Yue jajaja pero pues si :D ya no ha salido en estos capítulos jajaja pobre =( jajaja y Sakura jajaja awww cosita tratando de disimular que en verdad está celosa :3 jajaja espero sigas disfrutando el fic :D

**Angel en discordia: **Jejeje gracias en verdad todos esos comentarios hacen que escriba con una sonrisa así :D jajaja así que espero lo leas con una sonrisa también jejeje saluditos

**Bueno sé que ya lo dije pero no me canso de decirlo GRACIAS POR TODOS ESOS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS! **


	13. Una larga amistad

**Dark side of the road**

**Capítulo XIII**

"**Una larga amistad"**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tomó prestados para crear una historia alterna y no quebrarme la cabeza inventando otros XD…. Además de que estos me gustan mucho jeje**

**Tomoyo POV**

Nunca me he considerado una chica mala, simplemente me gusta desafiar la paciencia de mi madre y tratar de adivinar en qué momento me amenazará con desheredarme y darle todo a una casa de beneficencia.

-¿Qué desea de desayunar señorita? – Akemi me miraba fijamente como cada mañana y yo solo hice un ademán despectivo que le dio a entender que no desayunaría nada– como ordene

Luego de eso salió sin ánimos para tratar de convencerme de que el desayuno es una parte importante del día. A veces envidiaba a Sakura por no tener a nadie para controlar que comiera o bebiera cosas saludables.

Salí de la mansión caminando, odiaba que el coche negro de mi madre llamara tanto la atención y aunque al principio solían perseguirme hasta la escuela, ahora solo hacían una reverencia y me deseaban un buen viaje.

Llegué a la escuela, todos me miraban y susurraban a mis espaldas, podía imaginar lo que estarían diciendo "Tomoyo está con Yamasaki", "Dejó a Eriol y se ha metido con su amigo"… la verdad estaba acostumbrada a escuchar esa clase de cosas e inclusive comenzaban a no importarme más aquellos cuchicheos.

Sí, había besado a Yamasaki solo por olvidar los besos de Eriol ¿y que? Mi vida era mía y lo que hiciera no era de la incumbencia de nadie más. Al menos mi vida le daba sentido a la suya.

-Buenos días Daidouji- Ryosuke me saludó cuando lo encontré en el pasillo, yo le di una media sonrisa y eso bastó para que cargara mi mochila hasta mi salón. Sí, me encanta manipular a los hombres a mi antojo, no sé desde cuando lo hago o si ya lo hacía desde antes de que tuviera conciencia de ello, pero me gusta sentir que ellos solo me escuchan a mí. Solo a su reina bella y cruel.

-Gracias- tomé mi bolsa y la tiré en mi lugar. Miré el asiento junto al mio, Sakura no había llegado aún, como siempre de seguro se le había hecho tarde. Esa chica siempre me había causado gracia, era tan vulnerable como un perrito en una caja en un día lluvioso y, sin embargo, ahora tenía en sus manos al chico más lindo de toda la escuela.

-Tomoyo- escuché que alguien llamaba desde la puerta del salón, era Yamasaki...

-¿Qué pasa?- me acerqué a la puerta, él me tomó del brazo y luego me llevó a unos cinco metros del salón.

-Lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros…- se estaba poniendo nervioso, realmente lucía cute con aquella expresión en su rostro- no es nada serio ¿o si?

Lo miré esperando que descifrara mi mirada, pero solo se ponía más y más colorado- claro que no, solo nos divertimos un poco ¿no?

-Sí, eso- Yamasaki era cute, demasiado como para tomarlo en serio y ni que decir de esos momentos en que empezaba a decir datos random sobre el mundo.- por cierto, sabías que existe una comedia llamada amigos…

Y esos eran los momentos en que deseaba meterle un tapón en la boca, en lugar de eso usé mi mano y tapé su boca. Luego le sonreí y posé lentamente mis labios sobre los suyos, comencé con un movimiento lento y luego hice que mi lengua se enredara con la suya, no era tan bueno besando como el inglés pero… al menos ayudaba a que mi mente tuviera otro recuerdo aparte del suyo.

-Creo que la campana ya va a sonar, nos vemos al rato-dije y me separé de repente, sin siquiera avisar.

Podía adivinar la boba expresión de su rostro al interrumpir el beso de aquella forma, reí internamente.

Las clases no representaban mucha dificultad para mí, solo ponía un poco de atención y era suficiente para sacar un diez cerrado. Para mi compañera al contrario parecía todo un reto el poder concentrarse y retener toda esa información. Sakura miraba como siempre al vacío, no veía al pizarrón, tampoco al profesor, solo miraba al frente como imaginando mil y un cosas.

-¿Todo va bien? – pregunté una vez que salimos al receso

-Creo que sí, siento como sí de pronto alguien hubiera puesto algo muy pesado en mi pecho

-Creo que solo es tu corazón enamorado- me reí demasiado al verla poner aquella expresión desconcertada– estoy feliz por ti

Ella suspiró y luego una sonrisa de lo más tonta se apoderó de sus labios, definitivamente la estábamos perdiendo, ya no era la chica que había conocido y había manipulado hasta el punto de casi transformarla en una drogadicta. Ahora ella se veía más segura, mucho más contenta y cómoda con ella misma.

-Sakura- Li la llamó desde las gradas de la cancha de baloncesto, ella se despidió de mí y me dejó ahí sola. Comencé a andar hacia el edificio cuando alguien me jaló y me llevó detrás de las gradas.

-¡Qué mier…!

Luego me encontré con aquellos ojos azules tan profundos como el mismo océano.

-Soy yo- dijo él y luego acomodó su pelo con un sensual movimiento de su mano. Era condenadamente sexy, y eso no era lo peor, lo que más me molestaba era que aquel aire de misterio lo rodeara todo el maldito tiempo.

-Ah, ¿qué quieres? – me dolía demasiado ser distante, pero temía que si no lo hacía mi corazón terminaría en algo parecido a una licuadora… la licuadora de su desordenada vida.

-Ahora que sales con Yamasaki ¿ya no me vas a hablar?

-No estoy saliendo con él- bajé la mirada al hacer tal declaración, era como estar confesando que me había convertido en una chica fácil.

-Entonces ¿ahora eres algún tipo de zorra o algo así?

-¿Ahora? Desde que te conocí lo soy- él me envió una risita cínica, al parecer le agradaba la idea de ser la persona que había causado que mi vida cambiara.

-Ay Tomoyo- acarició con delicadeza mi mejilla, yo me aparté y esto pareció molestarlo- por cierto, cuando quieras intentarlo con Yue te aconsejo comenzar con una relación laboral

Yo solo me di la vuelta, estaba furiosa y más que eso, las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de mis ojos eran de rabia. Traté de irme lo más pronto posible, no quería que me viera llorar, yo era fuerte y ese imbécil no tendría la suerte de ver una sola.

-O con Terada, ya tiene experiencia con las colegialas no creo que sea tan difícil- ¡hijo de…! Sin más, regresé sobre mis pasos y aunque ya mi cara estaba empapada en llanto alcé mi mano y le di una buena cachetada.

Él abrió los ojos como platos y antes de que pudiera salir huyendo me agarró de la muñeca y me jaló de tal forma que podía escuchar su respiración a pesar de que me sacaba más de un centímetro en altura.

-¿Te gusta verme llorar? Pues mira, porque será la única vez

-Tomoyo cálmate- él me abrazó, pensé que nunca en mi vida sería abrazada con tanta calidez y, sin embargo, ahora podía sentir como mi corazón se derretía entre sus brazos.

-Eriol, ya no puedo seguir fingiendo ser tu novia, tu madre sabe que no lo soy y odio que me mire de esa forma

-Está bien, si no quieres no puedo obligarte a hacerlo- me soltó y por poco pierdo el equilibrio al volver a estar al nivel del suelo.

-Gracias- luego de eso di media vuelta y comencé a andar, volteé para ver su cara, pero ya no estaba ahí, me sentía vacía, como si un pedazo de mi se hubiera quedado pegado en su cachete al darle aquel golpe.

La semana siguiente a pesar de que nos encontramos en varias ocasiones ninguno habló al otro, era como si no nos conociéramos a pesar de ser los que más tiempo llevábamos de conocernos.

A Yamasaki parecía gustarle la idea de tener algo que Eriol había tenido, yo no lo iba a bajar de su nube así que me comportaba como si de verdad el chico me gustara más de lo que en verdad era. A decir verdad me la pasaba bien con él, era como abrir una enciclopedia enorme y esperar que tu cerebro no explotara con tanta información.

-Mañana es la fiesta de Halloween en mi casa ¿vas a ir verdad?

-No me la perdería por nada- sonreí a Yamasaki, él me dio un corto beso en los labios y luego se despidió, entré a mi casa y fui directo al ropero, estaba segura de tener en algún lugar el hermoso disfraz de vampiresa que me hacía lucir sexy.

Busqué y busqué pero entre más ropa sacaba parecía que menos lo iba a encontrar, entonces vi el encaje de su falda, jalé de él tan fuerte que varios suéteres cayeron y una enorme caja cayó sobre mí. Estuve ahí tirada un rato, luego volví a abrir los ojos, sobre mí había un montón de fotos regadas, eran miles de fotos que ahora estaban por todo el armario.

Traté de levantarme pero entre tanta ropa y fotografías lo único que logré fue resbalar y darme un sentón horrible.

Todas aquellas malditas fotos eran de no hacía mucho, en el tiempo en que me gustaba cargar con mi cámara para todos lados. Había demasiadas fotos con la cara de Eriol en ellas, muchas más con mi cara y la de él.

A mi lado, justo donde tenía la mano puesta estaba una que en especial me traía un recuerdo que amaba, era del día que lo había conocido, era tan mono…

…o…o…o…o…o…

El día que lo conocí no parecía un día especial, como cada mañana desperté con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, Akemi estaba ahí esperando a que yo despertara para preguntar qué deseaba como desayuno, apenas abrí los ojos ella hizo una reverencia.

-¿Qué desea para desayunar señorita?

-Creo que hoy quiero… pan francés- ella hizo otra reverencia

-Como ordene

Ella salió de la habitación y yo fui directo al armario en busca de algo de ropa, ahí estaba lleno de vestidos con encajes, todos eran esponjosos y tenían zapatos con pequeño tacón que combinaba con cada uno, escogí uno morado con un encaje precioso de color blanco, me puse los zapatos negros de tacón bajo que hacían juego y até un listón lila en lo alto de mi cabeza.

Me parecía que de aquel modo me veía como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, estaba feliz de serlo, estaba contenta de tener una piel tan blanca y aún más de que esta fuera suave como el terciopelo gracias a todas aquellas cosas que mi madre compraba para mis baños.

Bajé al comedor, ahí todas las mucamas ya hacían fila para hacerme compañía en el desayuno, todas me veían a mí, todas estaban ahí para cuidarme y ver que comiera adecuadamente. Era feliz con aquella vida, definitivamente lo único que quería era crecer y heredar la compañía de mi madre.

-Señorita, una llamada de su madre

Una de las chicas me pasó el auricular, lo coloqué a una distancia prudente de mi oído.

-Aló

-Tomoyo, querida tengo que viajar a Paris con urgencia, no hagas enfadar al nuevo profesor de francés

-No madre como ordene

-Esa es mi niña, regresaré lo más pronto posible

Ella lanzó unos besitos al aire y luego colgó, tomé mi desayuno como cada mañana y luego asistí a mis clases privadas. En aquel entonces tenía tutores particulares, no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, pensaba que convivir con otros niños solo me haría verme igual de corriente que ellos.

Aun así, me gustaba a veces ir al parque pingüino y mirar como se divertían como si el futuro no existiera y las obligaciones nunca fueran a llegar. Esa tarde después de conocer al nuevo profesor de francés salí de casa con la cámara colgando de mi hombro derecho.

Llegué a la esquina de mi calle y me detuve, nunca había notado aquella casa, pero tenía cierto aire inglés en ella, le tomé una foto y la miré por un rato, de entre los arbustos de pronto salió un chico, era la cosa más mona que jamás había visto, tenía la piel tan blanca como yo, el pelo negro casi azul, vestía con unos shorts de tirantes y una playera de manga corta, tenía aquel aire de elegancia… y, sobre todo, tenía aquellos ojos enigmáticos que parecían tan profundos como el fondo del océano.

-No debería tomar fotos de mi casa, señorita

Debo admitir que me sonrojé bastante al escuchar aquel acento y la propiedad con la que hablaba, nunca había conocido otro niño con unos modales tan finos.

-Lo siento

Él se inclinó y tomó mi mano, luego depositó un pequeño beso en ella.

-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, encantado de conocerte

Pude haberme desmayado en aquel momento, era como un sueño hecho realidad, pero en lugar de eso solo apunté mi cámara y tomé una foto del chico.

-Soy Tomoyo Daidouji

Así fue como comenzó lo que yo llamaría una larga amistad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas de rainy: **

Bien, como lo prometí este es el especial navideño de Tomoyo jajaja bueno ni tan navideño de hecho es de Halloween jajaja espero lo hayan disfrutado :D tendrá dos partes, espero publicar la próxima rápido para que no se pierda el hilo de su pequeña historia.

Contestaré los comentarios de ambos capítulos en el siguiente ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo!

Solo me queda decir ¡FELIZ AÑO! Espero que ahora que comienza esté lleno de cosas lindas y nuevas oportunidades, a echarle ganas y sonreír a la vida aunque a ella le gustaría vernos llorando ;D hay que darle una buena lección.

Jajaja los quiero… ammm no sé si haya algún lector jajaja pero pues los y las quiero! Jajaja les mando muchos abrazos navideños y de año nuevo :3

Jajaja ya van como cinco veces que pienso cortar las notas ammm comenten! Mucho mucho! Vamos! Yo sé que quieren ;) lo sé xD

Ahora sí bye! Que les vaya bonito en este inicio :D


	14. sola con él

**Dark side of the road**

**Capítulo XIV**

"**Sola con él"**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tomó prestados para crear una historia alterna y no quebrarme la cabeza inventando otros XD…. Además de que estos me gustan mucho jeje**

**Tomoyo P.O.V**

Cada tarde después de mis lecciones él me esperaba frente a mi casa, incluso cuando mi madre me vigilaba, lo cual era raro, él se escondía en uno de los grandes arbustos del jardín para no ser descubierto. Mi mejor amigo y quizás el único, lo quería tanto que por él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance.

Él me entendía, él me escuchaba e inclusive a veces trataba de resolver mis problemas por mí. Recuerdo una vez que fuimos al parque pingüino, de la nada unos chicos aparecieron y comenzaron a jalar el listón con el que ataba mi pelo, él tiró los helados que había comprado para ambos y comenzó a golpear a uno de esos horribles niños. Al final acabaron dándole una paliza, pero al menos lo había intentado… se veía bastante mal y su madre lo reprendió bastante.

Al día siguiente él solo me dijo con una sonrisa "No fue nada, pequeño zafiro", juro que fui desde el momento en que lo conocí la niña más afortunada en todo el vecindario.

Esperaba que estuviéramos de aquella forma por siempre, pero para mi desgracia las hormonas no permanecen quietas por mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a la secundaria Eriol comenzó a volverse más y más extraño, a veces me parecía que el misterio que lo rodeaba de niño se había convertido en un gigantesco hoyo que me era imposible cruzar tal como era en ese entonces.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- me animé a preguntar un día

-No es nada, solo necesito mi espacio, Yue va a venir a mi casa mejor que no te vea

Era como si le avergonzara ser mi amigo…

-Sabes, no necesitas ser tan grosero, si lo que prefieres es ser amigo de esos mugrosos lo comprendo- él se carcajeó irónicamente

-Claro, es mejor ser el amigo de una muñequita de porcelana, eres como esas muñecas que tienen un letrero de "no tocar" espero que desde tu vitrina puedas ver el mundo real

-Al menos tengo mucha gente que se preocupa por mí y me enseña ese mundo- la voz se me cortaba, siempre me había enorgullecido de ser una linda muñeca, pero ahora sonaba tan mal que me avergonzaba de siquiera poder tener esos pensamientos.

-¿Se preocupan por ti? Por favor Tomoyo, ellos se preocupan por llevar dinero a su casa cada quincena, te cuidan porque su salario depende de ello

Esa fue la primera vez que golpeé a mi mejor amigo, no podía creer que se atreviera a decir aquellas crueles palabras, salí corriendo de su casa y al llegar a la mía me eché a llorar en la cama hasta que seca de tanto hacerlo me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente sentía la cara un poco pegajosa por las lágrimas que se habían quedado allí, apenas podía abrir los ojos por tantas lagañas.

-Buenos días señorita ¿Qué desea desayunar?

Miré a Akemi como si se tratara de una desconocida a pesar de que llevaba años conociéndola.

-Lo mismo de siempre- no pude evitar notar que no se había preocupado de si había llorado o algo parecido, solo seguía la misma rutina de siempre.

-Como ordene- ella hizo una reverencia y luego salió de la habitación, miré en mi ropero, todos eran vestidos con encajes horribles encajes que me hacían lucir estúpidamente infantil. Me miré en el espejo, era yo… la misma niña que vivía enjaulada en una enorme casa rodeada de lujos y placeres. En un arranque de ira tiré todos mis vestidos, algunos se rompieron al caer de sus ganchos… pero qué me podía importar.

Bajé en pijama al comedor, como siempre estaban todas ahí mirándome o mejor dicho mirando al vacío, tenían esa mirada fija como cuando miras a la nada.

¡Maldición yo era esa nada!

Me sentía asfixiada, sofocada y podría jurar que paranoica, como si en cualquier momento la casa se me fuera a caer encima o los sirvientes se fueran a convertir en zombis y a comerme.

Estaba tan asustada que salí a la calle así como estaba, salí y corrí hasta llegar a algún lugar que no recuerdo. Nadie me siguió más allá de la primera cuadra, era como si de pronto mi vida se hubiera convertido en una pesadilla o algo parecido, mi perfecta vida ahora se veía realmente terrible.

No tenía ninguna aspiración propia, si mi madre quería podía desheredarme y dejar de pagar mi educación, entonces ese sería mi fin, mi estúpido fin porque yo dependía de ella, no podía vivir sin ella.

Me quedé ahí hecha rollito en una esquina hasta que el sol se puso, varios chicos ya me miraban con curiosidad, me levanté y estaba tan enojada que todos corrieron asustados. Llegué a casa y aunque varios sirvientes se acercaron a preguntar si necesitaba algo ninguno preguntó si estaba bien o si algo malo había sucedido.

¡Maldición! Me encerré en mi cuarto y simplemente marqué el número que mi madre me había dado del hotel.

-Hola ¿Tomoyo? – estaba enfadada por ser la maldita muñeca de mi madre ¿Cómo podía un simple comentario irónico hacer que me diera cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de las cosas?

-Necesito dinero

-¿Qué?

-Necesito dinero- no dije nada más, ella callaba a las personas que estaban en su habitación discutiendo sobre negocios

-¿Para que?

-Necesito comprar algunas cosas

-Señorita Louise ya casi termino, espere un segundo

-¿Y bien?

-De acuerdo, toma la tarjeta que está en mi cajón, bye querida

Al día siguiente compré nueva ropa, era de un estilo casi dark y aun así me veía como toda una princesa en ellos. Despedí a todos mis tutores y el año siguiente logré ingresar a la misma secundaria que Eriol, no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo por lo que estaba realmente ansiosa por volver a convivir con él. Era una pobre adolescente enamorada… creo que aún lo soy.

El punto es que entré, no teníamos la misma edad por lo que no lo veía en clases, pero eso no me detuvo de buscarlo en el receso. Fui pidiendo indicaciones y al único que encontré fue al tal Yue. Era un tipo callado desde entonces, a pesar de que le pregunté por Eriol él solo movió la cabeza en una dirección y no dijo nada más.

Me dirigí hacia allí, era detrás del gimnasio por lo que no había mucha gente, allí escuché algunos suspiros y al asomarme encontré a mi querido amigo besando y manoseando a una chica que vestía como si el uniforme se hubiera encogido en la lavandería.

Quería llorar como nunca, pero mi orgullo me obligó a que cuando ambos notaron mi presencia y voltearon yo solo sonriera cínicamente y saludara a mi querido vecino como si no estuviera viendo algo que me dolía más que nada en el mundo.

-Hola… Eriol, siento interrumpir, no sabía que la parte de atrás del gimnasio servía para eso

Comencé a andar, pero pronto sentí como alguien me jalaba por la muñeca.

-Tomoyo ¿eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo- sonreí- no soy un fantasma- parecía asombrado de verme usar el uniforme y más de que le estuviera hablando de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estudio aquí, creo que tenías razón este lugar es bastante… interesante- creo que esa fue la primera vez que aprendí a usar mi sonrisa maliciosa- creo que estás ocupado, será mejor que hablemos en otro momento

Retiré mi mano de su agarre bruscamente ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarme con esas manos que minutos atrás habían estado toqueteando a aquella estúpida ramera?

Él asintió y yo caminé lentamente hasta que estuve segura de que no podía verme ya, luego corrí como si no hubiera un mañana, me tiré debajo de un árbol y comencé a llorar como aquella vez. Me reprendí a mi misma por hacerlo, después de todo no serviría de nada llorar, lo que debía hacer era olvidar lo que había visto y solo tratar de recuperar al amigo que añoraba tanto.

Así pasaron varios meses en que trate de fingir que no me importaba que tocara a una chica diferente cada día. Hasta que un día exploté…

-¿Qué pasa pequeño zafiro?

-Estoy cansada de verte hacer eso, no pienso soportarlo más

Él me miró entre complacido y confundido. No fui capaz de descifrar lo que en verdad sentía.

-¿Hacer qué? – preguntó con una ingenuidad casi convincente

-¿Por qué eres un maldito mujeriego?

-¿Por qué no? Solo admiro más que otros la belleza femenina

-Sabes que todas ellas te quieren ¿no?

-Yo también las quiero

-¡Ese no es el punto!- estaba por estallar, juro que inclusive mi cara se puso roja como una olla a punto de explotar

-Ah ya comprendí- se acercó a mí y luego me tumbó en el piso con tanta facilidad que apenas lo sentí- estás celosa porque a ti no te pongo atención, pero ahora que has dejado de ser una muñeca detrás de la vitrina, ahora puedo tocarte pequeño zafiro

Estaba aterrada, nunca había sentido las manos de un hombre tocarme de aquella forma y menos había sentido una mirada tan cargada de deseo. Quería detenerlo, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía sumamente feliz por tener su atención, quizás… si yo le daba lo que quería con el tiempo se daría cuenta de que era la única que podía vivir en su corazón.

Así que cerré los ojos y dejé que me besara una y otra vez, cada vez sus manos ganaban más terreno bajo mi falda, sus labios se movían con tal avidez… estaba sintiendo un placer que jamás había pensado experimentar en esta vida. Era él… el chico que yo había elegido querer.

Así comencé a volverme cada vez más sarcástica y manipuladora, necesitaba sentir que tenía el control sobre otras personas, en específico de otros hombres, para tolerar que él tuviera en sus manos los hilos de mi persona.

Amargada quizás es la palabra que me describiría, las chicas de mi edad me odiaban por que los hombres me llamaban "Princesa" y las de grados mayores lo hacían porque sabían que Eriol solo follaba más de una vez con alguien y esa era yo.

-¿Comprendes lo que es esto?

-Claro que lo comprendo, solo dame el maldito cigarro

Fue en el verano antes de entrar a la preparatoria que descubrí que Eriol y Yue fumaban algo más que nicotina, ellos se burlaron y dijeron que una princesita nunca podría soportar algo así, por lo que terminamos en una discusión sin sentido y al final acabé probando aquella porquería. Al principio pensé que era la cosa más asquerosa en el mundo.

-Te dije que las princesas no debían probarlo- Yue dio una calada al cigarro y luego se carcajeó

-Deja de llamarme princesa

-Todos te llaman así cariño, das órdenes y los chicos las obedecen como buenos lacayos

-Todos menos uno- Eriol me envió una de esas sonrisas enigmáticas y luego comenzó a besar mi cuello como solía hacerlo. Estábamos tirados ahí en el parque pingüino por lo que no hizo más allá de tocar mi cuerpo por encima de la ropa.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo Eriol?

-Lo que desees

-¿Te gusto?

-Claro que me gustas pequeño zafiro

-Entonces ¿Por qué solo te acuestas conmigo y luego corres a coquetear con otras chicas?- Él dejó de tocarme y se sentó a mi lado, parecía estar meditando su respuesta, estaba tan serio que pensé en retractarme.

-No me siento listo para tener una relación formal, somos jóvenes y creo que tener muchas experiencias es lo que debemos hacer, pero si en un futuro tuviera una relación seria creo que la persona más indicada serías tú

-¿Cuándo crees que suceda eso? – estaba emocionada con la idea de que en sus pensamientos yo fuera la candidata a una novia de verdad, si dejaba de tontear con todas ellas, sería la única en su corazón y en sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé- lucía extremadamente lindo mirando al cielo pensativo- ¿podrías esperarme un poco pequeña Tomoyo?

-Si me dices que me quieres podría pensarlo

-Te quiero, como no he querido a ninguna chica

Claro que al entrar a la preparatoria me di cuenta de que allí las chicas comenzaban a desarrollarse más y que él ya tenía inclusive un club de fans en el que la presidenta tenía aspecto de loli.

Esperé y esperé porque el momento indicado llegara, entonces llegó Sakura a la preparatoria de Tomoeda, estaba tan furiosa con el mundo, con los hombres y con la vida en general que decidí transformarla en mi proyecto personal. Una chica depresiva que tenía pinta de emo o dark ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser volver su vida un poco más divertida?

-Hola, soy Tomoyo Daidouji ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto- ella me miró confundida, a mi no me importó y solo la tomé de la mano y la llevé a donde me gustaba sentarme a meditar, debajo del árbol de cerezos. Estaba cansada de estar solo rodeada de hombres y ella parecía del tipo de chica a la que podía mandar.

Creo que me encariñé un poco con ella en el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, a pesar de todo ella fue la razón por la cual tuve más paciencia con respecto a mi amante, al final mi paciencia se agotó.

Cuando me pidió conocer a su mamá pensé que al fin el día había llegado, al fin sería su novia oficial, al ver la forma tan caballerosa con la que me trataba en verdad mi esperanza volvió a resurgir, pero al final las cosas siguieron igual que antes. Mi esperanza murió…

….o…o…o…o…o…

Me di cuenta de que Eriol no cambiaría y que mientras él juntaba valiosas "experiencias" yo solo juntaba rumores que me hacían parecer una zorra cuando a la única persona a la que me había entregado era él. Era hora de que yo juntara también mis experiencias.

Terminé de arreglarme, era la misma vampiresa de siempre, con una falda corta de encaje y una blusa sin mangas de color negro, una capa negra detrás y en verdad parecía un vampiro…. Uno sexy y con cabello negro y largo.

Me di un último vistazo en el espejo, maquillaje perfecto, aretes perfectos, todo en mí parecía lucir como si en el interior todo fuera de la misma manera, respiré hondo y luego me puse el abrigo.

El chofer me llevó a casa de Sakura, ya era una costumbre ir a su casa para ayudar con el disfraz, la verdad esa chica tenía muy poca idea sobre la moda. Obviamente llevé uno de los trajes que mi madre había mandado, se lo puse, la maquillé y luego subimos a un taxi para ir a casa de Yamasaki.

-¿En verdad crees que Eriol no vaya?- Sakura lucía bellísima gracias al maquillaje sutil que le había puesto.

-No lo sé, creo que irá porque habrá chicas con escotes provocativos

-Me imagino

El resto del camino guardó silencio, era una de las cosas que apreciaba de esa chica, a pesar de que muchas veces parecía querer reclamar algo, siempre respetaba mi espacio personal e inclusive permitía que fuera altanera sin decir una sola palabra sobre ello.

Al llegar vi a Yamasaki parado junto al barandal de la escalera, fui a saludarlo y de pronto Sakura ya no estaba a mí lado. Siempre desaparecía aunque yo tratara de no perderla de vista.

-Pensé que ya no venías- dijo un alegre Yamasaki que bebía lo que parecía cerveza en un vasito.

-Llegué elegantemente tarde- le envié una sonrisa pícara y solo con eso se puso tan nervioso que derramó el líquido que tenía en las manos sobre su ropa. Era tan… tonto.

-Creo que iré a cambiarme de camisa ¿me acompañas?

Sabía perfectamente lo que ese "Me acompañas" sugería, quizás después de todo el chico no era tan tonto. Asentí y él tomó mi mano y me llevo escaleras arriba, desde la mitad intenté encontrar al inglés con la mirada, pero llegaba tanta gente que era imposible distinguir a alguien en específico.

-Pasa- me indicó Takashi después de abrir la puerta de su cuarto, yo entré y me senté de inmediato en la cama- hoy te ves muy bien

-Gracias, es el mismo disfraz de hace un año- él sonrió

-Sabías que la tradición de disfrazarse en Halloween no era al principio con el propósito de divertir, era más bien para…

-Yamasaki, cállate- él dio la vuelta y siguió buscando una camisa ahora en silencio.

-Tomoyo, tengo una duda desde hace mucho

-¿Qué?

-¿Solo haces esto porque soy amigo de Hiragizawa?

-Quizás- él se veía bastante desanimado, aunque no tenía ganas de responder nada más mi corazón se sintió mal por tratar de aquel modo al chico que se desvivía por mí desde hacía algunas semanas- Bueno, también es porque tienes un lado lindo

-No creo que sea tu tipo, según los rumores…

-Según los rumores soy la chica que se ha acostado con casi todo el equipo de futbol, sabes eso no es cierto, ni siquiera soy capaz de mantener a un solo hombre a mi lado

Él se quitó la camisa que traía y luego comenzó a enrollar la que se pondría, no estaba nada mal el chico, su espalda era ancha y sus músculos aunque no estaban bien formados parecían tener un buen futuro en el gimnasio. Sí yo lograba olvidar a Eriol, quizás la idea de que Yamasaki me diera un poco de paz no era tan terrible.

-Espera, no te la pongas aún – dije al chico, me puse de pie y luego lo abracé por detrás. Él estaba temblando, al parecer también estaba rojo de pies a cabeza. – no creo que no seas mi tipo

El chico se volteó y luego me abrazó de frente, así estuvimos un rato hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta, él me miró y yo solo pude pensar en lo poco que lo había volteado a ver por solo tener ojos para el idiota que había arruinado mi vida.

-No abras, vamos a hacer cosas malas – oh sí, yo que era la reina de las mojigatas ahora estaba proponiendo hacer "cosas malas". La idea pareció agradarle porque solo me hizo retroceder y pronto me encontré boca arriba sobre la cama.

Se puso sobre mí y comenzó a esparcir pequeños besos a lo largo de mi cuello, luego detrás de mi oreja y por último besó mis labios con una pasión que hizo que en mi interior en verdad deseara tener sexo aquella noche. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta mi falda de encaje, tocaban mis piernas como si se tratara de dos preciosas gemas que debían tocarse con mucho cuidado.

¿Sería esto lo que Eriol sentía al acostarse con tantas chicas? Esta adrenalina asfixiante que ahora me hacía querer probar el sabor de otros labios y el placer de sentir a alguien más tocarme.

Pronto mi blusa sin tirantes desapareció y mi sostén de encaje negro pareció fascinar al chico.

-Es bonito – dijo y luego volvió a su tarea de deshacerse de la ropa. La persona seguía tocando a la puerta y, extrañamente, esto lo hacía aun más excitante. Me aferré a Yamasaki cuando sentí mi falda desaparecer, comencé a desabrochar su cinturón, luego me dediqué a recorrer su espalda con mis manos mientras él peleaba con el sujetador que tanto le había gustado.

Parecía que tirarían la puerta, sonreímos y luego nos besamos como en una de esas películas de "Misión imposible" como si me hubieran secuestrado y de pronto mi salvador fuera increíblemente apuesto.

-Tomoyo ¿estás ahí? – esa definitivamente era la voz de Eriol, no tenía ganas de escucharlo, solo quería olvidar que alguna vez había hecho esto con él.

¡OLVIDAR! ¿Qué tan difícil era eso?

-¿Quieres que abra?- Takashi dejó de besarme

-No, no quiero verlo

-¿Segura?

-Solo quiero cerrar ese capítulo – de nuevo comenzó a tratar de abrir el sostén, el broche casi cedía lo pude sentir cuando de pronto un fuerte golpe nos hizo girar hacia la puerta.

Eriol había roto la cerradura, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y su cara estaba roja de enojo, su cabello lucía más despeinado de lo normal y su ceño… parecía que nunca podría volver a su lugar de tan fruncido que estaba.

-Eres un hijo de…- de pronto Takashi desapareció, él y el ojiazul estaban tirados a un lado de la cama peleando, Eriol parecía querer matar al otro, lo golpeaba con tal furia que en verdad sentí pánico al acercarme.

-Eriol para, por favor, su nariz está sangrando- pero parecía que no me escuchaba, solo golpeaba una y otra vez al otro ¿Qué debía hacer?

Estaba aterrada, hacía poco no sentía la falta de ropa y ahora temblaba como un pavo antes de morir, quizás era porque tenía frio y estaba en ropa interior o quizás porque estaba aterrada por lo que veía. Abajo la música sonaba a todo volumen así que nadie escuchó cuando las cosas en el librero de Yamasaki comenzaron a caer de su librero.

-¡Ya basta!- me desesperé al ver que ni eso lo detenía, así que me armé de valor y salté sobre él, intenté apartarlo y al tercer intento dejó de golpear como si eso fuera lo único importante en la vida, se incorporó y yo que estaba montada a su espalda caí al piso.

Se puso de pie, Yamasaki se veía demasiado mal, como los zombis falsos que pululaban abajo, solo que aquel color morado en su ojo era natural.

Estaba por ir a ayudar al pobre cuando Eriol me tomó de la mano y así en ropa interior me sacó del cuarto, varios me miraron al pasar, bonito espectáculo el que estaba montando, intenté que me soltara, pero no lo hizo hasta que me aventó en el asiento de su coche y cerró la puerta.

Para entonces estaba tan asustada que pensé me llevaría a un barranco y me mataría ¿Qué había hecho mal? Era demasiado joven como para morir, ¡no quería morir!

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue empezar a llorar, subí las los pies al asiento y me hice rollito, escondí mi cara entre las rodillas y mi pecho, tenía que salir de allí, pero mi cabeza no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo horrible que era morir sin haber sido amada.

-Ten, ponte esto- me puso su saco sobre los hombros, luego echó a andar el carro. No podía parar de llorar así que lo seguí haciendo todo el camino, al llegar ni siquiera alcé la vista, solo sentí como me elevaba y de pronto era envuelta por el calor humano del chico.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté cuando el nudo en mi garganta me permitió volver a decir algo.

-En mi casa- escuché la puerta principal abrirse, luego entramos y subimos las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Aquel lugar me trajo tantos recuerdos, desde la primera vez que había estado ahí hasta las últimas en que lo único que hacíamos era jugar a tener una relación.

Me dio una camisa y un pantalón y me dijo que los usara, luego salió del cuarto y yo me quedé ahí poniéndome algo menos… revelador. La ropa me quedaba enorme, parecía una cantante de rap exceptuando que no traía kilos de oro en el cuello.

-¿Ya te cambiaste?

-Ya- él entró con dos vasos en la mano, lo miré un rato dudosa de si aún planeaba matarme y eso era veneno.

-Es agua de limón- dijo al verme dudar tanto, yo dije "oh" y luego bebí un poco del vaso.

El silencio se volvió abrumador hasta el punto en que me sentí incómoda sentada en aquella cama. Quería irme, pero estaba segura de que caminar a esa hora de la madrugada no era buena idea.

-Tomoyo – al fin habló, yo me espanté al escuchar su voz, tanto que hasta di un pequeño salto – siento mucho lo que pasó hoy en la fiesta

-No creo que debas disculparte conmigo, Yamasaki es el que se llevó la peor parte

-Yamasaki…- él permaneció pensativo, luego se acercó a mí y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro – Tomoyo, ¿en verdad ibas a hacerlo con él?

¿Lo iba a hacer? Entonces parecía una buena idea, pero ahora era como sí mis ideas estuvieran revueltas, en verdad no estaba segura de querer entregarme a alguien a quien solo veía como una persona tierna.

-Pues sí, creo

-¿Ya no me quieres? – lo dijo tan serio que inclusive me ruboricé

-Quererte duele demasiado, aun así creo que no puedo dejar de hacerlo – me miró entre preocupado y triste, luego acercó sus labios a los míos e intento besarme, no era buena idea… no para mí, así que aparte el rostro e impedí aquello.

-Así que me odias

-Sí, odio que te acuestes con cada chica que se te pone enfrente, odio que me uses para encubrir tu promiscuidad, odio que me veas como a una de ellas, odio que prometas un pronto cuando no existe ni siquiera un algún día…

-No te veo como a ellas

-No, yo soy reutilizable

-Tú eres importante – corrigió – cuando estoy con otra chica me siento insatisfecho, lo único que quiero es volver a hacerlo contigo, es como sí fueras la única que de verdad logra entrar en mi mente

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar aquello, si en verdad era tan importante entonces ¿Por qué?

-Desearía nunca haber salido de mi vitrina – sollocé, aquel pensamiento era más para mí que para él, aun así no pude evitar decirlo en voz alta.

-Eres mi pequeño zafiro, soy la persona que te sacó de allí y es algo que nunca cambiará – luego depositó un pequeño beso en mi frente y me dijo que podía dormir en su cama si así lo deseaba, él salió de la habitación y me dejó ahí solo a mí y a mis pensamientos. Intenté dormir, pero entre más esfuerzo ponía en ello menos factible parecía.

Apenas salió el sol tomé mis cosas y salí de la casa, corrí hasta la mía y me encerré en mi habitación. No sabía porque, pero esta vez mi vida en verdad parecía estar colapsando en grande. Eriol decía quererme y aun así no estaba dispuesto a dejar de ser un mujeriego, si andaba con otro chico lo molía a golpes… era estar con él o morir queriendo a alguien que parecía tener múltiples corazones.

Esa fue la primer gran decisión de mi vida. Tomé el celular y marqué el número de mi madre.

-¿Tomoyo? ¿sabes que hora es?

-Madre, quiero ir a estudiar al extranjero

-Querida ya sabes que…- luego pareció reaccionar a mi petición irracional - ¿¡Qué!

-Quiero ir a estudiar a Paris o a Nueva York, donde sea… solo no quiero estar aquí – comencé a llorar de nuevo, aunque a esas alturas eran más sollozos que lágrimas.

-Si es lo que quieres

No volví a hablar con el chico que me había gustado toda la vida y cuando llegó el momento de partir ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de decir adiós.

Solo en mi mente lo imaginé parado en el andén rogando que me quedara, en mi imaginación yo corría hasta él y le decía que todo estaría bien, que solo necesitaba un tiempo para organizar mi mente y repensar todo.

La verdad era que… solo le estaba dando más libertad, ya no tendría que preocuparse por la tonta chica que lo había conocido como un dulce niño y se había enamorado como una idiota de él.

…Oo…oO….Oo…oO….

**Notas de rainy:**

Bueno hoy hice mi horario para la escuela y la verdad estoy frustrada por eso jajaja así que solo diré :D espero la historia de Tomoyo les haya gustado, aunque me hubiera gustado profundizar más… pero bueno creo que da una idea buena de lo que fue su vida. Nos leemos y muchas gracias a todos los lindos comentarios que dejan ahora y siempre y también por añadir la historia a alguna de sus listas… ¡por todo! Jajaja

Bye, nos leemos pronto n_n

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**Cata06: **Jajaja bueno en esta parte hubo algo así como un lemmon… xD ok ok sé que no llegó a eso, pero si funciona bien creo que Shao y Saku se merecen el suyo así que ya veremos en el que sigue jajaja gracias por comentar! :D espero te haya gustado este "final" entre esos dos =( la verdad creo que ambos sufrieron. Nos leemos!

**StellarBS: **Jajaja pues no es tan maldito… solo es un bitch jajaja pero siendo sinceros a esa edad uno no anda pensando en si la regó o no, pero bueno… =( Tomoyo tomó su decisión. Jejeje es que Toya y Yuki siempre me han parecido una pareja… muy cute! Pero creo que no escribí cosas tan lindas… bueno jaja espero te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo :D gracias por los cometarios!

**Anaiza18: **Jajaja pues es que eso de escribir lemmon no se me da jajaja pero si les gusto el hmmmm casilemmon de este capi creo que podría intentarlo :D. Y sí! Son pareja aunque Toya parece un poco inconsciente sobre lo que "pareja" significa jajaja pero bueno esperemos a ver lo que sucede. Jajaja estuve tentada a hacer de Shao un asesino serial, pero con esa carita no me atreví xD así que bueno… errores de juventud jajaja espero sigas disfrutando del fic n_n

**Ceciali: **Jajaja siempre he pensado que Nakuru y Meiling se parecen un poco jajaja se meten en donde no las llaman :3 por eso le cae bien jajaja y pues sí lo importante es recapacitar y salir de el hoyo en donde nos hemos metido, también ayudar a otros a salir =) por eso él está ayudando a Saku jaja Nos leemos!

**The mystic poetry: **Jejeje awww gracias por querer tanto esta historia :3 y ¡wow! Que bien que te guste esa parte ;n; sobre todo porque no tuvo ni un comentario jajaja ahora es cuando me alegro de no haber abandonado la historia para que lindas personas como tú la disfruten :D muchas gracias! Nos leemos!

**Yess: **Me esfuerzo en actualizar pronto así que espero te siga pareciendo bueno :D jajaja gracias por el comentario!

**Rocio e-chan: **Jajaja gracias, es que me está matando la escuela jajaja pero pues ahora sí me esforcé y saqué dos capis estas vacaciones :D espero te hayan gustado, aunque sakura y shao aparecen muy poco :D

**Sunako-koike: **jajaja creo que todos somos lindos de niños, pero pues las hormonas r_r malditas hormonas xD lástima que Eriol arrastró a Tomoyo y ella arrastró a Sakura, fue como una reacción en cadena. Gracias por el comentario! :D

**Mininahermosa29: **Aaawww creo que tantos años de ver anime yaoi rindió frutos jajaja espero te siga gustando el fic :D

**Mony: **Sí lo sé u.u hay veces que la vida parece tan… :/ fea jajaja pero no te desanimes como dices siempre hay que ver el lado positivo :D aunque parezca difícil, al menos tienes a tu chico para que te apoye quizás no sea bueno dando consejos (como yo) pero que alguien te escuche siempre es lindo :3 jejeje y sobre lo otro o.o que impresión, si yo hubiera visto algo así creo que hubiera ido a golpear a la señora jajaja ok no, pero pues espero que todo haya salido bien =) ánimo! Por cierto, msn y face casi no los ocupo =( pero puse el twitter en mi profile para que si tienes me agregues =) saluditos!

**Truthliar: **Jajajaja me dio mucha risa leer "naturalización " xDD pero supongo que debía decir actualización aaawww muchas gracias por seguir el fic hasta ahora :D espero te siga gustando igual que antes yay!

**Ngel en discordia: **Hmmm bueno… así como regular pues no tanto xD pero en esta intento sacar capítulos lo más seguido posible =( la joya del convento si la he dejado en stop por un rato, pero espero pronto recibir la visita de la inspiración :D gracias por leer los fics y comentar! Espero lo sigas disfrutando como hasta ahora

**Vmi5: **Bueno espero te siga gustando :D muchas gracias por el comentario!

**Yuki nekoi: **Awww gracias :D pues es que a Shao no me lo puedo imaginar tan malo :3 si es super lindo en mis pensamientos xD espero te siga gustando el fic y que comentes de vez en cuando jajaja nos leemos!

Jajaja me gusta responder los comentarios xD pero bueno los dejo :D feliz inicio de año! Espero haya sido uno bueno y lleno de sorpresas.


	15. amigos ¿más que eso?

**Dark side of the road**

**Capítulo XV**

"**Amigos… ¿más que eso?"**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tomó prestados para crear una historia alterna y no quebrarme la cabeza inventando otros XD…. Además de que estos me gustan mucho jeje**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Tomoyo siempre ha sido meticulosa en todo lo que hace, desde algo tan simple como arreglar su cabello hasta armar una maqueta del sistema solar, nunca pude encontrar un solo error en su trabajo. En verdad la admiraba y creo que aún lo hago a pesar de que yo soy totalmente opuesta a eso, desorganizada, olvidadiza, despistada…

Creo que tratar de imitarla en lugar de ser yo misma fue lo que terminó ahogando la personalidad alegre que tiempo atrás solía ostentar con tanta facilidad.

Esa noche Tomoyo llegó a mi puerta vestida como una vampiresa sexy, tenía una capa negra larga y aquel vestido que parecía de latex que se entallaba muy bien a su cuerpo, las botas se le veían geniales… me daba envidia la figura de mi amiga, me miraba yo y lo único que veía era una niña grande.

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, vamos arriba

Y así sin decir nada más subió a mi cuarto y empezó a sacar de su maleta un set de maquillaje y un montón de cosas, mi cuarto en poco tiempo se convirtió en un salón de belleza o la parte trasera de un desfile de modas.

Me sentó en un banquito y comenzó a peinar mi cabello, lo planchó y luego aplicó algunos productos, al final tenía un bultito en el centro, el cual adornó con un sombrerito de mesera… ¿me iba a vestir de mesera?

-No refunfuñes, este disfraz se te verá ¡Divino!

Usaba esa palabra y juraba que me convencía de que lo que hiciera estaría bien.

-Ten, cámbiate y luego te ayudo con lo demás

Entré a la habitación que se suponía era de mi hermano y miré lo que la chica me había puesto en la mano. Por poco me mato tratando de ponerme las calcetas altas blancas y casi me quedo sin brazos tratando de meter el vestido sin arruinar el peinado.

-¡Sal de ahí! – abrió la puerta sin preguntar y luego sus ojos brillaron - ¡te ves divina!

-Me siento rara… ¿Qué se supone que soy?

Ella hizo que me girara para poner una cinta gruesa en mi cintura.

-Eres una maid

-¡Una maid! Además ¿Por qué este traje es rosa?

-El rosa te queda muy bien – ella sonrió – además a Li le va a encantar

De solo pensar en que él me fuera a ver vestida así me hizo ruborizarme, ¿Por qué ella era la vampiresa sexy come hombres mientras yo era la sirvienta?

-Anda, todavía me falta maquillarte

-Me tratas como una muñeca – ella soltó una carcajada y luego solo se dedicó a esparcir polvos y cosas cremosas por mi cara. Cuando terminó me puso frente al espejo y luego salió corriendo a llamar un taxi, al parecer estaba de mal humor para lidiar con algún chico y darle su mandato real de llevarnos a la fiesta.

Me vi y no me reconocí, me veía linda, bueno no linda, más bien guapa como la chica que no podía ver en mi interior y que ahora salía para festejar "Halloween". De pronto una oleada de confianza me golpeó y estuve segura de que muy en el fondo yo también era bonita y sexy como mi amiga o la chica de la otra vez en aquel antro.

Subimos al taxi y ahí Tomoyo no dijo ni una palabra, parecía ausente como si estuviera pensando en cosas que yo no podía imaginar. Lo único que se me ocurría era que estaba preocupada porque tal vez esta noche se encontraría con Eriol. No quería entrometerme mucho así que solo guardé silencio y me concentré en el paisaje.

Al llegar a casa de Yamasaki mi amiga desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me quedé parada cerca de la puerta por un rato hasta que alguien me tomó por la cintura. Me espanté mucho y di un pequeño salto.

-Soy yo, te ves muy bien de rosa – reconocí de inmediato la voz de Shaoran, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al imaginarlo, me di la vuelta y le di una media sonrisa pícara – vaya, parece que me equivoqué de chica

-Tonto – vaya que se sintió genial decirle así… ahora comprendía porque le gustaba decirme así - ¿Qué se supone que eres?

Tenía un traje con cola negro y un moño mal puesto, en la cabeza había algo rojo chorreando… ¿sangre? ¿Era un compositor asesinado?

-Un mayordomo que fue asesinado violentamente

Arqueé una ceja ¿a quien se le ocurriría un disfraz así?

-¿En serio?

-Tomoyo me dijo que serías una maid… así que no quise desentonar

Me pareció tan lindo en ese momento que me abracé a su torso, podría decirse que me aferré a él, pero me gustaba sentir su calor y aquel aroma que me hacía sentir como en casa. Fue espontáneo y no algo que yo hubiera hecho, pero aun así permanecí ahí sintiendo su respiración por un buen rato.

-Te quiero Sakura – dijo suave a mi oído, mi corazón se aceleró y mi respiración se hizo irregular de solo escuchar aquellas palabras, trataba de buscar una respuesta, pero lo único que salía de mi boca era aire que se atoraba en mis pulmones.

-Li, tengo que ir al baño

Me despegó un poco de su pecho y luego me brindó una linda sonrisa.

-Claro

Me alejé lentamente de él y vi como varias chicas aprovechaban mi ausencia para acercarse y tratar de robar a mi hombre. Tontas…

Salí al patio, la verdad no quería ir al baño solo sentía que me sofocaba el humo de cigarro que comenzaba a acumularse ahí dentro, también el olor a alcohol y ni se diga de aquel olor tan característico que tiene la hierba.

Estaba… ¡mal! Sentía como el aire me faltaba, mis manos temblaban y mi corazón trataba de bombear sangre a una velocidad que no le correspondía, me incliné y traté de desabrochar el moño que mi amiga había hecho… quizás estaba demasiado apretado.

-¿Estás bien? – Asustada me giré, al parecer no tenía buena pinta porque el chico se sobresaltó y su cara parecía indicar que acababa de ver un fantasma.

-Sí… estoy… bien

-No te ves bien – Yue me escudriñó con aquella mirada de hielo, parecía poder ver a través de mi, directo en mis emociones – ¿hace cuanto que no tomas nada?

-¿De qué? – seguía hablando con dificultad y apenas podía ver claramente al chico parado enfrente.

-Polvo – parecía exasperado – sabes que olvídalo, ven conmigo

Me tomó por la muñeca y dimos la vuelta a la casa hasta llegar a la acera de enfrente, no pude oponer resistencia así de confundida como estaba así que quisiera o no fui metida en el coche de alguien.

Yo en el asiento del copiloto y Tsukishiro en el del conductor. Abrió el cierre de su chaqueta y luego de una bolsa interior extrajo una bolsita de plástico con algo blanco dentro.

-Creo que puedo darte un poco

-Sabes, no debería… Li… - y él rodó los ojos con la sola mención de aquel nombre.

-Tu crees que él es un ángel ¿acaso sabes todo de él?

-Claro que sí – torció la boca

-Si tomas un poco no se dará cuenta, solo un poco…

Alzó la bolsa a la altura de mi rostro, colgaba inocentemente frente a mí y yo no podía evitar desearla con todo mi ser.

-Creo que un poquito no le haría mal a nadie

Sonrió con aquella sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón se congelara por dos segundos, tenía una sonrisa bastante impactante para los ojos inexpertos que la podrían confundir con un puchero.

Claro que no pude tomar solo un poco, pero me sentí genial cuando comencé, no sé exactamente de que tanto hablábamos mientras aspirábamos nuestra parte, solo sé que yo reía mientras Yue decía cosas que de seguro no tenían sentido.

-¿Ya se acabó?

-Ya, y decías que no la necesitabas

-No la necesitaba, fue un placer culposo – me eché a reír y él pareció soltar una pequeña risita irónica.

-Creo que soy una mala influencia

-Lo eres – miré en su dirección, a pesar de todo el chico no era tan malo, era frío, antisocial y a veces bastante atemorizante, pero al parecer si se preocupaba a veces por los demás.

Me miró fijamente.

-Hoy te ves muy linda Sakura

-¿Estás diciendo que nunca me veo linda?

-No, si no fueras linda nunca me habría fijado en ti

-¿Era en serio lo de gustarte? – lo miré sorprendida, siempre pensé que era una broma de las personas que me rodeaban.

-Sí, pero tu solo veías a Yuki y mira, resultó ser gay – él soltó una carcajada burlona y yo me hundí en el asiento. Era verdad… mi hermano se había quedado con el chico que pensé sería como el rayo de sol en mi oscura vida.

Me quedé quieta en mi lugar y cerré los ojos por algunos segundos, cuando los abrí Yue estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, cerré los ojos de nuevo y sentí el ligero roce de sus labios con los míos, no sabían como los de Shaoran, estos mas bien eran como dos gotas de lluvia refrescantes en un verano caluroso.

No, no aparté al chico violentamente ni tampoco le di una cachetada cuando se separó, solo lo miré confundida, él apartó la mirada y murmuró un "lo siento".

No volví a decir nada y cuando lo creí oportuno bajé del coche y regresé a la casa. Vi a Li cerca de la cocina, varias chicas lo acosaban y trataban de llamar su atención, estaba por ir a apartarlo de ese montón de zorras, pero…

Aún sentía aquel sabor en los labios, sentía la culpa en mi pecho. ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así a la persona que solo trataba de ayudarme? A esa persona que solo me traía felicidad yo no hacía más que causarle desgracias.

Me alejé lentamente y tomé una botella de brandy que me encontré en el camino, estaba por servirme mi tercer vaso cuando el contenedor pareció salir volando de mis manos. Miré en la dirección en que se había ido y traté de enfocar lo que me parecía una mancha borrosa.

Era él… me miraba con aquel ceño fruncido que interpreté como enojo y frustración, bajé la mirada y avergonzada traté de esconderme en mi misma.

Él se quedó quieto, cuando volví a mirar hacia arriba estaba vaciando la botella de brandy a una velocidad sobrehumana, era como si estuviera bebiendo agua en lugar de alcohol. Quizás… los viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar, él había hecho cosas así en el pasado y ahora a pesar de que trataba de dejar todo atrás no podía negar quien había sido.

Así como yo tampoco podía negar que había pedido a mi madre una linda chamarra, claro que no era mi culpa que un psicópata hubiera entrado en la tienda y matara tres personas, no era mi culpa… era culpa de los malditos abogados que lo habían declarado mentalmente incompetente y solo lo habían enviado a un sanatorio. Pasaba sus días encerrado en una cómoda habitación acolchonada mientras yo tenía ganas de asesinarlo como él había hecho con mi madre.

La botella se había vaciado y ahora lucía más atemorizante que antes. ¿En verdad nos conocíamos? Salíamos y aun así a veces éramos como dos entes que habían coincidido en el mismo plano existencial por obra de la suerte.

Destino… ¿era nuestro destino estar juntos?

Como sea, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en todo eso porque de pronto volví a sentir el frío aire del exterior en mi rostro y al mirar al frente vi a Li sosteniendo mi mano con aquella expresión furiosa en su apuesto semblante.

-¿En serio quieres hacerte esto?

-¿Te refieres al brandy o a la coca? – tapé mi boca, ¡maldición! Necesitaba contactar a mi cerebro para que volviera a su lugar… ¡pronto!

-¿También eso? – revolvió su ya de por si desordenado cabello, cada mechón parecía moverse a su lugar ideal y luego decidir regresar al desorden que reinaba en su cabeza.

-Yo… bueno no es que yo quisiera… me sentía sofocada y entonces… – entonces Yue llegó me dio un poco y luego me besó… no podía decir eso. Nunca entendí por qué en los dramas siempre confesaban haber besado a alguien más, es decir no fue su culpa… y era innecesario decirlo.

¿Qué planeaban? ¿Que la otra persona no se enfureciera solo porque ellos lo decían?

Miré en todas direcciones en busca de ayuda divina, mi ángel guardián parecía indispuesto en este momento.

Él tomó mi barbilla y con suave movimiento levantó mi cabeza hasta que pude verlo directo en aquellas dos lagunas de chocolate, lo miré y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de solo pensar en que estaba mintiendo ante ellos. Abracé su cabeza y posé mis labios sobre los suyos en un intento por hacerle comprender la angustia que sentía en mi interior.

Pareció entender, pero aun seguía furioso por lo que mi tierno beso de auxilio fue convertido en uno de frustración, se apoderó de mis labios con tal poder que pensé terminaríamos acostados en el pavimento haciéndolo, podía sentir su lengua recorrer cada rincón incognito de mi boca y aunque yo era una inexperta en eso traté de hacer lo mismo y corresponder aquel sentimiento.

Claro que no pude y terminé siendo llevada por Li a aquel paraíso llamado deseo, lo deseaba y aunque tuve que conformarme con meter las manos debajo de su camisa e imaginar sus bíceps con mis manos, terminé con la idea de entregarle aquello que ningún hombre conocía en aquel momento.

Claro que no pasó aquella noche, quizás habría pasado si de pronto no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos por Rika que estaba semidesnuda y gritaba algo que no recuerdo, pero que fue suficiente para hacernos correr al interior de la casa y subir las escaleras a brincos.

Li no soltó mi mano hasta que llegamos al centro de todo, ahí tuvo que hacerlo para examinar las heridas de Yamasaki que yacía sobre su cama hecho una sopa, tenía moretones en todos lados y a juzgar por su respiración irregular alguien lo había golpeado hasta dejarlo semi inconsciente.

-¿Quién hizo esto? – gritó Li en cuanto salió de su asombro. Nadie respondió nada, quizás tenían miedo y quién no si con esa mirada parecía que asesinaría a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

Tuvo que tomar a un chico de la camisa y alzarlo unos centímetros para obtener su respuesta.

-Fue Eriol, no sé porque pero eso me dijeron – lo dejó bajar y luego su mirada se tornó chocolate amargo.

-¡Todos fuera de aquí! – se parecía mucho a mi hermano en aquel momento, con esa mirada y el seño de aquella forma, ¿lo diría también por mí?

Estaba por irme cuando su mano tomó la mía y, aunque no me miraba, supe que deseaba le hiciera compañía.

Me quedé con él aun cuando todos ya se habían ido, estuvimos revisando a Yamasaki hasta que determinamos que llamar una ambulancia era lo mejor. Esta llegó unos minutos después y ambos subimos en la parte trasera.

Yamasaki despertó cuando casi llegábamos y nos dijo que en efecto Eriol había enloquecido, pero que era su culpa haber tratado de hacer eso… no especificó lo que "eso" era así que ambos nos quedamos con la duda.

En la mañana Shaoran me llevó a casa, me envió una sonrisa y luego besó mi frente tiernamente. Se fue y yo me quedé ahí cavilando acerca de todas las cosas que habían pasado esa noche. Dormí quizás una hora y luego me dediqué a lavar y planchar el disfraz que Tomoyo me había prestado. Estaba casi segura de que algo había pasado entre ella y Yamasaki así que tenía la excusa perfecta para averiguarlo… además, estaba preocupada por ella…

Llegué a su casa, en el interfón una chica preguntó quien era y a falta de referencias, ya que muy pocas veces había visitado ese lugar, no tuvo más remedio que abrirme. Me recibió en la entrada y luego me dejó con la sirvienta principal de mi amiga.

-Ha estado en su habitación desde que regresó – me indicó el camino y luego me dejó frente a la puerta para que yo hiciera todo lo demás.

Dudé un momento y pensé en irme más de una vez, pero al final toqué con la mano aun temblorosa la fina madera.

-No quiero nada, ¡váyanse! – fue lo único que escuché dentro. Tomé el pomo de la puerta entre mis dedos temiendo que la puerta tuviera seguro, pero comenzó a girar y luego lentamente la poca iluminación del interior del cuarto me recibió.

Me acerqué a la cama, mi amiga estaba tirada bocabajo ahí y parecía estar sollozando o algo parecido. Me senté a su lado, al sentir el hundimiento alzó la mirada y en efecto sus ojos parecían dos moretones en vez de lagunas azules.

-No deberías estar aquí – me dijo con la poca voz que aún le quedaba

-Vine a traerte el disfraz que me prestaste

Ella lo miró un rato y luego lo quitó de entre mis manos y lo aventó a un rincón.

-Ya vete – me señaló la puerta, yo me levanté y comencé a andar hacia allí. En el camino noté que su cuarto era un desastre, había vidrios por ahí tirados y ropa que salía del armario sin ninguna explicación, también había fotos regadas por todos lados y por poco resbalo con una de ellas.

Miré debajo de mi pie, era un foto donde aparecían dos niños, una la identifiqué como Tomoyo con aquellos moños enormes adornando sus trenzitas y aquel vestido que parecía sacado de la era victoriana, se veía demasiado mona para ser verdad que ahora usara esa ropa tan normal. A su lado había un chico con un traje de short con tirantes, tenía unos mocasines cafés y aquellas gafas enormes. No supe quien era… sería…

¿Eriol?

¡No podía irme así! Si bien Tomoyo y yo no éramos precisamente las mejores amigas del mundo ella necesitaba a alguien que la escuchara y aconsejara ahora, y aunque no era muy buena en lo segundo al menos podía escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir.

Me acerqué a la cama y comencé a acariciar su espalda.

-No quiero tu lástima Sakura, quiero estar sola

-No me voy a ir, quiero estar aquí contigo – sí, no sé de donde saqué valor para decir eso después de que mi corazón casi se rompe cuando dijo lo anterior… pero lo dije y ella comenzó a llorar al escucharme decir eso. Me contó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y ¡wow! Quién iba a pensar que Tomoyo tenía esa clase de sentimientos encontrados por Eriol.

-Creo que es un idiota por no valorarte

-Pues ya somos dos – dijo ella tratando de bromear aunque su voz aún sonaba constipada.

-Entonces ¿te irás?

-Sí, no sé aún a dónde, pero quizás necesito comenzar de nuevo

Yo acaricié su espalda con delicadeza tratando de consolarla… claro que la comprendía, Fujitaka había llamado hacía pocos días diciendo que había conseguido una casa fantástica con vista a la calle principal, tenía adoquín y no sé cuantas cosas más. Yo no quería ir… aquí parecía estar mejorando un poco mi vida.

-Podrías venir a Italia

-¿Por qué Italia? – y recordé que Tomoyo no sabía que mi padre tenía planes de llevarme allí una vez que llegara el invierno.

-Mi padre quiere que nos mudemos allí

-¿Qué pasará con Li? – yo alcé los hombros, en verdad no quería pensar en eso…

-En serio ¿vas a dejar a Eriol aquí? – ella también alzó los hombros y luego empezamos a reír, en verdad el amor complicaba la vida de todos.

-Te invito un pastel en la cafetería de la esquina, ¡tienes que subir de peso!

-¡Oye! – ella se carcajeó bajito, luego tomó su abrigo y me llevo fuera, charlamos de muchas cosas de las que la mayoría fueron temas que solo se hablan entre chicas.

El lunes por la mañana me extrañó no verla llegar al salón temprano, pensé que se había quedado dormida o algo así…

Eriol pasó un rato por el salón y con una señal discreta me pidió que saliera, quise ignorarlo sabiendo lo que le había hecho a Tomoyo, pero todos miraban en mi dirección esperando que me levantara y saliera.

De mala gana me paré de mi asiento y caminé hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? – el chico lucía cansado, tenía ojeras…

-Tomoyo… ¿no vino? – yo negué con la cabeza – oh… vaya

Fue lo único que dijo. Lo vi alejarse pensativo… quizás pensaba ir a pedirle perdón a mi amiga, le llevaría un enorme ramo de rosas y le pediría que fueran novios.

Mi tonta imaginación se dio cuenta de que no sería así cuando durante el descanso se vio al inglés con una chica que parecía querer comerle la boca. Pobre Tomoyo…

-¿Cómo puedes tener un primo así? – pregunté a Shaoran, estábamos sentados en una de las bancas alrededor del jardín, él comía un sándwich de pollo y yo moraba al ojiazúl como si quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada.

-La familia no se escoge – dio otra mordida y luego me ofreció de nuevo un poco.

-Lamentablemente – di una pequeña mordida al emparedado y mi recompensa fue un dulce beso en la mejilla. Si iba a recibir uno cada vez que tuviera un bocado claro que me comía todo el sándwich y hasta más!

Yue se acercó a Eriol y le dijo algo al oído, este sonrió y luego siguió en lo suyo, Tsukishiro se alejó no sin antes enviarme una mirada cómplice y lo que pareció un guiño, eso fue suficiente para hacerme temblar y sospechar que tramaba algo…

-¿Qué sucede? – la voz de Li me trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-Nada, no es nada… ¡dame otro pedazo! No seas tacaño

Definitivamente debía evitar que Yue y Shaoran se encontraran… no podía arriesgarme. Maldito Tsukihsiro ¿en verdad planeaba algo?

Zxzzxzxzzxzxzzxzxzzxzxzzx

**Notas de rainy:**

Bueno, me tardé un poco más que la otra vez, pero creo que la primera versión de este capítulo era demasiado terrible como para subirlo así D: jajaja me gusta enfocarme en los sentimientos y menos en la fachada que dan estos chicos al hacer las cosas que hacen :3 espero les haya gustado. También espero que estén súper bien contentos y felices porque ya casi llega la primavera :D bueno… al menos aquí donde vivo jajaja.

Y bueno, en nuestra historia es invierno o.O un poco desfasada la cosa jajaja pero bueno :3 eso no impide que parezca primavera con tanta felicidad para Sakura, ¿felicidad? Si nos acaba de decir que Fujitaka ya hasta casa compró! Omg! ¿no piensa decirle nada a Li? Los meses pasan y ella parece quererlo y luego simplemente va y se deja influenciar por Yue :/ mal muy mal chica!

Ay Dios la juventud que siempre comete errores jajaja hablo como si los míos no fueran así xD pero bueno, ya veremos si en verdad Yue está planeando algo… aunque también puede ser que Sakura esté paranoica. ..

Creían que Eriol iba a recapacitar y convertirse en un chico bueno e iba a ir a rogarle a Tomoyo que lo perdonara =) jajaja no, mujeriego al principio, mujeriego hasta el final!

Ok ya me explayé demasiado jajaja así que los dejo para que trabajen, estudien o lo que tengan que hacer :D bueno antes si pueden dejen un lindo comentario :3 miren que me encanta leerlos yay!

Nos leemos

**Contestaciones a los comentarios:**

**Anaiza18: **Sí, lamentablemente para soportar algunas cosas hay reacciones muy extrañas =( lo bueno es que Tomoyo ha reaccionado, conozco gente que permanece así toda la vida jajaja como Eriol que no se da cuenta de que la vida no solo consiste en el ahora… pero bueno =) ya veremos que sucede :D espero te haya gustado el capi!

**Soley: **Awww que bueno que te gustó :D y muchas gracias creo que fue un inicio… hmmm interesante jajaja cuídate =) espero que este capi también te haya agradado

**Ceciali: **Ya sé =( es bastante triste querer a alguien y que a esa persona no le gustes tanto, me recuerda un poco a una canción jajaja pero como dice ahí lo ha dejado en libertad ¬¬ y vaya que la está usando bien… pero bueno u.u mejor alejarse :D espero que este también te haya gustado mucho!

**Sunako-koike: **Pues muchos chicos son así aún en la preparatoria, no se dan cuenta que las chicas en verdad los quieren… y que no importa la cantidad sino la calidad, pero bueno… esperemos que pronto llegue la madurez a su vida n_n jejeje espero este también te haya gustado… aunque Sakurita ahora si no se portó muy bien -.-

**Yess: **Jajaja la mía también es bastante mala jajaja y también o.O debería actualizar más seguido xD espero que te haya gustado este también :D ya que la seguirás al menos que sea algo interesante aawww gracias! Nos leemos!

**Acylum: **Ya sé =( a veces se hacen cosas tontas por no valorar a la persona a tiempo, quizás se de cuenta… o quizás siga queriendo que ella esté ahí siempre que él lo necesite… o quizás ni siquiera la quiere o.O no sabemos jajaja gracias por comentar :D espero te haya gustado el capi.

**Cata06: **Jajaja la verdad no sé que onda con Shaoran y Saku, a veces siento que por su forma de ser ella es incapaz de quererlo en verdad al grado de ser una novia de esas empalagosas y dependientes del chico… jajaja hmmmm pero pues a Shao parece no molestarle tanto, quizás ya tuvo demasiadas de esas en el pasado :D espero te haya gustado el capi! Gracias por comentar n_n

**Yuki Nekoi: **Ahhhhh gracias! :DD en verdad me alegra que te guste :3 y que hayas comentado y que la leas! Jajaja todo xD espero te haya gustado este capi :DD le puse esfuerzo también… o.O bueno de hecho a todos jajaja nos leemos

**Rocio e-chan: **Jajaja bueno… lo de irse fue como un adelanto :3 porque como podrás leer en este capi sigue en Tomoeda jejeje creo que debo mejorar eso de la narración y los tiempos u_u pero bueno… jejeje espero que este capi te haya gustado! :D

**Stellar BS: **Ya sé :/ cochinas hormonas que no dejan a la juventud actuar correctamente jajajaja pero bueno esperemos a ver que pasa con estos dos :D aunque yo si le doy un ¡viva! A Tomoyo que al fin se dio cuenta de que estaba en una situación que no le dejaba nada bueno. Espero te haya gustado este capi también! :D

**Sakura-kagamine: **AAAhhhh yo también amo a Kagamine Len… y a Rin xD viva! Jajaja bueno pasando a lo otro… sí! Ya sé ¬¬ lo peor es que si existen hombres así en el mundo u_u espero nunca nos topemos con alguno jajaja y sobre el momento especial .o. hmmmm lo estoy pensando seriamente dado que a veces mis descripciones son algo… confusas jajaja lo intentaré :D espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como los demás!

**Vmi5: **Sí u_u lo malo es que ella lo conoció cuando aún era un caballerito inglés. Y justo ahora que hizo de su prometida recordó que él no había sido un patán todo el tiempo… bueno ya veremos que sucede :D espero te siga gustando el fic.

**Ceci Azul: **Jajaja si también me reí un poco jajajaja bueno bastante xD pero bueno… que bien que sigas leyendo o.o ooohhhh que bien que me dices jajaja sino luego piendo :'( de seguro ya se cansó de leer D: soy una pésima escritora *cuchillo* jajaja

Ok no tanto xD pero si me pongo triste. Y sí! Pobre Tomoyo, aunque creo que gracias a Eriol salió de su casa y conoció el mundo… creo que es lo único que puede agradecerle al chico :D nos seguimos leyendo!

**Nanitayi- Li: **Wow que bien! Espero que este capi te haya parecido bueno como todo lo demás :D gracias por leer jejeje y pues sí =( a veces aunque es difícil dejar algo, pero pues tampoco vas a dejarte hacer como el chico quiere :/ jajaja nos leemos! :D

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00: **Si! Poder femenino jajaja Tomoyo al fin dijo ¡hasta aquí! Eso deberíamos hacer todas si nos encontramos con algo así… u.u pero bueno :D que bien que volviste, espero que este capi te parezca genial jajaja nos leemos!

**Angel en discordia: **Awww ya sé :'( no he podido actualizar la joya… espero pronto :D ahora que la escuela me de un respiro como ahorita =) y pues… parece que la que se llevará a Tomoyo será Sakura… porque ella está consciente de que su padre sigue con el plan de cambiarla de aires u.u así que bueno… ya veremos y sobre lo de quién empezó hmmmm el próximo capi quizás haya algo sobre eso jojojojo espeor te haya gustado este también :D nos leemos!

**Wow amo contestar los comentarios jajaja así que dejen uno :D lo respondo feliz de la vida jajaja los quiero, gracias por apoyar la historia. **


	16. un día más

**Dark side of the road**

**Capítulo XVI**

"**Un día más"**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tomo prestados para crear una historia alterna y no quebrarme la cabeza inventando otros XD…. Además de que estos me gustan mucho jeje**

**Sakura P.O.V **

El techo era el único testigo de nuestra conversación de aquella tarde, tirados en la alfombra de mi cuarto escuchábamos el viento golpear en mi ventana y de vez en cuando hacíamos una que otra charla corta.

-¿Entonces planeas ser algo así como mi tutor?

Él movió la cabeza afirmativamente y yo rodé los ojos. Claro que me gustaba la idea de que fuera a casa todos los días e intentara meter algo de conocimiento a mi torpe cabeza, pero yo me sentía demasiado decepcionada de mi misma como para comportarme normalmente día a día. En algún momento quizás estallaría y le diría que Yue me había besado a la fuerza.

¿Había sido a la fuerza? No me opuse. ¿Aún se considera a la fuerza?

Mi cabeza estaba por estallar así que me senté y la puse entre mis manos recargando la barbilla en mis rodillas dobladas. Él me imitó y pronto ya estaba sentado a mi lado mirándome con cierta preocupación.

Tenía aquella mirada achocolatada que tanto me gustaba, pero ahora solo me hacía sentir como una traidora. No quería cambiar el dulce chocolate por la fría nieve y, sin embargo, accedí a seguir el juego de ese chico.

-¿Sucede algo? – escuché su voz como en un eco. Volví a la realidad cuando me tocó el hombro.

-No, ¡no es nada! – me apresuré a decir. Claro que no se tragó mi actuación barata, me miró entre preocupado y enojado. Desvié la mirada y rehuí con la excusa de que mis cuadernos estaban abajo. Me siguió con paciencia hasta la sala, rebusqué en mi mochila aun cuando ya había encontrado lo que buscaba.

-Bueno, aquí está – dije mientras me arrodillaba frente a la mesita de centro. Él se colocó detrás de mí y luego como si se tratará de un mueble me colocó entre sus piernas. Como si no pesara mis buenos kilos…

-Parece que… – se quedó callado un rato. Comenzó a hojear la libreta más rápidamente. "Oh no" pensé, quizás había notado que… – todos tus apuntes están incompletos

Esa mirada de reproche no me gustaba, cerré el cuaderno con un rápido movimiento. Reí histéricamente. Él se talló la frente.

-Te dije que no tenía caso que lo intentaras

Aprovechó la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, me abrazó por detrás y pegó su nariz a mi cabello. Hundió su barbilla en mi cuello y yo estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía controlar el temblor que se expandía por todo mi cuerpo.

-Quiero ayudarte tonta – aspiró como queriendo guardar mi aroma en su mente – estuve mucho tiempo buscándote

-¿Buscándome? – no podía ver su cara, así que me fue difícil descifrar si debía tomarlo en serio o no.

-Eres perfecta Sakura – me sonrojé al escuchar eso ¿perfecta? ¿yo? Estábamos hablando de la chica que intentó suicidarse, de la chica que consumía drogas por miedo a afrontar la soledad, podía enumerar millones de defectos si él quería.

-Yo no soy perfecta

-Para mí lo eres – comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer con mi cuerpo lo que se le diera la gana. Hacía pequeños círculos con la lengua hasta que en un punto se detuvo. Se quedó quieto y luego acarició la zona donde ahora solo se asomaba el espectro de lo que antes había sido su beso – lamento lo del moretón del otro día, creo que no fue buena idea

Comencé a reír bajito. Él me siguió y pronto ambos estábamos riendo a todo pulmón por algo que quizás él no comprendía.

-Fue divertido ver las caras de todos

Suspiró, pude sentir su aliento cálido en mi nuca. Pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y luego me abrazó aprisionando mis dos extremidades. Deseaba que no se moviera, me sentía como en esa burbuja que había sentido desaparecer hacía algunos años.

Sentada en la sala de mi casa abrazada al chico que me hacía sentir segura comprendí lo qué era el amor. Comprendí que se trataba de compartir ese mundo que habías cuidado por tanto tiempo solo para ti, era mezclar dos percepciones de la vida en una sola. Para mí en aquel momento mi mundo comenzaba a tomar forma de nuevo, era un mundo roto y lleno de vacíos, vacíos que llenó Li con pedazos de ternura y curitas de comprensión.

-Te quiero Sakura – susurró él a mi oído, de nuevo lo había dicho y mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Me sentí sofocada al igual que la vez anterior, pero esta vez no tenía a donde ir, estaba aprisionada entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Yo… – traté de responder a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta – también

Pareció alegrarse por aquellas palabras, mi pecho se sintió ligero en un instante, era como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido las que me sofocaban y me hacían desear escapar. Agarré sus brazos con mis manos y recorrí los vellos de estos como si explorara una selva desconocida y sumamente interesante para mí. Cual niña pequeña que se encuentra con algo desconocido, tiré de algunos y otros los traté de enroscar entre mis dedos… aunque claro, no eran tan largos como para que pudiera lograr mi cometido.

Quizás, lo único que había necesitado en estos años era alguien que me quisiera y pareciera necesitarme. Li, para mí, era ambas cosas, la persona que amaba encerrarme en una burbuja y protegerme, pero también era el chico que lucía necesitado de un corderito blanco a quien abrazar. Yo no era un corderito blanco, pero tampoco estaba como para desengañarlo si él a pesar de saber las cosas que hacía aún me asignaba aquel color.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos con esta libreta incompleta? – dijo él luego de notar que mientras yo jugaba con su vello mi mente divagaba en un lugar muy diferente.

-Pues… – lo medité un rato considerando que no estaba como para decir que podíamos quemarla y divertirnos en lugar de prestarle atención – podría pedirle la suya a Tomoyo

Él me sonrió y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también, era como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, uno de esos que te hacen caer rendida ante los pies de alguien más sin siquiera notarlo.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y rozó suavemente mi boca, como si esta vez no tuviera la intención de darme aquellos fogosos besos que siempre tenía reservados para mi persona.

-Creo que este tutor se está propasando con su alumna – No reconocí el tonito juguetón que usé, era como si ahogada en felicidad mi voz se hubiera transformado en una más osada, oh si… Sakura se ponía traviesa. Mordí mi labio inferior esperando que él no se molestara o peor, se riera de mí. Para mi fortuna y propia satisfacción, ninguna de las anteriores sucedió.

-Y podría hacerle cosas peores – se quedó pensativo un momento y luego se movió de tal forma que sin darme cuenta ya estaba tirada en el suelo siendo sujetada por las muñecas, él encima sonriendo – podría castigarla por no poner atención en clase

-No me da miedo, mi tutor no podría ser malo conmigo –puse cara inocentona y estoy segura que eso lo encendió más… si es que ya lo estaba, nunca había sido buena percatándome de aquellos detalles. ¿Cómo ver la entrepierna de alguien discretamente? Hasta hoy creo que es imposible.

Parecía luchar consigo mismo, como si se debatiera entre seguirme el juego o no, en serio que ni siquiera yo sabía como me había salido aquel comentario en un momento como este, es decir, mi educación dependía de ello y ¿yo me ponía a jugar con mi tutor?

Ok, me lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio eso del tutor, pero le quedaba bien, era más grande que yo, más fuerte, más maduro… más… fue entonces que me di cuenta de que salía con alguien mayor que yo y con mucha ¡mucha! más experiencia. No sé si se los mencioné en alguna ocasión, pero a pesar de que no era del todo una novata tampoco había estado de esa manera tan íntima con un chico.

A lo mucho había llegado a los arrumacos habituales en un cine y ya que solía ser una chica modosita de lo peor nunca iba más allá de dejarle tocar un poco mis pechos a través de la blusa.

¿Modosita? ¿Cómo podía engañarme con eso? Si hubiera sido así ni siquiera hubiera permitido eso. Quizás la Sakura que ahora predominaba en mí había estado siempre ahí, esperando una oportunidad para tomar el control de todo mi cuerpo. El día que decidí jugar a dormir y no despertar nunca más quizás había visto su oportunidad perfecta para cumplir aquello que había planeado…

Y sí, maldita historia macabra la que me estaba tirando mientras mi novio me miraba de forma graciosa al ver las caras que hacía ante mi propia explicación.

-¿Estás asustada?

-La verdad, no – y claro que no lo estaba, ¿Quién no querría tirarse a Shaoran Li? – solo pienso en que tu no pareces del todo animado o convencido

Habíamos empezado a salir si se referían a que ahora podíamos besarnos sin sentirnos amigos con derechos, pero él seguía tratándome como al borreguito perdido de Mary al que él había escondido y cuidado con todo su esfuerzo.

-Escucha Sakura, ya no soy un niño y si puedo controlarme mejor es porque mis hormonas no están pululando por ahí como locas como solían hacerlo

-Eso quiere decir que no me ves de ese modo – casi lo afirmé, no era pregunta por si no lo habían notado. Él lanzó una sonora risotada que me hizo esperar una respuesta del estilo "¿apenas te das cuenta?"

-Eres una tonta – y entonces atrapó mis labios con los suyos en uno de aquellos besos que me hacían perder la noción del lugar en el que me encontraba. Incluso podrían haber entrado mi hermano y Yukito por la puerta y yo solo habría notado el candente roce de los labios de Li sobre los míos. De nuevo era su lengua la que al introducirse en mi boca me hacía retorcerme de deseo. Apretó su agarre contra mis muñecas, ahora solo una de ellas agarraba ambas y la otra comenzó a bajar peligrosamente por mi pecho hasta mis muslos donde la sentí entretenerse un rato.

-¿Quién te dijo que no te deseo?

Su mirada era una especie de caoba intenso, adoraba notar aquellos detalles siendo que era la cosa más despistada en este planeta. Comencé a arquear la espalda cuando sentí su mano hacer contacto con la tela de mi ropa interior ¿por qué se me había ocurrido usar falda precisamente? Gemí un poco no acostumbrada a que alguien tocara por ahí. Pareció gustarle aquello porque siguió rozando la yema de los dedos sobre la tela provocando que mi cabeza diera vueltas e imposibilitada como estaba lo único que podía lograr era retorcerme cual reptil.

-¿Esto te parece no desear?

Yo negué con la cabeza, ¿quería que le dijera otra cosa cuando apenas podía pensar?

Comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en la delgada tela de mi blusa, exactamente donde mis pezones comenzaban a reaccionar a todo aquel tacto. Claro que me gustaba todo aquello, pero no podía dejar de sentirme como una esclava a la que su amo hacía lo que le placía.

-Te quise desde el día que te vi perdida en casa de Eriol, no tienes idea de cuanto quise estrecharte entre mis brazos – una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios al decir aquello. La tortura en la parte baja de mi cuerpo aún seguía y me costó trabajo concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera mi cuerpo temblando de placer.

Su dedo cansado de solo recorrer la superficie algodonada se deslizó por debajo de esta y empezó a recorrer sin ninguna barrera la superficie. Luego poco a poco comenzó a entrar en aquel agujero que poco había yo tratado de explorar por mi cuenta. Sentí un poco de dolor y gemí, él encontró un poco de resistencia y de pronto su dedo salió de allí tan rápido como había llegado.

-Tú… – parecía como si toda la audacia de antes se hubiera desvanecido con solo tocar ahí. – ¿no lo has hecho antes?

¿Tenía cara de haberlo hecho antes? Digo, alguna vez había asistido a una fiesta donde las personas compartían sus parejas y hacían esa clase de cosas sin ninguna inhibición, pero que yo lo hubiera visto no quería decir que supiera hacerlo. También había encontrado una cinta porno en el cuarto de Toya hacía algunos años, la había visto, me sonrojé y luego la guardé. Aun así, ver todas esas cosas no me hacía una experta en el tema.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté al notar que aflojaba la presión en mis muñecas

-Bueno… yo – había algo de remordimiento en su rostro, tenía aquella expresión amable de nuevo y me resultaba demasiado lindo verlo de aquel modo. Si no hubiera sido porque yo estaba más cachonda que nada juro que habría tratado de conservar aquella expresión por más tiempo – no quisiera quitarte…

Y entonces vino a mi mente aquella confesión que me había hecho tan de mala gana hacía ya un tiempo.

-Escucha Li, no importa si te echaste veinte chicas o más antes que a mí – se sonrojó ante tal comentario, ¿ahora le daba pena? – pero creo que nunca me harías daño si se trata de algo como esto

De nuevo ese debate interior que no me gustaba nada parecía atormentarlo. ¿Planeaba dejarme con las ganas después de que hubiera jugueteado conmigo un rato?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Con esas preguntas claro que me había enojado y me había hecho perder el preciado autocontrol que había establecido sobre mi cuerpo. Era mucho más fácil ahora que antes cuando no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que eso era. Recordaba que no me detenía así fuera virgen, experimentada, sádica, sodomita, beata, masoquista, fetichista o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra. Lo único que quería era escapar de la realidad y, al igual que la chica que me miraba entre alarmada y suplicante, había elegido el camino fácil para llegar a lo surrealista.

No quería tocar a Sakura y sin embargo ya lo había hecho varias veces. Me estaba tentando con esos ojos de perrito dentro de una caja olvidada, podía ver el deseo en sus ojos y, sobre todo, podía sentir como mi entrepierna comenzaba a doler con cada chaqueta mental que me aventaba.

Ella liberó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla, parecía que ahora era ella la que quería darme consuelo cuando se suponía que era yo el que cuidaba a mi pequeño perrito mojado bajo la lluvia.

Deseaba que sintiera que la quería, pero ¿esto era querer? Lo había hecho tantas veces sin ese sentimiento de por medio que ahora me parecía que eso no demostraba nada en absoluto. ¿Por qué esta vez sería diferente?

_Quizás porque estás pensándolo más que esas veces_

Tal vez…

-Escucha Li – escuché la voz de Sakura un poco amedrentada por seguir ahí con una de sus manos aprisionada por la mía y no poder cambiar de posición – si no te sientes cómodo está bien, no espero que quieras hacer algo como eso con tu proyecto de caridad

Y de nuevo eran aquellas palabras las que me hacían pensar dos veces sobre tocarla o no. Me acerqué con cuidado a su boca y rocé sus labios lentamente mientras ella luchaba por ocultar la sonrisa que ahora cruzaba sus labios. Si esto la hacía feliz…

Comencé a profundizar el beso y ella se estremeció debajo de mí como si la perspectiva le pareciera de lo más alentadora. No tardé mucho en notar que mi mano ya había vuelto a hacer su trabajo en la parte de abajo, de nuevo comenzaba aquel juego por encima de la tela que había descubierto a las mujeres parecía gustar.

-Quiero más… – dijo ella en un susurro que yo apenas logré entender. ¿Más? Tenía cara de perrito, pero vaya que era exigente la niña.

Quizás era hora de pasar a lo siguiente, desabroché y quité la falda que hasta ahora me impedía ver claramente lo que estaba tocando, ella tembló un poco y luego se sonrojó como si ella no hubiera sido la que me pidiera aquello. Solté sus manos y estas se dirigieron inmediatamente a mi cuello, más tarde a mi espalda la cual recorrieron una y otra vez como si quisieran memorizar cada línea que se pudiera marcar en ella.

Me senté y ella, sí, por muy audaz e impropio de un corderito que suene lo que voy a decir, se arrimó hasta donde estaba y se sentó sobre mí. Al notar cierto bulto en mis pantalones pareció sorprendida y luego amplió una sonrisa que me hizo querer enterrarme en ella en ese preciso momento.

-Parece que al final si me ves así

-¿Lo dudabas?

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego se aferró a mi haciendo que mi sexo y el suyo se rozaran un poco por encima de la ropa.

-Gracias Li, gracias por tener tanta paciencia conmigo – ella comenzó a estremecerse, parecía que estaba… ¿llorando? La aparté un poco de mí y noté que en efecto ahora muchas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-¿Te sientes mal? – estúpida pregunta si consideraba que la había estado observando alrededor de dos horas. Aun así ella se tomó la molestia de negar con la cabeza y luego tomar mi cara entre sus manos y besarme con tanta delicadeza que sentí como si dos flores de cerezo se hubieran posado en la comisura de mis labios para luego salir volando con la brisa.

-No me dejes nunca Li – dijo ella en un sollozo – por favor, quiero tenerte solo para mí

Y me sentí feliz cuando escuché aquello, la arrimé aún más a mí y estreché su delicada figura como si temiera que aquellas palabras no fueran realidad. Poco a poco ella dejó de sollozar y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en mi pecho hasta que no tuve más remedio que soltarla.

Cuando me di cuenta ella ya estaba debajo, desabrochando mis pantalones y liberando la presión que hasta el momento había tratado de olvidar. Quizás no sabía ni lo que hacía porque sus orejas se pusieron rojas, más que un semáforo, cuando vio aquella elevación irregular dentro de los boxers.

Ella estaba por bajarlos, esperaba encontrarse algo genial o qué sé yo, pero era como una niña curiosa que no sabe qué hacer más que seguir explorando en donde de seguro solo encontrará problemas. Puso las manos en el resorte y estaba dispuesta a bajarlos cuando la alarma de mi reloj nos sobresaltó a ambos.

Lo miré, las cuatro de la tarde en punto.

-Mierda, tengo que ir a trabajar – solté

-No vayas – musitó ella y luego se abrazó a mí – quédate conmigo

Me parecía demasiado tentadora la idea como para descartarla de inmediato, pero recordé que aquella tarde llegaría un encargo de varios libros y la pobre Meiling no iba a poder con todos ellos. No podía dejarla sola, en especial hoy.

-Tengo que ir – dije desilusionado – pero, puedo volver al rato y podemos estudiar, ahora sí

Ella me envió una media sonrisa, parecía esperanzarla el hecho de que yo tuviera intención de regresar más tarde.

-Bien –se soltó de mí y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla – iré a casa de Tomoyo entonces

Me subí los pantalones y, aunque fue de lo más incómodo, salí así tratando de que lo que había entre mis piernas volviera a su estado original. Me costó más de una cuadra lograr concentrarme en algo más y todo el camino al trabajo lograr apaciguar aquellos pensamientos sobre follar con Sakura hasta que ya no me quedaran fuerzas para hacer nada más.

Vi a Meiling feliz de la vida acomodando varios libros en los estantes. Ya me había dicho que le agradaba la idea de que hubieran golpeado a Yamasaki por culpa de esa zorrita, léase Tomoyo, porque ella se lo había advertido muchas veces.

-¡Hola Li! – saludó ella y luego corrió a colgarse de mi brazo como lo hacía habitualmente.

-Hola Meiling

-Oye, ¿has ido a ver a Yamasaki al hospital estos días?

-No, Tomoyo fue y dice que se ve bastante alegre como siempre

La sola mención de la chica cambió el humor de mi amiga, ella se soltó de mi brazo y soltó un bufido.

-Sabes, siento un poco de lástima por ella, digo era como una princesa y ahora no es más que una chica despechada a la que los demás están haciendo añicos.

Yo apreté los puños, y es que por muy extraña que fuera la chica, me caía bien. La soportaba y eso era algo que no muchas chicas podían decir de mí.

En las últimas semanas la pobre había tenido que aguantar nuevos chismes que se regaban tan rápido como la pólvora, también había soportado las risitas incómodas de las admiradoras de Eriol. A decir verdad la admiraba un poco por no desplomarse y solo mirar altaneramente a todas aquellas chicas.

-Creo que es genial que lo esté tomando con calma

No volví a prestar atención a mi compañera el resto de la tarde, solo me concentré en leer mi tercer libro en esa semana y en pensar todas las cosas que quería hacerle a Sakura ahora que la idea de meterla en la cama había echado raíces en mi cabeza. Ella lo había pedido y ahora era yo el que lucía más entusiasmado con todo aquello.

Bruja…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Sakura P.O.V **

Estaba tan feliz porque Li había aceptado pasar la noche en mi casa que casi podía sentir como cupido sobrevolaba a mi alrededor y lanzaba flechas por doquier. Claro que yo ya estaba más que enamorada. Quizás Li era el primer novio al que veía como una burbuja protectora y no como alguien a quien debía besar y apapachar las veinticuatro horas del día.

Se sentía tan… ¡bien! Terriblemente bien como para creer que algo malo pudiera suceder. Y claro que pensé haberme librado de mi mala suerte hasta que choqué con alguien por ir distraída pensando en como mi novio por poco había tomado lo único que podía ofrecerle a cambio de quererme.

-¿Sakura? – los ojos grises de Yukito me miraban con confusión, sujetaba mi brazo en un intento por no dejarme caer y yo me puse erguida en cuanto noté esa mirada.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho – me sonrojé

-No hay problema, parecías muy distraída ¿en qué pensabas? – yo me puse aún más colorada ante la pregunta.

-Nada – como siempre me miró sonriente y tomó mi barbilla con uno de sus delicados dedos. Antes adoraba cuando hacía eso, pero ahora solo podía imaginarme esos mismos dedos recorriendo con desesperación el cuerpo de mi hermano. ¡iugh! Traté de dispersar aquellos pensamientos, pero el tacto no ayudaba así que me aparté.

Me miró desconcertado y luego pareció comprender.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento que vieras eso el otro día

-No importa – traté de sonar calmada –solo me molestó que Toya pareciera olvidar que yo vivo ahí

Antes cuando Yukito y yo éramos más unidos yo solía contarle acerca de mi soledad, él parecía comprender y pasé largas tardes sintiendo como acariciaba mi pelo y decía que todo estaría bien al final. Luego comprendí que si pasaba tanto tiempo en mi casa era porque tenía la leve esperanza de que mi hermano apareciera por allí. Aunque eso no quitaba que era a él a quien le había tenido más confianza al llegar a Tomoeda.

-No lo olvidó, fue mi culpa – él bajó la mirada avergonzado, quizás él había obligado a Toya a hacer aquello en la cocina sin ningún tipo de preparación previa, lo había amenazado y el pobre no había tenido otra opción más que satisfacer los deseos del egoísta Yuki. ¡Ay ajá! Y luego habría conejitos de azúcar voladores por todas partes.

-No importa, en serio – me miró desconfiado y luego acarició mi pelo, se me hacía tan familiar aquel tacto que me perdí en los recuerdos y no volví a la realidad hasta que escuché una voz carraspear a mi lado. Salté del susto y pronto me encontré con la fría y acusadora mirada de Yue.

-Hola, pensé que no vendrías a cenar – Yukito lo saludó aun moviendo su palma suavemente sobre mi cabeza. Yue le envió una mirada incómoda, pero como el ser distraído que era su hermano no entendió el mensaje – ¿te molesta algo?

El otro rodó los ojos y prácticamente de un manotazo apartó la blanquecina mano de mi cabeza. El hermano mayor lo miró sin comprender, luego pareció unir cabos y nos envió a ambos una cálida sonrisa.

-Tengo que ir al centro, los veo luego

¡No te vayas! Quería gritar, pero ya era demasiado tarde y mi garganta no parecía querer emitir sonido alguno. Ahora estaba sola con Yue y eso me ponía de los nervios considerando que ahora me resultaba de lo más incómodo siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Esperen… eso siempre había resultado incómodo.

Intenté huir con estilo, bueno… solo lo más sigilosamente posible, pero el notó mis intenciones y me tomó del pequeño gorro que tenía mi blusa.

-Quería verte –dijo con aquel tono frío que siempre usaba. Quizás la otra noche había sido la única vez que lo había escuchado un poco más amigable.

-¿Para qué? – soltó una pequeña risita que casi parecía un gemido.

-Solo quería verte

Se puso frente a mí y juro que retrocedí unos pasos por pura precaución. Parecía estar de buen humor a pesar de haberme encontrado con su hermano lo cual siempre resultaba en un empeoramiento de su, de por si, mal carácter.

-Ah

-No sabía que aun le hablabas a él – y sí, nunca llamaba a Yuki por su nombre, a decir verdad nunca se habían llevado bien. Se parecían un poco en el exterior, pero en el interior eran como el sol y la luna.

-Lo hago porque somos amigos

-Claro

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. No traté de romperlo, quizás así me podría ir más rápido, no quería llegar a mi casa tarde para descubrir que Li había dejado una nota diciendo que no había encontrado a nadie.

-Escucha – logré percibir su voz a pesar de que estaba varios decibeles debajo del tono normal – yo, siento mucho haberte orillado a eso la otra noche

-¿A eso? – se refería al beso o a hacerme perder el control con respecto a las drogas, aunque eso era más culpa mía que de nadie.

-A volver al hábito, es decir, ni siquiera sé como yo acabé metido en eso… bueno sí, pero…

Se le veía confuso, tanto que se le notaba casi tierno como un cubito de hielo nadando en el vaso de una refrescante limonada. ¿Por qué limonada? No sé.

-Bueno, Li no se enfadó tanto, supongo que no fue tan…

Al escuchar ese nombre sus ojos volvieron al habitual tono mármol de cada día. Sabía que le molestaba mi novio, quizás porque yo no podía aceptar sus sentimientos a causa de eso. No solo a causa de eso digo tampoco era como que Yue me pareciera material para ayudarme a progresar, creo que de haber salido con él en un impulso de mi tonta cabeza, solo habría conseguido hundirnos a ambos.

-Ah sí, tu perro guardián – luego pareció meditar un poco lo que iba a decir a continuación, aunque eso no lo detuvo de decirlo – ¿no duele la cadena?

-Eres un idiota Yue – él sonrió de una manera bastante perturbadora y luego cuando estaba por irme me retuvo por la muñeca

-Lo siento –volvió a disculparse, ¿Cuántas veces iban ya? Tal vez era más efectivo que cerrara la boca o al menos se concentrara en no odiar a Li – no puedo evitar odiarlo, ni ahora ni en el pasado

-¿Conocías a Li de antes? – él asintió

-No creo que me recuerde

Alzó los hombros, ¿Li había venido antes a Tomoeda? Bueno, qué más daba si yo acababa de llegar hacía tan poco.

-Debo ir a ver a Tomoyo – expliqué mientras me soltaba de su agarre y comenzaba a avanzar. Agitó la mano un poco y luego con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre siguió caminando en dirección opuesta.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando llegué a casa de mi amiga, toqué dos veces y la vocecita a través del aparato me informó que la "señorita" Tomoyo había ido al hospital a visitar a su querido amigo ¿Por qué esa gente tenía que ser tan educada siempre? Casi podía imaginarme como en la noche se tallaban la mandíbula cansados de tanto sonreír. No me extrañaba nada que la morena se hubiera enamorado del chico que le había mostrado algo más sincero que sonrisas y palabras refinadas.

Molesta comencé a caminar rumbo al hospital, de hecho era una exageración que Yamasaki siguiera ahí siendo que solo tenía un par de costillas rotas y el brazo enyesado. Me daba la impresión de que su madre, la cual sabía nunca estaba en casa, prefería pagar para que cuidaran de él a hacerlo ella misma.

Cuando llegué la hora de visitas estaba próxima a terminar, pedí a una enfermera ver al chico y ella con una dulce sonrisa me condujo al cuarto que había visitado antes en una ocasión. Sentada leyendo un libro en voz alta estaba Tomoyo, el sol le daba de perfil y con aquella diadema que tenía cierto estilo victoriano en verdad parecía hecha de porcelana.

Ella detuvo su lectura cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y luego se levantó para saludar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –no era una bienvenida calurosa… es más ni siquiera sonaba a bienvenida. Considerando que había interrumpido su lectura podía comprender que estuviera molesta.

-¿Qué leen?

-Las mil y una noches –contestó Takashi con ese entusiasmo desmedido que lo caracterizaba.

-Oh – luego un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación, rebusqué en mi mente algo para decir siendo que yo había acabado con el apacible y amistoso ambiente de hacía un momento, luego recordé lo que Yue acababa de decirme – Yamasaki ¿Li había visitado Tomoeda antes?

El moreno pareció reflexionar un momento, según sabía no hacía mucho que conocía a Eriol, pero al menos había ayudado a que Tomoyo bajara un poco la guardia y se concentrara en escuchar la respuesta a mi pregunta, si es que la había.

-Oh sí, Eriol me lo contó alguna vez – lo miré sorprendida, ¿Por qué era tan relevante como para que Eriol se lo contara a Yamasaki que no tenía nada que ver?

-¿Vino a casa de Eriol? –cuestionó Tomoyo bastante consternada.

-Sí, fue un verano bastante interesante según sé – el chico rio quizás ante el recuerdo de lo que le habían contado – Eriol era todo un caballero sin pasatiempos cuando su primo vino de visita, al parecer a Li no le hizo falta madera para modelar ese verano.

Tomoyo y yo nos miramos confusas, ok yo más que ella. Miré a Yamasaki con cara de no entender ni jota de lo que había dicho y él, luego de una risotada, me lo explico con palabras más normales.

-Li le enseñó a Eriol que un churro de Maria da más placer que un simple cigarro y también que las mujeres eran débiles ante ese encanto inglés que él tenía.

El libro cayó de las manos de la morena en cuanto el chico dejó de hablar, como si de pronto una gran revelación le hubiera llegado del cielo.

-Fue el verano en que Eriol… –luego guardó silencio. Las otras dos personas en el cuarto nos miramos en plena confusión sin saber a qué se refería ella al dejar esa frase inconclusa.

Al parecer Shaoran había sido la mala hierba que había contaminado la pequeña y voluble mente de Eriol, quizás Li nunca lo mencionaba dado que ahora repudiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con aquel mundo. Lástima que las acciones del pasado nunca cambian.

-¿Estás bien, Tomoyo? – miré a mi amiga luego de que él preguntara aquello, en verdad se estaba poniendo pálida, más de lo normal y eso ya era alarmante.

-¿Llamo a una enfermera? – con pavor pregunté a Takashi, él negó con la cabeza y solo me indicó que sentara a la morena en el lugar donde estaba antes. Lo hice y ella no tardó en volver a su estado normal.

-¿Te sucedió algo?

-No, solo estaba armando el rompecabezas en mi mente

-¿Eh? – claro que estaba más confundida que antes, pero ella solo sonrió y me indicó un lugar a su lado. Me senté tratando de darle sentido a lo que me había dicho. Comenzó a leer de nuevo, tenía como fondo para mis pensamientos las largas noches que Scherezada pasó contando aquellas maravillosas historias.

Tomoyo tenía una hermosa voz y era como escuchar a un ángel narrar todo aquello. De seguro el lesionado disfrutaba bastante el hecho de que mi amiga se tomara la molestia de leerle, era lo menos que podía hacer después de que el pobre se viera envuelto en una vieja historia que él apenas conocía.

Ella me había dicho que ahora eran solo amigos, después de todo no parecían una buena pareja. Al menos para ellos la historia no había acabado tan mal como para Eriol, aun ahora me pregunto si en verdad fue feliz tomando la decisión de hacer a un lado los sentimientos de la chica que lo quería sinceramente.

Vaya paz la que ahora emanaba de aquel lugar…

Tan pronto como pensé eso la puerta se abrió bruscamente y en nuestro campo visual aparecieron dos chicas vestidas de negro. Chiharu se veía de lo más agitada y Naoko parecía tan disgustada que el ambiente se vició tan rápido como se había arreglado.

-Yo me haré cargo desde ahora – anunció Chiharu mientras se quitaba la larga gabardina y le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda a la chica que hasta ahora había estado leyendo en paz.

-¿Chiharu? –Takashi parecía más estupefacto que Tomoyo y yo juntas. Era como si sus ojos estuvieran a punto de abrirse por la impresión.

-Vamos, salgan todos que tengo un paciente que cuidar

Y sin más nos sacó de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Nos miramos entre nosotros y la única que parecía entender lo que sucedía era Naoko. Nuestras miradas se dirigieron inmediatamente a ella.

La chica rodó los ojos y luego nos llevó hasta una de las pequeñas salitas de espera.

-Chiharu se volvió loca, dijo que Yamasaki la necesitaba

-¿Por qué no vino antes? – Tomoyo parecía molesta por la repentina intromisión

-Porque no se lo permití, no quería que volviera a estar cerca de ese idiota

Sabía que ambos habían sido novios, pero el motivo para que Naoko lo odiara me era ajeno. No quise preguntar, tenía miedo de aquella mirada colérica que la chica nos seguía enviando cada vez que debía explicarnos algo.

Miré el reloj en la pared, las ocho en punto… las ocho… ¡las ocho!

Entonces recordé el verdadero motivo de mi visita y que Li estaba saliendo en ese momento de su trabajo a tiempo parcial.

-¡Tomoyo ¡ – exclamé, ambas me miraron entre asustadas y molestas, pero me apresuré a tomar a mi amiga de la mano y poner ojos de perrito – por favor, préstame tu cuaderno de matemáticas

-¿Qué? – le expliqué que Li me estaba enseñando o bueno, tratando de enseñar matemáticas para los exámenes finales, pero que para mi desgracia no había apuntado ni la mitad de lo que había en el pizarrón. Ella me miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, llamaré a Saito para que lleguemos más rápido a mi casa

Por poco doy un saltito de felicidad, pero no lo hice por consideración a Naoko que aún permanecía enfurruñada en su asiento. La morena sacó el celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a marcar un número, de seguro era el de su chofer.

Yo me dediqué a mirar a la castaña, pero ella parecía tan enojada que inclusive estaba al borde de las lágrimas, quise acercarme y preguntar si estaba bien, pero no me sentía con la confianza para consolar a alguien. Me hubiera gustado que todas esas tardes que pasé sola en casa alguien se hubiera acercado a decir "¿estás bien?" pero el punto es que nadie lo hizo y a veces hasta sentía que había perdido la capacidad para comunicarme con otros de manera afectuosa.

Hasta que llegó Li, él tenía que cambiar aquello y hacerme notar que esa capacidad aún yacía guardada en alguna parte de mi persona.

-Listo, llegarán en cinco minutos – ella se acercó a Naoko y le palmeó la espalda – Yamasaki no es un mal chico

Fue lo único que le dijo, luego me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró hasta la salida. Una vez afuera nos esperaba un enorme coche negro con cristales polarizados. En el camino no dijo nada, era como si tuviera muchas cosas en la cabeza. Me preocupaba ver en ella esa mirada melancólica, sobretodo porque recién estaba feliz cuidando a Takashi y ahora lucía mucho más intranquila.

Al llegar a su casa me hizo esperar afuera y luego de unos minutos bajó con la libreta y me la entregó.

-Te acompaño a casa

-Claro –volvimos a subir al coche y estuvimos en mi calle en poco tiempo, su cara lucía cada vez más ofuscada ¿habría alguna razón para que quisiera acompañarme a casa? Quizás…

-Ahí está Li – anunció ella, apenas nos detuvimos bajó del coche. Shaoran lucía confundido viendo que solo ella bajaba mientras yo permanecía bastante aturdida abordo.

Se le acercó, le dijo algo y luego cruzó la cara del chico con una bofetada. Me bajé en cuanto vi esto, pero solo alcancé a escuchar lo que decía el castaño mientras se tallaba la mejilla.

-Lo siento, en verdad… lo siento

Agachó la cabeza, varios mechones de cabello achocolatado impedían ver sus ojos, quizás también trataba de evitar la mirada llorosa de mi amiga, ella parecía realmente triste por algo.

Regresó al coche y tan rápido como llegamos arrancó y desapareció al doblar en una esquina. Me acerqué a Li, traté de que alzara la mirada, pero solo logré que me abrazara y ocultara su cara en mi cabello.

-¿Qué sucede?

Él acarició mi espalda y luego sentí como su respiración se volvía un poco más rítmica, estaba temblando un poco… quizás… Tomoyo… ¿le había dicho algo sobre Eriol?

-Solo quiero estar así un momento

Fue la única respuesta que obtuve, pesaba demasiado así que fui bajando lentamente hasta que ambos quedamos de rodillas en el piso. Lo sentía tan grande entre mis brazos que me costaba creer que en verdad él fuera la persona a la que yo trataba de aferrarme con tanta fuerza. No entendía cómo era que lograba empujarme a la orilla cuando él permanecía en las profundidades.

Quería hacer algo por él, quería que subiéramos juntos, así que me prometí jalar su mano en lugar de usar su espalda como escalón. Me prometí que saldríamos juntos aunque tuviera poco tiempo para lograr aquello.

**Notas de rainy:**

Jejejeje ahora tardé demasiado :D pero es que al fin estoy de vacaciones wiiii y sobreviví a los finales, eso merecía un capítulo más largo. Así que aparte de hacerlo más largo complací a varias personitas que querían más SxS ¬u¬

Confieso que me costó demasiado hacerlo y no termina de convencerme aún, pero ustedes serán jueces de esa escena jajaja espero les haya gustado el capi :D ¿Cómo ven a Chiharu? Si es que a veces nosotros pensamos con la cabeza pero el corazón manda, a decir verdad yo no sé si lo hubiera perdonado… soy cruel jajaja

Y luego Sakura metiendo la nariz inocentemente por ahí y salen algunas cosas que no deberían saberse. Gracias a eso golpearon a Shao ¿se lo merecía? Para mí, sí. Pero veamos el lado bueno de todo esto, Sakura se dio cuenta de que él no es de fierro y que también necesita empujones a pesar de que parece un ángel guardián.

Bueno soy mala con las notas así que las/los dejo :D que tengan una hermosa semana y si no han salido de vacaciones ¡ánimo! Que estoy segura no les falta mucho.

**Contestación a los comentarios:**

**Stellar BS: **Bueno jejeje quizás ya lo notaste en este capi pero no quería hacer a Yue un personaje malo xD aunque no parezca jajaja pero bueno así salió, ahora que Eriol ese si no tengo como excusarlo u.u se salió del buen camino… la juventud nunca ha sido buena etapa para tomar decisiones jajaja n_n espero te siga gustando :D

**Ceciali: **Creo que la personalidad de Yue en cualquier contexto da miedo jajaja y aunque a mí el personaje me encanta era difícil cambiar eso xD de todas formas no es tan malo :3 solo que no sabe como expresarse. Espero sigas disfrutando la historia :D saluditos.

**Anaiza18: **No fue pronto u.u pero actualicé jajaja y sí, creo que a Saku le cuesta trabajo eso de relacionarse con los demás y es que tener un amigo es una de las relaciones más difíciles =) lo bueno que parece estar mejorando poco a poco. Sobre lo de irse… bueno ya veremos, muchas cosas pueden pasar o quizás no pase nada o.O jajaja yo tratando de filosofar jajaja bueno :3 espero sigas disfrutando de la historia :D

**Cata06: **Jajajaja wow que análisis psicológico tan profundo de saku pero jojojo no te diré si tienes razón o no =) jojojo soy malvada xD bueno solo diré que eres buena en esto. Y pues u,u creo que hice a Yue sin querer un personaje malvado jajaja pero ¡no! Odio los melodramas de telenovela (excepto los que yo escribo) ¿en que estaba? _ bueno creo que ya me desvié en este comentario jajaja el punto es que espero sigas disfrutando la historia :D y me sigas diciendo lo que piensas de ella :3 saluditos

**Sakura-kagamine: **Jajajaja creo que estaba por el capítul no estoy segura xD pero sí, Shaoran lo sabe… ah pero ya ves como es eso del amor a uno se le olvida que la novia está amenazada con eso de irse a Italia. Ya veremos que sucede con esos dos :3 y con respecto a la otra parejita =( lo sé, pero si a él le gusta esa vida no se puede hacer nada… solo dejarlo. PD: Kagamine ¿es por len kagamine? Yo también lo amo :DDD jajaja chócalas!

**Daryis04: **Pues sí, las drogas, el alcohol, el cigarro xD cualquiera de esas pueden causar estragos como los que vemos aquí. Por eso… mejor no tocarlos, luego por eso nos topamos con nuestro príncipe azul y pasamos de largo jajajaja. Y bueno :D estuve a punto de morir con los exámenes finales… por eso no subía nada n_n espero tu paciencia sea buena y bondadosa y continues leyendo esta historia :DD

**Mony: **Me alegra que estés mejor :D jajaja siempre hay problemas en la ruta de la vida, pero sino no sería divertida jajaja. Ojalá todo mejore y sino ¬u¬ pues a darle, la vida se merece una buena escarmentada ¡Ánimo!

**Yuki Nekoi: **Aunque pase el tiempo una chica confundida siempre será una chica confundida jajaja y lamentablemente Sakura es una de ellas, mandemos plegarias para que mejore y se quede con su príncipe azul :D

**Kimbe-chan: **Way pero si ese enorme comentario vale por muchos! Jajaja gracias por leer esta historia ;-; y bueno… trataré de contestarlo aunque lo más probable es que me desvie de un tema a otro y no concluya nada, pero bueno xD.

Creo que Yue lo que intenta hacer al tentarla con eso es captar su atención, no se le da bien eso de hablar ni lo de expresar sus sentimientos… me recuerda un poco a la sombrita del viaje de chihiro que le daba oro aunque ella no lo quería jajaja.

Respecto a Toya… bueno sí, está más que confundido jajaja he estado pensando en hacerle otro Pov pero ya veré más adelante jajaja y ammm bueno :3 sobre lo de Tomoyo y ella aawww amo esa relación que tienen de amistad, a ambas les cuesta creerse que son amigas pero cuando se esfuerzan vaya que les sale bien.

Jajaja bueno ya me extendí -.-' así que lo dejo hasta aquí :3 espero te haya gustado al capi :D y sigas dejando lindos comentarios.

**Nanitayi-Li: **Jajajaja es el resultado de consumir tanta droga jajaja se le aparece el príncipe azul y ella apenas y lo roza. Jajaja no, la verdad más adelante veremos sus razones u.u tampoco la haré insensible jajaja espero sigas disfrutando este fic :DD

**Angel en discordia: **Jajajaja no sé porque (quizás porque he visto mucho yaoi) pero que se escapen juntas me suena bastante yuri jajajaja solo digo… aunque no sería tan mala idea jajaja gracias por seguir comentando :DD espero que la historia te siga agradando :3

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00: **Jajajajaa bueno estoy en contra de la violencia xD así que no hubo golpes, pero sí desconfianza. Way que genial que te haya gustado el pasado :D espero que este también y prometo no tardarme tanto D: digo estoy de vacaciones ¿Qué podría salir mal? Jajajaja nos leemos!

**EmiliDark: **Hmmmm no sé si la perdonaría si se entera de que la besó… es un ángel quizás sí :3 pero bueno que genial que te guste la historia :D espero este capi siga en esa categoría jajaja prometo esforzarme estas vacaciones para subir muchos capítulos sin tardar tanto :DD

**Tachikawa de Ishida: **Jojojo pues por ahora Yue no ha dicho nada :3 hasta parece que se arrepiente jajaja ya veremos :D espero te siga gustando el fic y que me digas qué te parece jajaja prometo no tardar tanto para que no olviden lo que ha sucedido jajaja. Nos leemos!

**Bueno, solo me queda decir muchas gracias por esos hermosos comentarios! Amo leerlos y contestarlos, también gracias a esas hermosas personas que agregaron la historia a alguna de sus listas n_n las/los amo por todo ese apoyo. Prometo intentar tardar menos aunque sea ahorita en vacaciones :D **

**Nos leemos! **


	17. Planes

**Dark side of the road**

**Capítulo XVII**

"**Planes"**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tomo prestados para crear una historia alterna y no quebrarme la cabeza inventando otros XD…. Además de que estos me gustan mucho jeje**

**Sakura P.O.V **

Aun recuerdo aquel resplandor blanco que me envolvía aquella vez, la ligera brisa que soplaba a través de la ventana, el "pip" de los aparatos a mi alrededor, lo incómoda que era la máscara que tenía puesta, el dolor que sentí al intentar moverme y comprobar que tenía una aguja clavada en el brazo, recuerdo muchas cosas y a la vez no recuerdo nada.

Fue como si no hubiera despertado entonces, como si yo me estuviera observando desde algún lugar lejos de esa cama. Vi a mi padre sentado a mi lado y a mi hermano un poco más lejos en una silla cerca de la ventana. Ambos vestían con un traje negro, lo único que resaltaba en aquella oscuridad era la camisa blanca.

Como un golpe el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido vino a mí y como arrastrada por un vórtice me vi obligada a volver a la cama y cargar con ese peso innecesario llamado cuerpo. Mi alma dolía, tanto que me era imposible abrir los ojos sin derramar lágrimas.

-¡Al fin despertó! – gritó mi padre en cuanto vio mis ojos abiertos de par en par. Toya se acercó y derramó algunas lágrimas de felicidad, me sentía confundida por estar allí, pero feliz por ver que ellos eran felices.

Intenté sonreír, claro que intenté darles una sonrisa para que supieran que estaba bien, pero no podía… era como si mi pecho doliera, mi cabeza daba vueltas apenas intentaba fruncir los labios.

Me dieron de alta poco después. Me llevaron a casa, una vez ahí sentí aquel vacío que me había orillado a intentar desaparecer del mundo. Regresé a la escuela, claro que no me apetecía perder un año, pero la noticia de lo que había hecho estaba en boca de todos, algunos me miraban con miedo, otros con amargura, la mayoría simplemente me tenían lástima.

Dejó de importarme lo que me rodeaba, no atendía las clases, cuando alguien me molestaba solo me quedaba quieta pensando que quizás me lo merecía por haber deseado algo tan tonto, ni siquiera sabía si aún existía o había muerto aquella vez.

Por la tarde regresaba a casa y me sentaba en el suelo e intentaba pensar en una buena razón para estar viva, recuerdo a Toya mirándome con amargura desde la puerta de mi cuarto, de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada, con ella intentaba preguntarle lo que pensaba sobre todo eso ¿pensaba que era mi culpa?, pero nunca me respondió y solo desaparecía de casa dando un portazo. Me tenía ¿miedo? ¿Lástima? Sus emociones siempre me resultaron indescifrables…

…..

Sentía la respiración cálida encima de mí, también los latidos de un corazón retumbaban en mi oreja. Traté de moverme y entonces descubrí que estaba siendo abrazada por alguien, miré aquellas grandes manos y toda esa piel apiñonada. Estábamos en mi cuarto, tirados a un lado de la cama ¿por qué no habríamos llegado hasta ella estando tan cerca?

A decir verdad me dolía un poco el cuerpo y por más que tratara de escapar era como si por la noche él hubiera echado candado a sus brazos con temor a que su pequeño canario escapara de la jaula. ¿Por qué querría escapar siendo que me sentía tan bien estando con él?

Se removió en su lugar y de su frente se apartaron dos mechones permitiéndome ver aquellas pestañas que nunca me había detenido a contemplar. Eran largas, un poco rizadas… ¡que envidia! Acerqué mi mano a su rostro, tenía una nariz respingada, no como la de un conde más bien respingada como la de un play boy americano, bajé un poco más, sus labios… eran perfectos, carnosos, gruesos, perfectos para besar. Sus mejillas, su frente, las pequeñas ojeras que asomaban debajo de sus ojos… ¡aquellos ojos! Abre los ojos, pensé.

¿Por qué me gustaba tanto? Quizás porque era guapísimo o quizás porque aunque había llegado como un ogro a mi vida, se había convertido en mi ángel guardián al más puro estilo "película de Hollywood".

Se volvió a remover y esta vez sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, puse la sonrisa más tonta que recuerdo haber tenido y él me la regresó, me gustaba su sonrisa. Estiró los brazos para desperezarse y al fin pude llegar hasta el suelo y levantarme. Le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, pero él la rechazó y se impulsó como un resorte.

-¿Qué hora es? – veía para todos lados buscando un reloj, no lo encontraría ya que el único que existía en mi cuarto era el despertador y de seguro permanecía oculto debajo de las almohadas. Me hundí entre las sabanas para buscarlo y después de tantear por un rato di con el aparatejo.

-Son las nueve – lo dije despreocupadamente, pero con tan solo ver su cara de horror comprendí que de nuevo la escuela se me había pasado por completo. No me preocupaba por mí, yo era un caso perdido en cualquier escenario, pero él… claro que tenía un gran futuro.

-¡Mierda! Ni siquiera tengo mi uniforme aquí – me senté en la cama y lo miré cerca de diez minutos revolver su pelo y tratar de encontrar una solución, al parecer no concluyó nada porque después de eso se sentó a mi lado y se dejó caer haciendo que el colchón se moviera.

-Lo siento Li, debí haberte despertado hace rato

-No, es mi culpa por quedarme dormido, lo siento – permanecimos callados un rato, luego él suspiró y se reincorporó para poder tomar mi mano y depositar un pequeño beso en ella.

-Creo que no se puede hacer nada – puso una mirada entre pícara y juguetona – ¿quieres hacer algo?

Claro que el día anterior le habría dicho "sí, quiero violarte", pero ahora me sentía impedida por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Acerqué mi mano a su mejilla y rocé con la yema de los dedos el lugar donde suponía había ido a parar la mano de mi amiga.

-El pasado duele, literalmente – reí ante la ironía de mi propio comentario, pero él permaneció serio, pensativo… como si su mirada juguetona de antes nunca hubiera existido.

-Yo no quería pensar en eso, si tan solo no hubiera… – colocó su rostro entre sus manos y revolvió su pelo.

-No puedes culparte por lo que ya sucedió – alcé su rostro, si estaba decidida a impulsarnos a ambos hacia arriba debía actuar como si no temiera lo que fuera a suceder. Resultaba increíblemente fácil hacerlo, sobretodo cuando él me miraba con aquellos ojos cariñosos y me sonreía como entonces.

-Quizás – me envió esa sonrisa melancólica – creo que ambos fuimos muy tontos en el pasado

Él giró mi brazo y apartó las mangas de mi ropa, debajo estaba la cicatriz que había portado desde hacia tiempo. La acarició con el pulgar y luego negó en silencio con la cabeza. Llevó la marca hasta su rostro y luego comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra ella. Era como si quisiera que el dolor de ambos se concentrara en un solo punto. Nuestro punto secreto.

¡Cursi! Ya sé, pero en aquellos días no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Li. Si pensaba en mi pasado él parecía aparecer en una nube diciéndome que no era mi culpa, si pensaba en el presente él estaba ahí mimándome y haciendo que mis notas subieran un poco en los escasos exámenes semanales que hacíamos, y si pensaba en el futuro solo podía imaginarme a su lado compartiendo todo lo que nos quedaba por recorrer.

Todo estaba en mi cabeza y de eso me di cuenta aquel primero de Diciembre cuando la carta de mi padre llegó como un balde de agua fría. Mis pies bajaron a la tierra en cuanto reconocí el nombre en el membrete y mi cabeza dejó de imaginar cosas en cuanto saqué la foto del interior y vi aquella "acogedora" casa que proclamaba ser mi futura residencia.

¡No quiero! Fue lo primero que pensé cuando tiré la foto a la basura. Esa tarde me quedé en casa y me excuse con Shaoran diciendo que no me sentía muy bien y él debía trabajar. No opuso resistencia y al día siguiente traté de actuar con normalidad. Vaya que me costó trabajo decirle aunque al final…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Tratar de corregir lo que había hecho era inútil. Lo había tratado de borrar de mi memoria, claro que lo había intentado, pero nunca funcionó. Lo remití a un rincón apartado, pero aquel golpe parecía haber removido las telarañas. Ahora estaba preocupado y más que eso. ¿Cómo resarcir el daño que había hecho a Eriol?

Pensé en eso durante toda la semana, cada vez que lo veía pasar con una chica nueva mi corazón se estrujaba y pensaba en lo feliz que podría haber sido si nunca le hubiera dicho que aquel encanto suyo era la joya más preciada que podía cosechar.

Aún recuerdo aquel verano en que mi madre cansada de mi conducta me envió a Tomoeda. No quería ir y en el momento en que pisé el aeropuerto me dije a mi mismo que haría lo que fuera necesario para que me regresaran de inmediato. Viajamos un largo trecho en coche hasta el pueblo y en cuanto lo vi mi decisión inicial se hizo más fuerte.

"Debo salir de este pueblucho" pensé, venía de Hong Kong, una ciudad llena de edificios y poblada por millones de personas. Me encontraba en un pueblo poblado por quizás cientos de campesinos y con pocas probabilidades de ser divertida u ofrecer alguna clase de lujo.

-¡Bienvenido querido! – dijo tía en cuanto me vio, mi madre había dicho que tenía que trabajar fuera y por eso no podía cuidarme ese verano, nunca les dijo que las empresas de mi padre ya no le pertenecían. Pidió que mantuviera eso en secreto a los mayores por respeto a la memoria del difunto Wang.

-Tu habitación está junto a la de Eriol – un chico bajito de unos diez u once años salió de detrás de sus piernas. Vestía un short con tirantes azul y una camisa blanca que hacía juego con su moño crema. Su peinado era algo relamido, tenía raya en medio y solo algunos mechones rebeldes caían en su frente.

Me pareció un chico bastante curioso, era como verme en un espejo que me mostraba el pasado, me enfureció verlo así, tan mimado, tan inútil… estaba seguro de que ni siquiera sabía lo que era un empleo de medio tiempo. A su edad, yo tampoco lo sabía.

Pasaron varios días en que lo único que hacía era jugar monopoly con el mocoso hasta que me cansé y decidí salir en busca de algo que hacer.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó él con mirada inocente, yo acaricié su cabeza y con esa sonrisa juguetona que me quedaba tan bien le dije que iba a divertirme – Yo quiero ir también

-Eres muy pequeño para esa clase de diversión

-¡Ya casi estoy en secundaria!

-Otro día

No tardé en encontrar a un hombre que escondido en un hotel de mala muerte vendía algunas drogas leves. Tuve que conformarme con eso al menos hasta que pudiera viajar a Tokio y buscar algo mejor. Las chicas ahí eran mucho más fáciles que en China, fue lo único que agradecí de que aquel lugar fuera tan pequeño. Ellas no conocían muchos extranjeros y con solo hablarles en chino parecían derretirse en los brazos rendidas bajo un hechizo.

-Dijiste que me llevarías contigo un día – era la cuarta vez que el pequeño Eriol me rogaba que lo llevara a "divertirse", tanto quería ver qué clase de diversión era que al final acepté. Si el niño mimado quería saber, yo no era nadie para evitarlo.

-Bien, pero tú solo vas a mirar

-¡claro! – había conocido algunos chicos por aquellos rumbos, me reuní con ellos y fumamos un poco de marihuana

-¿Por qué traes a ese mocoso? – preguntó uno de ellos.

-Es mi primito, le enseño lo que podrá hacer cuando llegue a la secundaria.

Los ojos del chico brillaban con astucia, era como si absorbiera todo lo que veía, pensé que nunca lo pondría en práctica al ser tan mimado… me equivoqué… mucho.

-¿Por qué no lo llevamos a ver a las chicas?

-No lo sé, quizás se asuste

Él me miró con mirada astuta y luego me dio una sonrisa socarrona.

-Asustado estarás tú, quisiera ver a esas damas – de pronto aquel inglés le salió de nuevo, los chicos estaban fascinados y estuvieron de acuerdo en que el niñito atraería muchas chicas con ese acento y esa carita. Lo llevé a un pequeño antro que había al sur del pueblo, le pedimos una coca cola y no tardaron en acercarse chicas curiosas que preguntaban la razón para llevar a un niño pequeño a aquel lugar.

-Es su hermanito – dijo Yasuda, uno de los chicos que me acompañaban – no podía dejarlo solo en casa así que lo trajimos aquí.

Ellas le apretaban los cachetes y algunas al escuchar la historia pegaban sus pechos a la inocente carita y de paso me guiñaban el ojo a mí. Fue un verano bastante entretenido, al final ni siquiera quería irme, pero las clases comenzaban de nuevo y mi madre había indicado a Wei que me subiera al primer avión que saliera.

Dejé a Eriol con todas las experiencias vividas, porque claro que lo llevé más de una vez a pasear, y pensé que nunca más regresaría a aquel lugar o a ver a mi primo. Claro que regresé y por su puesto vi a mi primo, pero nunca pensé que fuera a tomar mis consejos estúpidos al pie de la letra.

Si tan solo…

-¿Li? – vi la mano de Sakura pasar frente a mi cara

-¿Qué?

-Parecías… distante – yo sonreí y le pasé el brazo por los hombros.

-No es nada – estaba comportándome de forma extraña, lo sabía, pero también había notado que ella lucía tan o más distante que yo. Éramos dos personas compartiendo el mismo espacio pero no en la misma realidad. Yo tenía mis problemas en mente y ella los suyos.

-¿Vemos una peli? – sugerí tratando de apaciguar el ambiente que nos rodeaba

-Bueno – ella sonrió un poco, tomé su mano y continuamos caminando hasta su casa en silencio, al llegar puso palomitas en el microondas mientras yo trataba de elegir una película para ver. Escogí una de acción ya que eran mis favoritas. Sakura miraba el aparato dar vueltas y de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada y se concentraba en la encimera que estaba frente a ella. Hacía unos días todo era de lo más normal, ella parecía abrirse un poco más… como si de pronto asomara una chica más alegre entre toda esa tristeza y ahora… era como si de pronto la puerta estuviera cerrándose y yo luchara por hacer un movimiento tipo Indiana Johnes y pasar por la pequeña rendija que quedaba.

¿Sería mi culpa? Claro, debía dejar de darle vueltas a lo de Eriol, no tenía caso centrarme en dos cosas a la vez. Debía terminar lo empezado antes, ya tendría tiempo para lo demás.

-Por cierto, prometiste estudiar inglés la próxima semana, ¿a qué hora quieres que venga?

-Hmmmm – ella se mordió el labio inferior – no sé, no quisiera atrasarte en tus estudios, dentro de poco será la prueba de aptitud

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy más que listo para ella

Puso las botanas en un bol y luego se sentó junto a mí en el sofá de dos plazas.

-¿Qué quieres estudiar?

-Pues… lo que sea que me ayude a sacar adelante a madre – a mi lado ella dio un respingo, quizás no debería haber mencionado a mi madre siendo que ella…

-Entonces… – tomó un puñado de palomitas y las introdujo en su boca de una sola vez, viéndola de perfil parecía una ardilla que acababa de encontrar un par de nueces – ¿planeas volver a Hong Kong?

-Claro, iré a la universidad de Tokio y después viajaré a China para trabajar allá

-Vaya – ella desvió la mirada y luego me envió una sonrisa ladeada – necesito pensar en mi futuro también

-Podrías – besé su cuello suavemente – ser mi chica, apuesto a que los chicos en la universidad se morirán de la envidia

-Eres un tonto – pusimos play a la película, pero si me preguntan hubiera sido lo mismo si dejaba la televisión apagada. Sakura se recostó en mi pecho y podía sentir como su corazón latía a un ritmo irregular. No resistí la tentación y tomé su cara entre mis manos, tal como había pensado estaba roja hasta las orejas, besé aquellos tiernos labios con la misma devoción de siempre y ella trató de corresponder lo mejor que pudo, igual que siempre.

Adoraba ese sabor un poco dulce que quedaba en mí cada vez que la besaba, cuando se separaba también adoraba ver esa cara de cachorrito que ponía, era como si aquellos enormes ojos verdes fueran de pura agua de tanto que brillaban…

-Te quiero – dije a pesar de que cuando escuché lo que había dicho me sentí todo un… chico con preferencias diferentes. Ella siguió mirándome de aquella forma hasta que las palabras parecieron llegar a sus oídos.

-Yo… – pensé que diría de nuevo "yo también" eso había dicho la vez anterior, pero eso no bastaba. Quería que me dijera lo que ella sentía no que reflejara mis propios sentimientos como un espejo – yo te… q …

¿Lo iba a decir? Me alegré por un momento.

Luego un fuerte ruido hizo que ella saltara en su lugar y dejara lo que iba a decir en el olvido. En la película acababan de volar la puerta de una mina y yo me arrepentí enormemente de haber elegido una estúpida película de acción. No ayudaba al ambiente ¡para nada!

La castaña volvió a acomodarse en su lugar. Yo suspiré e hice que pusiera su cabeza de nuevo en mi pecho, permaneció pensativa allí hasta que de pronto su respiración se volvió acompasada. La moví un poco pero estaba profundamente dormida, parecía la bella durmiente.

La acosté en el sillón y luego subí en busca de una manta para que no le fuera a dar frío. Se veía tan tierna durmiendo. Salí de la casa y deambulé por ahí un buen rato, me senté debajo de una farola en el parque pingüino y ahí me fume un cigarrillo. Estaba por darle la última calada cuando vi a dos hombres caminando torpemente por la acera. Uno era más alto que el otro y, sin embargo, el más bajito parecía cargar al más alto.

-¿Cuántas veces planeas hacer esto? – ya que era tarde la conversación resonaba en las calles vacías del pueblo.

-No lo sé, hasta que encuentre la respuesta a mi pregunta

-La pregunta… – suspiró el más bajo.

-La pregunta – dijo el otro como eco de su amigo, estaba ebrio eso se notaba en su voz - ¿Por qué Sakura ya no es Sakura?

-Sigue siendo ella misma – En cuanto escuché aquel nombre me puse más alerta, permanecí en mi asiento pero ahora escuchaba atentamente aquella conversación

-No, ¡claro que no! Mi hermana nunca habría dejado de sonreír, tampoco se habría vuelto como un zombie ¡nada de eso! – la voz parecía apunto de quebrarse y yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ese hombre estaba frustrado porque su hermana había cambiado y pretendía que ella mejorara por arte de magia. ¡Era imposible!

Vaya que me enojé y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia ellos con la seguridad de que en aquella semioscuridad me encontraría con su hermano acompañado de quien fuera. Me planté frente a ellos.

En cuanto el moreno me vio dio un respingo y se enderezó, el otro solo me sonrió amablemente e intentó que Toya volviera a recargase en su hombro, este lo apartó y me miró como si quisiera meterme en un asador y sofreírme con papas a la francesa. No me dejé intimidar, pero poco faltó para que regresara sobre mis pasos y echara mi determinación por el retrete. Lo enfrenté, éramos como dos leones peleando por su presa.

-Pero si es el mocoso – dijo él llevándose la primer palabra entre ambos.

-¿Mocoso? Llamas mocoso a la persona que se ha dado cuenta de que tú eres un idiota

-¿De qué hablas? – sí, enfrentar a una persona en estado de ebriedad no ha sido una de mis ideas más brillantes, pero no encontré una oportunidad mejor. Él parecía querer golpearme y si no hubiera sido por Yukito estoy seguro de que lo habría hecho de buena gana.

-¿Crees que Sakura cambió de un día para otro? ¿Eres idiota? Ella no cambió solo porque sí, cambió porque tú y tu padre desaparecieron cuando más los necesitaba.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Cuando salió del hospital traté de acercarme, pero… – su tono de voz bajó, se tornó más pensativo – parecía que ella no estaba allí, como si nada le importara. Incluso en la escuela sus amigos comenzaron a evitarla.

-¿Hablaste con ella sobre todo eso? – permaneció un rato pensando en eso, como sopesando mis palabras.

-Pues no, pero…

-De seguro te dedicaste a vagar como ahora, todo para no lidiar con ello – no sabía si en verdad lo había hecho, solo decía lo que estaba en mi cabeza en ese momento. Al parecer acerté, lo podía leer en ese rostro preocupado que tenía. Yuki trataba de que no cayera al suelo de tanto que se tambaleaba.

-¡Mocoso de mierda! – y sí, me golpeó directo en el ojo izquierdo, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de esquivarlo. Sentí que el ojo se me caería y me dolía el coxis de tremendo sentón que me había dado. Yuki se disculpó mil veces y luego se lo llevó de allí. Esperaba que el golpe hubiera valido la pena, al menos que reflexionara un poco acerca de como había tratado de solucionar las cosas.

No me sentía con el derecho de gritarle ni de regresarle el golpe así que solo seguí mi camino. Al llegar a casa me tumbé en la cama y coloqué una bolsa de verduras que encontré en el refrigerador sobre mi ojo, tendido ahí esperando a que este se enfriara reflexioné sobre las cosas que debía hacer.

¿Ayudar a Eriol? ¿Ayudar a Sakura? ¿Ayudar a mi madre? ¿Ayudarme a mi mismo?

Todos necesitábamos ayuda. El problema era quién la brindaría. Había llegado a Tomoeda con el propósito de ir a la universidad de Tokio. Me había desviado del camino, pero hablando con Sakura lo recordé, no había llegado para cuidar niños ni para trabajar en una pequeña librería. Mi objetivo era más grande ¡mucho más grande!

Y ahora… Sakura…¡Sakura! Maldita sea. Ella estaba en mi sistema, como si alguien hubiera derramado un vaso de soda en el teclado provocando un corto circuito. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Interfería en mis planes? Quizás…

A la larga tal vez me arrepentiría de tratar de ayudarla, a la larga…

Con un paquete de verduras obstruyéndome la visión aquella noche decidí no dejarla atrás, quería protegerla y, si era posible, envolverla para poder llevarla conmigo siempre. Como un amuleto de la suerte.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

**Notas de rainy:**

Bueno, quería subir el capítulo antes pero mi vicio no tan secreto me arrastró TT_TT Sí, ver doramas es algo poco saludable porque no duermes mucho sobre todo en esos momentos en que debes abrazar la almohada y decir omg! Jajaja bueno basta con la explicación.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :D espero les haya gustado jajaja no, no hubo sexo jajaja creo que he comenzado a comprender que las relaciones lindas no lo tienen incluido necesariamente. Además Li tiene sus planes… oh god cuántas veces uno hace planes y al final termina haciendo otra cosa. ¿Li en verdad se aferrará a una chica? ¿Irá a Tokio? ¿Ayudará a su madre? Jajaja no lo sabemos. Y Tomoyo… bueno desde hace mucho ya sabemos lo que sucederá con ella jajaja creo que no debí escribir eso en su tiempo e_e pero bueno… ya sabremos después… y ammm no sé que decir, mi cerebro está afectado por las vacaciones.

Ha llegado esa época del año en que mis neuronas toman vacaciones y lo único que hacen es pensar y pensar en el semestre que viene jajaja y en que deben hacer algo en verano. Sí, este verano eligieron Francés… y, a decir verdad, es la lengua más graciosa que podría aprender. Hablas como si tuvieras algo en la garganta y las cosas nunca se pronuncian como se leen. Me gusta, pero creo que ahora extraño el inglés y su dinámica jajaja y si leyeron todo eso… lo siento jajaja mejor dejo de desvariar. ¡Felices vacaciones!

**Contestaciones a los comentarios:**

**Anaiza18: **Way! Que genial que te gustara, considerando que soy pésima para esas escenas jajaja pero me alegra que no la encontraras rara :D ahora sí me apuré mucho mucho jajaja espero sigas leyendo y, sobre todo, que te siga gustando.

**Daryis04:** Podría llorar de felicidad ya que te gustó la escena ;-; pensé muchas veces en quitarla, pero con estos comentarios valió la pena dejarla :D muero de felicidad jajaja. Sobre lo otro u.u es la triste realidad acción y reacción. Espero te siga gustando el fic :3 hasta me apresuré jajaja bye!

**Yuki-Nekoi: **Hmmmm bueno creo que eso será lo más lime que habrá en la historia jajaja no es mi intención que ellos sean una pareja super duper cariñosa. Pero espero te siga agradando la historia :D prometo actualizar más rápido.

**Vmi5:** Bueno, esta vez no tardé tanto espero que te haya gustado mucho también n_n gracias por leer el fic!

**Mony: **Me alegra oír que ya estás mejor… bueno un poco mejor jajaja. Awww yo también muchas veces he querido ayudar a alguien y no sé como :/ odio sentir que podría hacer algo y no lo hago, pero a veces son cosas que ellas saben resolver mejor por su cuenta jajaja qué se puede hacer… solo darles consejo si lo piden jajaja. Y ¡que genial! Los psicólogos son personas geniales… aunque espero que no sea de esos que dicen "y con eso ¿Cómo te sientes?" jajaja (sí, vi muchas veces un viernes de locos) porque muero con esos jajaja de hecho tengo una amiga que estudia psicología… aunque ella está bastante loquita jajaja cosas de la vida. Bueno… jajaja espero te siga gustando el fic n_n saluditos.

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00: **Jajajaja hmmm el capítulo pasado le comenté a alguien lo que pensaba acerca del "amor" de Yue jajaja pero no recuerdo a quien o.O así que lo pondré de nuevo jajajaja. Bueno en esta historia yo veo a Yue como la sombra que seguía a Chihiro en "El viaje de Chihiro" (¿la has visto? Way yo amo esa película jajaja) porque le da oro aunque ella no lo quiere, lo que provoca que la pobre Sakura no sepa que hacer. En este caso terminó desastrosamente en lo que conocimos como el beso o.O jajaja espero sigas disfrutando la historia :D

**Stellar BS: **Jajajaja lo sé! Osea está bien que ahora es un niño bueno, pero se lo merecía jajaja ;u; tú si me comprendes jajaja. Bueno gracias por dejar lindos comentarios :D nos seguimos leyendo!

**00Dana00: **Way! Saltaré de felicidad por ese comentario. Bueno… yo también tengo un fic inconcluso, pero es que la inspiración ¬¬ cochina inspiración que viene y va cuando se le da la gana jajaja. Y wow que genial :3 a poco no es tentador hacerla de ese modo jajaja creo que yo leí también una historia cuando empecé con esta, solo que Li era el drogadicto y dije ¿por qué sakura no puede ser niña perdida y él sí? Y voila! Jajaja espero salga genial :D prometo leerlo.

**Angel en discordia: **Ok, prometo bajar mi nivel de yaoi… a decir verdad el yuri casi no me gusta jajaja es raro porque el yaoi lo veo normal… pero bueno jajaja siento haber pensado aquello u.u Y sobre lo otro pensé que a muchos se les pasaría por la cabeza eso siendo que Li antes era como era jajaja pero parece que no, quedé sorprendida al ver que de verdad nadie lo cree capaz de algo así jajaja ya sé, es un personaje demasiado lindo como para hacerle eso, pero todos tenemos lados buenos y malos él debe aprender a vivir con ambos. Gracias por los lindos comentarios :D espero te siga gustando el fic.

Y bueno, eso fue todo aaahhh cierto! Olvidaba decirlo, el próximo capítulo será el último n_n el otro día tuve una revelación, en mi cabeza había una voz que decía algo así como "si sigues alargando el fic ¬¬ lo vas a dejar a medias como el otro" y, lamentablemente, creo que es cierto así que no se lo pierdan ¡gran final! No tan de telenovela jajaja.

¡Los adoro! ¡Bye!


	18. Camino

**Dark side of the road**

**Capítulo XVIII**

"**Camino"**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tomo prestados para crear una historia alterna y no quebrarme la cabeza inventando otros XD…. Además de que estos me gustan mucho jeje**

**Sakura P.O.V**

-¡Celebremos! – gritó Tomoyo mientras descorchaba una champaña que no sé de donde había sacado. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al ver como ella reía a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

-Felicidades amiga – chocamos las copas y comenzamos a beber. Celebrábamos el fin de los exámenes y también nuestro paso al siguiente semestre.

-¿Li no vendrá?

-Está trabajando, dijo que luego pasaría por mi casa

-Hmmm ¿harán cosas malas? – Tomoyo me dio una sonrisa picara al mismo tiempo que picaba mi estómago con su codo.

-Por supuesto que no – y era la verdad porque a pesar de que Li había estado en mi casa toda la semana pasada, con el ojo morado por una razón que yo desconocía, estudiando conmigo, no volvió a suceder lo que aquella vez. La pasábamos bien y claro que nos dábamos besos y esas cosas, pero de ahí en fuera nada que pudiera insinuar algo más.

-Teniendo un novio tan guapo y tú lo desperdicias

Bebí de mi copa, no quise responder a eso. Era cierto, estaba desperdiciando a un chico genial e inclusive estaba siendo egoísta tratando de buscar una forma para no tener que separarme de él. Había hablado con Fujitaka en la mañana…

qpqpqpqp

-¿Dices que no quieres ir a Italia?

-Creo… que me he encariñado con Tomoeda – él permaneció callado un rato, luego una suave risita invadió mis oídos a través del auricular.

-Claro, ahí tienes todos esos vicios, encariñarse con eso es muy fácil

-No es eso es que…

-Sakura, de ahora en adelante tendré mano dura para estas cosas, vendrás a Italia y se acabó

-¿Y si no voy?

-Si no vienes ya puedes ir ideando una forma de mantenerte a ti misma – se escuchó el sonido de algo al caer y de pronto algo como interferencia – debo irme hija, tu boleto no tarda en llegar, nos vemos.

Y se cortó la comunicación.

qpqpqpqp

Eso no había funcionado. Pensé en trabajar y mandar al cuerno a mi padre, pero había una gran falla en ese plan, yo era menor de edad y, por lo tanto, recibiría sueldos míseros que solo suponían una "ayuda" a la economía de mi hogar. En cualquier escenario que me imaginara yo solo era una carga para Li, él quería ir a Tokio y estudiar, supuse que para eso estaría ahorrando. Si yo le decía que huiría con él de seguro ese dinero terminaría siendo gastado en algo.

¿Preguntarle a Toya? ¡Ni loca! Estaba más raro que nunca. Había aparecido seguido por la casa e inclusive me había ayudado a empacar las cosas pequeñas que me llevaría. Contactó a una inmobiliaria y acordó con ellos que recogerían los muebles para venderlos una semana después de que me fuera. Él se encargaría del papeleo necesario.

No hablamos sobre nada importante, era como si nuestras cuerdas bucales se hubieran agarrotado al intentar comunicarnos entre nosotros, la mayoría de nuestras pláticas contenían monosílabos en gran cantidad. Aun así estaba feliz por sentirlo un poco más cerca.

-¿Piensas en cómo le dirás a Li que te vas? – Tomoyo me miraba inquisidora, parecía que con esos ojos podía leer lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese preciso momento.

-Quizás – de nuevo me refugié detrás de mi copa

-¿Has pensado lo mal que se sentirá?

-Sí – guardé silencio, claro que lo pensé.

-¿Entonces?

-Él tiene sus planes, quizás no es el momento

No volvimos a hablar, terminamos la botella de alcohol y tambaleante me dirigí al lugar donde había quedado con mi novio. Novio… que palabra tan dulce y pensar que dentro de poco ya no tendría derecho a llamar a esa persona así. Al menos… quería hacerlo feliz el tiempo que quedaba.

Llegué a aquel puesto de ramen y me senté en la banqueta a esperar. Al poco tiempo apareció, traía una bolsa en la mano y la otra la agitaba a modo de saludo.

-¿Esperaste mucho?

-Un poco ¿qué traes ahí?

Él sonrió y me enseñó el interior de esta, ahí había un peluche café de tamaño mediano. Traté de sacarlo pero entonces él cerró la bolsa.

-¿Vamos a tu casa? – a mi casa… la casa donde había cajas por todos lados y algunas sábanas para cubrir los muebles. ¡No!

-Pues… verás… – lo retuve del brazo ya que él ya había comenzado a andar – Toya está ahí, no creo que sea buena idea ir ahora. Parece que se peleó con Yuki y no se ve de buen humor.

-¿No han hablado?

-¿De qué? – se veía decepcionado por alguna razón. No le dije que Toya había estado extraño ni que ahora se comportaba un poco más normal, si se lo decía mi excusa para no ir a casa se desvanecería como el sol durante un eclipse.

-Nada, entonces vayamos a divertirnos

Fuimos a una pequeña feria que se había instalado a las afueras de la ciudad, montamos los carritos chocones, entramos a la casa de los espejos, comimos algodón, peleamos por quien debía entrar a la casa de los espantos… al final entramos ambos y yo me pasé el noventa por ciento del recorrido con los ojos cerrados aferrada a su espalda. Fue genial, al final subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, para ser una feria ambulante esta era bastante grande. Permanecimos en silencio mirando el paisaje quizás un cuarto de vuelta, luego él puso la bolsa a mi lado.

-¿Ahora sí puedo ver?

-Sí – la tomé, metí la mano y sentí el suave peluche rozar mis dedos. Al sacarlo pude contemplar un oso café, tenía un lazo rojo en el cuello y aquella mirada tierna que todos los muñecos suelen tener.

-¡Que lindo! – le di una sonrisa y él sonrió conmigo. Se pasó de mi lado y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios. Luego comenzó a avanzar hacia estos y pronto su boca ya estaba rozando suavemente la mía en un contacto delicado pero encantador – Li, debo decirte algo

-¿Qué? – aún estábamos muy cerca así que pude percibir esa nota de fastidio en su voz. Si le decía que me mudaría ahora de seguro rompería el ambiente. Tampoco podía decirle que había besado a Yue eso sería peor…

-Mejor te digo luego – de nuevo acercó nuestros labios y capturó los míos en un beso que me dejó con ganas de más, su lengua danzaba con la mía… era un vals lento de esos que te hacen pegarte a tu pareja aunque no quieras. Podía sentirlo, sentía que él me quería y que yo lo quería. Era un dulce beso cargado de deseo.

Apenas interrumpimos la unión la puerta se abrió y una joven nos indicó que el viaje había concluido, bajamos y, ya que la mayoría de los puestos estaban cerrando, subimos a un taxi para volver a casa. Al llegar él tomó mi mano y depositó un suave beso en ella.

-¿No quieres pasar?

-No, tu hermano podría seguir ahí

-Ah, cierto… entonces nos vemos – él alzó la mano para despedirse y luego comenzó a andar rumbo a casa de Yamasaki. Por mi tonta excusa permanecería virgen hasta el matrimonio ¡tonta! ¡tonta! Pero tampoco podía decirle que lo había inventado… en ese momento comprendí lo que significaba "cavar tu propia tumba".

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Shaoran P.O.V**

-Eriol en serio te digo que no puedes seguir así – traté de convencerlo una vez más, era la cuarta vez en el mes pero él parecía no escucharme. Esquivé los obstáculos humanos que yacían en el piso y llegué hasta la cama donde él estaba tumbado. A cada lado tenía una chica, no quería imaginarme que de verdad había hecho algo así.

-Shaoran, es muy temprano ¿podrías venir a sermonearme un poco más tarde?

-¡Son las 11! – las chicas se despertaron al escucharme gritar esto, se sorprendieron al verme ahí y pronto se levantaron y corrieron a buscar su ropa.

-¿Las 11? No debí consumir tanto de eso, vaya que te tumba

-¡Entra en razón! Sé que yo te dije todas esas estupideces pero ahora me arrepiento, debes cambiar tu estilo de vida

Se puso de pie y comenzó a recolectar las piezas de ropa que había dejado en el suelo la noche anterior. Primero se puso los jeans negros que tanto le gustaban para esas ocasiones y luego se echó por encima de los hombros la camisa azul que traía.

-Déjame disfrutarlo, estoy seguro de que a mi edad no pensabas en dejarlo

-No, no pensaba en nada ese es el problema

-Escucha falta una semana para que acabe el año… déjame disfrutar y yo prometo pensarlo en Enero

-¿Y qué pasará con Tomoyo? ¿no te da lástima?

Él se detuvo en seco. Casi choco con él ya que lo perseguía por toda la casa mientras inspeccionaba esta.

A pesar de que se volteó y me miró de frente no obtuve una respuesta, ni siquiera pude descifrar lo que sentía. Solo me miró fijamente sin decir una sola palabra y luego expulsó aire que parecía sobrarle en los pulmones.

No llegamos a nada, como siempre, y ya que era mi hora de trabajo lo dejé por la paz. Al llegar Meiling prácticamente se me tiró encima, estaba diciendo algo, pero a la velocidad que hablaba apenas podía escuchar una palabra.

-Meiling cálmate, habla más despacio – ella respiró hondo y luego puso sus manos en mis brazos.

-¿Estás bien? - ¿Qué si estaba bien? Si no estuviera bien no hubiera ido a trabajar. No entendí a que venía la estúpida pregunta, de todas formas contesté por cortesía.

-Claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Pues… pensé que al romper con Sakura no lo estarías, me preocupé… no sabes cuanto y luego

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué debería romper con ella? – no encontraba una explicación lógica, en mi mente solo había dos opciones o Meiling estaba loca o …. Bueno de hecho solo pensaba que se le había zafado algo.

-¿La perdonaste? – me miró azorada y a la vez angustiada como si fuera el hombre más tonto en el planeta.

-¿Eh?

-Es que besar a Yue, eso no debió hacerlo ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno y perdonarla?

-¿Qué? – mi ceño se frunció inmediatamente y mi mente comenzó a cavilar cosas ¿Yue? ¿Sakura? Ella había dicho que no había nada entre ellos ¿Por qué? Deseaba una explicación - ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Me lo dijo Naoko, los vio en el coche de Itachi

Tomé a la chica por los hombros y la agité.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí – no dije nada más, salí corriendo de allí a pesar de que ella gritaba mi nombre para que volviera. Debía ver a Sakura en ese momento ¿era mentira? Casi podía visualizar la escena en mi mente, ni siquiera me costaba trabajo, eso era lo peor. Llegué a su calle y al divisar su puerta casi me abalancé sobre el portón y comencé a tocar como un maniático. No toqué el timbre, comencé directamente con el puño.

Tardaron varios minutos en abrir, la gente que pasaba por la calle me miraba con temor. Pensé que no había nadie, estaba montando un show y no había nadie en casa ¡genial! Pero entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-¿Quién es? – ella se asustó e intentó cerrar, pero claro que yo era más fuerte y la quité de la puerta con facilidad. Lucía asustada ¿acaso sabía que me habían dicho? ¿Por qué?

-Li ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? – dije frenético, la tomé por los hombros y la acorralé contra la pared. Parecía asustada, pero rehuía mi mirada – ¿Besaste a Yue?

Al fin alzó la mirada y abrió los ojos tanto que pensé de un momento a otro se saldrían de sus órbitas. Intentó huir, quería escapar por cualquier medio, pero yo no deshice el agarre por mucho que ella se agitara. Se calmó y luego volvió a agachar la mirada.

-Sí – di un puñetazo en la pared, ella se encogió… claro que no podía golpearla por muy enojado que estuviera ¿Qué clase de hombre haría eso? La solté. Comencé a caminar en círculos en la entrada, tallaba mi sien con la mano y aun así no podía pensar con claridad. Quería irme de ahí…

-Li, escucha… no fue a propósito, esa noche… tú estabas con muchas chicas y me sentí mal… fue por eso que salí y me lo encontré

-¿Entonces es mi culpa? – ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro enérgicamente – ¡No le hice caso a ninguna! ¡maldición!

-Lo siento… en verdad lo siento – algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, no podía verla llorar, no quería verla llorar cuando había conocido su sonrisa. Pero no podía detener la hiel que emanaba de mi boca, era como si mis sentimientos se desbordaran sin poder detenerlos.

-¿En qué pensabas? Te pregunté si no lo querías, dijiste que no ¡me engañaste!

-¡No lo quiero! Es que soy tonta y me dejé engañar – se aferró a mi espalda, aquel tacto me hizo sentir peor, era como poner un par de carbones en mi espalda… quemaba, dolía. Me aparté y fui a la sala – ¡Li! No entres ah…í

Pero era muy tarde, ya había entrado y me encontré con una sala llena de cajas. Grandes sábanas blancas cubrían algunos muebles y cerca de la cocina una pequeña maleta estaba recargada sobre la pared. ¿Viaje? Entonces recordé lo que me había dicho Sakura aquel día en que la encontré en la piscina, que su padre quería llevarla a Italia ¡Italia!

-¿Qué es… esto? – claro que pregunté a pesar de que sabía exactamente lo que era. Dentro de mí permanecía la esperanza de que ella solo estuviera preparando maletas porque Toya se mudaría a alguna parte.

Ella no respondió, solo siguió llorando como antes tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas detrás de aquellas pequeñas manos. Eso me enfureció más, no me lo había dicho… no confiaba en mí. Estaba más furioso que al principio, maldije varias veces y luego, dando un portazo, salí de aquella casa. Caminaba a toda prisa por la calle, como si alguien me persiguiera y estuviera a punto de alcanzarme. Luego, al llegar al parque pingüino, me dejé caer pesadamente sobre una banca. Puse mi cabeza entre las manos, estaba rojo de enojo lo podía sentir en la temperatura de mis mejillas y orejas.

¿Por qué de pronto parecía como si la felicidad de hacia unos días fuera muy lejana? Era verdad que habíamos estado algo distantes, pero por lo demás Sakura parecía la de siempre… quizás porque no hablaba mucho de si misma. Aun así no podía perdonarla, en mi pecho mi corazón parecía haber sido apuñalado muchas veces por la misma persona.

Estuve pensando ahí un largo rato hasta que el sol se ocultó y, aunque mis pies parecían de plomo, tuve que volver a casa. La vida apesta…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Sakura P.O.V**

Y de nuevo me encontraba tirada en medio de una casa vacía, los muebles hacían resonar mi llanto y las paredes ahora semi desiertas me devolvían el sonido para que pudiera seguir lamentándome. Todo estaba mal, mi padre no creía en mí y ahora Li había descubierto las dos cosas que no quería que supiera de la peor forma posible.

Lloraba y lloraba pero con eso no lograría solucionar nada. Quería salir corriendo y abrazar a Shaoran, pero tenía miedo de sentir aquella fría sensación de antes, no era cálido y acogedor como siempre, era como si una pared de hielo me impidiera llegar a él. Eso me sacaba por ocultarle cosas…

¿Qué ganaba con decirle lo de Yue? Tampoco era como que me hubiera perdonado por decirlo yo misma. No tenía defensa porque para empezar no había un caso. Él me había besado, yo no me había opuesto fin de la historia. ¡Tonta!

Lágrimas más gruesas comenzaron a bajar por mis ojos y de pronto aquel extraño resplandor volvió a aparecer frente a mis ojos. Aún lo recordaba como entre sueños, era el resplandor plateado que la luna me había indicado aquella vez. Estiré mi mano y lo tomé, no era tan grande como la vez anterior esta vez tenía una forma más rectangular y el mango plastificado era mucho menos familiar que aquel mango de madera.

Lo contemplé un rato ¿de verdad esta vez funcionaría? Quizás esta vez podría pedirle consejo a mi madre. ¿Y si no regresaba? No podía pedirle consejo por algo que ya no me preocuparía en ese lugar. Empujé la parte de plástico que hacía subir la navaja, el resplandor se intensificó y aunque el aire a mi alrededor parecía enrarecerse las cálidas lágrimas me mantenían anclada al piso.

¿Debía hacerlo? Recordaba la vez anterior, había sido agradable al principio luego aquel estupor llegó a mí y comencé a olvidar las cosas que me hacían sufrir. Desperté y al hacerlo aquel dolor no hizo más que amplificarse y extenderse por cada rincón de mi vida sin respetar espacio ni tiempo. Había cambiado mi destino.

Sujeté con fuerza aquel objeto y lo acerqué a la herida que aún sobresalía de mi piel como recuerdo de aquello. Toqué con la punta la piel, intenté empujar hacia adentro, pero mi pulso se volvió débil y no me permitió continuar. Aventé la cosa lejos y comencé a llorar de nuevo, amargamente. No podía hacerlo… no podía renunciar a Li tan fácilmente ni volver a decepcionar a Toya.

Tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar las cosas tal y como eran.

Tenía una semana para hablar con Li. Aun así desperdicié dos días dando vueltas por la ciudad pensando en qué le diría cuando al fin lo encontrara. Cuando me decidí a ir a su casa también pensé en si no era lo mejor dejar las cosas así. Yo me iba a ir y eso era un hecho, reconciliarme con él solo haría más difícil la despedida.

De todas formas, yo quería abrazarlo por última vez y pedirle perdón por las estupideces que había hecho antes. Quizás nunca me perdonaría, pero para mí era suficiente saber que lo había intentado.

El Jueves fui a su casa. Toqué varias veces hasta que Yamasaki me abrió la puerta.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Está Li? – me miró sorprendido, quizás por mi falta de tacto al hablarle siendo que yo siempre lo saludaba correctamente en cualquier ocasión.

-No, salió

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé – permaneció pensativo un rato tal vez lo sabía, pero no podía decírselo a la traidora exnovia de su amigo – Sakura, no sé qué le sucede a Li, pero por favor has que vuelva a ser el de antes

-¿Qué? – estaba sorprendida.

-Solo hazlo – luego cerró la puerta y yo me quedé fuera tratando de procesar lo que me acababa de decir. Al final no llegué a ninguna conclusión. Fui a su trabajo, ahí no había nadie. Un señor rechoncho me dijo que los trabajadores volverían el viernes por la tarde ya que habían ido a hacer un pedido importante.

Vagué por la ciudad, pero eso no hizo más que preocuparme. Pensaba en lo que diría, lo que haría y las decisiones que debía tomar ahora. Al final saqué mi celular y llamé a la única persona que podía darme un buen consejo. Me vi con Tomoyo en una cafetería cercana a su casa y ahí, después de varios minutos de incómodo silencio, le pedí consejo.

-Eso pasó – dijo ella pensativa una vez que terminé de contarle lo que había sucedido – Creo que… lo mejor será que le pidas perdón a Li, no puedes irte sin decirle eso a pesar de que sí es tu culpa.

-¿Crees? – di un sorbo a mi café y luego suspiré. Era lo mismo que yo había pensado pero por alguna razón oír que ella me lo dijera lo hacía parecer la mejor decisión.

-Sí, Li es un buen chico no se merece esto

Agaché aún más la cabeza. Me sentía basura, era basura.

Al día siguiente fui de nuevo a su casa. Esta vez nadie abrió y eso me deprimió aún más. Corrí a la librería después de eso. Lo vi, estaba sentado con los pies sobre el mostrador mientras leía un libro de portada azul. Me acerqué y estaba por llamarlo en voz alta cuando sentí un duro golpe en el pecho y fui empujada fuera de la tienda. Me fijé en quien me empujaba, era Meiling, me llevó hasta donde ya no se veía para nada a Shaoran y entonces me dio un último empujón tan fuerte que por poco pierdo el equilibrio.

-¿Has venido a decirle a Li que no es verdad? ¿Cómo vas a defenderte mocosa?

-Yo…– me miraba de tal forma que sentía como mi cabeza era decapitada en sus pensamientos. Tenía miedo mucho miedo sobretodo porque era ella. La chica que poseía aquellos ojos carmesí capaces de calcinar con la mirada.

-No gastes tus palabras, Li es un buen chico y no quiero que lo lastimes.

-¡Pero es mi novio! – intenté defenderme aunque no fue la cosa más inteligente que pude haber dicho.

-¿Pensaste en que tenías novio cuando besaste a Yue? – no esperó mi respuesta – ¡no! Te comportaste como una zorrita y ahora vienes luciendo un listón rojo en el cuello como indefenso corderito.

-¡No es así!

-Solo vete, Li comienza a sentirse mejor, no lo empeores

Supo donde golpear. Aquellas palabras hicieron que retrocediera.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, si te ve ahora de seguro que se pone mal otra semana ¡solo vete!

Me dio otro empujón, estaba tan cansada, tan triste que esta vez caí al suelo. Me dolió el golpe, pero dolía más saber que yo solo le hacía mal a él. Estaba por darme por vencida, no necesitaba hacer cosas innecesarias, no quería hacerlo enojar una vez más. Meiling se fue después de enviarme una última mirada llena de rencor, entró en la tienda con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Me había vencido…

Me levanté, recogí el poco orgullo que me quedaba y con pasos cortos y cansados comencé a andar. Había desperdiciado algo valioso, ahora lo único que quería era irme… ¿y luego? En mi mente no había nada después de eso, no podía irme y ser como había sido hasta ahora. Quería…

¿Qué era lo que quería? Me detuve en seco asustada por aquellos pensamientos, la única respuesta que se me ocurría:

Quiero que Li esté orgulloso de mí.

Entonces di media vuelta y eché a correr de regreso, esta vez no me detuve en la entrada, estoy segura de que Meiling ni siquiera me vio llegar, simplemente me planté frente al escritorio donde estaba él. Recargué ambas manos en la madera y traté de recuperar el aliento. No había corrido mucho, pero mi condición física podía calificarse como pésima.

Él se quedó pasmado, era como si no diera crédito a que yo estuviera frente a él. Meiling se acercó y trató de arrastrarme hacia la entrada. Me resistí, inclusive me aferré a uno de los libreros que encontré a mi paso. Este por poco cae y yo al fin tuve que soltarme y aceptar ser arrastrada puesto que no había ningún otro objeto al cual aferrarme. Decidí aferrarme a Li… ¡Escúchame!

-¡Li! Quiero decirte algo, no puedo dejar esto así – gritaba a todo pulmón y él me miraba confundido.

-¡Cállate! No tienes nada que explicar – decía la chica a mis espaldas mientras forcejeaba conmigo.

-¡Li! ¡Li! – no sabía que más gritar y dado que debía luchar con esa persona y gritar al mismo tiempo, mi cerebro comenzaba a quedarse sin oxigeno suficiente.

-¡Vete! – Ella hacía todo lo posible por llevarme a la entrada, estaba por lograrlo cuando su voz interrumpió nuestra lucha.

-¡Meiling! – ella se irguió en cuanto escuchó la voz del chico – déjala, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto

Pareció que le habían asestado una puñalada en alguna parte, su cara se contrajo y pude leer en su expresión que se sentía herida. Por otro lado, yo estaba más que feliz porque hubieran puesto a esa maldita en su lugar.

-Sakura – Li se acercó a mí, aun así su voz no sonaba igual de dulce que siempre – ven

Lo seguí con la cabeza agachada. No dijo una palabra en todo el camino. Era intimidante aquel silencio. Entramos en aquel restaurante italiano, la chica nos recibió sonriente como siempre, pero al ver el rostro serio de Li nos guio directo a una mesa y nos dejó solos. Permanecimos en silencio un rato, yo miraba por la ventana mientras retorcía mi blusa con las manos. Estaba más que nerviosa.

-¿Qué querías decir? – casi pego un salto al escuchar su voz. Intenté hablar, pero era como si mis labios estuvieran pegados con cera y, aunque lo hubiera logrado, mi cerebro parecía un montón de masa. Inútil y desesperante masa.

Me miraba con recelo, apenas giraba un poco la cabeza para verlo rehuía mi mirada y se dedicaba a ver hacia otro lado.

-Si no tienes nada que decir me voy – se levantó e hizo el intento por irse. Apenas sentí que pasaba a mi lado estiré la mano y lo tomé por la camisa.

-No te vayas – pude decir al fin, era un alivio ver que mis cuerdas bucales parecían dispuestas a trabajar de nuevo – siéntate

Lanzó un bufido y luego con desgano se dejó caer en la silla que había estado ocupando hasta hacía un momento.

-Bueno… – era difícil ordenar mis pensamientos y casi imposible ponerlos en palabras – quería disculparme, es decir, yo fui una tonta por dejarme influenciar… ni siquiera quería hacer eso. Mi cerebro no funciona bien cuando ingiero esas cosas y terminé hiriéndote cuando eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

De pronto me di cuenta de que al decirlo mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco, estaba tan excitado que varias lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. No sé si eran de tristeza o simplemente una recompensa por ser sincera conmigo misma.

-No quería lastimarte – proseguí – no creo saber como querer a alguien – mantenía la mirada agachada, no podía mirarlo a la cara – pero créeme, yo nunca quise…

Y pareció acabarse mi combustible, no sabía qué más decir. Seguí mirando mi regazo un rato, cuando las lágrimas parecieron disminuir me limpié los ojos y miré al frente. Él seguía con una mirada severa, quizás una disculpa no era suficiente para él. No sabía que más hacer así que, esta vez mirando en aquellos orbes achocolatados, me arme de valor.

-Espero que seas muy feliz Li, te amo – mi corazón latió tan rápido al decir aquello que pensé se saldría de mi pecho. Apenas escupí aquello salí corriendo de ahí. Corrí hasta que mis piernas flaquearon y me hicieron caer sobre la hierba. Me quedé sentada ahí un rato pensando en todas las cosas que acababa de decir. ¿Habría obtenido una respuesta si me quedaba? ¿Habría sido suficiente? ¿Podría perdonarme algún día?

Me resultaba increíble haber podido decir te amo. Puse mi cara sobre las rodillas y cerré los ojos, sentir el viento en mi cara hacía que el calor en mis mejillas se disipara un poco. Estaba por cruzar el umbral rumbo a la inconciencia del sueño cuando sentí que alguien picaba mi espalda, traté de ignorar el tacto, pero cuando se hizo más persistente no tuve otra opción que abrir perezosamente los ojos.

Lo primero que vi fue un montón de pelo plateado que caía muy cerca de mi cara, luego aquel sombrío rostro se acercó para cerciorarse de que hubiera despertado. Se sentó a mi lado un rato sin decir nada. Luego dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Te vas mañana? – yo asentí. Yue me miró y también asintió – espero que tengas un buen viaje.

-Gracias – respondí despacio, a decir verdad no tenía muchas fuerzas para ese momento, era como si hubiera dejado toda mi voluntad en aquellas palabras.

-Si algún día vuelves a Tomoeda… – vi como sus mejillas comenzaban a contrastar con el pálido color de su piel – debes visitarme

-Sí – él sonrió, era una sonrisa pura y sin ninguna intención oculta. La primer sonrisa sincera que Yue Tsukishiro se digno a darme. No era tan malo, en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que si Yukito era una buena persona su hermano debía serlo por igual. No lo demostraba, pero ahí estaba sonriendo con el sol iluminando sus plateados cabellos. Era como ver plata meciéndose con el viento.

-Buen viaje – se levantó y limpio su pantalón del pasto que había quedado en él.

-Yue – lo llamé, él dejó de sacudir y me miró inexpresivamente – ¿Crees que Eriol deje ir a Tomoyo así?

No dijo nada inclusive pensé que no me respondería. Alcé la mirada, parecía que en verdad se lo estaba pensando.

-Sí – no dijo nada más, solo agitó la mano lentamente y luego comenzó a andar fuera de allí. Me recosté y regresé a casa bien entrada la noche. Toya estaba ahí… y había cocinado yakisoba para cenar. Con aquella cara seria que lo caracterizaba sirvió dos platos y ambos nos sentamos a la mesa a comer. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo habíamos hecho, era extraño pensar que solo iban dos años de aquellos tiempos.

-Iré a visitarlos

-¿Con Yuki?

-¿Quieres que lleve a Yuki?

-Sería lindo – engullí un tallarín, no esperaba que hablara conmigo. Me hacía sentir extrañamente cálida hablar aunque fueran asuntos irrelevantes.

-Entonces lo llevaré – el resto de la cena hablamos temas relacionados a la mudanza, el vuelo salía al día siguiente por la noche. Tomoyo y yo iríamos a Tokio en una de sus limosinas después de eso su madre había preparado un jet privado que nos llevaría a Italia sin escalas. Extrañaría Tomoeda, había aprendido muchas cosas ahí.

Me fui a dormir. Entre mis brazos aquella noche estaba el oso café que me había regalado Li, lo abrazaba como si con eso pudiera transmitirle, a la persona que me lo había regalado, mis sentimientos.

Desperté y el sol ya destellaba cegadoramente en el exterior. Me puse un short rosado, unas sandalias verdes y una blusa de tirantes verde. Salí a recorrer la ciudad por última vez, caminé cerca del tobogán del parque pingüino, atravesé el puente que daba a la biblioteca, miré de lejos la calle por la que tantas veces él y yo habíamos pasado para ir a comer, me detuve frente a la estética de la señora Tsukishiro, la casa de Yamasaki la dejé para el final. Ahí me detuve un rato, estuve viendo hacia la entrada, algunas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, las enjuagué con el dorso de mi mano y traté de sonreír aunque apenas podía elevar ligeramente la comisura de los labios. Le di una última mirada y luego di media vuelta dispuesta a irme.

Di el primer paso cuando escuché la puerta azotar contra la pared. Giré y vi a Li caminando decidido hacia mí. Tardó poco en llegar hasta mí y mucho menos en asirme por el brazo. Lo miré impactada, el flequillo de nuevo me impedía ver su mirada así que solo permanecí quieta esperando lo que fuera que iba a hacer.

Cuando al fin alzó la mirada posó aquellos ojos decididos en mi persona.

-No te vayas – murmuró, creí que mis oídos me engañaban así que retrocedí un poco – ¡No te vayas!

Volvió a repetir con más fuerza. Si él me lo pedía claro que no me quería ir. Lágrimas de felicidad caían de mis ojos. Se acercó a mí y me apretó contra su pecho mientras yo derramaba aquellas saladas gotas de alegría. Podía percibir claramente su aroma, amaba aquel perfume que solo él tenía. Me apreté aún más contra él, aquellos músculos, esa piel apiñonada, su torso que parecía amoldarse perfecto a mis brazos. Después de reconocer todo aquello me separé un poco de él. En un acuerdo mudo comenzamos a andar hasta que llegamos a la parte de la ciudad donde se podía ver correr el río. Nos sentamos en la hierba, él apretaba mi mano y yo correspondía aquel tacto.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y yo acurrucada en su pecho no podía ser más feliz. Podía morir en ese instante y no tendría remordimiento alguno. Cuando el sol se metió por completo y la oscuridad nos rodeó fue como si el hechizo terminara para mí.

-Li – lo llamé débilmente, él escuchó y dirigió su dulce mirada hacia mí – te quiero – luego sacudí la cabeza – no, te amo

Sonrió. Era la sonrisa más bonita que había contemplado en lo que llevaba de vida. La guardé en mi memoria, en mi subconsciente ella siempre está presente cuando me hacen falta fuerzas para continuar.

-Yo también te amo, Sakura – acercó sus labios a los míos y con un suave roce bastó para transmitir el sentimiento de nostalgia que nos invadía a ambos. Apreté su mano aún más, me miró sorprendido y cuando vio mi cara triste abrió los ojos mucho más.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Debo irme – apenas si me salía la voz, Li se aferró a mí, me abrazó con la esperanza de que con eso me quedara, pero si me quedaba tal y como era en ese momento solo lograría obstruir los planes que tenía. Debía irme, volverme una mejor persona y regresar para que pudiera conocer a la Sakura que yacía dormida en mi interior.

-No tienes que irte

-Debo hacerlo, algún día regresaré y quizás nos volvamos a ver

-¿Y si regreso a China? – no sé de dónde saqué las palabras o si era yo la que hablaba. Era como si mi boca y mi cerebro se hubieran coordinado para decir todo aquello sin que yo llegara a comprender del todo el significado de lo que decía. Ahora lo comprendo y me sorprendo por poder decir aquellas cosas.

-El destino nos unirá – me aparté de él, le sonreí, deposité un beso en su mejilla y luego caminando de espaldas y con algunas lágrimas pugnando por salir me despedí de él.

Corrí hasta casa, Tomoyo estaba ahí esperando con mis maletas ya en el coche. Sin decir nada nos subimos al auto. Las luces de Tomoeda se veían cada vez más pequeñas conforme avanzábamos. Las lágrimas que había logrado contener antes ahora salían livianas por mis lagrimales.

-¿Te despediste de él? – Asentí, ella sonrió y acarició mi pelo – volveremos

Ilililililililililililililil ilililililililililililililii l

**Notas de rainy: **

¡Estoy tan feliz! Que podría llorar. Nunca en mi vida había terminado una historia larga y ahora que lo he hecho… la voy a extrañar. Podría haber dejado a Sakura con Li, él podría haberse ido con ella, alguien pudo haber cancelado su vuelo. Muchas cosas pudieron pasar, pero detesto los finales felices jajaja soy cruel. Ok no, la verdad creo que fue lo mejor para ambos… digo ninguno era autosuficiente y todos sabemos que el amor juvenil no es como lo pintan en esas películas color de rosa. Deudas, hijos, universidad, familia, hay muchas razones por las cuales todo termina en un desastre. Sakura lo sabe y, la verdad, yo respeto más a una chica que abandona su alma gemela usando la cabeza a una que se pega a él como lapa usando el corazón.

Espero a ustedes les haya gustado también. Me esforcé mucho mucho mucho por todos ustedes, creo que de no ser por todos esos hermosos comentarios y agregaciones a las listas tampoco hubiera terminado este fic. GRACIAS!

¡Los amo!

Y sí, tuve todas las vacaciones para subir este capítulo y lo hice un día antes de entrar a la escuela ¡yay! Jajaja es para alegrarle el día a las personas que sufren el fin del verano como yo TT_TT jajaja espero tengan un hermoso comienzo lleno de hermosos compañeros y hermosos maestros xD en resumen que todo sea HERMOSO!

Me despido u.u espero que nueva inspiración llegue a mí para escribir más fics o al menos acabar "la joya del convento" oh sí, dije que la acabaría este verano y me puse a ver doramas ¡mal! ¡muy mal!

Ok me despido ;) nos leemos!

**Contestaciones a los comentarios del capítulo pasado:**

**Anaiza18: **Jajajaja pero lo compensé aquí muuuuchas veces xD ahora si le dijo que lo quiere y más que eso, aunque tuvo que perderlo para darse cuenta de esos sentimientos. Ay Sakura siempre tan despistada jajaja ¬¬ mal muy mal si yo tuviera un Li creo que lo sofocaría de tanto abrazarlo, pero bueno… ella es la suertuda jajaja espero te haya gustado el fic y gracias por todos esos hermosos comentarios n_n

**00Dana00: **Waaa yo también tenía muchas ideas para este fic pero u_u estoy segura de que si lo alargaba mi inspiración y mi tiempo desaparecerían como con mi historia anterior jajaja aun así espero hayas disfrutado el final :D jajaja tú serás linda y no harás esperar mucho a tus lectores jajaja seré una lectora feliz xD lo esperare con ansias!

**Fer-Kim: **Bueno… muchas cosas en la vida no tienen explicación xD y todos esos comportamientos los dejo a interpretación de los lectores :3 jajaja creo que es mejor dejar algunas cosas a la especulación a explicar todo muajaja. Espero te haya gustado el fic :D y si tienes alguna teoría de aquello que no se explicó podríamos discutirla jajaja saluditos!

**Sakura-kagamine: **Lo sé, Li no tiene la culpa de nada y aun así es el que más golpes y discusiones tiene en este fic jaja soy una mala persona porque me gusta verlo sufrir un poco XD sobre lo del final… ammm bueno creo que me esconderé un rato debajo de mi cama jajaja. Y waaayyyy yo también lo amo :3 es mi shota favorito aunque lo prefiero en spice donde no es tan shota ¬u¬ ok gracias por seguir esta histora :D

**Yuki Nekoi: **Jajajaja lo sé, faltaron muchas cosas por explicar y cosas por resolver, pero dejaré el resto a la especulación del público, creo que esto sería más como un "slice of life" porque no tiene un fin en si, solo es el pedazo de la vida de una persona jajaja. Tenía muchas ideas para darle un final como el de siempre en el que SXS terminan casados o con un hijo, que casi siempre se llama Hien, o algo así… pero creo que algo abstracto es mejor n_n espero hayas disfrutado el fic y gracias por el comentario :D que aunque fue express lo amé!

**Stellar BS: **TTuTT soy tan feliz de escuchar ese punto de vista, yo pensé lo mismo… pero creo que si no hubiera hecho nada sería demasiado frío y no es así, bueno aunque su esfuerzo parece que no llego muy lejos jajaja bueno el punto aquí es que Li es lindo. Espero el fic te haya gustado hasta el final y muchas gracias por todos esos comentarios TTuTT más felicidad.

**The mistyc poetry: **Sí, pensé que te habías hartado de las tonterías de Sakura y la ternura de Shao TTuTT pero veo que no. Apareciste justo para ver el final, el místico final que parece inconcluso jajaja dejaré todo lo demás a su imaginación ¬u¬

**Daryis04: **Gracias por el comentario, este fue el capítulo final así que espero lo hayas disfrutado n_n

**Guest: **Bueno la verdad no recuerdo el fic jejeje de seguro lo dejaron de publicar hace bastante -.- mejor no te frustres como yo jajaja porque casi todos los fics que amo están inconclusos xD había uno que me gustaba mucho y que es el que estaba siguiendo hasta hace poco se llama "Lucy in the sky with diamonds" ¬u¬ ya te imaginarás por qué me atrajo y resultó ser bastante genial, pero =( lo dejaron de publicar así que sigo frustrada jajaja. Sobre los doramas jajaja claro que tuve tiempo! Y me vi mi novia es una gumiho, heartstrings (a la mitad), gong (también a la mitad) y bueno si yo tuviera que recomendar algunos doramas creo que serían: Lie to me, my fair lady y los amantes de la ciudad. Aunque los amantes de la ciudad me costó mucho encontrarlo u_u ' pero valió la pena solo por ver al hermoso Kim Bum *u* y creo que ya me explayé mucho xD espero hayas disfrutado el fic hasta el fin!

**Mony: **Ok no me mates por hacer un final como este n_n jejeje y sobre lo del capítulo anterior xD no me había pasado por la cabeza que Shao muriera o.o aunque ahora que lo releo puede ser… jajajaja que drama xD bueno yo odio el francés porque parece que estás agripado todo el tiempo, aun así es el idioma más romántico ufff quien entiende al mundo xD pero bueno…espero que tu cabeza ya esté mejor y si regresas a la escuela, como yo, buen regreso! :D gracias por seguir el fic!

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00: **Pues no lo tomó muy bien… jajaja pero bueno al final el amor triunfa sobre todo excepto sobre los viajes a Italia xD espero te haya gustado el final…a pesar de no ser un final de cuento de hadas. Y sobre lo de la peli o.o debes verla! Yo tuve un severo trauma con esa película y puedo decir que amo a estudio ghibli por hacerla xD ok me emociono, espero nos leamos de nuevo n_n

** : **Bueno ya la terminé jajaja espero que te haya gustado el final… sé que es difícil, pero tomó la mejor decisión ¿o no? Jajaja la verdad ni yo sé xD no debí escribir el final cuando andaba de depresiva. Espero nos leamos pronto! ¡abrazo! Yay!

Ok esos fueron los lindos comentarios del capítulo pasado, ahora los agradecimientos generales a:

**StellarBS, The mistyc poetry, 00Dana00, angel en Discordia, anaiza18, Fer-Kim, sakura-kagamine, Yuki Nekoi, daryis04, Mony, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, , vmi5, Tachikawa de Ishida, EmiliDark, Nanitayi Li, kimbe-chan, cata06, ceciali, cereziithacamuii, rocio e-chan, acylum, yess, sunako-koike, soley, ceci-azul, mininahermosa29, gatita vsb, ely-destiny, yanivq, Kathy kinomoto, twilight-love1694, Tsuki-chanIV, Eliza-UchihaLi, takasshi-say, cutiie, yuri, nataly, LiitahAika, blossxbrick, Ookami IveMendoza, Sakura Li Kou, moonlight Li, Izaku chan, Lunat, nathii07, serenasexilady, Ashaki y la criticona.**

Gracias por dejar al menos un comentario y a los que dejaban comentario cada capítulo también TTuTT no saben lo feliz que me hacía leer todos esos comentarios, algunos incluso me inspiraron para escribir algunas partes.

Y también agradecimiento a las personas que agregaron a sus listas, no las menciono porque ya es tarde…y debería estar durmiendo xD pero no saben lo feliz que también me hacía abrir mi correro y ver que habían agregado la historia a sus listas n_n gracias! Infinitas!

Nos leemos.


End file.
